Spartan's Quest
by badkarma00
Summary: Finis
1. Chapter 1

Spartan's Quest – Chapter One

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and intends no infringement. Stories are for entertainment only, and no money is paid him for their creation:)_

--

The assassin crouched in the shadows, her sword at the ready. The target traveled this way every day, she knew, having watched him over the course of a week. If he maintained his normal schedule, he would be along just about. . .

He appeared right on time, and she smiled thinly. Always punctual. Today, he would pay for that. As the target neared, she crouched lower, ready to spring. She let him pass by, unaware of her presence. When his back was to her, she struck.

Leaping high into the air, arms extended, she slashed the sword towards the target's neck. As the blade was mere inches from it's destination, however, her target turned suddenly. His hands shot out in a blur of motion, trapping her blade between them in a vise-like grip.

Caught off guard, the assassin could not recover her balance. Even as she tried to plant her feet on the ground, her target spun to his left, his right hand forcing the blade from her hand with appalling ease. He continued the spin, dropping to the floor, and his left leg swept out, taking her feet from under her before she could gain her footing.

River Tam looked up at her target, biting back a curse.

"Well, that didn't go so well, did it?" Janos smirked at her, looking down at his student/fiance/lover.

"How did you know?" she grimaced, rising from the floor.

"You're wearing perfume," he grinned, helping her to her feet. "One of my favorites, in fact."

"_Go se_," River muttered, and Janos delivered a very Jayne like laugh.

"Hey, look on the bright side," he smiled. "Had it been anyone else, it would have worked."

"Had it been anyone _else_, it wouldn't be a challenge," she shot back, but grinned up at him. Jayne leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You really are doing well, River," he told her. "You've only been at it. . ."

"A few months, yes, I know," River growled, stamping her foot on the deck beneath her. "I should be better than this by now."

"River," Jayne sighed, "your body is still adjusting. Your speed, your reactions, are still un-coordinated. Your mind," he poked her forehead gently, "is still using the patterns from your old self to establish what it needs to do. Until it can adjust to how much faster, how much stronger you are, it will continue to overcompensate. I promise you, it _will _get better. It just. . ."

"Takes time," she sighed theatrically. "Your saying that over and over doesn't make me like it any better, Jayne."

They had agreed that, for now at least, it would be Jayne and River. Not Lord and Lady Janos. Not aboard ship. Just Jayne and River. Like it used to be.

Jayne had failed to return from the mission he had led three months ago to destroy the last facility of the program that had been responsible for the damage to River's brain, and her being transformed into a living weapon.

Everyone had assumed he was dead, destroyed in the blast that had virtually eliminated any trace of the facility, leaving a smoking crater nearly two kilometers across.

But, Janos was a very special man. A man who was all but immortal. He had known, somehow, who and what he would face in the underground complex, and had planned for every eventuality. Including his death. Or his survival.

River had been the sole heir to the estate and fortune that Janos/Jayne had accumulated over the centuries he had lived. In a letter to her, delivered by Malcolm Reynolds after the mission, Janos had explained those plans.

So, two weeks after his 'death', River had left the estate, aboard the corvette _Athena_, and traveled to Capital City, to a small restaurant owned by a very old friend of Lord Janos. There, her Spartan had returned to her. In the flesh, so to speak.

Only Primeter Vatorian, Janos' oldest and most trusted friend, and Inara Serra, who had taken over the management of Jayne's home on Londinium, knew that Janos was still alive, other than the small crew aboard ship.

In fact, only the people directly involved in the mission had known that Janos had not returned, and they were sworn to secrecy. Most were like Janos, and the rest were the 'family' that had been the crew of _Serenity_.

Not even River knew, as yet, how Janos had managed to escape. She had asked of course, but his only answer, so far, was a smile.

"Well, I don't know 'bout you," Jayne said, "but I'm hungry. Let's go see what Martha's whipping up in the galley."

"Sounds like a fine idea," River nodded. Like Jayne, River was also all but immortal. Unlike Jayne, she was only twenty-one years old. Her adjustment was still an ongoing thing, and one of the changes made by her. . ._transformation_. . .was a greatly enhanced metabolism. She ate almost as much as Jayne did now, though she was still the one hundred pound waif she'd been before.

"You might need this," Jayne told her, retrieving her wooden practice blade. "I mean, if you were gonna attack someone, or anything."

"One of these days, _dear_," River didn't quite snarl, "I'm going to wipe that smug grin off your face."

"But not today," Jayne smirked.

--

"Morning, My Lady," Prim said as Inara walked into the private dining room of _Flumenea Somnium_, the estate of the 'late' Lord Janos. She smiled beautifully.

"Good morning, My Lord," she curtsied. It was a small game the two played, teasing each other with titles.

"Sleep well?" he asked, pouring her a glass of orange juice as she fixed a small plate of fruit for her breakfast.

"I did, thank you," she nodded, sitting down near him. The two had been growing steadily closer over the last three months, and sat in companionable silence as she ate. Inara was nearly finished when Kaylee and Simon walked in.

"Morning, 'Nara," Kaylee beamed. "Prim."

"Good morning, Lady Frye," Prim smiled, and Kaylee blushed, as usual.

"Prim, you ain't gotta keep calling me that," Kaylee told him. "I ain't no lady."

"I beg to differ," Prim replied seriously. "While you may lack the social graces and training of the so called 'nobility' of this day, your spirit, your heart, are as noble as any I have encountered. You are, in every sense of the word, a lady."

Kaylee's face was so red that Inara wondered if she would catch fire. Simon kissed her on the cheek, smiling.

"What he said."

"You guys just make a girl go all mushy, you know that?" Kaylee fixed her breakfast, as did Simon, and the two sat down across from the older couple.

"Have we come any closer to identifying any of the remaining students?" Simon asked after a few bites. Inara frowned.

"No," she admitted. "We've looked at literally thousands of missing persons' reports, but found nothing that matches any of them. Or even comes close. I am beginning to fear we may never find out who they are. Who their families are."

"Have you managed to make any progress with them?" she asked. It was Simon's turn to frown.

"No," he shook his head. "They are all nearly catatonic. I mean, they respond to instructions well enough. You can tell them to do something, simple things, I mean, and they respond very well. But none have spoken a word since their arrival. I. . .I fear, honestly, that they never will. I'm still trying, of course," he added. "But. . ."

"Anything you need," Prim told him, "or any assistance you require, can be had, Master Tam. Lady River left explicit instructions that no stone was to be left unturned in this matter."

"I'm considering that," Simon admitted. "I plan to spend today going over the reports from our work so far. If I can come up with a specialist that might be of use, I think we should try it. But I'm not certain what _kind_ of specialist we need."

"Whatever you decide, it will be done," Prim assured him. "And the extra staff you requested for the hospital should be arriving today."

"Good," Simon nodded. He had asked for help in dealing with the former students of the Alliance 'program' that had so traumatized these children. Orderlies and nurses to maintain the round the clock care that normal housekeeping staff had been assisting with so far.

"It's probably going to be a long term need," he warned.

"It does not matter," Prim told him firmly. "Lady River's instructions were clear."

"I was just thinking of the costs," Simon admitted. His sister sometimes didn't think of those things.

"I assure you, Master Tam," Prim said drily, "your sister has very deep pockets."

Simon snorted at that, nodding in agreement. River had told Kaylee once that she was convinced that Janos had no idea what he was worth, financially.

"Well, I hope we can figure something out."

Prim nodded, thinking on Lady River's other instructions. To him.

_There were eight students missing from the special holding cells, Prim_, she had said on the day of her departure. _If they are still alive, I want them found. Whatever it takes._

Prim had been working on that himself, but so far with little success. No one wanted to admit any connection with the facility, or the 'Program' as it had been known. And any records they had maintained were destroyed in the explosion that had more or less evaporated the facility.

"Well, I have work to do," Prim announced suddenly, standing. He leaned down to kiss Inara lightly, and then walked from the room. Kaylee giggled.

"He's right _swai_, Inara," she said softly, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, he is," Inara murmured, her face heating.

--

"Badger, how many times I gotta tell you? We do a job, we get paid."

Malcolm Reynolds was peeved. _Serenity_ had taken a routine cargo job for the little weasel, and now he was trying to get outta paying. Mal hated that.

"Well, mate," Badger smirked. "Like I was sayin', the goods didn't arrive on time, and the buyer was a bit put off by that. Cut my pay, so I 'ave to cut yours. Just business."

"We had the cargo there a day _before_ you said it had to be, Badger," Mal shot back. "Ain't my fault that you had the wrong day. That's your doin'. That means it comes outta your end, not mine. Now pay up."

"Maybe I can slide ya some extra work, mate," Badger grinned. "You can make up the loss there. There's a sweet gig on. . ."

"We ain't doin' that kinda work these days, Badger," Mal shut him down before he could get started. "And I want the rest of my money."

"Ya know, mate," Badger grinned. "You just ain't that intimidatin' 'thout ole Jayne along."

Neera Trivett, Mal's new gunhand, stepped forward. Without a word spoken, she raised the crowbar in her hands. Badger smiled.

"Gonna 'it me with that, are ya?" he asked with a smirk. Neera smiled, and took firm hold on the crowbar.

As Badger looked on, the crowbar began to bend. Slowly and steadily the bar went from a straight tool to a U shape. When the ends were touching, she casually tossed the ruined tool down on Badger's desk, smiling. Then she stepped back.

"I got me a replacement for 'ole Jayne', as you can see," Mal smirked. Badger had gone rather pale.

"_Wo de mah_," Badger whispered. "You wantin' a job, luv?" he asked the Amazon. Neera's smile was predatory, to say the least.

"I got a job," she told him. "I make sure that the Captain gets paid." Badger's face lost the rest of it's color then.

"'ey, I was gonna pay 'im!" he looked alarmed, and offended. "Just 'avin' a bit o' fun, luv," he tossed a bag across to Mal. "No 'ard feelins'." Mal scooped up the bag, and checked it.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya, Badger," he smiled. "Need something else, something _legal,_ done, give us a wave. Ta ta, _mate_." With that, Mal, Neera, and Zoe left the still goggle eyed Badger's office.

"That was worth every minute of time it took," Zoe laughed, once they were outside. "I don't think I've ever seen Badger more rattled."

"I have that effect on people, sometimes," Neera said, deadpan. Mal chuckled.

"Sometimes? Hell, woman, you have that effect on me _all_ the time!"

"But that's different, Captain," Neera replied huskily, and Mal's spine tingled at that.

He and Neera had followed the 'no shipboard romances' rule he was so adamant about for at least a week. After that, she had simply moved into his bunk, and that was that.

Mal knew that he was a whistle stop to the Amazon. She was one of 'them', as he put it. Like Jayne, Neera was far, _far_, older than she looked. But she was as wild, and as beautiful, as she was strong and intimidating. Despite himself, Mal had found he was not only attracted to the woman, but enamored with her as well.

It had surprised him, in all honesty, coming on the heels of a messy split with Inara. He had been sure that he loved the beautiful former Companion. It had hurt him that she'd chosen to stay behind, working for Jayne. It had hurt more that it was his fault.

But even Ianra had never stirred Mal's blood the way Neera Trivett could, and did. No woman ever had. He found it both exhilarating, and frightening.

"Well, since we got paid," Zoe cut into his thoughts, "what now?"

"Well, there's a job hauling cattle for. . ."

"No cows!" Zoe said at once. "You promised."

"I also promised honest work, as you may recall," Mal shot back. "So far, we've been true to that. And life's been a might easier for it, you may have noted."

"Well, you haven't been shot since we left Jayne's," Zoe replied neutrally. Mal's face reddened at that.

"No, I have not been shot," Mal huffed. "And I'd really prefer it stayed that way."

"So would I," Neera opted in, winking at Mal. "I like you just the way you are."

"So it's unanimous," Mal nodded. He shot a look at Zoe.

"It _is_ unanimous, ain't it? Zoe?" Zoe looked thoughtful.

"Well, unless we're hauling cows," she finally said. "If it's you gettin' shot, or the cows? I don't know, sir. I really don't want to haul any more cows."

"Zoe," Mal warned, and the warrior woman finally lost her stoicism.

"Well, since we ain't got Simon with us any more, I guess it's best you don't get shot," she laughed. "Cows it is."

"Well," Mal hedged, "we might find something else, we give it a day or two. I don't really wanna haul cows either."

As the three arrived back at the ship, Lucas Miles was waiting in the cargo bay.

"Willie said tell you there was a wave for you, boss," the young man said at once. "From Prim, sir," he added. Mal nodded.

"Okay, Lucas, thanks. We shiny?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded at once. "Can hit the black when you like, we're good to go."

"What I like to hear," Mal nodded. "I'll head up to the bridge and see what Prim needs."

"Think I'll tag along," Neera said suddenly. "I wouldn't mind talkin' to Prim, myself."

"Well, then," Mal offered her his arm. "Let's us go."

Mal walked up to the bridge, where his new pilot, Wilhelmina 'Willie' Farrington was waiting.

"Wave came while you were out," the little blonde woman told him at once.

"Lucas told me," Mal nodded, eyeing the woman.

Willie had attended the same flight school that Wash had. She was twenty-three, and _Serenity_ was her first real job as a pilot. Mal had been skeptical, but her marks were high. Not so high as Hoban Washburne's had been, but impressive none-the-less. After a trial run, in which she'd done well, Mal and Zoe had discussed it, and decided to offer her the job. So far she'd done far better than they'd hoped.

Mal went to the Cortex screen, and entered the code for Jayne's estate. In seconds, the screen opened up, and Prim was looking at them.

"Ah, Malcolm," Prim smiled. "How are you?"

"Doin' fair, Prim," Mal nodded. The two men hadn't always got along, and even now their 'relationship' was strained at times. But Mal had a grudging respect for the man. "What can we do for you?"

"Hello, Neera," Prim smiled, seeing his old friend. "Captain Reynolds keeping you out of trouble?"

"Me? Trouble?" Neera put on an innocent face. "Captain Reynolds is taking _very_ good care of me, Prim," she purred, and Prim laughed lightly.

"I'm sure," he replied.

"You were telling me what you needed?" Mal interjected, ears reddening.

"Yes, I was," Prim nodded. "We have a rather delicate job that needs doing, Malcolm. One Neera is familiar with, in fact. You likely are as well."

"There were eight students missing from the 'Special Holding" cells in the Facility," he told them, and Neera stiffened at that. She had carried the only student in the hellish area out in her own arms. A traumatized girl of sixteen.

"Lady River," Prim went on, "left instructions that every effort was to be made to locate those children, if possible. I've been making some discreet inquiries, but so far I've turned up nothing. No one wants to admit any connection to the 'Program', as it was called, and thus information is difficult to come by."

"And you think we can help?" Mal asked dubiously.

"I hope so, yes," Prim nodded. "It's an open ended job, I fear, as I have no idea how long the search might take. Nor if it will ever be successful. I'd like you to come here, and pick up Givens, and at least one section of the Team, for backup. Your search will be fully funded, of course, in addition to your pay."

"I. . .I don't know what else to try, Malcolm, in all honesty," Prim admitted. "But someone has to try and help these children, if they're still alive."

Mal stood there for a moment, considering. It was a job that needed doing, there was no question. And Neera's body language suggested more than a passing interest in the mission as well. And it meant no cows.

"We can be there in," he looked at Willie, who flashed him four fingers. "Four days, Prim. Good enough?"

"Absolutely," Prim replied at once. "I will have everything ready for you. Thank you, Mal. This is very important to Lady River, and I don't want to disappoint her."

"Well, I wouldn't want to let little Albatross down, myself," Mal smiled fondly. "I can't promise we'll get any further than you have, mind," he warned. "But we'll give it a try."

"That's all I can ask," Prim replied. "I'll make sure you have clearance to land at the estate."

"Do that," Mal nodded. "We'll see you in four days." He broke the connection, and looked at Willie.

"Get ready to take us outta the world, Willie. I wanna be there soon as we can."

"Already plottin', boss," Willie nodded, looking at her nav plot.

"Thank you, Mal," Neera said quietly, where only he could hear. "I. . .I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome, darlin'," Mal smiled at her. "Best tell Zoe we ain't haulin' cows," he chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Spartan's Quest – Chapter Two

_I do not, I regret to inform you, own any rights to Firefly or the verse it resides in. I write solely for entertainment, and receive no recompense for my efforts._ (In Captain Dummy talk, that means it ain't mine, and I ain't gettin' paid:)

--

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Julio Givens asked from the door of Prim's office. Prim looked up, and nodded.

"I did. Come in Julio, and close the door." The 'young' man walked inside, and sat down.

Julio Givens was one of 'them'. He had, in the later part of the twentieth century on Earth-that-was, been the most sought after 'hacker' in history. Considered a threat to national security by the United States, Great Britain, and most of the U.N., Givens had managed to get himself shot by simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He had walked into a convenience store to get a drink, and found himself in the middle of an armed robbery. The crook, panicking, had shot Givens, and left him for dead. Fortunately for the hacker, a very strange man had offered him the gift of life, in exchange for his services.

Givens had never had cause to regret that night.

"You know that we've been trying to locate the eight students missing from the second lock up," Prim stated, and Givens nodded.

"I may have found something that will help with that, by the way," Givens offered. Prim perked up at that.

"Oh?"

"I. . .well, I basically did a complete data dump from The Facility." That was the only way they referred to it, The Facility. "The files were all encrypted, of course, and whoever did it was pretty good. There are safe walls and blocks everywhere in the files that, if triggered, would basically eat the files up."

"I assume you have found a way around that?" Prim asked.

"Oh, yeah," Givens waved a hand. "Easy peasy. But, it's a lotta data. And the file names are all code named. For instance, you open a file that says 'janitorial service', and there's a list of names. Three of those names are known assassins. Janitorial? Clean-up?"

"I see the symbolism," Prim remarked drily.

"Well, because of that," Givens went on, "it's took a good long time for me to sort through all the information. Truth is, I ain't but bounced through about half of it, even now. But," he leaned forward, "this morning, right before you called, I may have hit a good one." He removed a sheet of paper from his pocket.

"This is a list of names, Prim," he said quietly. "A list of very well-known names. Hidden in a file called 'friends', of all things. Lists of people who have given support, whether financial or otherwise, to what's referred to as 'The Project'."

Prim took the list, and read over it. His eyebrows had risen several notches by the time he was finished.

"I know many of these names," Prim said quietly. "And even those I don't know personally, I recognize."

"Yeah," Givens sighed, sitting back. "They may or may not have known what was going on in there," Givens shrugged, "but I'd say it's a good bet they did. Which means. . ."

"Which means we now have a list of names we might put pressure on to assist us in finding these children."

"Exactly," Givens' nod was firm.

"This is excellent work, Julio," Prim said, very pleased. "Lady River will be most happy." Givens beamed at that.

"This is part of why I called you," Prim went on, laying the list aside. "Malcolm Reynolds will be here in four days or so. He has agreed to help with the search. I want you to take whatever equipment you think you may need, and go with him. You can continue your work while on board, and be of assistance to him, should he need someone with your. . .expertise."

"Cool!" Givens was enthusiastic. He had been with Reynolds aboard _Athena_ during the mission against the Facility. He had come to like the plucky mortal, and respected his tenacity.

"I thought you'd be pleased," Prim almost smirked. "Have everything ready when he arrives. He will likely not want to dally. Nor will Neera. She is with him."

"Ahh," Givens smiled. "I thought as much. I think she. . ."

"Yes, I'm sure you're correct in that," Prim hurried on. "I will have sufficient funds available for you to acquire any extra support you may need."

"Well, I better get started then," Givens rose. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes," Prim nodded. "I'll keep this list, if you don't mind. You have another, I assume? And back-up disks for the files you. . .'dumped'?"

"Yes. All the work I've done has been on the copies. The originals are in the Vault."

"Well done," Prim nodded. "Off you go, then. And remember, this is of great interest to Lady River."

--

"Jayne," River said quietly as the two lay in bed, her curled atop him. "I know you may not want to talk about this, and if you don't, I understand. But I am curious as to how you escaped the complex. Everyone was sure you were. . ."

"Dead?" he finished for her, smiling.

"It's not funny," River told him. "I. . .until I saw you, with my own eyes, at Florico's, I believed it as well. I felt as though my heart was broken, Jayne." His smile faded at that, and his face softened.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, _ai ren_," he almost whispered, stroking her face softly. "I didn't know what would happen, exactly. I had a feeling, but nothing I could be certain enough of to say." He sighed, closing his eyes, and lay his head back, his arms circling her.

"Neethos was the man behind all this, River. I found him trying to. . ."

--

"_A fitting end, I admit," Janos repeated, looking over at the body of the man he had once called Father. The man who had befriended him so long ago._

_Janos knew his wound was serious, even though he could feel the parasite within him struggling to repair the damage. Without blood, however, the going would be slow. Too slow, for the time he had left._

_He had only one option, he realized, and it was one he would not avail himself off. Could not. As he leaned back against the wall, he reflected on the life he had led. _

_For centuries he had fought evil all over the planet known now as Earth-that-was. Then he had helped pilot starships across the galaxy, seeking a new home to replace the one that mortals had destroyed._

_He had established his estate on Londinium, and then worked to help others across the various early settlements. He had watched in dread, then in fear, as the Alliance had taken shape over the decades. And then helplessly as the new worlds were once more plunged into war._

_He and his followers had worked to help those left in dire straits by the war, opting this time for doing relief work rather than fighting. They had made a difference, he knew, but it paled next to the damage caused by the war._

_In all those years, Janos had never known any real happiness. His life was empty, save for a few faithful friends. Until he had met River Tam._

_At that thought, his eyes had flown open. River. He could not lie here and wait to die. He had to return to her. He had promised. And he would never break his word to her. Ever._

_Janos crawled over to the body of his old teacher, his mind intent on survival. If he were to live, he must have blood. And there was only one place he could get it._

"_Neethos, my old father," he whispered. "Once more, you will save me on the field of battle."_

_With that, he had sank his fangs deep into the body of his former teacher, taking what he needed to live, from the man he had killed only two, or three, moments ago. His parasite, infused with what blood remained in the body beneath him, had stimulated his own. A brief strength flowed through him, and he found himself on his feet, running to escape the hell that Neethos had unleashed. He arrived outside in time to see the _Athena_ lifting off into the night sky, and smiled._

_Then he ran. Ran to the woods, racing against time to reach a safe distance from the coming blast. Knowing Neethos, it would be more than. . ._

_The force of the explosion lifted him from the ground, and hurled him outward. He rolled with the blow, landing several yards further away, and then lay still. He was suddenly very tired. Knowing that others would soon come to investigate, he forced himself to his feet, and struggled to make the cover of the woods._

_There he would hide, avoiding those who would come to investigate, and giving his parasite time to heal him with blood manufactured by his own body. The process was a slow one, but steady. After five days, he was able to move._

--

"You. . ." River tried, but could not speak.

"Yes," he nodded. "Had it not been for you, I would likely have just sat there, and perished with him. In fear, mostly. Fear of. . .of what he had become. Of what I might become. But," he smiled softly at her, "I have something Neethos, for all his years, his strength, or his wisdom, did not have."

"What?" River asked, curious.

"You." Jayne looked at her, gently pulling her hair away from her face. "I have you, River. To keep me strong. To keep me true. And that will make the difference."

"As to why so long," he shrugged. "I do not know of another instance where one so old as I have tasted the blood of one so old as Neethos. In truth, I did not know what would become of me. That's why I went ahead with the plan, rather than come home and tell you, tell everyone, what had happened. I wanted to be sure that Janos, and not some new, untrustworthy creature, had lived."

"I'm glad you decided you were still you," she smiled weakly. "But don't ever do that to me again, Jayne," she warned. "It's too hard."

"Hopefully such a thing will never be necessary, my love," he kissed her forehead. "In the meantime, this is for the best, I think. No one knows I live, yet few believe I am dead, merely taking another walk-about, as I am prone to do."

"We can use this time to train you, and make sure that you are completely adjusted to your new abilities."

"And have some quiet time," River breathed huskily, kissing his neck.

"Oh, yes," he murmured.

--

_Serenity _touched down on the landing pad at _Flumenea Somnium_ without a bobble, the type of landing that Mal had come to expect of his new pilot.

"Nice work, Willie," he called from the bay, hitting the ramp release. As the ramp descended, Mal spied Prim waiting for him, Julio Givens by his side. Simon and Kaylee were also there.

"Hi Cap'n!" Kaylee squealed, running up the ramp to give Mal a peck on the cheek and hug her former boss.

"Hi _mei mei_," Mal hugged back, smiling. "Miss me?"

"You know I did, Cap'n," Kaylee smiled. "How's my girl?"

"Lucas is takin' fine care of her, lil' Kaylee," Mal assured her.

"I'll just go see about that," Kaylee replied, starting for the engine room. "Hi, Neera!"

"Hello, Kaylee," Neera smiled. The Amazon couldn't help but like Kaylee. Her cheerful attitude and megawatt smile were infectious.

"You made good time, Malcolm," Prim said to Mal, extending his hand.

"Got me a pretty fair pilot," Mal nodded, shaking hands with Prim. "How you making it, Julio?" he asked, offering his hand to the hacker.

"I'm good, Captain," Julio smiled, shaking hands. Givens had come to have a great deal of respect for this mortal during the op against the Facility.

"Be glad to have you aboard," Mal smiled. The feeling was mutual.

"I've had a lunch prepared for us, Mal," Prim told him. "What say we head up to the house, and eat?"

"Never one to turn down real food," Mal nodded. "Lead on."

"Looking good, Neera," Julio smiled as the woman slipped her arm inside Mal's.

"Life in space seems to be good for you."

"Very good," Neera purred sexily, and Mal's ears pinked at that. Zoe chuckled softly, falling behind. Julio glanced at her.

"How are you, Zoe?" he asked.

"Doing well, thanks," she smiled. "You?"

"Fit as can be," he smiled back. "So, gonna let me bunk with you while I'm on board?" Zoe was startled by the question, and was a second away from exploding when she saw the devilry dancing in his eyes.

"We'll see what we can work out," she replied instead, causing Givens to choke out;

"Really?"

"No, not really," Zoe smiled, and the rest erupted into laughter at Givens' spluttering.

"That was just wrong, Zoe," he laughed finally.

"Nah."

--

"So, that's where we are," Prim said, as he finished laying out the progress they had made so far. "The list is something we've developed since I was in contact with you, Mal. Julio uncovered it in the mass of data he 'liberated' from the complex."

"Well, it's a place to start," Mal nodded. "Maybehaps we can apply some pressure to these folk, and get some answers. What bothers me," he frowned, "is that the missing students could mean that there's another place like that somewhere."

"Or they could simply be dead," Prim sighed, nodding. "There's almost nothing to go on. We've included data on the children we have here, as well. Photos and what-have-you. Birthmarks, apparent age, blood types, even DNA. We're trying to match all that to missing persons' reports, but so far, nothing."

"We'll let you handle that," Mal nodded. "Be good to have the information, though, we happen to come across any family of the young ones. Have you thought about just posting their pictures on the cortex? Asking for information?"

"We have," Inara nodded as she walked into the room. Mal turned to her.

"Hi 'Nara'," he smiled.

"Mal," she smiled back, and noticed the look of warning from Neera, which she ignored. "But, if we did that, we'd have to explain how we came to have the children," she explained. "We really don't want to do that."

"No," Mal nodded in agreement. "That would be problematical. Well, we can follow whatever trails you can find, see where they lead. And," he added, "we can start on some of the smaller fry on this list," he pointed to the paper. "Folks that ain't quite as untouchable as the bigger ones. A little intimidation goes a long way, sometimes," he grinned, and Neera snorted.

"Well, we have something that might help you, there," Inara smiled, looking at Neera. "A friend of yours, Neera." She nodded to the doorway. Everyone turned to see a tall, brown-haired young woman in the doorway.

"Hey, sweetie," Neera got to her feet and crossed to the young woman she'd carried from the facility. "How are you?"

"I'm better, thanks to you," she whispered.

"Everyone, this is Amanda Paine. Amanda is a reader of remarkable skill," Inara told them. "She was also in special holding," Inara added for emphasis. "She has offered to help in the search to find her missing friends."

"Shouldn't she be going back to her folks?" Mal asked.

"I have no family, Captain," Amanda told him quietly. "I was raised in an Alliance orphanage, where I made the mistake of telling one of the teachers that I could often tell what others were thinking."

"I'm sorry," Mal said sincerely.

"Don't be," Amanda replied. "It wasn't your fault. I. . .I suffered a great deal at their hands, Captain. Any chance I have to pay them back, I'll gladly take." Mal nodded. That was something he could understand.

"That's another reason I want you to take an element from the team along," Prim said quietly. "I want you to have plenty of security. Not just for yourselves, but for Amanda."

"Works for me," Mal nodded. Once he would have balked at the idea of one of Jayne's 'people' aboard his ship. Not anymore.

"Well, then, let's see about getting you provisioned, and get the gear loaded."

--


	3. Chapter 3

Spartan's Quest – Chapter Three

_I own no rights to Firefly. No infringement of any kind is intended._

--

"And so, that's where we are, My Lady," Prim finished his update on progress in finding the missing children.

"Well done, Prim," River smiled. "And the others? Those we had yet to identify?"

"We have made no progress there, either, My Lady," Prim sighed. "Doctor Tam has asked for a psychiatrist, however, and we are currently looking for one with. . .discretion, shall I say?"

"He thinks one may be useful then?" River's tone held some hope.

"He hopes as much, yes," Prim nodded. "But he caution's not to get our hopes up. The children are. . .well, they have been traumatized to a great extent."

"Prim," Jayne interrupted. "Which team did you send with Captain Reynolds?"

"Jerl McCann's, My Lord," Prim smiled. "And of course, Neera is on board, as well." Jayne snorted at that, but said nothing.

"If I may, Janos," Prim asked. "Are the two of you planning on coming back anytime soon?"

"Wanting some time off?" Jayne smiled.

"No," Prim smiled. "Just. . .curious, I suppose. No reason."

"Prim, if you need us, we'll come home at once," River frowned at Jayne. "Do you?"

"No, My Lady," Prim smiled at her. "We have things well covered, here."

"If that changes, let me know at once, and we'll head that way." River told him flatly.

"I shall, My Lady."

"Give my love to Inara," River smiled, and Prim's eyes twinkled.

"I will." The screen went blank, and the two sat back.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Jayne murmured. River looked at him.

"What?"

"He's never wondered before when I would be returning," Jayne told her. "But. . .there's never been so much happening at once, either," he added, thoughtful.

"You think something's wrong?" River's brow furrowed with concern.

"No, he would have told us if there were," Jayne said confidently.

"Well, perhaps he just wants more time to spend with Inara," River smiled brightly. "They seemed to be getting on quite well, when I left."

"I'm sure," Jayne smiled back. "Anyway, I'd say it's time for another round of sword play. Up for it? Or have you lost your desire to be bested?" River's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you'll pay for that."

--

"I'm open to suggestions as to where we start first," Mal told the assembled group. They were well into the black, Willie at the helm and Lucas in the engine room. The others were seated around the table.

"Well," Zoe offered. "There's that list that Julio uncovered, sir. We could start there."

"I was thinking along those lines, myself," Neera added. "We can find some of the smaller fish on there, and lean on them some."

"We want to be easy on that leaning bit," Mal cautioned. "On the ground, we can take pretty much what comes our way. In the black, we're vulnerable. _Serenity_'s a good ship. But she ain't a frigate, or a corvette. We're unarmed, and unarmored."

"True," Neera nodded. "So we don't involve _Serenity_," she shrugged. "We do it without mentioning the ship, and without you two along," she indicated Mal and Zoe. "Few people know me. Fewer know Jerl and his team."

"Point," Mal nodded. "Okay, if nobody has any better ideas?" No one did. "Then who do we start with."

"This one," Julio Givens slid a small folder toward Mal. "He's middling high on the list, but effectively a nobody, politically."

"Good choice, I like him already," Mal chuckled. "Solson, Chester F. And where might Mister Solson, Chester F., be a political nobody at?"

"Ariel."

--

"Was River happy to hear we've made some progress?" Inara asked, sitting next to Prim at dinner.

"Have we made some progress?" Prim mused, moving his food around, but not really eating. Inara put down her fork at that.

"Well, Julio found that list," she pointed out. "And, he'd still searching through the information that he recovered. There may be something more helpful buried in there, waiting to be discovered."

"It's possible," he admitted. "But there's also the possibility that those children are dead, Ianra. That we're chasing a wild goose, so to speak."

"Yes," she nodded quietly. "There is that possibility." He smiled at her.

"Don't let my rambling bring you down, my dear," he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'm just. . .I don't like having to grasp at straws. I don't like. . ."

"Failing?" Inara asked, taking his hand in hers. "Primeter Vatorian, you cannot fail at something like this, unless you don't try to begin with. If those children _are_ alive, then they deserve someone like you looking for them. They have no one else, but us."

"I know," he nodded. "That's what keeps me grasping. No one knows where they are, or if they're alive. What's being done to them, or with them, which is more disturbing. If I could lay hands to the people who would so injure a child. . ." He stopped, but not before Inara had a peek at the violence that lay beneath Prim's calm exterior.

_He's not so different from Jayne. Janos_, she corrected._ For all his civility and charm, this man was, _is_, a soldier, and always will be._

"I think, maybe, you need something to take your mind off these things. Just for tonight." She stood, offering him her hand.

"Would you care to escort me around the garden, My Lord?" she smiled.

"I would be delighted, My Lady," he stood, smiling in return. "Delighted."

--

"I know many of the people on this list," Jayne said quietly, as he and River perused the information forwarded to them from Prim. Their workout had ended, River losing, _again_.

"So do I," River nodded. "Some of them have been to my parents home for dinner. Others I've met at ballet functions before I went to the Academy."

"I wonder should we pay some of them a visit, ourselves," Jayne thought aloud. "See what they might reveal when confronted with the truth."

"I don't think we should interfere with Prim's operations," River told him. "He has things well in hand, for now."

"I'd like to be doing something other than just waiting for information," Jayne threw the list on the table in front of them.

"You are," she smiled at him. "You're training me, remember?"

"I didn't mean that your training wasn't important, River," Jayne smiled at her. "It's just that. . .seeing what a monster Neethos had become, I can only shudder at the possible reasons those children might be missing."

"Well, there's no way to ask him, unfortunately," River replied. "But, do you know anyone else he might have been close to? Maybe even someone like you?"

Jayne looked at her for a moment, almost in wonder.

"I. . .I hadn't even thought of that," he managed to say, finally.

"You're not a genius," River smirked at him. "Do you know someone like that?"

"Yes," he nodded. "As a matter of fact I do," he answered, reaching for the com.

"Yes, sir?" Harry answered at once.

"Set a course for Osiris," he ordered, and heard River gasp.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. Jayne switched off the com, and looked to River.

"Want to visit your parents?"

--

_Serenity _hit Ariel during mid-day. Plenty of ships in port, and people bustling about.

"Okay, here's the plan," Mal said to the assembled group. "Zoe and I will look for work. Lucas, you and," Mal pointed to one of McCann's team, but couldn't remember. . .

"Clara," Neera supplied helpfully.

"Clara," Mal nodded. "Sorry, Clara. Will head to the yards, get whatever parts you need. Talk to folks, be seen. That leaves Willie and. . .Jonathon," Mal looked triumphant at having remembered the other's name, "watching the ship. And Neera and Jerl can go and discuss our interests with Mister Chester F, along with our resident specialist," he nodded to Amanda. "Any questions?"

"Cap'n, are we supposed to be part of. . ." Lucas began.

"Nope," Mal shook his head. "_Serenity_ is here to look for work, and get parts. Don't be mixing into nothin' else. The whole idea is to keep suspicion away from the ship. _Dong ma?"_

"Yes, Cap'n," Lucas nodded. Clara looked bored.

"Let's go, then."

The various pairs started off. Zoe waited until out of earshot, then looked at Mal.

"Think it's wise to leave the interrogation in their hands?"

"Think so," Mal nodded. "This is something that's hit Neera pretty hard," he informed her. "She was one o' the ones that went in to get them kids from 'special holding'. Including that little gal we got on board now," he added.

"Hadn't thought about that," Zoe nodded.

"Well, she ain't said nothing," Mal admitted. "But you saw how she reacted when Amanda came in the room, back at Jayn. . ." Mal broke off at that.

"Yes, sir," Zoe nodded. She missed the big man too.

"Anyway," Mal went on, after a minute. "She stiffened up, like, when Prim mentioned it over the wave. And thanked me for taking the job. Said it was important to her."

"Thanked you, huh?" Zoe smirked, and Mal's ears reddened.

"Zoe," he warned, but she would have none of it.

"I recall you didn't much approve of shipboard romances at one time," she drawled. "Wonder why that changed."

"I. . .she. . .that is. . ." Mal broke off, flustered.

"She hates rules, huh?"

Mal rolled his eyes, knowing it was no use. He'd never hear the end of this, no matter what.

--

Neera and Jerl walked briskly along, Amanda following in their shadow. The girl didn't seem afraid, but Neera knew she had to be nervous.

"It's okay, sweetie," Neera told her quietly. "Jerl and I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," Amanda smiled back. "I trust you." Neera's heart swelled at that. Even Jerl smiled a bit.

"I think living with mortals has made you soft, Neera," he murmured, only to get a glare from the Amazon.

"I am _not_ soft," she hissed. "I'm. . .cuddly," she grinned.

"Cuddly as a grizzly bear," he nodded in agreement. "Captain Reynolds seems to like you, though," he added, eyes twinkling in merriment.

"He's. . .different," Neera admitted, with a little smile. "He's very unusual, for a mortal."

"He's a good man," McCann nodded. "Proved that on the last op."

"Yeah," Neera smiled again. "He did. This is the place," Neera said slowing.

The building in front of them was in the industrial sector of the city. There were several factories and warehouses along the street. This building, however, was an office building. That alone was enough to make Neera suspicious. She looked at McCann, who shrugged, and then opened the door, stepping inside.

The interior of the building, what they could see, anyway, was laid out in a lavish lobby. A receptionist occupied a round station in the center of the room. Behind her were three elevators, and hallways leading to ground offices. Neera walked up to the reception desk, and smiled.

"Hello. We're looking for Mister Chester Solson. Could you direct us to his office, please?"

"You have an appointment?" the woman didn't quite sniff in disdain. Neera gripped the desk so hard that the wood creaked.

"He's expecting us," she smiled. "We're rather old friends. But I've never been to his office before." The glint in her eye didn't go unnoticed.

"Down the north hall, room one-oh-seven," the receptionist replied.

"Thank you, dear," Neera smiled. "Please don't call ahead, he wasn't expecting us till this afternoon, late. I hoped to surprise him, and treat him to lunch."

"Yes ma'am," the receptionist nodded.

The three walked briskly down the hall to the appointed door. Sure enough, there was a plaque on the door announcing the offices of one 'Chester Solson', on the door.

Neera opened the door, and walked right in.

A short man in an ill fitting suit, looked up from a desk piled with paper-work. He frowned at the intrusion.

"Can I help you?" he demanded. Neera smiled, as Jerl closed the door, and stood by it.

"I'm almost certain you can."

--

"Sorry, Reynolds, ain't got anything at the moment," the man said around his cigar. "Be here long?"

"Well, until tomorrow, unless we get a job," Mal admitted. "Keep us in mind?"

"Sure will," he nodded. "Say, whatever happened to that merc, Cobb, you used to carry around?"

"Got a better offer," Mal shrugged. "Took it."

"Trouble with that sort," the man nodded knowingly. "Get something, I'll let ya know."

"Thanks." Mal and Zoe walked on.

"What are you gonna do if we happen to get a job?" Zoe asked.

"Take it," Mal said at once. "If anyone on the list is at the destination, it'll be a good cover. If not," he shrugged. "Can't turn down work when we go shopping for it. Blow the cover."

"Makes sense," Zoe nodded. "I wonder what River's up too, these days?"

--

"I don't want to do this," River said for at least the fifth time in an hour.

"We don't really have to see your parents, you know," Jayne smiled at her. "I just need to see a man who lives here. Or did, anyway."

"Don't we need the cover of meeting my parents in order to keep your being here from looking suspicious?" she asked, looking up.

"No," he smiled. "I'll just be sneaky. I just thought you'd like to see the look on your parent's faces when you landed your very own ship on their landing pad."

"It would be. . .comical," she mused, thoughtful. "But, no," she shook herself. "There would be questions I don't want to answer, and they'll want to know where Simon is, and I haven't asked him if he wants them to know, and. . ." She stopped rattling as Jayne kissed her.

"It's okay," he told her when their lips parted. "I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do. I didn't know if you'd want to see them or not. Now, I know."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't. . .I mean I. . ."

"River, remember what has happened," he told her firmly. "They cannot possibly harm you. Not anymore. There's nothing they can do to you. Nothing. While your parents are certainly well off, their money wouldn't equal your pocket change, these days." River giggled at that.

"It's still your's, silly," she exclaimed.

"Ours," he smiled. "If anything, it's ours. But enough of that. Let's go see a man about a secret, underground complex that's part of a government conspiracy."

"Oh, let's."

--

"Who are you?" Solson demanded.

"Who I am doesn't matter, little man," Neera growled softly. "Your name came up on a very important list of contributors to something called The Project. We'd like to know why that is, and what you know about The Project."

"I'm calling security," Solson picked up his com. "You'd better. . ." he broke off as Neera grabbed his hand, and squeezed. Solson's face paled as he felt the bones in his hand pop.

"I wouldn't," Neera smiled, her eyes glazing. "I'm not fond of rules, Mister Solson, so they wouldn't do you much good. Now, sit down, and tell me all about The Project, and what your connection is to it."

"Who are you people?" Solson managed to blurt out.

"No one you'd want to lie to, Chester," Neera smiled. "You were telling me about The Project?"

"Weapons research," Solson blurted. "It was weapons research. But it's. . .it's shut down. Has been for months."

"Ah, and how would you have known that?" Neera purred. "Someone call you and let you know it was closing down?"

"Yes," Solson nodded vigorously. "The man who had always served as the conduit between me and the Director. He informed me that The Project had failed to bear fruit, and the contract was cancelled. Money down a dry hole, he called it."

"So you were funding them?" Neera asked.

"I arranged funding for them, yes," he nodded. "High risk investments. People who want high returns. Willing to gamble on what looks like a long shot. I work deals between people like that."

"So you didn't have a direct interest in the Project, yourself?"

"No," Solson shook his head. "Too far outta my league, the money they were needing. Like I said, I broker deals between the business men and the investors."

"Ever meet this middleman of yours?" Neera wanted to know. "Got a name for him? And before you lie, bear in mind that I'll come back if I find you've lied. And you really won't enjoy that visit nearly as much as you have this one."

"Brockman," Solson replied at once. "Said his name was Mister Brockman. Even his card, that was all it said," he stammered, reaching for his rotary index. Neera let him fish through it, and he finally held up a card, in triumph.

"Here it is!" he cried, giving her the card as if it was gold. "That's all I know. I was just brokering a business deal. I. . .I never thought about it not being legit."

"Liar," Amanda spoke for the first time. "You knew it was illegal." Solson looked at the girl, eyes wide.

"Is she a _reader_?" he asked. Neera frowned.

"I'm sorry you found that out, Mister Solson," she told him, her tone apologetic. "I'm afraid, now, you know too much."

"Wait!" Solson almost screamed. "I do remember something else. Brockman was always talking about shipping needs! Wanted to know if I knew anyone who brokered shipping deals who could get things done, and keep their mouths shut."

"I think, perhaps," Neera sat down on the desk beside him, "you need to start over. From the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

Spartan's Quest -- Chapter Four

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and receives no money for his work. No infringement is intended._

--

"This is the place," Jayne said quietly. River eyed the building with distrust.

It was a ramshackle three story house, one that on Earth-that-was would have been known as a Brownstone.

"Not much to look at," she finally commented.

"No," Jayne agreed. "Tomas was never one to put on airs," he chuckled.

"Tomas?"

"Tomas Benito Salazar," Jayne nodded. "He was a _conquistador_, on Earth. No telling what he's up to, these days. Last time I saw him, he was 'between jobs'."

"Sounds like an interesting sort," River smiled.

"And a charmer," he winked. "Be prepared."

They entered the foyer of the great house, and rang the buzzer. After a minute, they rang again.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming. Have the patience to be. . ." the door opened, and the speaker stopped, eyeing the man at the door.

"Janos?"

"Hello, Tomas," Jayne smiled. "Long time."

"Janos, my brother!" Tomas embraced the larger man in a fierce hug. "Come in, come in. And who," he spied River, "is this lovely creature by your side?" River colored a bit at that.

"Tomas this is River. My Lady, this is Tomas Salazar, a scoundrel, if ever there was one."

"Don't listen to him, my dear," Salazar smiled, taking her hand, and pressing it to his lips. "He has always been a jealous sort."

"And with good reason, I'm sure," River smiled, and Salazar beamed.

"So, what brings you to see. . .where are my manners? Come into the study, and I'll fetch us some tea." He led them into a small room lined with maps and books. It smelled of old leather, and reminded River of Janos' own study. Salazar rang a small bell, and in an instant, a middle aged woman in the uniform of a cook appeared.

"Minet, my dear, please, a pot of tea and three cups."

"Right away, sir," the woman nodded, and retreated.

The three exchanged an easy banter until the tea was brought. Salazar dismissed the servant, and poured them each a cup, then settled comfortably into his chair.

"So, Janos," Tomas remarked. "What have you heard of Neethos? I have not seen him in ages."

"Nor have I," Jayne managed to hide his disappointment. "I had heard, through the grapevine, mind you, that he was involved in some sort of experiment with the Alliance, but doing what I don't know."

"Alliance?" Tomas frowned. "I can't imagine Neethos. . .well, perhaps I can," he amended. "He was always on about finding a way to make an end to war and violence. Some of that would dovetail nicely with the propaganda the Alliance feeds the masses."

"It would," Jayne nodded.

"I never understood that man's desire," Tomas shook his head sadly. "You cannot make people anything other than what they are, you know."

"That is true, my old friend. Were it possible, it would have been done long ago."

"There was some interesting gossip, recently," Tomas mused, looking away. "In fact, that is why I asked about Neethos," he turned to face Jayne again. "On your very own world, in fact. A meteor struck, I believe. Left a gaping hole. Now some theorists are claiming it was the site of some ultra secret weapons facility. Suffered a terrible accident."

"When was this?" Jayne looked puzzled. "Prim said nothing of this to me, and I spoke to him just days ago." River decided that Janos would have made a fine actor.

"Oh, it was some time back," Tomas waved it away. "Months ago, I daresay. But the interesting part of the tale," Tomas leaned forward, eyes glinting, "was that Neethos was involved with that."

"Indeed?" Jayne asked. "A weapons project? That doesn't sound like Neethos."

"Exactly what I said!" Tomas pounded his desk so hard that River started. "Sorry my dear," he murmured apologetically. "Forget my own strength sometimes. But that was what I said," he continued.

"I would need more than a rumor to believe such of Neethos," Jayne scoffed. "The very idea is ridiculous."

"Well, it was a very good source," Tomas said, head cocked slightly to one side. "Never wrong before, actually."

"Might I inquire into this source?" Jayne asked, leaning forward. "I would like to ask them myself, if they have news of Neethos. Especially something this. . .far fetched, let us say."

"Well," Tomas hedged. "Normally I don't reveal my sources, of course," he smiled at River. "However, as it _is_ you, and since they _were_ talking about your old teacher, I think I can make an exception. I do ask," he pointed, "that you not reveal how you got the information, or the contact name, mind you." He scribbled for a minute on a slip of paper, and handed it to Jayne.

"Non-brethren, mind you," Tomas placed a finger beside his nose, and glanced at River. "They know him as Quentin Darwood."

"She is aware, Tomas," Jayne said with a smile. He looked at the name, and was stunned. He had to make himself look up and smile. He continued a friendly banner for another thirty minutes. Finally, he could wait no longer.

"Tomas, I thank you for the company, and the tea," he stood. "It has been good to see, old friend. I would like, however, to see about this, if you don't mind. I will try and return, if I can, though I can't promise that."

"Certainly, my boy, certainly," Tomas smiled endearingly at River. "Make sure he behaves himself, Lady River," he winked. "He's a very naughty boy at times," he laughed.

"I will keep one eye firmly upon him at all times," River smiled. The couple left the house, walking slowly in the general direction of the City Square.

"Well?" River asked. She knew that something was wrong.

"Was he telling the truth, you think?" Jayne asked, ignoring her question.

"I sensed no lies," she told him. "But, with someone like that. . ."

"Yes," he nodded. "Would he have any way of knowing who you are?"

"Possibly," River admitted. "My parents are well known, and there was the small matter of a reward for my capture. Why?" Jayne handed her the paper. She took it, and read. . .

"My _mother_?"

--

"So, that's what Mister Solson had to tell us," Neera finished. The 'gang' was gathered around the table in the galley.

"Well, I can't say as I'm shocked to find out that Badger was involved in the shippin' end o' things. Interesting that Solson was 'brokering' investors into this," Mal mused. "I thought that this, Neethos, was one of your older. . .folks," he finished lamely.

"He was," Jerl McCann nodded. "No one, even Janos, knew how old he was. Neethos never told him."

"Man that old," Mal pondered, "looks like he'd o' made a fortune of his own, over that long a stretch o' years."

"Not all have been as. . .successful, as Lord Janos was," Neera said quietly. "And, you saw the Facility, Mal. It would take a considerable amount to finance an operation like that."

"But how do you go about gettin' financin' for an operation like that?" Mal asked of no one in particular. "I mean, I guess you can offer the investors free rental on the government trained psychic assassins, but looks like that would be a deal breaker for some folk."

"Not all of us were being trained like that, Captain," Amanda Paine spoke softly. "Many of us were simply being experimented on."

"I'm sorry, Amanda," Mal said contritely. "I got used to River being here, and we used to call her that, in fact she used it herself. Made us all laugh about it. Stead o' crying."

"It's all right, Captain," Amanda smiled. "Some of us _were_ being trained that way. But the program had expanded by the time we came along. I was being 'trained' to gather intelligence. To read people for information."

"About what?" Mal asked, suddenly interested.

"Different things," she looked at the table. "For some, personal information, like sexual deviance. From others, industrial secrets. Government secrets from still others."

"And you didn't go along, I'm thinkin', else Neera wouldn't o' found you where you were."

"I did, at first," Amanda said. "I was told it was part of my testing, to see if I was smart enough for advanced educational training. Being an orphan, there was no real way I was going to be able to go to college, so this looked very attractive."

"After a while, though, I began to realize that there was never going to be such an opportunity. I was being tested harder and harder, and being made to do more and more invasive readings. Finally, I refused."

"I was beaten, at first," she told them. "Later, I was placed in a water tank, and electricity run through it. They called it The Jolt. I. . .I broke under that," she admitted tearfully. "It was so awful. The next time I balked, they beat me again, then Jolted me. But even when I broke, again, they threw me in the cell you found me in," she looked at Neera. "I don't know how long I had been there."

"I was given just enough food and water to survive," she continued. "Not enough to nourish me. Allowed no contact with anyone. Nothing." She looked up. "I think they had decided to try and break me one more time, or kill me. I. . .I would have broken." She shuddered as sobs wracked her body. Neera placed her arm around the girl's shoulders, and led her from the room.

The others looked grim. Mal faced them for a moment, then stood.

"No more Mister Nice Guy," he declared. "I want anyone else responsible for that found. Whatever it takes. Anyone who had a hand in this, pays."

No one objected.

--

"Inara, do you like it here?" Prim asked, as they strolled through the gardens. It was almost springtime, now, and the weather was just cool enough that Inara wore a shawl. Prim was in sleeves. He never reacted to hot or cold weather.

"I love it here!" Inara told him, smiling as only she could. "It's marvelous!"

"It is a grand place," Prim nodded. "It has been home to me for a very long time. Too long, perhaps." Inara frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that we, _brethren_, as some of us refer to ourselves, we do not age."

"Yes," Inara laughed lightly. "If only you could bottle that! You could make a fortune selling to the Guild, alone!" Prim stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Inara asked, concern in her voice.

"I. . .I know what he was doing!" Prim said all at once. "I know what. . .We need to get back." Prim turned at once, heading for the house, Inara nearly running to keep up.

"Prim what are you talking about?" Inara called breathlessly.

"You're brilliant!" he called over his shoulder, then stopped to wait for her. When she reached him, he took her in his arms, and kissed her soundly. After an instant of shock, Inara kissed back.

"You're brilliant," he repeated softly when their lips separated.

"I am?" Inara managed to gasp out. Her head was spinning from being more thoroughly kissed than she could ever remember.

"You are," he nodded, pulling her along to the house with an arm around her shoulders. "Bottle it! Hah! Right in front of me all the time!"

"If you don't," Inara pulled him until he slowed down, "tell me, _right now_, what you're talking about. . ."

"Inara!" Prim stopped again, looking at her. "Neethos was experimenting! With his own blood! He was trying to bottle it!"

"What?"

"Well, not really," he shook his head, calming some. "Look, there are aspects of our. . .condition, that are highly sought after. No aging, for example. Rapid healing for another. Neethos was trying to separate them! To find a way to give those aspects of the gift _separately!"_

"Why would he want to do that?" Inara asked. "For money?"

"_Yes!" _Prim exclaimed. "To finance his other projects. And that was the lure he used to attract investors, I'm willing to bet. He promised them eternal youth! Good health!"

"If you're right," Inara said thoughtfully, "then there's one group he could have certainly gotten funding from. The Guild."

"I hadn't thought of that," Prim looked thoughtful. "But, I'm willing to bet that at least some of the children in special holding were subjects of his experiments with his own blood."

"Neethos was old, Inara," Prim continued quietly. "Not even Janos knows how old. No one did. For all we know he could well have been the first of our kind. His blood would be strong, you see?" He started again for the house.

"We have to talk to Simon."

--

"Where are we going, Jayne?" River asked.

"Back to the ship," he told her quietly. "This is not something that we need to do right now."

"Then where are we going?" she repeated.

"Home." He looked down at her. "We're going home."

"Why?"

"You will need to see your brother," Jayne told her. "We will have to visit your mother, River," he told her pointedly. "There's little alternative. If she's gotten this rumor from somewhere, then we need to find out where."

"It could be an employee," River offered. "Someone who wasn't working that night."

"It could," he nodded. "And she could be an investor. Or your father. I don't want us to walk into this blindly. There's too much at stake. Not for us, but for the children."

"Do you really believe they're alive, now?" River asked, suddenly sad.

"I don't know," Jayne admitted. "It's possible. I think a great deal depends on what they were being used for. And why they were missing in the first place. For all we know," he stopped, looking down at her, "they're already dead. Never left the Facility. Just still listed as being there."

"If. . .if they are," River looked back at him. "Dead, I mean. Then I want whoever else is responsible to pay. I want them to suffer, Jayne."

"Oh, they will," Jayne's eyes were almost glowing. "I promise you, River. They will."

They walked the rest of the way to the ship in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Spartan's Quest – Chapter Five

_No ownership stated or implied, no infringement intended. I just want to keep Serenity flyin' a while longer. For me, and everyone else:)_

--

"My God," Simon breathed, testing the last of the samples. He turned a bewildered look to Prim.

"You're right," he said quietly. "Every blood sample I've checked, so far, shows at least three points of similarity to your own. And that's only with what I can see with our equipment. On a cellular level?" Simon shook his head. "There's no telling what we might find."

"Can you tell if it has affected the children?" Prim asked, worry in his voice. "Simon, we already returned most of them to their families. If. . .I mean when. . ."

"We can't let this get out," Simon nodded, his voice almost a whisper. "If it does, there are people who would stop at nothing to get their hands on one of those children."

"And we sent them right out into the 'verse," Inara choked a little. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Prim admitted, slouching in defeat. "This is. . .I never imagined this was so complex. Until tonight, I had always assumed that Neethos was simply trying to make others like Lady River. _This_," he pointed to Simon's microscope, "never entered my mind."

"Okay, let's think this through," Simon said, trying for calm. "We know who the children are, and where they are. Many of them were from core worlds, yes?"

"About half," Prim nodded absently. "I don't recall the exact breakdown."

"The rest were from poorer families?" Simon pressed. "Rim worlds?"

"Mostly," Inara nodded. "Some, like Amanda, were orphans."

"I'd say it's a better than even bet that the core children are safe," Simon declared, standing, and beginning to pace. "Once restored to their families, and the families aware of what was happening, they should be well protected."

"Probably," Prim nodded. "But it's a large assumption."

"I know, but it's the best we can do," Simon nodded. "We have to think in terms of what we can do, not what we want. The orphans, those under age, what became of them?"

"Most were returned to. . ." Prim started, then stopped. His eyes closed.

"Children's Services," Inara groaned. "The very monsters who gave them over in the first place."

"Then we get those children back," Simon declared at once. "Immediately."

"How?" Inara asked. Simon's face hardened.

"Any way we have to."

--

"Harry, take us home," Jayne ordered as soon as he and River were aboard. "Best speed."

"At once, My Lord," Harry scurried to the bridge.

"What will we do when we get there?" River asked.

"I don't know yet," Jayne admitted. "We'll see what the others have come up with, and you and Simon will need to discuss what you plan to do." He looked down at her.

"It isn't strictly necessary for you to see your mother, you know," he said softly. "I can go, alone. I doubt she will refuse a visit from Lord Janos," he smiled.

"No," River shook her head. "By now, word will have reached out to here that you and I are to be married. She'll want to know about that. And," River said thoughtfully, "I'm curious what her reaction will be."

"And your father's?" Jayne asked, a slight grin on his face.

"And my father's," River nodded firmly. "But I don't want to reveal Simon's whereabouts unless he says to. I don't feel I can make that decision for him."

"I understand. Well," he smirked, "it's a three day trip home. Might as well use that time to put you in your place on the mat." His eyes were dancing with amusement, and River's face pinched at that.

"One of these days, my egotistic suitor," she growled, "I _will_ best you."

"But not today, I bet."

--

"What?" Mal looked at the screen in shock.

"It's the best we can come up with, at this point," Prim told him. "And it makes sense. Not to mention the blood tests. I need you back here, Mal." Prim looked off screen a moment.

"We're preparing to retrieve the children from the Child Services, right now," he said quietly, looking back to the viewer. "Once they're here, we'll need you to transport them safely away. We should know where, by the time you arrive."

"Seems like this is awful quick, Prim," Mal mused. "Sure we ain't jumping the gun, so to speak?"

"No," Prim admitted. "But Mal, if those children are taken, we may never find them again. Someone out there probably knows exactly what Neethos was doing. Maybe even a partner. Maybe," he pointed out, "another of our kind. When they find those children, they'll try and take them back. I'm sure of it."

"We'll head that way, right now," Mal assured him. "Be there in a couple o' days."

"Thank you, Malcolm," Prim said softly. "I know I'm asking. . ."

"Hey, you're the boss," Mal raised a hand. "You're the paying customer. You cry, we fly. We're on the way." He cut the connection and looked at Neera.

"Well?"

"It's. . .scary," Neera admitted. "I was thinking, while Prim was talking about this. The. . .gift, I guess, is known to enhance natural abilities, Mal. Like Amanda's. Neethos may have been trying to enhance natural reader's abilities with infusions of his own blood."

"This guy was a real sweetheart, wasn't he?" Mal growled.

"Janos told me about him, long ago," Neera said softly. "He wasn't always like that, Mal. Once, he was a good man. Dedicated to working for peace. To combating evil among mankind."

"It's a problem we all must face," she went on, looking out the bridge window. "As we age, but do not die, our minds. . .immortality is as much a curse as it is a blessing. More so, in the long run. Have you never wondered why Janos had so few people like me, like us, around him?" She faced Mal again.

"He turned very few people in his time, Mal. All were dying. All were people he thought could help him to fight the same evil that Neethos once fought. He only once, he told me, offered it as a true 'gift'. To a man who was crippled in a fall from a horse."

"He killed that man, years later, when he misused his ability. Violated Janos' trust. He swore to himself, then, that he'd never do so again."

"I was so busy hatin' him," Mal told her, voice full of emotion, "I never thought o' what all he'd been through, over the years. He was such a _hundan_ while on my crew, you know. Always trying to take over, always fightin' and arguin'."

"He's like that, when he's 'playing'," Neera laughed. "He'd been a soldier for so long. He had grown weary of it. Decided he'd play the part of a mercenary, and just 'walk-about' as he put it."

"If it helps," she looked at him, eyes soft, "I know that he was very impressed with you. Thought highly of you, even though he didn't always like you very much," she teased. "He would never have really turned on you, you know. He does. . .did, those things to try and influence people."

"Well, my life would have been a lot easier if he'd just come right out and said that," Mal chuckled. "Not to mention I'da slept better at night."

"He wasn't known for making things easy," Neera laughed. "Not his style."

"Well, he was true to it," Mal nodded. "We're off to Londinium again," he changed gears. "Best call Willie, get her up here."

--

"My Lady?" Prim answered the wave from River.

"We're on our way home, Prim," River said at once. "You will need. . ." She hesitated a moment. "You will need to tell Simon and Kaylee that Janos is alive. We'll be there in three days."

"My Lady, _Serenity_ will be here in two days," Prim told her. He went on to explain what they had developed.

"Very well," River smiled. "We too, have developed information, but need a bit more time before following it up. Wait on informing Simon and Kaylee about Janos until we have discussed it." She briefly explained.

"That is. . .interesting," Prim allowed, trying not to smile.

"You should see it from where I sit," River grumped. "We'll see you soon." River walked back to the exercise area, where Jayne waited for her.

"Mal and the others may be there when we arrive," she told him, smirking. "You are about to return to the living, Jayne." He shrugged.

"It would have had to happen eventually." He gave her a smirk of his own. "Meanwhile, I have found a place on the mat I don't believe you've met before. Shall I introduce you?"

--

"What do you want, Solson?" the man known to Chester F. as 'Brockman' snarled. "I told you, the Project went belly up. It's finished."

"I wanted to warn you," Solson told him flatly. "Some people were here yesterday, asking a lot of very pointed questions about you. And the Project."

"Investors?" Brockman asked. "Because that's your job, dealing with them."

"No, they weren't investors," Solson fought a shiver. "If I had to guess, they were private investigators. Or Mercenaries. They knew a great deal about things, and they're looking for more. And they don't much care how they have to get it."

"What did you tell them, Solson?" Brockman's voice was ice.

"What could I tell them?" Solson shrugged, though his heart was hammering in his ears. "They already knew my involvement. Everything. And that's all I knew, anyway."

"Who were these people?"

"No idea," Solson shrugged again. "They didn't give me any names, and I really wasn't in a position to make demands. But they had a girl with them," he added. "A reader."

"No such thing as a reader," Brockman replied at once, and Solson thought it sounded like a canned response.

"Well, she damn sure acted like one. But, like I said, just thought you'd want to know."

"Just because you're a swell guy?" Brockman smirked.

"Because I'm smart enough I don't want to cross someone like you," Solson shot back, pointedly. "You believe it or not. Doesn't matter to me."

"Thank you for the information," Brockman said, his voice a bit softer. "I'll be in touch." The wave broke.

"Not with me, you won't," Solson smirked, heading for the door. He had decided to travel. A long way. Like to the rim.

Whatever was going on, he wanted no more visits. From anyone.

--

The man known as Brockman pursed his lips, considering what he'd just been told. The destruction of the facility has come as a shock. So had the probability that his teacher had died there.

He'd had no word from Neethos in these three, nearly four months. That meant, in all likelihood that the old one was dead. Brockman shrugged at that. It merely saved him the trouble.

The old one had envisioned a world of peace. Fine. Brockman had allowed him to dream. But he was smart enough to know that people would never simply roll over.

True, if the old one had managed to perfect his 'pacifier', then the majority of people would likely be reduced to automatons, and there would be little violence. But Brockman had never believed that it would work.

The other experiments, however, where tools that he could use. Tools that would place him in a position of power unlike any other. Power that could be used to create vast wealth, among other things.

And, thanks to the old one, Brockman would have centuries to enjoy it.

All that remained of that project were the children. They would have to be enough. Several of the 'students' had re-appeared in orphanages on Londinium. Plans for their 'adoption' were already moving forward. Soon those children would be back in his hands.

After that, he'd see to collecting the rest. Some, regrettably, would remain out of reach, as they were members of rather prominent families. But many of them were not. And he _would_ get them back.

He had details of the work accomplished so far, save for any developments over the last week or so before the 'accident'. The work would continue. Slowly, at first, to be sure, but it would go on.

He would have the power he desired. One way, or another.

--

"Mal?" Neera was lying atop him, in their bunk.

"Hm mmm?" Mal murmured, not quite asleep, but not fully awake.

"Mal," she repeated, "do you love me?" Now he was fully awake.

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Me." Neera bit off each word. Her voice was soft. There was no demand in it. Just curiosity.

"Before I answer," Mal looked at her, pulling a strand of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear, "what makes you ask?"

"I don't know," she admitted, after a moment. "I know you. . .I know you don't really like our kind," she said hesitantly. "And I guess I can understand that. You know, you and your crew are among very few non-brethren that know of us. It's. . .unusual."

"Well, I guess I'm flattered, then," he smiled up at her, and she laughed quietly. "Neera, I. . .I don't want to say that I do. Not because I don't," he hastened to add, "but because I'm. . .I'm not sure," he admitted.

"You make me feel like I'm on fire," he told her quietly. "I've never felt this way with any other woman. Ever."

"Not even. . ." Neera broke off.

"Not even Inara," he smiled. "Never. And while I'm starting to feel inclined to believe that I love you, I'm afraid, I guess. I know that you'll be here long after I'm gone. And, at some point, I guess I'm afraid you'll grow tired of me, and move on. So, I'm afraid. Afraid to be in love with you. Afraid that it would hurt too much, when you did move on."

Neera looked at him for a long time. She understood that fear. She had seen it before.

"Neera used to be the only name I had, you know," she said suddenly, propping her head on one hand. "I was married, long ago. On Earth. Before the exodus. To a mortal named Clay Trivett. We were married for fifty-three years. When he died, at the age of eighty-eight, that's when I left him."

"Did he know. . ."

"Yes," Neera nodded. "Knew when he asked me to marry him, in fact. Loved me anyway," she smiled fondly. "He had the same fear that you have, Mal. That I would leave. But," she looked at him, eyes warm, and soft, "I'm not that kind of girl."

"I'm not trying to pressure you, Mal," she continued. "I. . .I just wanted you to know that. Because," she lowered her lips to his, "I'm pretty sure I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Spartan's Quest – Chapter Six

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

--

There were nineteen children from the facility spread over four orphanages. Team elements in shuttles were dispatched to each location.

Elly Mayhew was sleeping in her bed when a hand suddenly descended over her mouth, jolting her from her sleep.

"Shh," a masked figure warned in a hiss. "Do you remember us? We took you from the bad place." The eleven year old girl nodded, eyes not quite so wide.

"You're in danger, child," the voice behind the mask told her. "The people who ran the bad place have friends looking for you. All of you. We have to get you out of here, and away, before they find you again. Okay?" The hand was removed.

"Okay," Elly whispered, and the mouth visible from the mask smiled.

"Good girl. Gather your things, and get dressed. Quickly. We've got to hurry."

Similar scenes played out all through that home, and three others. Soon the shuttles were rendezvousing in air, with a fifth, armed shuttle, escorting them.

"All teams report success," the pilot on the escort reported. The captain nodded.

"Back to the estate," he ordered. "Best speed."

--

"What the hell do you mean, gone?" Brockman almost screamed at the screen before him.

"They were taken in the night, sir," the woman from Children's Services said fearfully. "Every one of them. Nothing left behind."

"You assured me that this was taken care of," Brockman seethed.

"I assured you that the _process_ was taken care of," the woman found a tiny bit of spine. "You never even hinted to me that something like this might occur, sir."

"Those children are of vital importance to me," Brockmam grated. "Find them, or suffer." He cut the wave before she could stammer a reply.

Brockman's fist slammed down on his desk, cracking the wood beneath it. There had to be a way to find those children. Too much depended on it.

--

"Do we have a place prepared for the children?" Inara asked, watching the returning shuttles.

"Yes," Prim nodded. "Janos owns a rather large estate on a rim world moon called Nightside. We've used it many times, over the years, for various things. It's more than adequate to house the children, and the staff."

"Is it safe, Prim?" Inara asked quietly. "Reavers are a threat, on the Rim. And it's a long way from here, if they were to need help."

"True," he nodded. "But the manor has an adequate safe-hold, more then capable of sustaining the children and staff through a reaver attack. And," he grinned, "I intend to send an element of the Team along, as well, to provide extra security."

"That should do it," Inara nodded. "Who will be in charge?" she asked.

"I have called upon an old friend for that," Prim informed her. "Yuki Hiroshi. She will be the children's tutor, among other things. She is a certified educational specialist. And," he looked at her, "a _very_ old friend." Inara smiled at how carefully Prim phrased that. Hiroshi was part of the Brethren.

"Sounds like a plan," Inara agreed. "Mal will be here by the time we've finished arranging for everything the children will need."

"Yes," Prim nodded. "Do you want to go along, Inara?" Prim asked suddenly. "To make sure things are suitable?" She was startled by the question.

"What?"

"If you want to go along, and make sure that the arrangements are adequate, then do so," Prim told her gently.

"No, I. . ." Inara spluttered a bit. "I don't want to leave you, Prim," Inara admitted finally. "If you're going, then I will go as well. But I have no desire to be away from you." Prim smiled at that, and took her in his arms.

"I'm delighted to hear you say that," he admitted.

--

"Comin' into orbit 'round Londinium, sir," Willie announced on the com. Mal was on the bridge a moment later, Neera alongside him.

"Any trouble gettin'. . ." He trailed off as the printer started chattering, printing out landing permits, and weather conditions.

"Guess not," he grinned. Willie smiled, and guided _Serenity _into a landing sequence, entering atmo, then heading toward the estate.

Twenty minutes later, the ship was on the ground. As the ramp descended, Mal spied Prim and Inara waiting off the pad, along with another woman Mal hadn't seen before.

"Hello again," Mal smiled, as he walked down the ramp.

"Welcome back, Captain," Prim smiled.

"Hi, Mal," Inara smiled as well.

"Captain, this is Yuki Hiroshi," Prim introduced to woman. "She'll be accompanying you to the destination, and assuming control of the manor when you arrive. The children will be her responsibility."

"Miss Hiroshi," Mal smiled, taking her hand gently, then releasing it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain," Yuki's voice was soft, and husky. "Hi, Neera," she smiled. Neera hugged her tightly.

"Good to see you again, Yu," Neera said softly.

"We'll see a bit more of each other, I'm thinking," Yuki smiled. Neera nodded.

"Malcolm, there are nineteen children, and nine adults. Plus a load of supplies. Can you take it all?" Prim asked.

"Long as folk's don't mind cramped quarters," Mal nodded. "Children'll have to put up in the lounge, or maybe the cargo bay. You got enough mattresses for that?"

"I'll see to it," Inara smiled. "You'll need about a quarter of the cargo bay for supplies, Mal. I'd suggest placing them against the rear wall, so they can be secured. It's a ten day trip, roughly, and the children will need room."

"Okay," Mal nodded. "We can do that, right enough."

"Come up to the house, and I'll fill you in over dinner," Prim told him. "I'll have the ship loaded while we eat, and you can go as soon as you're ready. I've ordered the maintenance crew to give Lucas whatever help he might need, and to top off your tanks as well."

"Sounds like you've covered everything," Mal smiled. "Let's eat."

--

"What's wrong with you?" Jayne asked, looking at River.

"What?" she looked up, startled by the question.

"What is wrong with you?" he repeated, slower. She shook her head.

"I feel. . .off. I don't know why."

"Off?" Jayne frowned. "In what way?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have said 'I don't know why'," River shot back.

"Okay," Jayne nodded. "Dumb question. What are the symptoms. The effects."

"I am somewhat disoriented," River told him. "Momentary bouts of dizziness, and some nausea as well. And when I stand too quickly, I become light headed. I feel as if I'm in a zero gravity environment, sometimes. Like I'm floating." Jayne smiled slowly at that.

"You are entering your final stage of adjustment," he told her calmly. "Your troubles will worsen, slightly, over the next few hours, then ease somewhat. Your mind," he poked her forehead playfully, "is waking to the fact that something is different. Do not be alarmed. It will pass."

"Will I hate you again?" River asked, grimacing at the memory of several mornings spent losing her meals and feeling disoriented when she was at the estate.

"Probably," Jayne smirked. "But I hope that too, will pass."

"It will," she smiled fondly. Suddenly she rose, hand flying to her mouth. She teetered momentarily, but Jayne's hand shot out to steady her. She glared at him, then ran for the head.

"Well, I'd say the quiet time is gone, for now," Jayne sighed.

--

"Be careful, you two," Inara said quietly as Mal and Neera prepared to leave. "I just saw, a few minutes ago, where the director of Children's Services was found dead in her home. Apparent break in gone wrong. Only nothing was taken."

"Might be you weren't being too hasty at all, then," Mal nodded. "We'll take care."

"If you need anything, call," Prim ordered, extending his hand. "I'll see to it that you get it."

"See you in a while," Mal shook his hand, and accepted a brief hug from Inara.

"We're set, Captain," Willie's voice floated over the com. Mal shut the ramp.

"Take us outta the world, Willie."

--

Inara and Prim watched the ship rise into the atmosphere. They were silent, clinging to each other's hands. When _Serenity_ was out of sight, they started back to the house.

"I wouldn't mind being a part of the children's lives, myself," Inara admitted as they walked. "Helping them recover from what they've suffered, and preparing them for a new life."

"You can be," Prim told her. "You should have spoken earlier, Inara. You could have gone with them, if you wanted. Can still go."

"No," she smiled. "Much as I'd like to do that, I wouldn't want to leave you," she admitted. "I've grown used to being around you, Primeter Vatorian. I don't think I'd enjoy being anywhere that you weren't."

"I'm very pleased to hear that, Inara," Prim smiled in spite of himself. "For I am very much opposed to your being anywhere I am not. I would miss you more than mere words can say."

"Then perhaps you should think of some other way to demonstrate," she grinned at him. "Something more. . .tangible, shall we say, than mere words."

"I might come up with something, given time," Prim grinned. "In fact, I may have just the thing," he told her, and lowered his lips to hers.

--

"We're away, Boss," Willie called over the com. "On course, and lookin' good."

"Keep an eye on our sensors," Mal warned. "Don't wanna be pickin' up no followers."

"Will do, boss."

Mal left the bridge, heading aft. The noise generated by nineteen excited children was filling the boat. He hid a smile at the sound. If there was one thing he'd never expected to hear on _Serenity_, it was children's laughter.

"Looks like a day care," Neera smirked as he walked out onto the catwalk. She was leaned on the rail, watching the children playing. He took a minute to drink in the sight of her.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded, the faintest hint of a grin playing at her lips.

"A work of art," Mal told her honestly, and Neera actually blushed.

"You say the sweetest things," she murmured, and leaned over to kiss him.

"Ahem," Zoe's voice interrupted. Mal turned to look at her.

"What?" he demanded.

"Sorry to butt in," she fought off a grin. "But Yuki wants a word with you."

"About?" Mal asked.

"No idea," Zoe admitted. "She's in the galley."

Mal and Neera followed Zoe into the galley, where Yuki Hiroshi sat at the table.

"Captain," she smiled when he came in. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted you to know that we have worked out both a sleeping arrangement for the children, and a watch schedule. One of us will be on duty at all times during the trip, to deal with any difficulties that may arise in the children's care."

"Well, that's good to know," Mal nodded, not having thought of that one. "It'll help us a mite, not having to worry over them as well as the ship."

"I thought that would be the case," she smiled. "Also, it will allow some bonding time for each of the care givers with the children. That way when we reach our destination, familial patterns will already be set."

"Uh, yeah, that's. . .that sounds good," Mal bluffed. Neera and Zoe both snickered at him.

"Is there anything you need me to do, Captain? Or any questions you may have?"

"No, sounds like you done covered it all better'n I could have," Mal admitted.

"Well, I think we'll have a wonderful trip," Yuki said enthusiastically. "And I'm looking forward to it!"

--

"They're already away?" River asked, looking at Prim over the screen.

"Yes, My Lady," Prim nodded.

"What was that about the Director of the Orphanage?" Jayne asked.

"Found murdered in her home, my Lord," Prim told him.

"Prim, I think we may delay our return," Jayne said suddenly.

"I thought you might, given the circumstances," Prim almost smiled.

"We'll just tag along behind _Serenity_, I think," Jayne nodded. "Just in case."

"Very well," Prim nodded.

"Prim, are you wanting some time off?" Jayne asked suddenly. "You've been there, at the estate, for a long time. Would you like to go walk about?" Prim looked startled at that.

"I. . .who would run the affairs, My Lord?" Prim asked.

"As soon as we see _Serenity_ safely to their destination, River and I will return," Jayne told him. "I think between the two of us, we can manage while you, and Inara," he didn't smirk, but it was tempting, "have some well deserved time off."

"Thank you, Janos," Prim said softly. "That would be most agreeable."

"Consider it done, then," Jayne ordered. "We'll see you soon." With that he broke the connection, and hit the com.

"Harry, how are we for fuel?"

"Fine, My Lord," Harry called back. "Topped off on Osiris."

"Change in plans then," he ordered. "_Serenity_ is on route to Nightside, and the manor there. Her proposed course is on the nav trac. I want to close up on them, but stay back. They may require assistance."

"Aye, my Lord," Harry answered. "Changing course in five." Jayne switched off the com, and looked back to River.

"I assume that speaking to your brother can wait a bit longer?" he asked.

"It can," she nodded weakly. "And maybe I'll be feeling better."

"I'm sure of it," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "Hungry?"

"Very," River nodded. He stood and took her hand, and the two walked to the galley in silence.

--

"And you're certain they're on Reynolds' ship?" Brockman asked. Badger nodded nervously.

"I am. 'Cordin' ta me sources, 'e left out a few hours ago."

"Headed where?"

"No one seems ta know," Badger admitted. "Only thing I got was a rough direction, 'eaded over toward Brisban'."

"If you find out where, I expect you to notify me immediately."

"Sure, mate," Badger resisted the urge to gulp. The screen went dark, and Badger reclined in his chair, relieved.

_Sorry, Reynolds,_ he though sadly. _'e ain't one I can buck. _

--

Mal looked up as Julio Givens walked up onto the bridge. The man's normally cheerful features were marred by a shocking sadness.

"You okay, Julio?" Mal asked.

"No," the man replied, sitting in the co-pilot's seat, almost in a daze. "I. . .I've got some news, Mal."

"What is it?" Mal leaned forward. "Judgin' by the look on your face, I take it that it ain't good news."

"No," Julio repeated, his voice almost choked. "I. . .I found a list, buried in the files from the Facility. A list of. . .a list of 'lost assets'. Lost as in no longer viable."

"And?" Mal queried, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach.

"They're all dead, Mal," Julio finally managed. "All eight of them. Listed as 'failed trials', or 'sub optimal experiments', or some other cold-hearted bull shit." Mal realized that Julio was trembling in rage.

"Are you sure, Julio?" Mal asked quietly. "Ain't no way it's just a. . . ."

"No, I'm sure," the hacker/genius admitted. "The list is duplicated in three areas. All as lost or 'disposed of'. They're gone. They were gone before we ever took the place down."

Mal bit out a curse, murmuring into the darkness of the bridge. He leaned back in his chair, thoughtful.

"Then now we look for who did it," Mal said finally. "We find them, and we make them pay."

"Neera's lead, on that Brockman, is a good place to start," Julio growled. "I'd really like to get my hands on the. . . ."

"We all would," Mal nodded. "And we will. Right now, though," he added, "we got us a boatload o' children could end up the same way, we don't see after'em. Let's make sure they're taken care of, then we'll see to this Mister Brockman. _Dong Ma?_"

"Agreed," Julio nodded. "I need to. . .Prim has to know," he added. Mal nodded.

"Give him a call, and let him know, then," Mal pointed to the cortex screen, standing. "I need to go have a word with Neera."

"She won't take it well, Mal," Julio told him.

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Spartan's Quest – Chapter Seven

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--

The news of Given's discovery was difficult for all of them.

Neera was devastated. She had so hoped to find the children, alive, and in some semblance of well being. She had broken down almost completely in Mal's arms, and cried until she went to sleep. Mal had gently lowered her to the bed, and covered her up.

It was times like these, when he looked at her, that he almost forgot who and what Neera was. It was times like these that he could admit that he loved her.

Zoe was stoic as always, but stiff. Brittle. She had walked up to the bridge, sitting there quietly while Julio gave Prim the news. When the hacker had finished, the two of them sat together in silence, staring out at the black. Neither spoke, but enjoyed the silent companionship of the other.

When Prim had contacted Jayne and River, River had held up fine until Prim had broken the wave. After that, she went to pieces. Jayne had carried her to their cabin, and laid in the bed with her, while she sobbed uncontrollably.

The others reactions were somewhat varied. The team members on Serenity, especially Jerl McCann, who had helped search the facility for the missing students, were livid. They cleaned and checked weapons, sharpened knives, and brooded.

And brooding was a bad thing for people like them. Sooner or later they would have to kill something. Or someone.

They knew that Prim and Reynolds were looking for a target. When they found one, they would be the ones to deliver the message.

--

"I can't believe it," Inara said, as tears trickled down her face. "I had so hoped. . . ."

"I know," Prim said softly, gently tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She smiled at his gentle touch, leaning into him.

"These are monsters, Prim," Inara shuddered. "Only a monster would do this."

"You are, I fear, correct," Prim agreed. "But even monsters can be killed, my sweet. And we will find these people, and destroy them."

For the first time in her life, Inara found herself hoping someone would die.

--

"They were children, Jayne!" River cried into his chest. "_Children_!"

"So were you, _mon peu beauté_," he murmured. "So were you."

"That was different," River argued.

"Was it? I think not. They care not for whom they hurt." He hugged her tightly to him. "But they will, my love. I promise you, they will."

"Yes," her voice grew firm. "They will." Jayne looked at River as she raised her head, and smiled when he saw that her normally brown eyes were almost black. And that her smile was marred now by small pinpricks of white.

"You are ready," he smiled, kissing her lightly, letting her fangs brush against him. Both shivered at the feeling. River was lost in the senses that began to flood her.

"Jayne," she whispered. "Is this. . .is this how you feel? All the time?"

"Yes," he murmured against her lips.

"So aware," she whispered again. "So sensitive. Sense _everything_."

"Yes," Jayne nodded. "You have awakened, my love," he told her. "And now, when we find the people who have done this, we will blood you."

"Yes," she whispered, lost in a blood lust that she relished, but could not fully comprehend. "Need," she whispered, lost in a flood of desire that threatened to overwhelm her completely.

"Yes, you do," he whispered. "Take what you need, my precious rose."

Her fangs sank into his shoulder, and she felt Jayne's biting into her own as well. Then she was lost in the tide that washed over her.

--

"I aim to end the people who did this," Mal said darkly the next morning, as everyone gathered in the galley. "Anyone don't want in, best say so now."

"Want in?" Jerl looked at him. "You find us a target, I'll show you _in_." The members of his team nodded. They were furious.

"We'll set the young'uns down, make sure they're set, and then we start huntin'," Mal told them flatly. "And I mean we don't stop at _nothin'_ till we find out who's responsible for this, and they're on posters that say 'missing'. _Dong ma?"_

Everyone nodded in agreement. Zoe watched Mal carefully. She'd never seen him so angry, not since the war. He was on the borderline. But then, they all were.

"Cap'n," Willie's voice came over the com. "We got us a problem."

--

"Ship approaching, my Lord," Harry called. Jayne and River were at breakfast. Jayne hit the com.

"Know who it is?" he asked.

"No, My Lord, but she's not tracking us. She's after _Serenity_."

"Very well. Keep an eye on her. And let's arm all weapons."

"Aye, My Lord." Jayne looked at River.

"Might be that some of that payback begins today," he smiled.

"I'd like that very much," River almost growled.

--

"Any idea who they are?" Mal asked, stepping up on the bridge.

"No, Cap'n," Willie shook her head. "They're flyin' quiet, too. Not for the long range sensors, we'd not be seein'em. I think they ain't up to no good, though," she added.

"Well, maintain course and speed. We'll see what we'll see," Mal ordered. It would be a sadly mistaken individual who boarded this ship, the mood some of these people were in.

"Zoe, let's see about gettin' our wee passengers secured," he ordered. "Place'em in the shuttles. You and Julio in one. Time comes, Yuki and Willie in another. Split the workers between'em. Let Yu see to that, I guess," he added.

"Sir," Zoe nodded, and set off.

"Wonder if they're pirates, or if they know we got the kids?" Mal mused.

"They know," Amanda said softly. Mal looked around to see the girl standing close to him. "They're after them. All of them," she added, looking at him.

"Well, that ain't gonna happen, sweet pea," Mal smiled, and Amanda returned it.

"I know," she told him. Suddenly she rose up on her toes and kissed his rugged jaw.

"If I could pick a father, Malcolm Reynolds, it would be you." With that, the girl turned and ran for the shuttle that Zoe would be on. Mal looked after her, his face a mask of wonder.

--

"Want the children," River said softly, her eyes closed. "Chasing the ship for the children." Her eyes opened abruptly. "They can take us to Brockman," she said, looking at Jayne.

"Good enough," Jayne nodded. He looked at Harry.

"Let's close up on'em."

--

"I think they know we're here."

Wes Jackson looked up at the words from his pilot.

"And what makes you think that?" he demanded.

"They're flying awful loose, suddenly," the pilot told him. "Like they're off auto-pilot. And there ain't no reason for that, this far out into the black."

"Why would they. . . .?" The ship shuddered at that moment, and the lights went out. They flickered and then came back on.

"What the hell was that?" Jackson demanded.

"We're takin' fire!" someone called from the engine room. "Syd's down! And so's the engine!"

"Who in the hell. . . .?" Jackson's tirade was cut off as the screen in front of him come to life on it's own.

"Whoever you are," Jayne said amiably, "now would be a good time to surrender. We can work out something, I'm sure. Otherwise, I will destroy you, and your ship, in one minute."

"Who the hell are you?" Jackson demanded.

"My name really isn't important," Jayne smiled. "You know something I want to know. I'm willing to let you live in order to get it. Or kill you, if you don't give it to me. It's that simple. Forty-five seconds, by the way."

"What? What the hell do I know?" Jackson screeched.

"You know the man who hired you to attack that freighter you're following," Jayne smirked. "And that's what I want to know, as well. Thirty seconds," he added.

"I wasn't going to attack that ship!" Jackson sputtered.

"You're lying," Jayne sounded bored. "Not a good start to our relationship. Fifteen seconds."

Jackson made his decision. He wanted to live. Brockman would kill him, if he found him. But this man would kill him, now.

"Brockman," Jackson blurted, just in time. "His name's Brockman."

"I knew that," Jayne replied calmly. "I want to know what he looks like, and where to find him."

"How the hell can I. . . ."

"I have it," he heard someone say off screen. The man nodded, and looked back at him.

"What were you supposed to do?" Jayne asked.

"Why's that matter?" Jackson asked, suddenly more afraid.

"I want to know," Jayne told him.

"'Sposed to get them kids back," Jackson told him. "They was abducted."

"And give them to Brockman?" Jayne prompted.

"Yeah," Jackson nodded.

"They aren't his children," Jayne pointed out.

"Well," Jackson started.

"Take the children, destroy the ship, no survivors," Jackson heard the voice from off screen again. The man on the screen nodded again, and turned back to Jackson.

"Well, have a nice day," he smiled, and the screen went black.

Jackson took a deep breath, calming himself.

"Sir, we're. . . ."

The pilot never finished, as a quartet of missiles slammed into the ship.

--

Mal blinked as the ship that had been trailing them exploded in a pinprick of light, then disappeared all together.

"What the hell?" Mal muttered, astonished.

"Another ship on the scopes, sir," Willie told him. "Just showed up. Must be a pretty stealthy ride, too. We just now picked them up, and it was their transponder that made that happen."

"So, we ain't got no idea are they're friend or foe," Mal said.

"I'd lean toward foe, at the moment," Jerl McCann said, walking up to the bridge. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's finish gettin' the kids loaded, and see what's what."

--

"Guess we oughta give Mal a call," Jayne mused, as River worked feverishly on a sketch of the figure of Brockman, gleaned from Jackson's mind.

"Should," she nodded, never looking up.

"Be a shock, I 'magine," he added, and she nodded again.

"Good for him," she sniggered. "Keep his blood moving."

"True," Jayne smiled, and turned to the screen.

--

"WAVE comin', Captain!" Willie called.

"Answer it," Mal ordered. "I'm on the way." Willie hit the receive button.

"Yes?" she demanded.

"Who are you?" Jayne asked, having never seen Willie before.

"You called me, buddy," Willie shot back. "You oughta know who I am 'fore you call."

"I called _Serenity_," Jayne pointed out. "I expected someone I know to answer. That does not appear to be the case, however. I need to speak to Mal."

"And I tell him who want's to?" Willie demanded, reminding Jayne just a little of Kaylee.

"Tell him an old friend." Mal walked up on the bridge at just that moment.

"Who is it, Willie?" he asked, moving over next to her.

"An old friend, he says," Willie told him, pointing.

Mal looked at the screen, and went pale.

"Hey, Mal," Jayne smiled. "You look like you seen a ghost."

--

Jayne watched the look on Mal's face go from shock, to anger, to something almost like happiness.

"Jayne!" Mal screeched. "You best have a damn good excuse for not bein' dead!"

"Well, I kinda can't die," Jayne smirked. "Well, I can, but it's really complicated, and, you know, I don't wanna bore you with details, an' all."

Mal laughed at that, hearing the words and voice of Jayne Cobb, instead of a mythical beast named Janos. The world was going mad, he decided, seeing a living, breathing Jayne on the screen.

"Jayne, I don't wanna seem rude," Mal said, "but we kinda got a situation here, and, well, reckon we could just wave ya back, later on?"

"No need," Jayne assured him. "Your situation's been taken care of."

"That you behind us?" Mal asked. Jayne nodded.

"Been trailin' you a spell," Jayne smiled. "Just in case. Glad we did, now."

"You with 'Tross?" Mal asked.

"Where else would he be?" River demanded, moving into the picture. "Sorry about the surprise, Captain Daddy. Had to be that way, for a while."

"I'm so happy to see the two o' ya, I may just forgive ya," Mal chuckled. "'Spect there's a fair few folk like to have a word with you," Mal said finally. "Me among'em," he added, grinning.

"Well, how about me and River pay you a visit, then?"

--

The air lock cycled, and everyone was gathered about, waiting. Neera had looked stunned to hear that Janos was alive, and the others had similar reactions. As the door opened, everyone stiffened a bit.

River walked through first, with Jayne on her heels. Neera and the 'others' started to kneel.

"Oh, get up!" Jayne snapped at them, then smiled. Neera rushed to him, embracing him in a hug that Mal was sure would have broken his back.

"Welcome back, My Lord," she whispered.

"Thanks," Jayne replied, smiling. He shook Jerl's hand, then the others. Clara hugged him tightly, eyes bright.

River walked over to Mal, and hugged him tightly, careful not to hug too tightly.

"How are you, lil Albatross," Mal said softly, returning the embrace warmly.

"I am well, Captain Daddy," River smiled. She hugged Zoe, and was surprised to see that the normally stoic woman's eyes were damp.

"Hey, _mei mei_," Zoe smiled. "We're you find that stranger?" she nodded to Jayne.

"He was hitchhiking," River sighed theatrically. "Looked lost, so I gave him a ride." Zoe laughed, and stepped up to Jayne.

"I never thought I'd say this," she told him, "but I'm glad to see you."

"Same here, Zo'," Jayne said thickly, and surprised her by hugging her. She surprised him by returning the embrace warmly.

"And why ain't you dead?" Mal demanded, stepping forward.

"Good to see you too, Mal," Jayne grinned. Mal lost his battle with the smile that was threatening, and shook hands with his ex-merc.

"I'm glad to see you," Mal told him sincerely. "Though I'd never admit that."

"I know," Jayne grinned. "It's good to see you, too."

"Well, let's gather round the table, so to speak," Mal ordered, and the group made it's way up to the galley. Yu was waiting there, and she smiled warmly at seeing Jayne.

"Hello, Janos," she hugged him briefly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You're smart?" Jayne replied, and Yu laughed.

"And you must be River," Yu smiled, offering her hand to River. "You're keeping bad company, you know," she added mischievously.

"Beats traveling alone," River shrugged, then giggled. Yu laughed again.

As everyone took seats around the table, Mal made sure everyone was up to speed.

"So, who is this Brockman, Albatross?" he finally asked. River offered him the drawing she had completed on the trip over. Mal looked at it, frowning.

"I don't know him, or at least I don't recognize him," Mal said, passing the picture around.

"Nor do we," Jayne admitted. "But, River was able to glean a bit from the Captain of the other ship, and found that Brockman frequents Persephone, and usually made contact with Jackson from there."

"So Badger'd be like to know him, then," Mal mused to himself, and River nodded.

"Suspect he got information on you and the children from Badger," she told Mal. "But I would say that Badger didn't willingly give you away. Brockman is feared by all who know him."

"Well, Badger can learn to fear someone sides Brockman, I conjure," Mal told her bluntly. "But taking these young'uns to Nightside is more important than that, at the moment. Once we're sure they're safe, then we worry about explaining things to Mister Brockman. Permanently." Everyone nodded at that.

"Meanwhile, let's us eat," Mal smiled. "And get reacquainted."


	8. Chapter 8

Spartan's Quest – Chapter Eight

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--

_Athena_ shadowed _Serenity_ the rest of the trip to Nightside. As the two ships hit orbit, Mal eyed the small moon with some doubt.

"Not so bad as it looks, Captain," Amanda smiled from the co-pilot's seat. She had become friends with Willie, and the small pilot had begun teaching the girl the basics of flying the ship. Mal, thinking of another young reader who had once sat in that seat, and learned to pilot his ship, hadn't offered a word of argument.

"Well, I don't see how it could be worse," Mal muttered. "Looks like a _gorram_ dust bowl from here."

"Good hiding place, though," she smiled again. Mal opened the cortex screen as the message light began flashing.

"Mal," Jayne said as the screen lit up. "We'll head in first. Just follow us down."

"Jayne, are you sure this is a good place for these kids?" Mal asked. "I mean, from here, it don't look like much."

"Don't let the looks fool you, Mal," Jayne smiled. "You'll see." The screen winked off, and Mal looked at Willie.

"You heard the man," he shrugged. "Let them lead us in."

--

"What is this place, Jayne?" River asked, as the ship entered atmo.

"It used to be where we hid, when people began to note that we'd been around too long," Jayne smiled. "Now, it's mostly just a small moon of farmers, with a few settlements here and there. Most of them," he looked at her, "are descendants of people who have served me through the years. This is their inheritance, more or less," he added.

"The whole moon?" River asked in amazement.

"Lock, stock, and defense platforms," Jayne nodded, pointing out the window at a small orbiting killer satellite. "This moon is rather well defended. That's why Prim chose it for the children, I imagine."

"You own an entire _moon_?" River was stunned.

"I paid for the terra-forming, so yes, I suppose I do," Jayne shrugged. "But the land belongs to the people who live here. I just made it comfortable to live on. In peace."

River fell silent then, mind working to calculate the expense in. . . .

"It's a lot," Jayne smirked, reading the look on her face. "But worth every penny."

--

As the two ships settled in, River could see a small dust cloud approaching.

"We have company coming," she told Jayne. He nodded.

"Expected that." He opened the hatch and walked down the ramp, noting that Mal was likewise emerging from _Serenity_, Neera at his side. Jayne hid a smile at the sight. Never any way to know what Neera would do.

"She's happy," River said softly at his side. "For the first time in a long while," she added.

"'Spect so," Jayne nodded. "Mal's a lot like. . .like someone she used to know," he caught himself. River smiled, but said nothing.

"Jayne, is this trouble, or what?" Mal asked, walking over the where Jayne and River stood.

"Shouldn't be," Jayne promised. "Anyone tries to land here, unauthorized, the sat's usually blow them out of space."

"That what those orbitals were?" Mal asked, eyebrows raising slightly.

"Yep," Jayne nodded. "Not many people know how to get through them. Whoever is coming should know it's me, or someone representing me. And," he added, pointing to a large manor in the distance, "that's my house, and this is my land. So there better not be a problem," he finished.

"Good enough," Mal nodded.

Three hover mules came into view, all crowded with armed men, and fanned out as they approached the ship. Jerl McCann and his team exited _Serenity's _hold, and took up defensive positions. The other team remained inside, with the children.

Atop the _Athena_, the dorsal turret turned to track the lead vehicle. An action that did not go unnoticed by the approaching vehicles.

A large man dismounted from the lead mule, and walked slowly toward them.

"Who are you, and by what right do you set down on this world?" he demanded.

"My name is Janos," Jayne replied calmly. "And my right is that of ownership, which you _should_ know."

The man paled visibly at that, and his whole demeanor changed at once.

"I apologize, milord," the man said contritely. "We had no word of your coming, and then when the two ships sat down. . . ."

"It's fine," Jayne assured him. "Since you're here, however, there is a good deal of cargo to unload, and in need of transport to the manor. Have your men see to it."

"At once, milord," the man nodded, and turned to the three vehicles, snapping orders. Mal shook his head, chuckling.

"What?" Jayne asked, smiling.

"You did all that deliberate, didn't ya?" Mal asked, still laughing. Jayne shrugged.

"Ain't no point in us havin' to unload all that cargo," he pointed out.

"My days of underestimatin' you are at an end, Jayne," Mal assured him.

"'Bout time, too," Jayne nodded, then finally laughed.

"Let's see to gettin' things set up."

--

While not up to the standards of the exquisite manor on Londinium, the Nightside manor, known as _Castellum_, was impressive, especially by Rim world standards.

Jayne, River, Mal and Neera, along with Yu, went ahead, leaving the children in the care of the staff, and guarded by the two teams of Brethren. The men who had arrived to challenge them were off loading the cargo even now, under the watchful eyes of Zoe, and the crews of the two ships.

"Nice place," Mal noted drily.

"It's okay, for a vacation spot," Jayne nodded, and River giggled in spite of herself.

"I haven't been here in _ages_," Neera said cheerily. Yu nodded.

"Long time since we've had the need."

"Well, we shouldn't have 'the need' again," Jayne frowned, "but it's a perfect place for the children, I have to admit. And there's room for the others, once we collect them."

"Others?" Mal asked, eyebrows raising.

"Prim believes that the Core children should be safe," River told him. "But those who live on Rim worlds may be in danger, especially now that the orphans are beyond Brockman's grasp. Once things are seen to here, we'll need to begin relocating those families to this world. There's no other way to keep them safe. Not until we find Brockman, and eliminate him," she added darkly.

Mal frowned at the vehemence in River's voice. It seemed that her 'change' had left her a bit more blood thirsty than he remembered.

_Or could be I just never noticed it before, too, _he thought drily.

"How long's this place been abandoned?" Mal asked, looking around. The grounds were well kept, and the house was in good repair.

"It's never abandoned," Jayne told him. "There's a caretaker, well a couple, actually, and then there's a bare bones staff to keep the house up. Never know when you might want to be alone for a while," he added with a grin.

"I imagine," Mal chuckled.

"It looks nice," River said softly, and Jayne looked down at her.

"Like it better than home?" he asked.

"No," she smiled. "Just saying."

"It is nice," Yu agreed. "And the grounds are beautiful."

River and Mal nodded in agreement, taking in the landscaping.

"Who are you, and what d'you want?"

Everyone turned at the sound of the voice. The speaker looked like an old earth Viking. Tall and broad shouldered, with a flowing red beard, and his long hair braided behind, he stood at least a head taller than Jayne did.

"Hello, Eric," Jayne smiled. "How are you and Ursa?"

"Janos?" Eric's voice softened. "Janos! By Odin's beard, boy, why didn't you tell us you were coming!" The large man came forward and embraced Jayne warmly, slapping his back with a blow that Mal was sure would have killed him.

"Didn't know until the last minute," Jayne returned the embrace warmly. "And it's a bit hush hush, too," he added, more serious. "I've brought a pack of trouble to your door, old friend, make no mistake."

"Good!" Eric boomed. "Been too quiet around here for me, anyway!"

"And that's how I like it!" a woman's voice said scathingly, making the giant Norseman wince. Jayne smiled at Eric's wife, Ursa. The woman was nearly as tall as Jayne, with flowing blonde hair, and eyes so blue that Jayne's looked pale in comparison. She was a beauty, no doubt, but a strong and stern woman, as well.

"Hello, Janos, you scoundrel," Ursa smiled, hugging Jayne tightly. "And what trouble is it you've brought us?"

"Might as well go inside, Ursa," Jayne shrugged. "It's a long story."

"Isn't it always," the woman replied with a long suffering sigh. "Well, come inside then. It's not as if any of you are strangers to. . . ." She broke off, then, spying River, and then Mal.

"And who are they?" she asked, looking back at River knowingly.

"This is Malcolm Reynolds," Jayne introduced Mal first. "A friend of mine."

"Ma'am," Mal nodded politely, and Neera snorted faintly. Jayne grinned, and turned to River.

"And this, is River Tam," Jayne said, taking River's hand in his own. "My bride to be."

"What?" Ursa was stunned. She looked at River more closely.

"Come inside, child," she urged with a smile. "There _has_ to be a story here worth hearing."

--

"Where are we on the Rim world children, Inara?" Simon asked, walking into Inara's office. She looked up at him, a harried expression on her face.

"Getting there," she told him. "There were several of them, you know."

"I know. At least fifteen, as I recall."

"Well," Inara sighed, settling back in her seat. "We used cut-outs to return the children to their families. As you can imagine, they are quite reluctant to listen to anything anyone has to say about their children."

"I hadn't actually considered that," Simon grimaced.

"Neither did I," Inara admitted. "And, since we can't just come right out and tell them, 'hey, remember us? The people who saved your children from the monsters they were being tortured by', we're having a bit of trouble convincing them to listen."

"Not good," Simon sighed. "Those children, and their families, are in even more danger, now that the children from the orphanages are gone."

"Exactly," Inara nodded. "So, we're having to establish a rapport with their families, and that's taking time. Too much time," she added darkly. "I can't stand the thought of even one of those poor children ending up back with these. . .these, _monsters_, Simon."

"I don't like to think on it, myself," Simon nodded. "Especially not after treating them all for. . . ." He stopped short as Inara's head snapped up. "What?"

"That's it!" Inara beamed. "The children may not know who saved them, but they'll remember _you_! And Kaylee!," Inara added. "She was right there, hovering, alongside you."

"Well, yes," Simon agreed, not seeing the significance. "But I don't see how that will help. . . ."

"The children will trust you, Simon," Inara told him. "And they will tell their parents that you were the one who treated them. We can use that to at least establish ourselves with them. It's something to build on."

"Okay," Simon nodded, catching on. "I can see that. Then what?"

"Well, the plan is to relocate all of them, families and all, to Nightside. The moon is very well protected, and Prim intends to keep at least one element of the Team there from now on to bolster security. And that's in addition to several others of the Brethren who already call Nightside home, and ensure that things are in good order."

"Well, that should do it, all right," Simon mused. "I take it that Mal will be the one to relocate them?"

"Probably," Inara replied. "I really don't know. Prim will see to all that, actually. And it might not be a good idea to use Mal and _Serenity_ for that job, anyway. He's already tied to what's happening, you know." Simon nodded at that. River had sent them a report of the ship they had destroyed as it was preparing to attack _Serenity_.

"So what do we do?" Simon asked.

"First thing," Inara said, rising from her seat, and waving Simon into it, "is to contact the families again, using you as the go-between. I'll start calling, while you start working out what you're going to say."

"What _am _I going to say?" Simon asked, looking at the screen with some trepidation.

"You're very smart, Simon," Inara smiled at him. "You'll think of something."

--

"Sounds like trouble, right enough," Eric nodded, cracking the knuckles on his huge hands. "There'll be no takin' o' children at _this _house, I can promise you that!" Ursa nodded in instant agreement.

"I agree," she said darkly. "This is. . .barbaric, to say the least. Anyone who comes sniffing around here will wish they hadn't."

"Remember that Neethos was involved in all this," Jayne warned. "There's always the possibility that, well. . . ."

"Aye, and we can deal with that, right enough, need's be," Eric growled. "Never woulda thought it of him, Janos, lad. Knowed him a long time, I did."

"Nor would I," Jayne said sadly. "But. . .Neethos is no more, my old friend."

"You?" Eric asked, looking at Jayne knowingly.

"Yes," Jayne admitted quietly. "I. . .he could not be allowed to continue to. . ."

"Hush that," Ursa told him flatly. "Of course he couldn't. You did well, lad. Very well. I know it was hard on you, child."

Mal frowned at the terms 'lad' and 'child'. Ursa saw that, and smiled.

"Yes, Captain," she told him. "Eric and I are far older than we look. _Far_ older in fact. Older than your 'friend' here, as well, I might add," she chuckled.

"Yes'm," Mal nodded, having learned the value of respect and short answers among these people. Neera laughed.

"Seems you've had a dampening effect on my _paramour_, Ursa," she smiled, slipping her arm through Mal's.

"I tend to have that effect on men," Ursa grinned wolfishly, then cut her eyes at her husband. "Most of them, anyway," she muttered.

"Mind your tongue, wench!" Eric shot back, then laughed as his wife simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"No respect at all for the man o' tha' house, Captain," he boomed, grinning at Mal. "None o' tall. Mind that one," he pointed at Neera accusingly. "She'll be no better, I warn you fair."

"Be quiet, you old buzzard," Neera replied, laughing. "You'll scare him off!"

"If he ain't already cut and run from you, then there's more to him than meet's the eyes, I warrant," Ursa said, and Mal felt his face redden at that. Fortunately he was saved from any further comments as Jerl McCann and Zoe walked into the house.

"We're set," Jerl told Jayne at once. "Hello, Eric. Ursa," he smiled at the couple.

"Ursa, you and Yuki may want to go and see to quartering the children. I didn't know what to tell them. The staff has them corralled in the main hall, at the moment."

"We'll need to assign rooms for the staff that came with us, as well," Yu told Ursa. "There are six in all, plus the team that will be providing security."

"Let's see to it, then," Ursa rose from her chair. "We'll need to start cooking early, I imagine, with so many to feed."

"Brought a cook with us," Yu smiled. "And a laundress. They'll see to all the children's needs. And the staff as well."

"Figures," Eric grumped.

"Well, they brought their own security, too, you old windbag," Ursa shot back. "It's not like you'll have any extra work to do. Though, Odin knows, it would do you no harm."

"Be about your work, woman!" Eric shouted at her departing back. "Leave a man in peace!" Jayne laughed, shaking his head.

"I see some things never change."


	9. Chapter 9

Spartan's Quest – Chapter Nine

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--

"I understand your reluctance, sir, I do," Simon said wearily. "The truth is, when the children were rescued, we assumed that the threat had been eliminated. The fact is, however, that a substantial threat remains. One that we cannot, at least right now, reveal. We simply do not have the information to give you."

"I know you was the doc that healed my boy, son," the grizzled man in the screen said kindly. "And while the boy speaks highly of you and your Missus, I just ain't of a mind to let the boy outta my sight again."

"You won't have to, sir," Simon smiled. "Arrangements have been made for your entire family to be taken to a safe location until this threat to the children can be eliminated. People are working on that already," he added.

"I can't rightly leave my farm, youngster," the man said flatly. "I don't get my crop in, then I can't pay my bills. Like to lose the farm."

"That isn't a problem, sir," Inara interjected. "Funds have been made available to us that will ensure your farm is taken care of, in your absence. You can hire someone locally, if you wish, of we'll find someone for you. If you choose to hire someone you know, we'll pay the bill. Please don't tell them the situation, however."

"And how do I explain goin' off during the season, then?" the man demanded.

"Simply say that you need to take your son to see a doctor off-world," Simon smiled. "We'll leave contact information with them, for here, so that if someone waves, looking for you, the message will come to me. If it's someone you wish to speak to, then we'll forward the message to you. If it isn't, then all they can do is come here, hoping to find the children."

"And don't that put you and yours in danger, son?" the farmer asked, concerned.

"We're perfectly safe, here, sir," Simon grinned. "They aren't likely to be able to penetrate the security of the grounds at all. If they are, then the security forces here are . . . quite formidable."

"Well, it seems like we ain't really got much of a choice, the way you tell it," the man scratched his rugged jaw thoughtfully. "I 'spect we'll better be goin', then."

"I'll be in touch with you before the day is out, sir, with transportation information," Inara smiled beautifully. "I'm sorry this has happened. And it's only temporary, until the danger to the children, and their families, is passed."

"What is it that you folks are gainin' by all this?" the man asked suddenly.

"We're gaining the knowledge that all of you, and the children, are safe," Simon said simply. "For us, that's more than enough." The man looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, and then nodded.

"That's a right good thing for you ta be doin'," he said quietly.

"Our employer is a good man, sir," Inara said simply. "He discovered what was happening, and moved at once to try and stop it. We thought we had," she shrugged helplessly. "This new threat caught us by surprise, in all honesty. We're still working to deal with it. We just want you and the children safe until it's dealt with."

"We're beholden to ya fer bringin' the boy home, anyway," the man smiled grimly. "Reckon you wanted him fer yaself, you'd just o' kept him when you had him."

"Thank you, sir," Simon smiled. "We'll be back to you soon." As the wave broke, Simon leaned back, weary.

"How many is that?" he asked, looking up at Inara.

"All but three," Inara smiled. "You've done very well, Simon," she patted his shoulder. "We'll wave the others after a bit of lunch."

--

"Everyone is settled," Yuki announced at the table that evening. The table, a small one set just off the kitchen, was a bit crowded, but not badly. Jayne and River, Mal and Neera, Zoe, Eric and Ursa, and the two team leaders were gathered around it, eating.

"Good," Jayne nodded. He looked at Jerl McCann and his counterpart, Todd Ellery. "Security?"

"It's fine, Milord," Ellery replied, and McCann nodded. "All the systems are now up and running. The local sheriff is aware of the problems we may face, and will have his men prepared to move to our support, if needed."

"Ursa, are you fixed well enough, supply wise?" Jayne asked next.

"I should think so," she nodded. "You brought enough to feed a small army for several weeks, and the larders here are well stocked. And," she grinned, "we do have stores in town, you know."

"True," Jayne chuckled. "Well, whatever is needed, I'll leave it to you, and Yuki, to deal with. There's money available for clothing or whatever else they need, so there's no trouble with that. Have I overlooked anything?" he asked, looking around the table.

"Armory?" Mal asked pointedly.

"Not a problem," Eric smiled. "This place is designed as a citadel, Cap'n," he explained. "We're well stocked, even for a seige."

"Communications?" River asked. "If there's trouble, they need to be able to contact us."

"Dedicated cortex connection," Ursa smiled at the young woman across from her. "We can get out, even when the system is down."

"Sounds like it's all set, then," Mal offered. Heads nodded in agreement.

"Then we'll head out in the morning," Jayne told the assembled group. "We got things to see to," he told Eric and Ursa. "You can expect more company, I'd imagine, in the next couple weeks or so. Probably fifteen or so more kids, and likely their families as well. See to it that they're settled, and taken care of."

"I'll see to it, lad," Eric nodded.

"Mal, seven in the morning work for you?" Jayne asked. Mal nodded.

"Sure."

"Seven it is, then. Time to go huntin'."

--

Mal and Neera walked quietly through the small garden in front of the house. They hadn't spoken much, just walked hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. The last three days had been restful for them both, with little for them to do but wait on everything to be set for their departure.

"Well, I 'spose we'll be goin' and pickin' up the rest, reckon?" Mal said at last, looking up at the stars.

"Could be," Neera shrugged, laying her head against Mal's shoulder. "I really don't know, to be honest. He hasn't said anything about what he plans to do once we leave."

"I know him and 'Tross aim to head out after that Brockman character," Mal told her. "Ain't no doubt o' that, even without them sayin' it. I can hear it in her voice, ever time she speaks."

"Yes," Neera agreed. "I'm sure you're right. And it's got to be done," she added.

"True," Mal nodded. "Just don't like not knowin' what all is goin' on, that's all. We ain't got nowhere near 'nough information on all this to suit me."

"Well, we know what he looks like, thanks to River," Neera reminded him. "And once we 'speak' to Badger, I'm sure we'll know a bit more." Mal snorted at that, imagining what the little weasel was in for.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Mal, why are we out here, talking about all this?" Neera asked, her voice soft, inviting. Mal looked at her, and smiled.

"Got somethin' else in mind, then?" he asked teasingly, and she almost purred.

"I do, indeed."

"Well, then," Mal turned to take her in his arms, "'spect we can leave talk about business 'til mornin'."

--

"What do we do now, Jayne?" River asked, as she lay entwined with him in their bedroom.

"Well," he mused, "we got two things need doin' right off. One, we find Brockman, and discuss all this with him," his voice grew cold at that. "And two, we gotta start roundin' up the other children, and their families, and gettin' them out here, where we can keep'em safe."

"Are you going to have Mal do that?" River asked, running her fingers lightly through his hair.

"I ain't sure that's a good idea," he told her, eyes closed at the feeling of her hands in his hair, and on his skin. "Brockman knows that Mal was bringing the orphans somewhere, so he'll be on the lookout for him. I had considered hiring a freighter, and asking Mal to leave _Serenity_ at the estate for the time being. Use the hired ship to pick up the others, and bring them here."

"He won't like that," River warned.

"He won't like gettin' shot up, neither," Jayne pointed out. "Or losing his ship, if that was to happen. If he lived through it."

"True," River sighed, accepting the premise. "He will still be resistant," she added.

"Well, he ain't gotta do it," Jayne shrugged. "I'd feel better if he was in charge of things, but I can't make him do it. And he knows that _Serenity _has a high profile. I think he'll see reason."

"You realize that you just said 'Mal' and 'reason' in the same sentence, don't you?" River grinned.

"Anything's possible."

--

"I don't like it," Mal said at once, when Jayne outlined his plan the next morning.

"Mal, all I'm asking is that you consider what I said," Jayne sighed. "_Serenity _is a high profile ship, and Brockman has already connected her to the orphans. He'll have people looking for you. At the least, he could have someone follow you here. At worst?"

"We can make sure we ain't followed," Mal said stubbornly.

"Can you defend yourselves, if you're attacked?" Jayne wanted to know. "You ship is unarmed. I can get an armed corvette, with a crew, that will be more than large enough to carry everyone. If I have to, I'll get a freighter, and put armed shuttles aboard it, in case you're attacked in the black. Leave _Serenity_ at the estate, where she'll be safe."

"I don't like using a ship I ain't used to," Mal replied, wavering.

"You'll have plenty of time to get used to her," Jayne promised. "You'll have the time spent going from moon to world, gathering the children and their families. Security needs to be high on this, Mal, and you know that."

Mal looked at Jayne for a long time, clearly weighing his options. Finally, he nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Fine. We'll do it your way," he said grudgingly. "But if anything happens to my ship, Jayne . . ."

"I'll fix it," Jayne promised. "Trust me, Mal, this is for the best. You'll see."

"Let's get movin'," Mal said irritably. "Got things to do, and we're a good few days from your place."

"I'll see if we can't have the ship meet us, somewhere," Jayne promised. "Then we'll have _Serenity _taken back to the estate, and left there. Anyone gets a look at it, they'll think you're still there."

"Might try something at the estate," Mal pointed out.

"I've increased the security there, Captain Daddy," River promised. "And eliminated the few holes that someone might use to intrude."

"Fine," Mal repeated. "Let's get goin'."

"That went better than I thought it would," River commented, as Mal stalked back toward his ship.

"I told you he'd see reason."

--

"I'll see to the ship at once, Janos," Prim nodded. "On a brighter note, Master Tam has succeeded in contacting all of the families, and convinced them to take the offer of assistance until the danger is passed."

"Excellent," Jayne smiled. "Knew he'd come in handy, someday." River elbowed him playfully at that, and Jayne chuckled.

"I'll let you know where the ship can meet you, Milord," Prim fought the smile that threatened to bloom at seeing his liege so happy, for once.

"Fine. Good work, Prim. And pass a well done to Inara and Simon for me," Jayne added.

"I'll do so," Prim nodded, and broke the connection. Jayne hit the com.

"Harry, are we ready?" he asked.

"We are, Milord," the woman replied at once. "_Serenity_ is also ready, and standing by. Captain Reynolds' exact words were, 'what's the _gorram_ hold-up over there'."

"Tell him we're leaving," Jayne chuckled again. "And get us off world, on course for home."

"Aye, Milord."

--

"We've had no word at all from Jackson?" Brockman asked his 'assistant'.

"None, sir," the man confirmed. "He has never failed us before, and he is aware of the . . . penalty, for treachery. We must assume that he has met with . . . difficulties."

"Can't you ever just speak plainly?" Brockman sighed.

"He knows you would kill him if he turned on you, and he's been destroyed," the aide shrugged. "That's really the only possible solution, based on what little we know."

"Any word on Reynolds, or that ship of his?" Brockman demanded.

"Not since we learned he was taking the children somewhere, sir," the assistant shook his head. "Jackson was supposed to . . . ."

"I know," Brockman didn't snarl, but only by the greatest effort. "Make sure that weasel on Persephone knows that I want to know it the minute Reynolds surfaces."

"Yes, sir," the aide nodded. "Anything else?"

"I want Peters and his men to start picking up the children that were returned to their families. Start with the rim worlds, then move to the core."

"Yes, sir," the aide replied, more subdued this time.

"I've come this far," Brockman spoke aloud as the aide left the room. "I've come this close, and no one is going to stop me. I don't care who it is, or what they do. I will have what's mine."


	10. Chapter 10

Spartan's Quest – Chapter Ten

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. Fanfic only._

--

Two days after leaving Nightside, _Athena_ and _Serenity_ rendevous with the armed corvette _Artemis_. Mal looked at the sturdy vessel through _Serenity's_ bridge screen, and grudgingly admitted, if only to himself, that the ship was more suited to the task than his own beloved ship.

Another _Asgard_ class ship, like _Athena_, the _Artemis_ was slightly larger than her sister ship. She would easily accommodate both the people assigned to the mission, and the families she would spirit to safety.

"How many o' these things you got hid away, Jayne?" Mal asked, as the men met aboard the new ship. Jayne shrugged noncommittally.

"A few, here and there," he admitted, almost against his will. Mal snorted.

"Well, I'll have to say, you were right. This tub is more suited to what's needed than _Serenity_. That don't mean I gotta like it, mind," he added.

"I understand, Mal," Jayne sighed.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Mal ordered, having satisfied his need to inform all and sundry that he was, as usual, unhappy.

"Agreed," River nodded sharply. "Time is in short supply."

"List of the pickups is on the Nav," Jayne told him. "Don't spare the fuel. We ain't got no way to know how soon Brockman'll make his move."

"We're moving soon as we get shut o' you," Mal nodded. "So git."

"We're going."

--

"Think they'll get them in time?" River asked as the _Artemis_ moved away at high speed.

"Hope so," Jayne nodded. "We'll see, I guess. Anyway, Brockman'll soon have more to worry about than a few kids spread over the rim," he added, his voice dark.

"Indeed," River nodded, her own voice thick with emotion.

"Harry," Jayne hit the com, "let's get moving. Persephone, top speed."

"Aye, Milord."

Seconds later, the _Athena_ was hurtling for a meeting with a certain weasel.

--

"It's a nice ship," Neera said neutrally, watching Mal's face as he took in the _Artemis'_ systems.

"That it is," Mal nodded. The ship had come with a crew, so Willie and Lucas had taken _Serenity_ on to Londinium. Mal watched the pilot, a slim dark haired man, expertly putting _Artemis _on course. He had to admit, the man was good.

"It's only for a few days, Mal," Neera sighed. "We'll be back home before you know it."

"Home?" Mal looked at her, eyes crinkling in amusement.

"_Serenity's _home to me, too, Mal," Neera told him bluntly. "She will be so long as you're there."

"Oh yeah?" Mal teased, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah."

"Hey you two, get a room," Zoe ordered as she walked up onto the bridge. "Rest of us got work to do."

"Still the captain, Zoe," Mal informed her airily.

"Ain't saying otherwise," Zoe said, struggling to keep a straight face. "Just saying you oughta think about the rest of us, and not inflict all this romancin' on the folks workin' so hard to. . ."

"I get it, Zo'," Mal muttered as Neera broke into laughter. "We'll be in my bunk."

"Right, sir," Zoe lost the battle with her smile at that. "We'll let you know when we need you."

"Even on another ship I don't get no respect," Mal grumbled, with Neera still laughing as she followed.

--

"I don't get no respect," Badger mumbled as he replayed the latest 'request' from Brockman. The man was becoming more insistent about his 'help'.

"I can't 'elp it if Reynolds ain't been 'round," Badger grumbled. "Man's dropped off the grid and I can't be 'elpin' that."

"Trouble, Badger?" The quiet question broke into the little man's thoughts and he whirled around.

"Ow'd you get in. . . ." He trailed off as he realized who was standing there.

"I asked if you had trouble," Jayne Cobb asked softly. Badger's face was pale, and sweat broke out on his brow. His eyes fell to the small woman by Cobb's side.

"What's wrong, Badger?" River asked just as softly. Her face was a cross between a grin and a sneer, out of place on her beautiful features.

"Well, fancy you two showing up!" Badger tried to bluff his way out. "I was just. . . ."

"Just about to tell us what you know about a man named Brockman," Cobb interrupted smoothly. "All about him, Badger. And if you do," the large man smiled, though it wasn't pretty, "I might not hurt you as bad as I'd like. Otherwise. . . ."

"B. . .Brockman?" Badger stammered. "I don't know any one named . . . ."

"Badger, Badger, Badger," Jayne shook his head slowly. "You disappoint me. I know you better than that, and you're lying. Usually I can tell that because your lips are moving. In this case, however, it's because your heart rate has just doubled, and your eyes are dilating."

"And you stink," River added, her nose wrinkling. "Perspiration has increased and whatever you're eating is. . . .ewww."

"'Ey now!" Badger exclaimed.

"I think we were talking about Brockman," Jayne reminded him gently. "I mean it, Badger. I know you put him onto Mal. I know you arranged for a good deal of shipping on Brockman's behalf. And I know you'd sell your mother out for a platinum. So, if you want to keep doing well, and running your little 'hill'," Jayne winked at River, "you better start talkin'. And I'm gettin' tired o' saying that."

With that, Jayne nodded at River, who produced a two inch round bar, three feet in length. Still smiling, River held the bar at each end and slowly began to exert pressure.

Badger watched in amazement as the bar inexorably began to change shape. The waif of a woman before him was . . . .

"Not the first time you've seen something like that, is it?" Jayne asked in amusement as Badger's face showed his shock.

"N. . .no," the little man managed. "It ain't. 'Ow. . . ?"

"That's not really important, Badger," Jayne told him, as River finished creating her circle, and tossed the ornament down on Badger's desk. "The important part is that you placed people that she thinks really highly of in danger. And she's, well, _pissed_ isn't too strong a word, I think."

"Not in the least," River growled, taking a step toward Badger.

"Wait, now!" Badger exclaimed, backpedaling. "Brockman. Yeah, Brockman! I know that bloke! Sure I do!"

"I thought that might jar your memory."

--

"We're in orbit over the first planet, Sir," Zoe called from the bridge. Mal reached up and touched the com in the galley.

"Okay, Zoe. I'm on the way."

"Made good time," Neera said as she walked beside him to the bridge.

"Sure did," Mal nodded stiffly.

"It's a good ship," Neera added, needling.

"It is," Mal's answer was clipped.

"Mal, for crying out loud, can't you just admit that this was a good idea?" Neera didn't quite laugh.

"I already did," Mal looked hurt. "When I agreed to do it to start with."

"Getting you to say that anyone's idea, other than your's, is like pulling teeth. It's slow, and painful."

"And damn near impossible," Zoe opined, having heard the last as the two approached the bridge.

"Zoe," Mal warned.

"Just agreeing, sir," Zoe said neutrally.

"Right," Mal scoffed. "Are we cleared to land, or what?"

"We are," Zoe nodded. "And we aren't the only ones," she added, handing Mal a sheet of copy from the printer.

"How'd you. . .?" Mal trailed off as his First Mate snorted.

"This ship has systems that the Alliance would kill for," she told him. "All I had to do was ask, _ask_, and the printer started chirping. This one," she indicated the hard copy, "requested clearance just after we did, and asked for the same general area. And," she pointed to the manifest.

"Badger, huh?" Mal grunted. "Well, that's surely a coincidence, don'cha think?"

"I highly doubt it," Zoe snorted again.

"Okay, get us on the ground, quick as you can," Mal ordered. "Neera, tell everyone to gear up. We may have a bit o' trouble."

--

"So where can we find your friend, Mister Brockman, Badger?" Jayne asked.

"'E ain't my friend," Badger almost snarled. "'e's a killer, cold and simple. And ain't one I can buck, mind," he added, almost grudgingly.

"No?" River asked.

"No," Badger affirmed. "Right smart o' people that 'ave ain't around no more, missy. And I mean serious folk, too. Brockman ain't one to take 'no' for an answer. Ever."

"Sounds like you're scared of him, Badger," Jayne taunted. The little man's answer surprised him.

"I am. So is anyone who's come across 'im. I'm tellin' ya, Cobb, 'e ain't stable. He ain't _human_ I sometimes think. Ain't no one what's bucked 'im still around to tell of it. I ain't so tired o' livin' that I feel the need to join'em. Know what I mean?"

Jayne thought about that. Badger liked to think he was the king of his little hill. For him to bow under to another could only mean that he was truly afraid.

"Where is he?" Jayne asked.

"I got no idea," Badger admitted. "I know he sometimes operates off of Londinium, and he's called me more than once from Ariel. But I don't know where 'e calls home. Far as I know, no one does."

Jayne cast a quick glance to River, who nodded almost imperceptibly. Badger was telling the truth.

"Badger, I find out you're lying to me, I'll be back," Jayne warned softly, and Badger gulped. "And I won't be in a good mood."

"I ain't lyin', Cobb. And if you're huntin' 'im, I hope you find 'im. And get rid of 'im. He ain't civilized in no way."

--

"We're on the ground, sir," the pilot, named Johns, informed Mal.

"Good deal," Mal nodded. "People," he hit the comm, "we're on the ground. Let's cut loose and get this job behind us." He headed aft, where Jerl McCann's team was ready to head off ship.

"Ship's yours Zoe," Mal ordered. "They may know who we are, and come after the _Artemis_."

"Sir," Zoe nodded. Between her and the five crew, the ship was in good hands.

"Let's go," Mal ordered, and the troop set off.

--

"Man we're lookin' for is named Bellow," Mal reminded the team and Neera. "We'll get his family, whatever foo-foos they aim to take, and get off the planet quick like."

As they approached the small farm house, a small shuttle passed overhead. Neera frowned.

"We might should hurry," Mal added. McCann increased the speed of the hover mule they were riding, his face grim.

--

Hiram Bellow was scared. Ever since the Doctor's WAVE, he had watched the area around his house with dread. Someone was likely looking for his daughter, Kaitlyn, and aimed to take her from him. He aimed to make sure that didn't happen.

If he could keep her safe until the people the Doctor had sent for them arrived, they'd be okay. At least that was what he hoped.

His thoughts were broken by the howl of a shuttle settling in to land in front of his house. He hoped it was the men coming to protect them. But he couldn't take the chance until they identified themselves.

--

The shuttle landed softly, and Blecker looked at his team.

"We get in, get the kid, and get out," he ordered tersely. "No survivors. Clear?"

Heads nodded.

"Let's get it done, then." The ramp downed, and the men streamed off the shuttle, ten in all. It was overkill, based on the fact that there was only supposed to be two parents, and three other children.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" a voice yelled from the house. Blecker ignored the challenge and motioned his men forward.

"Stop where ya are, or I'll shoot!" the voice challenged again.

Blecker gauged where the voice was likely coming from, and raise his rifle.

--

Bellows watched in dismay as the man raised his rifle and opened fire, then ducked as the others opened fire. Clearly this wasn't the men who were being sent by the young Doctor. At least now Bellows knew that the Doctor had been truthful.

There was trouble coming. Bellow hoped that he would be able to hold them off.

He raised his old rifle, sighting carefully, and squeezed the trigger.

--

"Gunfire," Neera said tersely. Mal nodded, and motioned for McCann to kill the mule. They were about five hundred yards from the house, still, and could see the shuttle on the ground.

"Dismount," he ordered. "We need to move in on foot. I can't keep up with you bunch, so Jerl you're in command. Get up there and take care o' things, and I'll watch the mule."

The four 'others' McCann's team and Neera, sped away in a blur, leaving Mal alone.

--

Blecker cursed as one of his men fell to the rifle in the house. This wasn't going well. As he turned to yell orders to his men, he saw a blur from the corner of his eye. Startled, he whirled, just in time to see a large knife driving for his throat.

His orders died on his lips at the same time he did.

--

The Brethren made short work of Blecker's 'team', downing all nine remaining men in under a minute. Two of McCann's men hit the shuttle as well, and easily dispatched the two men still on board.

"Mal, we're clear," Neera called.

"On the way," Mal replied.

--

Bellow watched as the newcomers loaded the dead men onto the ship they had arrived on. His attention was taken from that by the approach of a hover mule, driven by a lone man. The mule ignored the action at the shuttle, and stopped near the front of the house. The man dismounted, his hands clear of his gun.

"Mister Bellow?" he called. "I'm Malcolm Reynolds. We came to get you and yours. We're a mite late, I guess," he added, looking behind him. "I'm to tell you that Simon says I'm the good guy."

Bellow sighed. That was exactly what he was told the man would say, and the name was right. Bellow stood.

"We're comin' out, Reynolds!" he called.


	11. Chapter 11

1_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement._

_I know this has been a while coming. My comp had a nervous breakdown, and all my notes were lost. I'm working on rebuilding, but it's slow. Thanks for all your encouragement._

_-------------------------_

"Sorry we're a mite late, Mister Bellows," Mal said, as the farmer and his family emerged from the bullet marred house. "Everyone okay?"

"Thanks to you folks," Bellows nodded, hugging his daughter closely. "I admit, I really didn't think that young doctor knew what he was saying, but I'm seein' now I was wrong."

"Well, I know you folks has had it rough," Mal nodded, "but seein' as how you're all okay, let's gather your what-nots and make tracks. We got more folks to see to, and these," he indicated the dead attackers, "may not be the only ones about."

The crew worked quickly to secure the Bellows' family and their belongings. Julio, meanwhile, scoured the raider ship for information. When he emerged, he was frowning.

"They had a route laid out to four planets or moons where we're picking up kids," he informed Mal grimly. "They can't be all that's out here, Mal."

"Figures," Mal muttered darkly. "Okay, let's assume that the ones these was 'sposed to grab are safe for the moment. Any notion on who, or how many more are out there? Maybehap where they're going first?"

"None," Julio admitted. "These guys had specific orders and nothing else."

"So it's a crap shoot," Mal nodded. "Time to roll the dice." He turned to the others.

"Let's get in the black, people. We just lost our edge. Time's workin' agin us now."

-------------------------------

"So we try Ariel first?" River asked. _Athena_ was in the black once more.

"It's closer," Jayne nodded. "We're not blessed with time, so I figure it's best to get to what we can as soon as we can. What do you think?"

"Logical," River nodded, brow creased in thought. "Knowing what he looks like should help in locating him."

"Let's hope so," Jayne nodded. "I gotta bad feelin' about all this, though."

"As do I," River admitted quietly. "I cannot put my finger on it exactly, however."

"We're making good time," Jayne shrugged helplessly. "All we can do."

---------------------

"Any news?" Simon asked, as he and Kaylee entered the dining room for the evening meal. Prim and Inara were already seated.

"Not as yet," Inara replied. "We have to assume that things are going well, though. Otherwise we would have heard from them."

"I agree," Prim nodded. "They would not leave us in the dark if things were going poorly. Meanwhile, we must ensure that everything is taken care of on our own end."

"Well, the students we still have here are showing signs of improvement," Simon announced proudly. "The psychiatrist seems to be having a good effect on the children."

"Wonderful!" Inara exclaimed, her hands clasping to her breasts.

"It's still a long road before them," Simon cautioned. "But it's encouraging."

"I'll take it."

-----------------

Mal leaned over the nav-screen, studying their track, and the locations of the children

they still needed to get to.

"Looking at that won't make the trip go any faster, Mal," Neera said softly. He turned, smiling faintly.

"I know," he admitted. "I'm just trying to see some way to get all this done. Some sorta track that'll let us get all this done, and stay ahead o' the curve."

"We're doing all we can, Mal," Neera shrugged helplessly. "There's a limit to what anyone can do. Even you."

"I know that all too well," Mal sighed, settling into the pilots seat. Visions of past failures, and losses, flooded into his memory.

Neera settled gently into his lap, embracing him. The two sat that way for a long time, looking into the black and trying to come up with a way to make things happen.

---------------------

"We're over Ariel, My Lord," Harry called over the com.

"Good job, Harry," Jayne called back. "Set us down."

Twenty minutes later, Jayne and River set out in search of the elusive Brockman.

"Were do we start?" River asked, looking into the crowd, and pressing her senses even further afield.

"I know a man, not to far from here," Jayne told her. "He may have some information for us. He usually keeps tabs on who's coming and going. And what they're into," he added.

"And he'll help you?" River asked.

"He will," Jayne nodded. "Helped him out of a jam, once. He owes me. And I've sent work his way over the years."

River said nothing else as the two walked along the street. After fifteen minutes of silent walking, Jayne stopped in front of a large building.

"Jayne, this is the government building," River pointed out.

"So it is," Jayne nodded, starting for the building.

"Your friend is part of the government?" River asked.

"Something like that."

------------------

Brockman listened in rage as his assistant spoke,

"We've had no word from him, and the ship hasn't responded to our calls."

"Where was he going?" Brockman seethed. The assistant handed him the itinerary.

"Get me Wilson," he ordered tersely.

"Sir, Wilson isn't the most stable of . . ."

"I said get me Wilson!" Brockman's fist crashed into the heavy desk, and the sound of wood splintering filled the room.

"Yes sir."

------------------

"I think we're gonna need some help on this," Mal announced suddenly. Heads rose around the table at that.

"Sir?" Zoe asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"There's more than one ship out there," Mal waved toward the black, "and we're but one. We can't get to them all in time. I'm open to suggestions."

"Who would you call?" Neera asked. "This isn't someone we can trust to just anyone."

"Thought o' that," Mal nodded. "Ain't but one or two I'd want to trust with this anyway, and none o' them are likely to be able to handle a problem such as we encountered on our last stop. No, what I got in mind is something a little different." He outlined his idea for a few moments, and when he was finished, heads were nodding.

"I'll get on the cortex to Prim right now," Julio said, rising. "We should be able to get that moving in just a few hours."

"Good."

----------------

"That's a good idea," Prim nodded as the wave broke. "Inara, can you see to the shipping? I'll have Simon call the families."

"I'm already working on it," Inara smiled at him over her own screen before returning to work. Prim watched her for a moment, and then spoke suddenly, surprising even himself.

"I love you, Inara Serra," he said quietly but firmly. Inara's eye's locked on him like lasers at that.

"I love you, and I never want to be parted from you," Prim told her. "When this crisis is past, I would like for the two of us to go to Nightside together. We can take charge of the children's future. Raise them as if they were our own."

Inara's face colored with surprise and pleasure. She had never expected to actually hear Prim speak those words.

"I'd like that very much, Primeter," she replied softly. "I love you as well, you know," she added impishly. "And I'd like to spend the rest of my life loving you."

"Then you shall," Prim assured her, and bent his head, kissing her.

-----------------

_I know this is long overdue, and I apologize. My computer had a nervous breakdown, and all my completed works, and my notes, were lost. I'm working to get back on track, but real life is taking a good deal of my time. I will soon be getting married to the perfect woman, sent to me by divine providence, or at least that's what I think! I know I couldn't have gotten her on my own, LOL. Anyway, I'll work as fast as possible to get back on track. Be patient, please, and thanks so much for the reviews, and the notes asking if I'm okay. They mean a great deal to me._


	12. Chapter 12

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 12

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement._

_---------------------- _

River followed Jayne into the towering high rise the was the seat of the Ariel Planetary Government. Security was heavy, but Jayne spoke quietly to the guard at the desk, who nodded, and picked up his desk com. In just seconds, the guard was handing both Jayne and River passes.

"His office is. . . ." the guard began.

"I know," Jayne smiled. "Thanks." The guard nodded, and returned to his duties.

"Who are we going to see?" River asked.

"Friend of mine, I told you," Jayne smiled, but offered nothing else. River resisted the urge to stomp her foot. Instead she settled for glaring at him as they rode the elevator to near the top of the building. When the door opened, another guard met them.

"He's waiting for you, sir," was all the man said. Jayne nodded, and led River down the hall. They stopped before a stalwart looking door. River read the title on the door in mild shock.

"Your friend is the Chief of Planetary Security?"

"Yes," Jayne replied. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello, you scoundrel," an imposing man in a dark business suit said coldly. Jayne returned the man's stare for a moment, until both broke into a grin at the same time.

"How are you Abel?" Jayne asked, offering his hand.

"I'm just fine, John," Abel replied. "Yourself?"

"Fit," Jayne replied, and both laughed at the private joke. "I need a minute or two."

"I'll give you all you need," Able replied. "Come into my sanctum." Jayne and River followed the man into his private office. Abel walked to a small console and flicked a series of switchs.

"We're secure now, Janos," Abel told them.

"Abel Myer, this is River Tam, my fiancé," Jayne said first. "River, this shady government official is Abel Myer, an old, old friend of mine."

"I'm pleased to meet you," River smiled, and Abel smiled, taking her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Tam," he replied. "So, what brings you to see me, Janos?"

"I need information," Jayne said bluntly. "I need it fast, too. Have you ever heard of a man named Brockman?" Myer's face froze at that.

"Where did you hear that name?" Myer asked quietly.

"Got it from a man he sent to kill some friends of mine," Jayne replied honestly. "I'd like very much to meet this man. Know where I can find him?"

"He's supposed to be dead," Myer said, his voice almost a whisper. "But. . . ."

"But he's not?" Jayne asked, frowning. "Tell me about this man, Abel."

"He was, _is_, a syndicate man," Myer sighed, sitting, and motioning for them to do the same. "He's a bad one, Janos. Connected in all the right ways, if you know what I mean. The prosecutor's office won't touch him. Technically, ground side legal problems aren't my bailiwick. I'm supposed to be more about smuggling, piracy, that sort of thing. But I've tried to find some way to make Brockman my problem."

"I take it you haven't found it?"

"I thought I had," Myer told him. "I got word about three years ago now, that he was involved in some kind of abduction ring. Mostly children. Not just from here, either. Several planets, some core, some more toward the rim. But try as I might, I was never able to get a shred of evidence to support his involvement. And I mean _none_. Every agent I tried to insert into his organization has never been heard from again. His security seems airtight."

"You mentioned he was supposed to be dead?"

"Well," Myer sighed, scratching the back of his head, "there was a shuttle crash about two years ago. Initial word was that he was killed in the crash. For a time, it looked like that was the case. Then, I'd say about six months after the crash, he just shows up one night at the Herald. Ritzy hotel on the strip. Walked in like he was king of the 'verse, big as life, and then some."

"Interesting," Jayne frowned, and Myer nodded.

"Yeah, what I thought. Knowing. . .what I know," Myer hesitated, "I thought it was odd, to say the least. Anyway, about eight, nine months ago, Brockman suddenly isn't around anymore. No one knows where he went, or what he's doing. At least, no one's saying anything. I've had reports that he's been back on world at least twice in that time, but never for long. A few days, maybe a week, then he's gone again."

"He's got the power, and the money, to be invisible if he wants to be," Myer added. "And he's connected pretty tight with someone high up in the Alliance. I don't know _who_, but whoever it is, they've got stroke. Every time something looked like it might stick to Brockman, it magically went away. Usually because of Alliance involvement."

"What a surprise," River murmured. Myer nodded.

"Yeah, ain't it?" he grimaced. "That's really about all I can tell you, Janos. That's about all anyone really knows, outside the circle he runs in. We've tried, but with no success."

"Can you tell me about his operation here?" Jayne asked. "Where his people are, his holdings, that kind of thing? Might be I can persuade someone to tell me about him. Friendly like," he added.

"Right," Myer snorted, rising from his chair. "I'll give you everything I have on him," he continued, walking to a locked file cabinet, "on one condition." He looked at Jayne.

"Well?" Jayne finally asked. "What condition."

"Please, _please_, cover your tracks," Myer asked nicely.

"Promise," Jayne winked. "You'll never know I was here."

"Oh, God."

_---------------------------_

They waited until they had returned to _Athena_ before looking at the information that Myer had provided. River opened the file on their private galley table, while Jayne went to get them something to eat. When he returned, River was frowning.

"What is it?" he asked, setting two trays on the table. River attacked hers with gusto.

"This man," she spoke around a mouthful of roast beef sandwich. "He really is a ghost. A sighting here, a rumor there, that's all they have. Since his 'accident', and recovery, he may as well be invisible, save for the occasional appearance for grandstanding. And Myer was right. That stopped not long after it began." She looked at Jayne.

"You suspect something." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I do," he agree. "Does it strike you as odd that Brockman was rumored to be dead, then shows up after roughly six months, the picture of health?" River frowned at that, clearly thinking. Suddenly it dawned on her what Jayne was driving at, her eyes going wide.

"Oh, no," she whispered.

"Oh, yes," Jayne growled. "Damn Neethos and his scheme. He turned Brockman, probably in exchange for his help, and his money."

"That. . .complicates matters, somewhat," River mused.

"Somewhat?" Jayne snorted. "River, do you realize how many of his thugs he could have turned by now? He could have a veritable army of Brethren at his disposal. And there's no telling what Neethos shared with him, either!" Jayne stood suddenly, pacing in the small galley.

"I wish now I had spared Neethos, so I could kill him for this!" Jayne said bitterly.

"We have to warn the others," River said suddenly. "And we need to strengthen security at the Manor. _Both_ manors."

"You see to that," Jayne nodded. "I'm getting us out of here. I was planning on visiting some of Brockman's 'help', and seeing if they would help us a bit. Now, that's out of the question. For now, we're defensive. Until we know more, all we can do is try to protect what we have."

"We should think about moving everyone to Nightside," River said suddenly. "We don't have the resources, the _proper_ resources," she clarified, "to fight like this, so spread out. We have to ensure the safety of the children and their families. And for Inara, Simon and Kaylee. They can't begin to cope with something like this."

"Fine," Jayne nodded. "It's a good idea. Order it done. Prim can take care of that. I need to make a few calls of my own," he added, eyes distant.

"What kind of calls?" River asked.

"Call it. . .resource acquisition."

----------------------------

"I am _really_ not liking this Neethos guy," Mal ground out. "As if we didn't have

trouble enough!"

"Calm down, Mal," Neera soothed. "We'll deal with it. Brockman may well have dozens of people he's turned, but they're newbies. Children. They won't have more than an inkling of the knowledge the rest of us have, or the experience."

"And that helps us how?" Mal demanded.

"Well, thanks to your little plan," Neera smiled, "we should be able to get everyone safely away before any of Brockman's men get their hands on them. Once those families are safe, then we'll see. If I know Janos, he plans to hit Brockman hard, once that's done. Hard and permanent."

"Did all the families get the word?" Mal asked Julio. The other man nodded.

"Just heard from Prim. Everyone got the message, and agreed to the plan. Everyone will be traveling to the pick-up points under assumed names. Now, instead of so many different stops, there's only three."

"Transit time?" Mal wanted to know.

"The farthest is just three days. Closest is actually only twelve or so hours."

"How far are we from the pick-up points?"

"The nearest one is on Hera," Julio replied. "We can be there in about sixteen hours, and the last of the families are due there in under twenty. The farthest from us is Idlewild. That will take us about two days. The other is almost midpoint from those two, on McIntosh. The timing is actually pretty good."

"Take us to Hera, then," Mal ordered, ignoring the twinge in his gut at heading to the home of Serenity Valley. "Best speed. We'll fuel up there as well, and lay on supplies if we need them. Soon as everyone is on board, I want us tearing a hole in the black. The faster we get these people picked up, the quicker we can get them somewhere safe."

"If there is such a thing, anymore," he added darkly, after a moment.

------------------------------------

"Simon, it's supper time," Kaylee called, walking into the door of the clinic. Simon looked up from a paper he'd been looking at, then at his watch.

"I had no idea it was so late," he admitted. He put down his paper, and rose, walking to meet Kaylee. She hugged him, kissing him enthusiastically.

"Missed you," she smiled, her voice almost purring.

"Oh?" Simon asked. "I missed you too, even knowing you were somewhere in the building." Kaylee giggled at that.

"C'mon, Inara and Prim are waitin'." The couple walked in silence to the dining room, content to hold hands and be in each other's company. Both hesitated when they reached the door, seeing the looks on their friend's faces.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"There are possible. . .complications," Prim told them. "Serious complications, I'm afraid."

"This can't be good," Simon sighed.

"Indeed it is not," Prim agreed. "You know about the man named Brockman. Lord Janos and Lady River have uncovered some information about the man that is disturbing, to say the least. It is possible, indeed, _probable_ at this point, that Brockman is. . .like us."

"Oh!" Kaylee squeaked, hands flying to her mouth. Simon grimaced.

"That's just great," he sighed.

"He was a very powerful crime boss on Ariel," Inara chimed in. "So now, in addition to having a great deal of money and power, he is. . .a very formidable opponent, and one who has a great deal of patronage among the Alliance. He may not be untouchable, but he's very close."

"Surely he doesn't have the power Jayne does!" Simon objected.

"He does not," Prim assured him. "But, Lord Janos cannot intervene in this in a political way. To do so would require him to admit to many things. Things he dare not admit to. Understand?" Simon groaned with realization.

"So what are we going to do?" Simon asked, trying to see some way out of this.

"We must make sure that the children, and their families are safe, first and foremost," Prim informed him. "And you three," he added. "Lord Janos and Lady River were adamant about that. The three of you are to be protected at all cost."

"Once that's done, then I think Lord Janos intends to make war upon Mister Brockman." Prim saw no reason at this point to hide things. "If Brockman has turned many of his former associates, and Janos fears his has, then this will be a very hard battle. And it _must_ be fought in the shadows. Exposure of our existence will ruin everything."

"So how are we going to accomplish that?" Simon asked. "If this is the case, I don't see how we can be safe anywhere."

"Tomorrow," Prim told them all, "we are going to take the children that are here, and depart." Startled gasps came from around the table, as even Inara wasn't aware of this.

"We will board a ship that is now being prepped in the hangar, and depart for Nightside ourselves. Captain Reynolds is, even now, working to gather the remaining families. Once he has done so, he will also go to Nightside, as was planned."

"That makes sense," Simon was the first to recover. "With all of us in one place, under one roof so to speak, guarding us will be easier."

"Indeed," Prim nodded, pleased that the young physician had seen that. "Once that is accomplished, and everyone is safe, then we'll learn what Janos has planned. I suspect that it will be violent in nature," he added with a grin. "He is most displeased with this turn of events."

"We will depart before dawn, local time," he told them. "Space is not an issue, so pack all that you need. Doctor, there is a medical facility at the manor on Nightside, but feel free to list anything you feel you may need. I will see to it that it is onboard before we leave." He looked at Inara.

"We will be seeing the children quicker than I anticipated."

---------------------------

On the dusty moon of Arebellum, the bartender in a local saloon interrupted a card game to inform a gambler that he had received an urgent wave. Moments later he returned, and began to gather his winnings.

"You can't leave 'til we get a chance to win our money back!" a burly opponent objected. The other men, all of them mineral miners, agreed.

"Gentlemen," the man replied, smiling slightly, "I'm a gambler. I play for money, and I don't give it back. I'll be back this way someday, and when I am, you can feel free to sit in with me again, and attempt to regain your losses. In the meantime, I must depart. Good day to you all." With that, the gambler started for the door. The man who had spoken stood suddenly, grabbing the gambler by the arm.

"I told you ta stay put!" he growled in what he was sure was a menacing way. The gamble, no longer smiling, turned cold eyes to the man.

"If you want to keep that arm, you'll take if off me," he warned. The bigger man snorted at that. He had three inches and fifty pounds, all muscle, on the gambler.

"Big talk. . ." he started. Whatever he was about to say was lost as he went flying across the room, landing in a heap, unconscious. The other men at the table had been ready to join their companion. _Had been_. Now, they didn't look so eager. The gambler turned to them.

"Anyone else?"

There were no takers. An hour later the gambler's ship left the moon, on it's way to meet someone.

------------------

Half the 'verse away, the woman who owned a weapons emporium was receiving a similar wave. As soon as the link was broken, she started packing a bag. She called her assistant over as she worked.

"I'm going off world for a time," she said without preamble. "I don't know when I'll be back. Mind the store for me." With no further explanation, she left, bag thrown over her shoulder. Her assistant was baffled, but it didn't pay to back talk his boss.

------------------

On Sihnon, an executive secretary to one of the busiest attorneys on the planet answered a summons from her employer.

"I'm going away on business," her boss informed her. "Cancel all my appointments until further notice. You may consider yourself on vacation until my return, provided that the office is kept in order. Have any court dates on my calender referred to the junior partners."

The stunned woman could only nod in reply as her boss took a strange looking bag from the closet in his office and started for the door. He smiled at her, suddenly.

"Don't worry, Beatrice. I'm not crazy, and I will be back. You can take care of things until I return." With that, he was gone.

-----------------------

Throughout the system, other people received similar waves, and the same scene was played out with only slightly different wording.

_I'll be gone for an unspecified amount of time. Take care of things until I return._

No further information was shared. None of the people in question took gently to being questioned.

Had anyone been able to see all of them at once, they would have noticed one other thing they shared in common.

All of them had the same destination.


	13. Chapter 13

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 13

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement._

------------------------------

Mal watched Hera growing in the view screen of the _Artemis_, feeling a twinge in his belly. He had done his best to avoid this place since he'd been evacuated after the battle. This was one time he couldn't do that, however.

"It's okay, Mal," Zoe said softly, standing beside him. He looked at his oldest and best friend, and smiled weakly.

"It's just a place, right?" he asked, attempting a joke.

"Right," Zoe nodded, her own eyes never straying from the view. "Just a place, sir."

"You know," Neera said softly, seeing how Mal and Zoe were acting, "Julio and I can go and get the people we're meeting here. No need for the two of you to get off the ship." Both looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head.

"No need for that," Mal told her firmly. "Just a lot o' memories. Bad times, long gone nowdays. We're good." He looked at Zoe. "We good, Zoe?"

"We're good," Zoe nodded, looking away at last. "Just a place."

Neera shrugged in understanding. She had places like this too.

"We've been cleared to land," the pilot announced, having missed the by play between the other people on the bridge. "Everyone settle in, please."

-------------------------------------

Once they were on the ground, Mal and Zoe seemed to shake off the effects of being on Hera once more. Mal met with the ground team in the cargo bay.

"Here's a list of the folks we're looking to meet," he told Jerl McCann's team. "And the right phrases to establish our bonafides. I want to collect these folks and get them loaded with a minimum of fuss, if at all possible. We got a long ways still to go."

"Are we expecting trouble?" Jerl asked, brow furrowing.

"When aren't we?" Zoe snorted in dark amusement, and everyone chuckled slightly.

"That's right enough," Mal nodded. "Neera and I will head out to the terminal. Zoe and Julio will take the waiting area. I want you three," he pointed to Jerl and his team, "to hang here, close by, just in case. The crew know they're responsible for the ship, but I'd like to see trouble 'fore it comes, if we can. And," he grimaced, "we may need help, things turn bad. So be alert."

With that, everyone headed out on their assignments. Neera slipped her hand into Mal's as they walked.

"Everything will be fine," she smiled. He returned it wanly.

"I'm sure you're right, but so long as we plan for things to _not _be right, we won't be surprised."

"Makes sense," she allowed.

Zoe and Julio walked the other way, eyeing the waiting areas for people with an unusual amount of baggage, then comparing those people to their list. Julio hesitated at one family.

"I think this one is one ours," he didn't quite whisper. Zoe looked at the family, then at the sheet, and nodded.

"Robert Basset," she murmured. "Daughter named Essie, is the target. Let's go." The two walked casually over to the family.

"Mister Basset?" Zoe smiled, keeping her voice low. "The Doctor sent us."

"What doctor?" the man asked, at once on his guard. Zoe noted how the family, three boys and two girls besides Essie, shifted around the younger girl.

"Doctor Tam, sir," Julio replied. "We have a ship waiting. Do you need help with your things?"

"Tam who?" Basset wasn't going that easy. He'd learned the hard way not to trust people where his family was concerned.

"Simon, sir," Zoe answered. "The same man you spoke to on the wave. And Inara is the name of the woman who made your travel arrangements. You are among friends." This was the simple code phrase that Inara had worked out. Easy to remember, yet unlikely to be spoken by accident. Basset visibly relaxed.

"Okay," he nodded. "Yes, we're the Bassets. Where are we going?"

"We'll tell you once we're on the ship, sir," Julio assured him. "Not here, in the open. Just in case," he added at the look of alarm on the man's face. "We're not taking any more chances, after what's happened."

"Well, okay," Basset relented. "We could use some help, if it's no trouble," he added.

"None at all," Julio smiled. He picked up two solid looking trunks as if they were nothing, hefting both easily, while Zoe grabbed two of the smaller bags. Basset eyed Julio closely.

"I work out a lot," he smiled easily.

With that, the group set out for the ship.

------------------------------

"Mal, we may have a problem," Neera said softly. "I see that one of the ships we were expecting has been delayed. No reason given," she added, pointing to a board cataloging arrivals and departures.

"Well, of course," Mal grimaced. "Why _wouldn't _it be late."

"It's probably nothing," Neera told him. "By problem, I just meant that we'd be delayed."

Mal nodded in understanding. He noticed a family standing by the board, looking out. He checked the sheets in his hand, and nodded toward them.

"That's the Wilson folks," he murmured. "Let's get them on board, then we'll see about the Gleeson's." Neera nodded in agreement, and the two started over.

------------------------------

Dawn was still an hour away on Londinium when the hangar doors opened, allowing the cool ocean air to wash over Prim and Inara. The children were being escorted to the ship, another _Asgard_ class ship by the name of _Apollo._

Thought the children were still in poor condition, they were able to walk under their own power, and responded to simple instructions from people they had established a bond with. It would be a long time, if ever, before they progressed to the point where they were able to function independently.

"I wish there was more we could do for them," Inara said sadly, watching the file of despondent looking children.

"We're doing all we can, Inara," Prim reminded her, holding her close to him. "If there is a way to help them recover, we will find it. No matter what it takes, or how long."

"You always make me feel better," Inara smiled up at him.

"Part of my job," Prim smiled. "Let's get aboard, shall we?" Inara nodded, and the two of them walked up the ramp, arm in arm.

Kaylee and Simon were already on board, along with two full teams of security. _Special _security, that was. There was also a full squad of 'normal' security troops, making the trip to strengthen the security at Nightside.

"Are we ready?" Prim asked the pilot. The man nodded.

"We are, sir. Pre-flight is finished, all systems green and nominal. We're ready on your order."

"Then let's be off," Prim ordered quietly. He returned to the small cabin that he and Inara would share for the trip, where he found her unpacking the things they would need during transit.

"We're lifting," Prim told her. As he spoke, the ship began to hum as the engines warmed, and a slight shudder let them know the ship was airborne.

"Good," Inara smiled. "The only thing that worries me is that someone will know, and they'll try something during the trip."

"This ship is capable of taking down an Alliance cruiser," Prim assured her. "And there are three long range shuttles escorting us that are strong enough to discourage any smaller vessels. We'll be fine. And once we've reached Nightside, we'll be perfectly safe. The entire moon is loyal, and surrounded by a defense grid capable of withstanding a siege."

"The real battle," he frowned as he continued, "will be when Janos finds Brockman and his ilk. We have no idea how many people he may have turned in the time he's had available."

"You're concerned," Inara stopped what she was doing, looking at him thoughtfully.

"I am. . .cautious," Prim corrected finally. "The thing is, ones such as I, we have been the way we are for long centuries. We have experience that Brockman, nor any of the people with him, can have. We are more comfortable with our. . .abilities."

"Brockman, however, and those who work with him, will be flushed with power. It is entirely possible that they believe there _are_ no others like them. That they have something no one else does. They will be arrogant, even careless. But they may be many."

"An old earth saying says that 'quantity has a quality all it's own."

--------------------------------

"Where are we going, Jayne?" River asked, looking up as he walked into their small office.

"Nightside," Jayne replied, settling in beside her. "Prim is already on his way there, with Inara, Simon, and Kaylee, and the other children." He looked at her closely.

"So are several friends of mine. _Old_ friends," he grinned. "People who are unhappy that their existence is threatened with exposure by Brockman and his little business venture."

"Once everyone is safe on Nightside, then we start hunting Brockman. And anyone he's turned. We won't stop until they're all dead, either."

"How will we know?" River asked.

"Well, someone's gonna tell us, that's how," Jayne smiled. "We can't afford to have these people running around like this. If they are discovered, then the 'verse will know of our existence. We cannot, we _will not_ allow that to happen. For centuries we have remained safe by guarding our secrets with great care."

"By forgetting that, Neethos has endangered us all. Had I not killed him, he would be hunted to the ends of the 'verse for this."

"So there's a code of sorts, for people like us," River asked, curious. Jayne had never discussed things like this with her before.

"Yes," he nodded. "Generally, one who turns another is ultimately responsible for them. When they violate our codes, then it's his or her responsibility to set things right."

"In this case, Neethos is already dead. Even if he were not, he would be unlikely to reign Brockman in. So," he sighed, "it falls to us. All of us," he looked at her pointedly, "to make sure that this problem is taken care of."

"How many are we talking about?" River asked. "How many like us are there, Jayne? I hadn't thought about that, really, until now. I sort of assumed, I guess, that the majority of them were in your employ." Jayne laughed at that.

"Not even close," he replied. "I don't know that _anyone _knows how many of us there are in the 'verse. And this isn't the only system, either," he told her softly, eyeing her carefully.

"What?" River's shock was evident.

"River, not all of the people who left Earth settled here," Jayne explained. "Many of them went in other directions, something that's not generally known. Until some type of faster than light travel is developed, only someone like us can travel the distances between the systems. Thanks to our long lifespan," he added.

"I had no idea," River murmured in wonder.

"Few do, and it must stay that way," Jayne warned her.

"Have you ever been to any of these other systems?" River asked. Jayne looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"And I've been back to Earth," he said simply. River's shock only grew.

"It's still there," he grinned. "The damage that mankind wreaked on the planet has begun to heal. I was there almost two hundred fifty years ago, now. The world was once more teeming with life, believe it or not. Pristine wilderness has replaced endless cities, with clean water and clear skies. It was a most remarkable thing to see," he added, his eyes now far away.

"I'd love to see it," River remarked in wonder. Jayne looked at her.

"Then you shall, one day," he said simply. "But not for some time to come, I'm afraid. We have too much to do here."

"I have time," she grinned suddenly. "All the time in the world."

------------------------------------

"Do you understand what I want?" Brockman's voice grated with impatience.

"Yep," the man called Wilson replied casually. "You want these kids back, and you want these folks, this Reynolds and his crew, eliminated. Got it."

"Don't take this so casually, Wilson," Brockman warned. "They've shown a great deal of ability and resilience so far."

"Only take'em so far," Wilson shrugged. "Don't worry about it, we'll get'em."

"I don't want any survivors," Brockman stressed. "And none of your men are to talk to any of these children. I want them treated well, but kept in isolation. Do you understand?"

"What's so special about these kids, anyway?" Wilson asked.

"That's my business," Brockman replied, his voice rumbling with menace. Wilson shrugged, unimpressed.

"Whatever. Any idea where we should start?"

Brockman fought hard to reign in his temper. At times like this, he regretted turning Wilson. The man was a complete psychopath, unafraid of anything, feeling or caring for nothing. Brockman was stronger, but not decisively so. And Wilson, damn him, had figured out that Brockman's warning that Wilson himself couldn't 'turn' people was just so much smoke.

Before Brockman had realized it, Wilson had infected his entire crew. And they were far worse than any of Brockman's own people.

"Start with where Peter's was killed," he said as calmly as he could.

"Okay," Wilson nodded. "We'll get right on it." With that Wilson walked out of the office. Brockman counted to ten, trying to contain his rage. When that failed, his giant fist crashed down on the desk in front of him, breaking it two. The outburst helped to channel the rage, and Brockman sat down, feeling more in control of himself again.

_Just remember the payoff_, he reminded himself. Once he was in power, it would be easy enough to deal with Wilson and his lot of losers. In fact, Brockman mused, he'd need someone to experiment on, when all this was done.

_And he'd be just perfect_.

-------------------------------------

"That's our ship," Neera pointed with a nod of her head, as a small liner eased into dock. Mal nodded.

"Any word on what kept them?" he asked.

"Apparently, their take off was delayed due to extra passengers," Neera shrugged. "Could have been late, waiting on the Cross family."

"We'll know soon enough." The two walked toward the ramp just now descending, looking for a family of three. A woman with one daughter, and one son. As they watched, group after group descended from the ship. As the flow eased, then stopped, Mal and Neera looked at one another in concern. They hadn't seen their clients.

Just as Mal was about to decide there was a problem, a slender woman with two small children appeared in the door, walking timidly down the ramp. Marcia Cross, with her son Jeremy, and daughter Katrin. Mal sighed in relief, and started for the ramp. They met her and the children at the bottom.

"Mrs. Cross?" Mal asked politely. "My name's Malcolm Reynolds. This is Neera Trivett. We're supposed to meet you here, ma'am. And carry you someplace safe."

"I'm afraid you have me mixed up with someone else, Captain. . .Reynolds, you said? My name is Maria Roberts."

"No ma'am," Mal smiled again. "You name _was_ Roberts, 'fore you married. _Marcia Roberts_. You married the late Hiram Cross. You two children are Jeremy, aged eleven, and Katrin, aged nine. Relax, Mrs. Cross. You're among friends."

Marcia Cross sagged visibly in relief as Mal spoke. She had been so afraid.

"I'm sorry, Captain," she smiled weakly. "I have to be careful."

"I know, ma'am," Mal assured her. "But you let us worry for you, now. We have a ship waiting, and ready to go. Once we get you where we're going, you can relax completely. I promise you," he added firmly. "Ain't no one gonna hurt you nor your young'uns no more."

Marcia decided that the walk to the ship was the longest of her life, for all that it was only a half mile.


	14. Chapter 14

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 14

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement._

--------------------------------

The _Apollo_ eased through the black, moving faster than she appeared, ferrying her charges toward Nightside, and safety. Prim frowned as he pondered that word; safety.

_Would_ they be safe at Nightside? On the face of it, absolutely. The planet had a state of the art defense system, second to none in the 'verse. Better than anything the Alliance had, even at some of it's most important military bases. And there were numerous Brethren secreted among the planet's population, all loyal to Janos.

Add in the staff of the Manor, the security detail on board the ship, and the ship herself, in a pinch, and it was hard to imagine anyone or anything mounting a serious threat to the moon. But Prim had not lived so long by making assumptions.

If this man Brockman had managed to turn a large number of people in the time since he'd matured into his own being, then there would be a serious battle in the offing. For the first time in history, at least to Prim's knowledge, two groups of Brethren would face each other in open combat.

Certainly individuals had fought each other before, in times past. Often as members of opposing armies. But never before like this.

In a war between factions, exposure was almost certain. Something that would be a concern for everyone. Prim was under no illusions as to how the Alliance would react to the existence of creatures such as himself. They would go to any lengths to acquire the 'secret'. Far worse, though, was the matter of public opinion. What would the people think? Would it no longer be safe to walk the streets? To appear in public.

The Brethren had seen such times before, of course. But Prim had thought those times lay long in the past. Now, that peace and security was threatened.

And what of the mortals that had attached themselves to their longer lived friends? What might become of them? With none of the 'others' left to protect them, shield them from persecution, they would be vulnerable. He frowned at that thought.

Primeter Vatorian had been a soldier for centuries. He had fought in countless wars over those centuries, and was as skilled a tactician as Janos himself. He knew the risks of war. And he accepted them without pause. He had known, when he became a Roman Centurion, that the end of most soldiers came on a battlefield. His was a rare exception.

With time on his hands, now that the ship was away, Prim turned his not inconsiderable talents to working on a plan to win the war that was coming, and do so in a way that left their secret intact.

------------------------------

Mal frowned as he checked the nav console aboard _Artemis_. Their departure from Hera had been delayed by the late arrival of the Cross family, and now they were working to make up that lost time. So far, his idea was working. But once the others discovered that everyone on their 'list' was going missing, it would be a simple matter to find out where they went. And follow them.

"We're only a few hours behind, now, sir," the pilot assured him, looking at Mal studying their plot. "We'll arrive at our next stop no more than two hours off schedule."

"And a lot can happen in two hours," Mal told him, never looking up. "That ain't a comment on your abilities," he added. "This here ain't your fault. Just is what it is, that's all. We can't do more than we can do," he concluded with a shrug, looking up.

"That don't mean I got to like it."

"No, sir," the pilot agreed. Mal headed for the passageway.

"Call if you need me," he ordered, then made his way to the galley. Neera was already there, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"How we doing?" she asked, smiling up at him. He shrugged.

"Best we can," he replied, getting himself a cup of coffee. "All we can do."

"Then how about you relax a bit?" Neera asked, frowning only slightly. "You can't keep shouldering all this blame and guilt, Mal. None of this is your doing."

"I know," Mal sighed wearily. "Had we but won the war, I keep thinking, none o' this might be happenin' right now."

"Maybe," Neera conceded, seeing finally what _really_ troubled him. "But I think you've let the war wreck enough of your life, Malcolm Reynolds. You aren't the first soldier to play for the losing side, you know. All of us have, at one time or another."

Mal looked at her for a moment.

"You included, I guess," he smiled a little. She nodded.

"How do you think I met Janos?" she grinned in reply. "I was an Amazon Princess, Mal, on Earth," she told him quietly. "We were a proud race. Warriors all. Janos and his. . ._men_, went through us like _fec_ through a goose. Took them all of three days to nearly destroy my tribe." Mal frowned.

"I'd think that would leave some hard feelings, Neera," he said softly. She grimaced.

"We had it coming," she admitted. "We had terrorized the lands around us for over a generation, taking what we wanted. Men aren't the only ones who can rape, pillage and burn, you know," she added sheepishly. "And it's very difficult to stay mad at someone, even a _man_, who has given you a gift all out of proportion from what you really deserved."

"How. . .I mean, what's that like? Living so long, being like you are? I mean, compared to how you was?" Mal leaned forward, for once really interested in knowing something about the Brethren. At least his, anyway. Neera studied him for a while, searching his eyes.

"It's different," she shrugged. "At first, I was confused. And afraid. Very afraid, to be honest. And consumed by hatred. Amazons are raised from birth to hate and despise men. Finding out that a man held me prisoner, and had saved my life, hurt."

"Spect that's a truism," Mal nodded. Neera snorted.

"Janos kept me separate from the others," she continued. "I didn't know why, at first, and just assumed that he wanted me for himself. After a few days, I tried to get away, used a stick I'd ground to a point to stab him. When I did, he laughed at me, and pulled the stick out. I had struck him so hard that the stick had gone nearly to his spine."

"He tossed it away, and said 'have to do better than that, mortal', and laughed again, right in my face." Mal nodded, having been told that same thing, once.

"I was. . .I don't know how to describe it. I felt afraid, amazed, awed, so many things, all at once. He forced me to the ground, and sat down across from me. Even as I watched, his wound began to heal over. Right in front of me. He watched me for a long time, then smiled."

"'You wish this was you?' he asked me, and of course I said yes. He nodded, turning serious, and said 'Good.'. I had no idea what that meant, but then he started explaining how he had seen me fighting. How he admired my skill, and my determination. The fact that I refused to surrender, to quit. He described what my wounds were like, when he found me, how badly I was injured. The wounds he described were mortal, Mal. There was no way I should have been alive to have this conversation."

"Yet I was," she continued. "For the next several months, Janos stayed with me, teaching me, helping me. Educating me. He told me that he had given me a great gift, one that I would someday come to call a curse. All that he asked in return was that I fight evil wherever I found it, and that I defend those who could not defend themselves. He warned me he would be watching me, from afar. He would know if I had betrayed his generosity."

"At first I cared nothing about his 'generosity'," she admitted. "I swore to him then that I would use whatever he had 'given' me to destroy him. He looked at me for a few seconds, then nodded. 'That sounds reasonable,' was all he said, Mal. And went right back to showing me how to use all these new abilities I had."

"Seems awful serene about it," Mal mused. "Like as not, he knew you couldn't do it."

"I don't think so," Neera shook her head. "I think he didn't care, one way or another, Mal. Like he almost hoped I _could_ do it. We never spoke of it again, and by the time my training was finished, I had forgotten it, anyway. He had shown me a whole new life, a whole new reason for living. So, when he left the jungle, I followed him." Mal digested all that slowly, considering.

"Anyway," Neera spoke suddenly, as if clearing away the words she'd just spoken. "My senses are very strong. I can see, smell, hear things that no mortal can. Physically I'm much stronger than several men. I don't know just how strong, to be honest. There's been very little I haven't managed to do, over the years."

"I haven't aged, I've never been sick, I've even kept my girlish figure," she laughed, and Mal's eye brows rose at that.

"Ain't nothin' 'girlish' 'bout that figure, woman," he growled, and Neera felt her face heat. "You're all woman. Creepifyin', immortal killer woman, maybehaps, but woman none-the-less. And I like you just how you are."

"I'm very glad to hear that, lover," Neera purred.

For a while, at least, Mal forgot about all the worries he had heaped upon himself.

------------------------------

Jayne rose from the bed, throwing on a robe and exiting the cabin he shared with River. _Athena_ wasn't a liner, by any stretch of the imagination. But she'd been designed to carry a larger crew than was needed, and nearly a platoon of troops to be used for boarding and inspecting freighters. So, even with everyone on board, the ship roomy. And quiet.

He walked to the bridge, his movements silent. He noted that the ship was still on the night cycle, the lights turned down. When he reached the bridge, he nodded to the crewman on watch. The startled man started to rise.

"Keep your seat, Rob," he smiled. "I'm just restless. Thought I'd take a look at things."

"Of course, milord," Rob bowed slightly, then returned to his seat, monitoring the various readouts before him. Jayne took a seat at the Nav console, and punched up their track. Next, he punched up the track for _Artemis_, and finally _Apollo_. Everyone was making good time, he saw, though _Artemis_ was slightly off schedule. He knew that one of the ships had been delayed in order for the Cross family to board, so he didn't worry about that.

What _did _worry him was that something like holding a liner would attract attention. A lot of attention, possibly. And that was bad. Brockman wasn't the sort to give up, and he wanted those children badly. He'd already sent one team out to collect them, and Mal and Neera had discovered there were at least two others.

Mal's idea to have everyone meet him at different points had been a good one. But there was always a trail to follow. Where, it wondered, would it lead Brockman's people? He pondered that question for some time, mulling over the possibilities.

Without warning, he reached out and started punching co-ordinates into the Nav console. Rob was startled as the auto-pilot began making a course correction.

"Milord!" he cried, sitting up straighter, trying to make sense of the sudden bank of flashing lights and beeping noises.

"Ignore it," Jayne smiled. "It's just a course change I programed in. Let Willie know when she relieves you. Tell her to call me if she has any questions. And I don't want anyone calling ahead, either," he added suddenly. "I want us undetected."

"Aye, milord," Rob nodded. He didn't question his boss as some might.

Jayne left the bridge, the beginnings of a plan swirling in the midst of his mind. But first, he had a call to make.

--------------------------

"Morning, Prim," Simon spoke quietly as he entered the galley. Prim looked up sharply.

"Morning?" he asked, shocked. Had he sat here working all night?

"Early morning," Simon nodded, "but Morning, none-the-less. It's six am on Londinium." Prim nodded. The ship's clock was set to Londinium time.

"I had no idea it was so late," he murmured, gathering his notes. Inara would be unhappy. . . .

"Good morning, Primeter," Inara spoke into his ear, her voice still husky from sleep. She kissed him softly on the cheek before making her way toward the prep area of the galley. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Inara, I'm sorry I didn't. . .I mean, I got caught up in something I was doing and didn't notice the time."

"That's all right," she smiled sweetly. "I know you were busy. I came and looked in on you, when I woke up and you weren't there. You seemed too deep in thought for me to want to intrude. I trust you've worked out your problem?"

"Partly, perhaps," he smiled in relief. Inara Serra was a unique woman, to say the least. "Partly." He walked over to the cooking area, embracing her from behind.

"Good," she turned to him, rising on her toes to kiss him lightly. "Breakfast?"

"Please."

Inara turned back to the stove, busying herself with preparations, as Kaylee walked in, her usual cherry self.

"Mornin' all!" she gushed, wrapping herself to Simon, kissing him soundly. "How we doin'?" She was wearing a pair of coveralls, they all noted. Something she hadn't done in a while.

"We're doing fine, Lady Frye," Prim smiled at her. "We should be there in three days time, if all goes well."

"Great!" she bubbled. "Im'a go have a look at the engine room on this barge," she informed everyone. "Call me when we're ready to eat?"

"Of course, _mei mei_," Inara smiled indulgently. Kaylee would never be happy unless she had something to tinker with. Kaylee smiled, kissing Simon once more, then left, humming.

"She is perpetually happy, it seems," Prim smiled. Simon and Inara both nodded.

"A ray of sunshine, on a cloudy day," Simon smiled. Prim noted the wistfulness in the young physician's voice, and smiled again.

"You're a very fortunate man, Master Tam."

"You haven't done bad, yourself," Simon smirked, standing. "I'm going to check on the children. I'll be back for breakfast." As he left, Inara was glad she was turned away, lest he, and Prim, see the furious blush spreading across he face at Simon's compliment.

"No," Prim told the doctor's departing back as he turned back to Inara. "I haven't done bad, at all."

------------------------------

"Ain't no one in this town knows nothin', 'cept that two ships landed out near the Bellows' place. Some heard gunfire, but out here, folks tend to mind their own knittin', so they ain't right sure what it was about."

"Far as anywhere they mighta got to," the man continued, "all anyone knew was that Bellows had a sister on Idlewild. Don't rightly know her name, but knew she was there. Married some official there. Shouldn't be too hard to track _her_ down, was you of a mind to do it," he concluded.

Wilson listened to the report, nodding absently. He hadn't really expected to find out anything useful, but he was careful. Never knew when a tidbit would come in handy. They had found Peters' ship, and his dead crew, on Bellows' farm. Complete dead end.

"All right," he announced, standing. "Let's get in the air. I wanna check and see have any of the other people on these here lists gone missin'. If they have, we'll see can we pick up a trail." The others nodded, and went to their posts. Wilson watched them go, thinking.

He'd started where he was told, now he'd do things his way. To his way of thinking, all of these people were heading somewhere. Probably the same somewhere. He needed to know where that was, and get there in time to catch at least some of them. They'd tell him where the rest were.

"Head for Idlewild," he ordered over the com, as the ship broke atmo. One of the families in question was from there. For some reason, it just felt right.

"Take maybe two days, boss," the pilot informed him. "Setting course now."

"Shave some o' that off, you can," he ordered back. "I wanna get there soon's we can. Got a feeling there's somethin' waitin' on us there."

"You got it."

-----------------------------

Time is different in the black. It seems to pass more slowly than when dirtside, and yet faster as well. A paradox that all spacers know far too well. The endless waiting for a ship to make planet fall are spent working, exercising, sleeping, gaming.

Jayne and River chose to work out. They sparred with one another, constantly honing their skills. The coming battle would be against others like themselves, which meant that their swords would see use, this time.

"Is your hunch still strong?" River asked, as the two stopped for a drink of water, and to rest.

"Yes," Jayne nodded. "I don't know why, but I'm sure we need to be near Idlewild when Mal gets there. There's no real reason for it, that I can see. He has Neera, and Jerl McCann's team, as well as himself, Zoe, and the crew of the _Artemis._ And yet. . . ." He trailed off, frustrated by his inability to put his feeling into words.

"And yet, the nagging remains," River nodded, understanding his dilemma. "I know how that is. Will we be there before Mal?"

"Probably," he nodded. "They had a delay on Hera, so we're up on them by a few hours. And once Willie took the helm, I had her increase our speed. If Mal stays on schedule from here on out, then we should get there at the same time, if not a bit before hand."

"Good."

"You ain't said anything about my surprise," he looked at her, eyes dancing.

"He'll be furious on the outside," River grinned. "But I think he'll appreciate it. And it makes a nice peace offering."

"I need to make a peace offering?" he asked, eye brows raising.

"You think so," River grinned again. "And it's a nice thing to do."

"Remind me to have a camera going. I want to get a capture of his reaction."

"All that work to make amends, and you destroy it with mischief," River shook her head, clucking in mock disapproval. Jayne smiled at that.

"Keeps like interesting."

----------------------------

"Artemis _you are cleared to land_," Mal heard over the speaker.

"Thank you, Mac control," the pilot replied over the wave. He turned to Mal. "Better take a seat, Captain, we're heading in." Mal nodded, and took the Nav seat. He watched as the pilot skillfully entered atmo over McIntosh. He wasn't as good as Wash had been, but, neither was anyone else. Not even River.

As the ship steadied out, he headed aft, where he found everyone assembled in the galley. This ship had an actual room used for this sort of thing, but habits died hard, and this was an old habit.

"Right," Mal said, looking around. "We're here to fetch five families o' folk. You got there sheets, includin' captures of the young'uns in questions. They're new ones, took from when we rescued'em from Blue Sun. Or whoever the hell it is," he added with a grimace.

"We ain't takin' any chances here. We had a good run o' luck on Hera, but we ain't taking that for granted this go round. _Dong Ma?_" He looked at each member in turn, making sure they understood. All nodded in agreement.

"Set-up's the same as before. Watch yourselves."

"We're down and locked, Captain," the pilot called over the com. Zoe hit the switch beside her.

"Aye. Keep her hot."

"Will do," he promised. She looked to Mal.

"Let's go," he ordered.

-------------------

Things went smoothly for once, with all the ships docking on time, and all the families being accounted for smoothly. Mal felt a great deal of unease about that, for no other reason than he _never_ had it easy. Ever.

"We're good, sir," Zoe told him, as she and Julio escorted the last family on board.

"No one following?" he asked, eyes scanning around the ship.

"Not that we noticed," she shook her head. "And we would'a noticed, sir."

"Right," Mal nodded. He trusted Zoe more than anyone. "Let's get gone, then." He activated the ramp, watching as it closed smoothly and quietly.

_Must be nice_, he thought, amused. He had grumbled about not using _Serenity_, but this ship really was better suited for this kind of thing. _Serenity _was a good ship, but she was aging, and the last year or two in particular hadn't been kind. And she was unarmed.

"Still home, though," he reminded himself, looking around. This ship would never be home. Smiling, he started for the passenger area. Time to let his new arrivals know what was happening.


	15. Chapter 15

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 15

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement._

--------------------------

On Londinium, Willie and Lucas were enjoying the good life. As guests of Lord Janos himself, the two were treated to any and everything they wanted. For Lucas, it wasn't too much different from the life he'd enjoyed as the engineer aboard _Athena_. Though life on _Serenity_ was harder, he had never regretted his decision to work for Mal.

For Willie, however, the change was much more dramatic. She'd fought tooth and nail for nearly everything she'd ever had.

"I could definitely get used to this," she remarked to Lucas, as the two of them lounged near the pool near the manor.

"It's the life," Lucas agreed with a nod. "But it can get boring, after a while."

"That why you signed on with the Cap'n?" Willie asked. "Bored?"

"Well, partly," Lucas admitted. "And part of it was I just plain like Mal. And respect him. And it was a chance to see more of the 'verse than I've ever seen." Lucas wasn't sure if Willie knew about the attack on the Blue Sun facility, so he didn't mention it. He'd learned the value of silence.

"Still hard to believe that you gave up all this. . . ."

"Miss Willie?" her comment was broke off. She looked up at the speaker, seeing it was Hiram. He was the butler of the main house.

"Yes, Mister Hiram?" she asked. "Something wrong?"

"No, madam," Hiram smiled at the 'Mister' honorific. "There are some men here to look over Captain Reynolds' ship, however, and they would like the two of you to accompany them." Willie and Lucas were immediately on guard.

"What do you mean, 'look over'?" Willie asked, now on her feet, with Lucas right behind. Hiram sensed their suspicion, and raised a hand in a calming fashion.

"Nothing is amiss, I assure you," he spoke calmly. "Lord Janos has arranged for a complete refit of _Serenity_ while she is still. The work will be carried out here, on the grounds, and the Security team will stand guard while the work is being done. Since the work is being done by one of Lord Janos' own companies, however, there should be no problem."

"Captain didn't say anything 'bout a refit," Willie replied.

"It is a gift, from Lord Janos," Hiram nodded. "One that the Captain is unaware of. Lord Janos would take it as a personal favor, as would the Lady River, if the two of you would oversee the refit personally. I was told to inform you to spare no expense. Anything and everything you request is to be honored. Lord Janos' exact words were, 'as close to new as possible'."

"Wow," Willie whistled. Lucas smiled knowingly.

"Like I said," he smirked. "It's the life. Come on!" he added, moving toward the ship. "Let's go see what we can get!"

--------------------

Jayne looked at Idlewild, growing larger by the minute outside the viewport. He had worn a frown for two days as his mind worked over possible problems.

"Still nagging you?" River asked, stepping softly to his side. He nodded.

"Yes. I can't shake the feeling. No idea why."

"If it makes you feel better," she told him quietly. "I feel it to. And I am no closer to figuring out why than you are."

"It _doesn't_ make me feel better," Jayne told her. "But I'm glad you told me." He turned and started off the bridge.

"Get us on the ground, Harry," he ordered over his shoulder. "Quietly as possible."

"Aye, milord," Harry replied. "Actual or assumed?" she asked.

"Assumed," he ordered after a brief pause. "Let's don't broadcast our presence."

"Done."

"What did that mean?" River asked as she followed him off the bridge.

"Actual means we apply for landing as _Athena_," Jayne told her. "Assumed means we land as another ship entirely."

"You can do that?" River asked. "What about the transponder?"

"It's scrambled," Jayne assured her. "They'll call, asking for it to be rebroadcast in the clear. When they do, Harry'll send a fake of some kind. Comes in handy from time to time."

"I'll bet," River grinned impishly. Jayne shrugged.

"Sometimes you don't want anyone to know you're about. This is one of those times."

Minutes later, the ship was on the ground. Jayne and River, swords hidden under leather dusters, left the ship alone, heading for the terminal. The crew were all on duty, and stood the watch. Someone might get on board, but they'd have to work at it.

"What are we going to do?" River asked, scanning the area from behind her sunglasses.

"We're gonna look around for the families Mal is meetin' here," Jayne replied, his accent slipping into the old 'Jayne'. "We'll keep an eye on'em from a distance, just to make sure don't nothin' odd happen. If everything goes well, then we'll meet up with Mal in orbit, and move on together."

"Good idea," River nodded. "You think someone will attack the families?"

"I think it's possible," Jayne shrugged. "We laid this whole thing on pretty fast. We're bound to of left traces, somewhere. Someone looks hard enough, it'll lead'em here, eventually."

---------------------------------

Unaware that he already had friends on the ground, Mal was studying the growing ball of Idlewild from _Artemis'_ bridge, much as Jayne had done less than an hour before.

"Last stop," Zoe said from his side. Mal nodded.

"Last chance for luck to run out," he added, grimacing.

"You know, sir," Zoe looked at him. "It's possible that we'll get this done without any trouble."

"And I'm a member o' Parliament," Mal snorted. "Just slummin'." Zoe couldn't help but laugh at Mal's deadpan delivery, and her laughter, in turn, forced a grin to Mal's face.

"Okay, sir," she agreed. "No one's like to be sloppy, anyway, after all we been through. No one wants to get this far, and then blow it."

"True," Mal nodded. "But we still need to be careful." He headed aft, and Zoe followed. The ground force was assembled in the galley, aware they were about to land. Mal drew up short at seeing everyone there, waiting on him.

"We're getting used to you," Jerl McCann snorted, and the others laughed. Mal had the grace to look a bit sheepish, but then turned serious.

"I don't like it," he said at once. "We ain't had a lick o' trouble since the Bellows' place. That ain't normal. And I got a powerful odd feelin' 'bout this. I know, it was my idea," he raised a hand at the coming comments. "That don't make me like it no better."

"No one gets sloppy," he warned. "We know what we're dealin' with, or may be dealin' with, so we can't afford no mistakes. We'll use the same plan as before. If the ship comes under attack, especially if any Brethren are involved, get the ship in the air, and go. We'll get off some other way."

"Sir," Jerl started to object, but Mal stopped him.

"It's better to lose some, than all," he said quietly, his voice firm. "I know how that sounds, but we got a passle o' folk on this ship already, and they're countin' on us to get them to safety. If you come under attack, Jerl, you're in charge. Get this ship into the black, and head straight to Nightside."

"We'll find some other way to get off, and take the others with us. _Dong ma?"_ Jerl nodded, clearly not liking his orders, but seeing the truth in Mal's statement.

"Okay then," Mal smiled, feeling the ship touch down. "Let's get moving. Only three families to collect here. Let's see can we get'em, and get gone."

----------------------------

Mal and Neera headed for the terminal, hand in hand, looking for all the world like two people going to meet visitors. Which is what they wanted everyone to think. Neera watched their right, and Mal their left.

"So far, so good," she smiled. Mal snorted.

"She said, just before the sky fell on them," his voice wasn't so much sarcastic as it was amused. Darkly amused, Neera thought, but humor, of a sort.

"Take it easy, Mal," she chided gently. "You're gonna die of worry 'fore anyone gets a chance to kill you."

Mal's look was sour.

--------------------------

As it happened, Neera was mistaken. Mal wouldn't die of worry before at least one attempt on his life.

"I got Reynolds," a man spoke softly into a radio, watching the people coming and going from the terminal. "He's with a tall, dark skinned gal, likely his first mate."

"Keep an eye on them," Wilson's voice came back immediately. "I want to know who he's meeting."

"Roger that," the man replied, easing along after the two marks. He looked over the woman with Reynolds, and smirked a little. Since he'd been with Wilson, life had improved for him. He enjoyed women, especially if the woman didn't enjoy being with him. And this one was a real looker.

He'd ask Wilson if he could have her for a while, before they killed her. He could always space her before they got back to Ariel.

Smiling, he continued following, his mind drifting while he mulled over what he would do, once he had her.

He should have been watching his own back.

---------------------------

"You see that?" Julio said softly. Zoe's arm was linked in his, and she felt him stiffen.

"What is it?" she asked, instantly on guard.

"That guy, right there," he nodded. "Blue hat, blue coat. He was standing there, minding his own business, until Mal and Neera walked by. The he raised his hand to his mouth for a minute. Now, he's fell in behind them." Zoe watched the man for a moment. Sure enough, he was ambling along, never gaining, never losing ground.

"_Go se_," Zoe murmured. Julio nodded, and raised his hand to his ear, touching his ear mike.

"Mal, Neera, don't let on, but you got a tail," he spoke carefully, while Zoe watched. "White male, blue hat and coat, right on your six. He was waiting for someone, then fell into trail when you went by."

"Okay," Mal replied, his voice muffled. "Any idea who he is?" Mal was trying to talk to Julio while smiling at Neera. It wasn't easy.

"None," Julio replied. "We've got him, but he's likely not alone. Orders?"

"Let's play it out, for now," Mal decided after a minute of calculation. "He may can lead us somewhere we'd like to go."

"Just take heed," Julio warned. "He's awfully confident. Like he ain't got a care or a fear in the world."

"Like he knows there's nothin' 'round here can hurt him?" Mal asked. Julio felt a chill at that, and he and Zoe exchanged a glance.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just like that, in fact."

"Great," Mal murmured. "Okay, let's see what happens. Make sure he ain't got any friends."

---------------------------

"A trap," Mal said softly, and Neera nodded, still smiling.

"Wonder how they figured it out?" she mused aloud.

"Don't matter none, now," Mal shrugged. "We got two choices. We either make a run for it, and leave these folk to suffer, or we try and make it work. This is the last stop. If we can get these three families, and get into the black, we're done, all but the haulin'."

"I don't want to leave anyone to their 'mercy'," Neera almost shuddered. "Not if there's any way to prevent it."

"I don't aim to, darlin'," Mal gave her a lopsided grin. "It's about time we started hittin' these people back."

"He isn't people, Mal," Neera warned. "When the time comes, you leave him to me. Just grab the folks we're here to get, and head for the ship."

"Ain't too keen on losin' you, woman," Mal told her bluntly. "Not even by accident."

"You won't," Neera assured him. "Julio isn't far behind."

-------------------------

"Zoe, when it hits the fan, you and Mal grab our marks, and head for the ship. Leave this to me and Neera. Got it?"

"I ain't gonna just run off and leave you to do the fightin'," Zoe growled. "I ain't exactly helpless, you know."

"Here, you will be," Julio said bluntly. "This ain't a discussion, Zoe," his voice turned hard. "That man's been turned, and he's probably not alone. You and Mal won't stand a chance against them. So you do like I said." Zoe glared at him, dander rising at his tone.

"Don't argue with me, Zoe," Julio looked her straight in the eye. "I won't see anything happen to you. This isn't your fight. Just make sure those kids, and their folks, is safe. We'll do the rest."

Zoe's objection died on her lips at that. She looked at Julio then, really looked at him, for the first time, it seemed. The happy go lucky 'nerd' was gone. In his place was a deadly warrior who knew his business. The look in his eyes seemed to soften as he returned her gaze, and Zoe felt a knot in her stomach.

"Fine," she grumped, to cover herself. She'd been startled by the depths of feeling she could see in Julio's eyes. "I'll go. But I don't have to like it."

"I'd be shocked if you did," he grinned.

---------------------------

"I see Captain Daddy," River told Jayne, as the two walked along.

"Where?" Jayne asked, looking around.

"Here, dummy," River smirked, pointing to her temple. "He isn't far. I can sense him up at the terminal. He's with Neera," she added, giggling. She stopped suddenly, a frown creasing her features.

"What's it?" Jayne asked, hand slipping into his coat, looking around for a threat.

"He's in trouble," River sighed. "Someone behind him. We should hurry."

The two sped up slightly, balancing between the need to hurry, and their desire not to attract unwanted attention. To most people they just looked like a couple running late to meet someone.

"I can see him," River slowed, nodding ahead. Jayne slowed beside her, scanning ahead. Sure enough, Mal and Neera were walking, arm in arm, about thirty yards ahead of them.

"There comes Julio and Zoe," he said, pointing. River nodded, but was looking at a point between them. She stiffened slightly.

"Brethren," she breathed, where only Jayne could hear. Her hand was pointing to the man in the blue coat and hat. Jayne noted that he was exactly between their two sets of friends. And that Julio was watching him.

"They know he's there," Jayne told River, and she nodded. "Look for more," he ordered. River nodded again, absently. She was already letting her mind wander over the crowd.

Before her transformation, she would never have been able to so something like this, without seeming crazy. Now, she was in control, and able to use her talents as she wished. Her mind skirted along the surface thoughts of people in the area.

She frowned as her mind touched a dark presence.

"We're in trouble."

------------------------------

Wilson was waiting. His man was behind Reynolds and his first mate, and they were coming straight to him. He almost laughed, it was so easy.

"'Don't underestimate them, Wilson'," he mimicked Brockman, a sneer on his face. "What a chump. Fool wouldn't know a real threat if it bit him in the ass."

And Wilson planned to do just that, at some point in the near future. He was content to wait, however, as Brockman played out his little game. No sense in having to work at grabbing all that power himself, he decided, when he could simply wait for Brockman to do it, and then take it from him.

In the meantime, he and his crew were having a high old time.

"We're almost on you, boss," he heard in his ear. Wilson left off his daydreaming, and started scanning the crowd.

--------------------------

"How many?" Jayne asked. He was watching everyone around them, guarding River's back as she worked to find threats.

"At least five," she whispered. "So many minds, it's hard to find them, even when I know what to look for," she admitted.

"You're doin' fine," Jayne smiled. "Let's start. . . ." He broke off as he saw three men start to move.

"They're going after Mal," River told him, her voice strained. "They are. . .so evil, Jayne. So. . .wrong minded."

"Well, then," Jayne's smiled turned evil. "Let's see can we change that." Without waiting for her response, Jayne started forward, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. As he walked, Jayne touched his ear mike.

"Harry, we need a distraction. A big one."

"_Comin' up, boss!"_ he heard the reply.

----------------------------

Wilson was so intent on Reynolds, now just scant yards away, that the siren's piercing wail startled him. He jerked around, looking for the threat.

"_May I have your attention, please,"_ the loud speakers boomed. _"All flights are temporarily on hold due to an. . .unspecified threat. We ask that all of you please proceed to the nearest shelter, as calmly as possible. We are monitoring the situa. . . ." _The voice was cut off by another cry, somewhere behind the speaker it sounded like.

"_Reavers! There's reaver vessels inbound! At least four. . .no fi. . . ." _The loudspeakers clicked off at that, and then everything went to hell. People screamed, running in every direction at once. This far along the Rim, no one doubted the existence of Reavers.

"Son of a . . . ." Wilson snarled. He lost his view of Reynolds as people started running in front of him, behind him, all around him.

------------------------

"You wanted a big diversion," River reminded him, as Jayne cursed beside her.

"I didn't want all this runnin' around!" he almost snarled. The two of them started running as well, but not in blind panic. They were heading for their targets.

------------------------

Mal and Neera ground to a halt as the loudspeakers boomed.

"You have _got _to be kiddin' me!" Mal screeched. "As if we ain't got enough troubles!" He turned around, seeing the man who had been following them stop dead in his tracks. Mal's hand fell to his gun without the need for conscious thought. The man just smiled.

_Yep, he's one of'em_, Mal thought. The man raised a gun toward Mal, and pulled the trigger. Mal didn't have a chance to react.

Suddenly, Neera was in front of him. She had moved so fast that neither Mal nor the man shooting at him had time to fathom how she'd gotten there. The bullet, meant for Mal, struck her solidly in the rib cage, and she grunted as her armor absorbed the impact. Mal reached out to grab her, but she was already moving.

"Get clear!" she shouted, starting toward the man. Before she could get three steps however, the man stiffened. Even as she watched, the man's head seemed to tilt at an odd angle, then slowly slid from his shoulders.

Revealing Julio Givens standing behind him, sword in hand. His face was distorted, and Mal realized with a shock that Julio was. . .mad. Somehow he'd never imagined Julio being capable of anything other than his normal, happy go lucky, good natured self.

_Wrong_.

"We need to move," he shouted, as Zoe came to his side. "Look out!" he added, eyes going past Neera. She whirled, dropping into a crouch as she did so. Three men were making their way toward them. In a hurry.

"We need a plan!" Mal yelled.

"We got a plan!" Neera snarled, drawing her own sword. "You and Zoe get the kids. Me and Julio can deal with this." Mal was about to object When Zoe grabbed his arm.

"She's right!" Zoe yelled over the sirens. "We can't stand against them. Let's see can we still find our people!" Mal looked at her, wavering, then nodded.

"Watch yourself!" he ordered the other two, then he and Zoe were running for the terminal. Neera and Julio moved to place themselves between their friends and their attackers.

"Never a dull moment with you, Neera," Julio grinned.

---------------------

Jerl McCann jerked upright as the sirens began to wail.

"What the hell?" He stepped away from the ship, eyes scanning all around. He saw no reason for alarm.

"Reavers!" he heard the pilot call over the com. "Reavers inbound. Air Traffic plots four, make that five reaver vessels inbound for the terminal!"

"Get us in the air!" McCann ordered. "Get aboard, right now!" he called to his team members. "Man all weapons stations, and be prepared to repel boarders!" he ordered over the ship wide com. "All passengers to their quarters!"

Boots pounded throughout the ship as crew members raced to their stations. McCann was the last one aboard, eyes still looking skyward as the ramp closed.

"Lifting," the pilot's calm voice announced over the intercom. McCann raced to the bridge. He hated like hell to abandon the others, but Mal's orders had been clear.

And the Brethren had always tried to avoid reavers. If any of them ever managed to acquire the parasite. . . .

"We're clear," the pilot informed him, as McCann walked onto the bridge.

"Nothing on sensors," the young woman at the console assured him. "If they're there, they're out of range." McCann frowned at that. _Artemis'_ sensor suite was top of the line, better than most military vessels. If her sensors weren't picking up anything. . . .

"Can we confirm the report?" he asked.

"Idlewild ATC is off the air," the pilot shook his head. "Probably heading for the shelters." McCann nodded.

"Get us clear, and set a course for Nightside," he ordered, hating himself for saying the words, but knowing he had no choice.

_Artemis _almost leaped forward as the pilot advanced his throttles to the stops, the ship clawing for altitude. McCann watched the ground grow distant.

_I hope they can get out,_ he thought to himself as _Artemis_ headed for the black.

---------------------------------

Wilson almost goggled as he saw Cates head slide from his body. How in the hell had they known to do that? He looked at the man who had killed Cates, and saw the man looking right back. No fear in his eyes. The woman had drawn a sword as well, and now the two were facing off against him and his two followers.

"Get Reynolds!" he ordered, and the two started forward, only to be cut off by the sword wielding couple.

"No you don't," the woman smiled ferally. "This is where you get off."

"We'll see about that," Wilson snarled, and raised his hand. "Everyone converge on my position. Now!" He smiled at Neera, though it wasn't a pleasant sight.

"There's more than just us," he told her triumphantly. "You've made a very big mistake, lady."

"Have I?" Neera taunted, her sword swinging deftly in her hand. "We'll see, I suppose. Meantime, talk won't get it done." She watched as four other men joined her attackers.

"Long odds," Julio mouthed softly. "We can't let them get by us. Mal and Zoe won't stand a chance."

"I know," Neera said calmly. "Looks like this might be where _we _get off, Julio."

"Been a good ride, Neera," Julio shrugged. "Can't complain." She grinned, never taking her eyes off their opponents.

"So it has." With that, she charged straight at them, Julio right beside her.


	16. Chapter 16

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 16

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement._

_-------------------------------_

"Stay with Mal and Zoe!" Jayne ordered, drawing his sword as he ran. "I'll help Neera!"

"There are too many!" River shouted back, her own blade in hand.

"Lambs to the slaughter," Jayne growled, his voice like gravel. River knew without looking that his fangs had fallen. "You stay with Mal. Some of them might get by, and there might be more, somewhere. They'll need you more'n we will. And you might can find the folks they're here to get!"

River nodded, accepting his reasoning.

"Be careful!" she shouted, and ran harder, following Mal and Zoe.

Jayne ran faster, seeing Neera and Julio charging their opponents.

"Don't kill them all, Neera," he breathed.

------------------------------

A charge had been the last thing Wilson had expected. With the odds clearly in his favor, he had thought the two would be more cautious. Perhaps even flee. But it was not to be.

His men opened fire, striking the oncoming couple over and over. Wilson expected them to go down in a heap, but that didn't happen. Instead, the two absorbed the punishment, and kept coming. They were slowed, yes. But nothing close to stopped.

_What the hell?_ his mind raced. _That's almost like. . . ._

"They're like us!" he shouted to his men. "Use your blades!"

His warning came too late for some.

-------------------

Jayne smiled as he watched the idiots in front of him panic when their gunfire didn't drop Neera and Julio. He moved to attack before they could recover.

"They're like us!" he heard one yell, and figured he was in charge. Jayne's sword rose, flying through the air with a deadly whisper. The man in the rear never knew what hit him, and his head flew away in a cloud of red. His friends didn't know what had happened until they heard his body hit the ground. Three of them turned.

One never finished, as Jayne's sword took his head on it's way back from the first strike.

Wilson panicked for real, then.

"Run for it!" he ordered, obeying his own orders even as he gave them. "Head for the ship!"

One man ran right at Julio. The hacker impaled the man on his sword, then took his head. Neera leapt at the others, catching one in the leg with a lunge of her blade, and he went down. Neera stood over him, her face a mask of rage.

"Wh. . .who are y. . .you?" the tough gasped.

"Death," Neera growled from behind her fangs, and plunged the sword into him again. Withdrawing it, she poised to finish him off.

"Wait!" Jayne ordered. Neera caught herself, looking at him.

"I didn't expect to see you here, milord," she said calmly, once more in control of herself.

"Had a hunch," Jayne shrugged. "We need this one alive," he pointed to Neera's victim. "For a while, anyway," he added. "We need to know who, and what, we're up against. Mal gone for the kids?"

"Yes," Julio nodded. "Him and Zoe."

"River's gone after'em," Jayne nodded. "You two get this _hundan_ secured, on _Athena_," he ordered. "I. . . ." He broke off at the sound of a ship leaving. He turned to see _Artemis_ lifting from her berth, clawing for space.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"Mal's orders," Neera told him. "If anything happened, Jerl was to head for. . . .the manor, without delay. We'd find another way." Jayne considered that, and nodded.

"Good idea. All right, I guess you two can ride with us. Get this piece o' work over to the _Athena_, and make sure he's secure. I'll round up Mal and the others, then we'll get the hell off this rock. Watch for the others," he warned. "Now that the shock is gone, I don't look for them to be so easy, next time."

Without waiting for a reply, he started for the terminal. Neera and Julio watched him go, then bent to retrieve their prisoner.

--------------------------------

The terminal was a madhouse of activity. Mal and Zoe looked around in despair.

"We'll never find'em in all this!" Mal exclaimed.

"Find who?" a familiar voice came from behind them. Both whirled in surprise, to find River looking at them calmly.

"River!" Zoe threw her arms around the smaller woman. "What are you doin' here?"

"Thought you might need help," River smiled. Mal eyed her.

"Thought we might need help, huh?" he asked.

"Jayne had a feeling," River shrugged. "He couldn't shake it, and couldn't figure out what it was about. So he gambled, and here we are."

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry to see you," Mal admitted. "We're in a hell of a mess, and with the Reavers. . . ."

"No reavers," River smiled again. "Just a trick to buy you some time, and get things moving. There were several of Brockman's men in the area, most if not all of them having been turned. We needed a diversion."

"No reavers?" Mal eyed her hotly. "'Tross, someone could'a got killed in all this. Maybe _did_ get killed!"

"More would have died had we been forced to confront them in the open, surrounded by innocent people," River shrugged again. "Sometimes you have to make tough choices, Captain Daddy. This was one of those times. There's a lot at stake."

"Tell me about it," Mal muttered. "Well, thanks to your little 'diversion', we ain't got a clue in hell o' where to look for our. . . ." He trailed off as River smirked slightly.

"I do."

---------------------------------------

Wilson and his men stopped near their own ship, still suffering from the bewildering turn of events. His second in command looked at him, crossly.

"What the hell, boss?" he demanded. "Brockman never said nothin' 'bout we'd be facing others what was like us!"

"No, he didn't," Wilson agreed, angry. "Lyin' _hundan_. I'm a good mind to dump this _go se_ right back in his lap, and leave it for him to fix!"

"They killed Cates, Graff, and Johnny, boss!" another of his men objected. "We can't let them get away with that!" Wilson looked at the man for a moment, clearly deciding whether to kill him or not.

"Bud's right, boss," another spoke quietly. "We can't let this go."

"I'm still in charge around here!" Wilson snarled, turning on the group. "We just lost four men! Has it struck either one o' you idiots that them folks was like _us_? We ain't dealing with some rim world trash hauler no more! He's got some serious back-up. We go back against them without a plan, we'll _all_ get out heads handed to us."

The three men still with him fell silent at that. One because they _hadn't _thought about the fact that their opponents were. . .unusual. And second, because Wilson wasn't someone to take a lot of backtalk.

"Anybody see where Reynolds got to?" Wilson demanded. The one called Bud nodded.

"He went into the terminal, looked like," the man pointed. "He was headed that way, anyhow. When the reaver alarm sounded."

"That's another thing!" Wilson snarled. "Anyone see any ruttin' reavers?" Everyone looked skyward, searching. Wilson fought the urge to sigh. He was surrounded by morons. Too bad the 'bite', as he called it, didn't do anything to boost intelligence. Had it doubled theirs, they would still have been morons.

"That whole thing was a ruse, and we fell for it!" Wilson almost spat. "We've been set up but good, here, boys," he growled. "I just don't know if Brockman's to blame, or Reynolds. Either way, I ain't aimin' to fight against that on ground o' _their_ choosin'. There'll come a time to even things with Reynolds and his crew for our friends," he told them, more calm. In truth he didn't care a whit about the loss of four idiots. Wouldn't do to say that, though.

"Meantime, we get shut o' here. It's time Brockman got his own hands dirty, and that some o' _his_ people got their heads handed'em. _Dong ma?_" He looked from one man to the next, and each nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get loaded."

--------------------------

River led Mal and Zoe to a shelter, walking almost as if she was in a daze. She smiled, finally, and turned to face them.

"We're lucky, for once. All three families are inside. Scared, but uninjured." Mal sighed in relief. He stepped forward, banging on the door with the butt of his gun.

"It's all clear, folks!" he called. "Shows over." For a moment, he didn't think anyone was going to respond. He knew that he'd be less than excited about opening a shelter door after someone had told him reavers were coming. Then, he heard a bolt thrown.

A man wearing a security uniform looked out, his rifle in his hands.

"Who're you?" he demanded.

"Name's Reynolds," Mal replied amiably. "Looks like this whole reaver thing was a mistake. There ain't a sign of'em no where. Skies clear, and so is the ground."

"We ain't heard nothin' from the tower, or from Security," the man objected. Mal nodded.

"I 'spect they're in a shelter, just like you," he pointed out reasonably. "I know I would be."

"Then why ain't you?" the guard demanded. Mal chuckled.

"Got caught out here, too far away to make it in," he admitted. "We hunkered down outside, figuring we was reaver meat. But like I said, ain't nothin' happened. Ain't a ship to be seen, nor a reaver to be found. Not that I'm complainin', mind you," Mal added, with a shiver he had no need to fake.

"I hear you," the guard nodded, opening the door a bit wider. "Let me call and give the all clear."

"Sure thing," Mal nodded, as people started filing out. He looked at River, who nodded. She and Zoe were scanning the crowd, looking for their people.

Mal decided that he'd just keep watch over the rest of the crowd. That was how he saw Jayne, making his way to them. He frowned as Jayne got closer.

"Got some blood on you, Jayne," he pointed out calmly. Mal was getting used to that. Seemed like he was getting used to a lot of things, lately.

"Ain't mine," the big man replied. "You guys okay?"

"So far," Mal nodded. "Neera okay?" he asked, and Jayne grinned.

"Fit as a fiddle," he laughed. "_Artemis_ is gone. You guys and the others'll have to make do on _Athena_. Neera and Julio are on their way over there with a. . .prisoner, of sorts."

"You caught one of'em?" Mal was astonished.

"Neera did," Jayne nodded. "She's a caution, that woman," he added with a chuckle. "You manage to grab our people?" Before Mal could answer, River and Zoe walked up, leading several frightened looking people, most of them children.

"We're all here, and ready to get the hell off this rock!" Zoe announced. Everyone behind her nodded in agreement.

"Right then," Mal nodded. "River, lead off. Let's make tracks, but not look too suspicious like. Jayne, get the rear. Me and Zoe'll stick with our guests."

"You got it, Cap'n," Jayne smiled, and for a moment, things were like they used to be. But only a moment.

"Let's go then."

The little group headed across the field to where _Athena_ waited, engines already hot. Ready to carry them to safety.

Mal loosed a long, tired sigh as the last of their charges entered the ship, out of sight. They'd done it. Everyone was accounted for, and safe.

Now it was time to turn things around. Mal headed into the ship himself, and closed the hatch behind him.

Minutes later, _Athena_ was screaming through atmo, chasing her sister.

-------------------------------

"I _told _you, _don't underestimate them!_" Brockman raged over the wave. For once, Wilson raged right back.

"Yeah, but you _didn't_ tell me we'd be facing people like us!"

"What?" Brockman's face went from rage to shock so fast that Wilson didn't even see the transformation. There was no doubt this was news to his boss.

"The people helpin' Reynolds are like us," he repeated, albeit more calmly this time. "Killed four of my men without so much as breakin' a sweat. Seven men fired on two of them, and they never went down. Them same two killed two o' mine. Another one, great big man, showed up and got two more."

"Are you sure?" Brockman almost whispered. Wilson nodded.

"Ain't no question," he replied firmly. "And I don't know how many more of them there were. The reaver alarm went off, and the whole damn place went crazy. We were lucky just to get clear."

"Is there any chance you can find out where Reynolds is going?" Brockman's mind was racing. The Old One had never even hinted that there might be more like him out there.

"Can't even find his ship," Wilson shook his head. "We couldn't see what ship he arrived on, but there wasn't a Firefly anywhere around. Not one. He's on another ship, apparently. In the confusion, there was no way to see which one he was on."

"Come back here, then," Brockman ordered. "This changes things. We need to work on this, but wisely. Make sure what we're up against before trying again. We'll repay them for your men, I promise you." Brockman's words sounded sincere, but Wilson knew better. His crew, though, nodded in satisfaction.

_Morons_, Wilson fought the urge to sigh and shake his head.

"We're on the way," he nodded instead, and killed the wave. His men stood there, looking at him.

"You heard the man," Wilson sighed. "Make for Ariel." His men turned to their duties, while Wilson himself leaned back and pondered.

Brockman was as shocked as he had been to find that they didn't have the market cornered on being 'different'. It was a rude awakening, to say the least. For several months now, Wilson and his crew had operated with near impunity, doing as they pleased to whom it pleased them. Always safe in the knowledge that no one could really harm them.

Now, in the space of a few minutes, four of their kind were as dead as they could be, with nothing to show for it but injured pride and a failed job. And one other thing that. Something that none of them had experienced in nearly a year.

Fear.

-------------------------------

_Artemis_ was sailing smoothly when Jerl heard the pilot calling.

"Wave from the boss, Jerl." McCann went forward, dreading having to explain that he had left Mal and the others on the planet. He went straight to the screen.

"Jerl," Janos looked calm, he noted. "How are things?"

"We hit a snag, milord," McCann replied. "We were forced to leave Captain Reynolds and the others on the planet due to a reaver attack. The Captain. . . ." McCann trailed off as Janos smiled, raising his hand.

"Don't worry, Jerl," Janos assured him. "I've got them. We were planet side already, and the 'reaver' attack was a diversion. Turns out that Brockman has turned a fair number of thugs, and had sent several of them to Idlewild. We managed to run them off, secure the passengers, and collect your strays."

"That's wonderful news, milord!" McCann sagged visibly. "I didn't want to leave, but. . . ."

"You did exactly right," Jayne told him flatly. "Don't let it worry you again."

"Thank you, milord," Jerl bowed slightly. "If I may, how did they know to hit us at Idlewild? Do we have a leak?"

"Don't think so," Jayne shook his head. "I'm thinking it was a lucky guess. We laid on the pickup pretty quick. Likely they found someone who knew where they were going, and got it that way. In any case, no one knew where we were headed once we picked them up, so we should be clear."

"Sir, if you have a moment, there's a very upset teenager who'd like to speak to Captain Reynolds," McCann said, and Amanda peeked around his shoulder, face red from tears.

"Hello, little one," Neera smiled.

"Hey, Neera," Amanda smiled. "I was so afraid you were. . . ."

"Not even close, _nizi_," Mal assured her. He hadn't thought about what impact this would have on the girl. "We're fit as a fiddle. We're right behind you, and we'll see you again once we hit dirt. Don't let Jerl take any o' my stuff," he added with a grin. Amanda laughed at that, and Mal was glad.

"I would never take any of _your_ stuff, Mal," Jerl sniffed in disdain. "Now, _Neera's_ stuff, well. . . ."

"Lay one hand on my things and we'll fight," Neera threatened, and everyone laughed.

"You get some rest, _nizi_," Mal ordered Amanda. "We'll see you soon."

"Okay," Amanda smiled, and nodded. The wave ended, and Jerl looked down at her.

"Think you might oughta get some rest, little one," he said gently. "You've had a rough day, though it's ended well."

"Yes, it has," she nodded. Turning, she headed for her bunk, thanking anyone that might be listening that her. . . .that Mal was okay.


	17. Chapter 17

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 17

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement_

_--------------------------------_

_Apollo_ eased into orbit around Nightside with no fanfare. Prim had ordered the pilot to avoid attracting attention to them if at all possible, and he had done well.

"We're on station, sir," the pilot informed Prim. He nodded, looking at the sensor screen. Finally, he sighed.

"I think we're clear. Let's begin entry, and set down near the manor."

"Aye, sir," the pilot nodded. "We'll be. . . ." He broke off, frowning. "Sir, there are two other ships on screen, now. Approaching at a high rate of speed."

"What?" Prim snapped, looking back from where he'd been about to leave the bridge. "Who are they?" he demanded, walking back toward the screen console.

"Unknown, sir. . .wait." The pilot flipped a series of switches, then sighed, sitting back into his seat.

"It's _Athena _and _Artemis, _sir," he informed a pensive Prim.

"Are you certain?"

"No doubt of it, sir," the pilot nodded. "IFF verifies both vessels. Keeping loose formation, inbound for the manor, if the plot stays the same."

"Well," Prim almost smiled. "That is good news. Apparently everyone has done well, so far. Very well," he straightened. "Take us in." Prim left the bridge, making his way to the galley where Inara, Simon and Kaylee were sitting together.

"We're on station, and about to begin the landing sequence. You'll be pleased to know that both the _Athena_ and the _Artemis_ are also inbound. We'll probably see them all on the ground."

"Shiny!" Kaylee bubbled. Simon agreed. He'd be glad to see his sister again.

"That is good news," Inara's response was more restrained, but just as evident. "I assume since Mal and Neera are inbound, that their mission was successful?"

"I assume so, as well," Prim nodded. "We'll know shortly."

-------------------------------

"Single ship in orbit is definitely _Apollo_, milord," Harry said confidently. "She just pinged us."

"Good deal," Jayne nodded. "Now we've got all our eggs in one basket."

"Sir, there are. . . ." Harry trailed off, looking at the sensor screen. "There are five, now six ships on the screen sir. All approaching on different vectors. We're being hailed, milord," she added, as the cortex lit up. Jayne nodded, moving to the screen. He hit the receive button, and the screen lit up with the face of a severe woman, her hair slightly greying. She frowned in annoyance as she saw Jayne.

"This had better be important, boy," she warned at once, and Jayne chuckled.

"Always so diplomatic and glad to see me, aye Elizabeth?" he said calmly.

"I'm never glad to see you, Janos," Elizabeth replied. "It always means trouble. If you dropped by once in a while with steak and wine, maybe, then I might, note that I say _might_ be glad to see you. Maybe," she added. Mal smirked.

"Seems I ain't the only one you rub the wrong way, Jayne," he said snidely, and Jayne nodded.

"You have no idea," he murmured, then turned back to Elizabeth. "It is important, Liz, I promise. And it _is _trouble, I'm afraid."

"I told you never to call me that again," the woman growled, and Jayne nodded.

"Slipped my mind. Just a habit from when I remembered you as nice people," Jayne smiled, and River winced. Neera just laughed.

"One of these days, boy, I'm gonna. . . ." Elizabeth threatened.

"See you on the ground, _Liz_," Jayne needled, then cut the wave.

"Just can't help makin' friends wherever you go, can ya Jayne?" Mal chittered from where he lounged in the co-pilot's chair. Jayne snorted.

"She's been my friend for a long time," he shrugged. "Doesn't mean she always likes me. And, she's right," he admitted. "Most times when she hears from me, it's bad news."

"Lotta that goin' around," Mal nodded. "So, what now, by the way?"

"One thing at a time," Jayne shrugged. "Let's get these people on the ground, and get them settled. Then we'll see."

----------------------------------

It must have been quite a sight to see the three _Asgard_ corvettes settling in side by side, followed by a half dozen smaller vessels. A small delegation from the nearby town met them at the field, only to be turned away, with Janos' thanks. Once they were alone again, Jayne met with the others.

"We have the other children, milord," Prim informed him, after the two had greeted one another.

"We need to get them inside, first I suppose," Jayne mused. "I know they aren't in the best of shape."

"They're doing better," Simon informed both him and River. "They aren't near well, of course. But any improvement is a good sign."

"I agree," River nodded. "In the meantime, we need to make arrangements to get the others settled. We have several whole families cooped up on these ships."

"We'll see to it," Jayne nodded. "For now, since we're all here, and safe, that's what we'll concentrate one. Well, what the rest of you will concentrate on. I have some people to meet," he nodded toward the other ships.

"Want company?" River asked.

"No," he shook his head slowly. "Best I do this alone. It won't be pleasant."

--------------------------------

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth Winter eyed Jayne with a jaundiced eye.

"Yes."

"And you're telling us that _Neethos_ is responsible for this?" Jarred Barstow goggled. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it," Jayne said darkly. "I saw it myself."

"And you killed Neethos?" Elizabeth eyed him warily.

"I did," Jayne didn't flinch. These people, like him, were 'children' of Neethos. He had felt he owed it to them to tell them face-to-face. And let them know of the problems with Neethos' legacy.

"So this man, this Brockman, he's working to. . .what?" Garrison Meadows asked. He still dressed like the riverboat gambler he'd once been.

"At the least, he's trying to separate the parasites. . .enzymes, or whatever, to offer rich people the chance to 'buy' immortality. At worst?" Jayne shrugged. "He wants to rule the 'verse."

"And you think he believes that he and his goons are the only one's like them in the 'verse?" Another asked.

"Not anymore," Jayne shook his head, explaining briefly the battle at Idlewild.

"So you exposed yourself to his thugs," Elizabeth frowned. "Now they know that there are others."

"I didn't know _they_ didn't know," Jayne replied. "Not until they expressed such surprise at seeing us. Apparently Neethos didn't explain to Brockman that he wasn't alone. And Brockman apparently hasn't been very discriminating in who he's turned, either. We don't know how many of them there may be."

"You don't know much of anything," Barstow almost accused. "Why did you summon us like this, Janos, when you don't really know anything?"

"Are you listening to me?" Jayne almost goggled. "This man threatens our very existence! Can you imagine what could happen if the Alliance gets hold of this idiot, or one of his goons? Our secret will be out, and we'll be in danger of being discovered!"

Barstow nodded thoughtfully at that. The others followed suit.

"Look, I know there isn't much to go on," Jayne told them. "But I felt this warranted a meeting. And, more than that, all of you deserved to know. There may be a threat to us. I know there's a threat to the peace and stability that we depend upon to keep our secret. If Brockman is caught, or exposed, then the Alliance will start looking for more. Sooner or later, someone will think, 'he ain't got no older since I was a boy', or something like that, and we'll all be in for it."

"All right," Winter nodded. "I agree you did right by this. But what is it you expect us to do?" she demanded. "You don't know much of anything about this man, and we know nothing. So what is it you expect us to do?"

"All of you know people," Jayne shrugged. "Find this man. Once we find him, and his people, we can move in, neutralize him, and the problem, the _threat_, goes away. We can all go back to our lives, and breathe easier."

"That sounds easier said than done," Barstow mused.

"Why?" a rugged looking man, silent till now, spoke up. Thom Fell still held to his mountain man roots, and lived on a far flung rim moon, pretty much the same way he'd lived on Earth. "We start lookin', we track'em, we kill'em. I don't see what's the trouble with that." Jayne nodded.

"Right," he agreed. "Thom's right. Look, Brockman may have turned dozens of his thugs by now. And who knows how many _they _might have turned. We can either let them keep going like they are, and hope we don't get found out, or we can eliminate this threat to our own well being."

"Seems to me you've got more than just your own well being mixed up in this, Janos," Barstow nodded to where the children and their families were being ushered off the ships.

"I do," Jayne nodded. "Those kids have been tortured, Jarred. And Neethos helped do it. I'm doing everything I can to set that right. Some of those children won't _ever_ recover. They've been traumatized in a way that should leave all of us sick."

"And Brockman wants to keep doing it. Isolating 'eternal youth' and 'health' from everything else, and selling it. And, maybe worse. You know about the Pax," he eyed them. It was more of a statement than a question. They all nodded.

"Well, Neethos was involved with the people who developed that, along with all these other criminal actions. This is evil on a scale I have never seen. And it has to be stopped. I'm not asking you to help me care for these children, or even to protect them. I've seen to that. I'm asking you to help me fight against Brockman to preserve our secrets, and protect _yourselves_."

"Easy now," Elizabeth raised a hand in supplication. "No need to get riled."

"Maybe you aren't riled _enough_!" Jayne almost yelled. Several people near the other ships stopped what they were doing, attracted to the noise.

"This man, and his designs, are a threat," Jayne repeated more calmly. "And Neethos made him that way. It's our problem to deal with, and you know that."

"I don't see that it's _our_ problem," Barstow objected. "But I agree that someone needs to act on it," he added before Jayne could react. "I'm not about to accept responsibility for something Neethos has done, Janos. But I will see what I can do about helping get rid of this Brockman character." Jayne nodded his thanks.

"I'm in," Fell said at once. "I love a good fight," he smiled.

"Deal me in," Garrison smiled. He turned to Fell. "Want to tag along with me, Fell? We'll drift over to Ariel and see what we can sniff out."

"Sounds fine," Fell nodded.

"I'll help too," another voiced. "I'll get with some of my people, and head over to Persephone. Brockman may still have an organization there. If he does, we'll sniff it out."

"I'll head to Osiris," Winter said suddenly. "Neethos had a lot of contacts there. One of them may know something useful."

"I think I'll go with you," Barstow told her. "We'll let you know what we find, Janos."

"Thank you," Jayne nodded, trying not to show his relief. He failed.

"Did you think we'd just leave it to you, boy?" Elizabeth asked, smirking.

"It was starting to feel that way," Jayne admitted.

"I'm sorry you had to kill Neethos," Barstow said kindly. "But I'm glad it was you, and not me. I'm not sure I could have taken him."

"Me either," Fell nodded. "He was a wily one."

"We owe you for that, anyway," Garrison smiled easily. "We'll be in touch." He and the others drifted away, heading back to their ships. Winter stayed for a moment, eyeing Jayne carefully.

"Are you all right, boy?" she asked gruffly. Jayne smiled, and nodded.

"I'm fine, Liz."

"Stop _calling_ me that," she huffed in response, though her eyes sparkled as she said it.

"I'll try." She hugged him then.

"We'll find them," she promised, stepping back. "Meantime, you take care of this business. When it's time, we'll call."

"Be careful," he warned. "Don't underestimate them. They don't have a tithe of experience, but there may be a lot of them."

"Not for long," she said over her shoulder, heading for her own ship. "Not for long."

--------------------------------

"That didn't last long," Mal noted, as Jayne walked back up to them. Neera and River were with him, the rest having gone on ahead.

"They're going to look for Brockman, and get an idea of his organization," Jayne told them. "We'll let them and their folks deal with that, while we keep a low profile. We've got a lot of work to do, anyway, getting these people settled. Hopefully by the time we're done, they'll know something useful."

"Well, meantime, I'm hungry," River offered, and Mal laughed.

"I swear 'tross, you're _always_ hungry these days."

"Growing girl, Captain Daddy," River smirked.

"So you are," Mal smiled. "Shall we," he said to Neera, offering her his arm.

"Delighted, Captain," she smiled, taking the offered arm. The two of them started for the house. River looked at Jayne.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am now," he nodded, hugging her to him. "With the children and their parents all here, all safe, and with our friends here safe, we can start taking the offense. I want to end this, once and for all."

"I like that plan," River smiled up at him. "Meantime, I really _am_ hungry."

"Well, let's go see what we can scrounge up." The two of them headed for the manor, following Mal and Neera.

-------------------------------

"So, what you aim to do?" Wilson asked, looking across the desk at Brockman.

"We need to be better prepared for facing the others," Brockman stated firmly. "You say they used swords?"

"Like they knowed how, too," Wilson nodded. "Guns just ain't much use."

"No more than they have been against us," Brockman nodded. "I didn't plan for this. I had no idea there were others like us. If we're going to survive against them, we have to learn to fight like they do."

"With swords?" Wilson asked in amusement.

"Probably," Brockman surprised him. "Unless you know of another way."

"Maybe a rocket launcher," Wilson shrugged.

"Not very practical," Brockman pointed out with a snort.

"I know," Wilson sighed. "I guess you're right. I don't see no other way. I ain't never even held a sword. Pretty fair with a knife, but I don't think that'll help."

"I've already made arrangements," Brockman told him. He gave the man a small file folder. Wilson took it, opening it. He read for a few minutes, then looked up at Brockman.

"Sihnon?" he asked, puzzled.

"There is a sword master there," Brockman nodded. "A very good one. He teaches Companions, in fact," he added. "And, while he doesn't come cheap, he is willing to teach you. All of you," he added. "Your men and mine. I want you to take everyone with you. Leave whenever you want, so long as it's today."

"Be crowded," Wilson noted.

"It isn't that far," Brockman shrugged. "Wilson, we have to keep a low profile. I rented a house on Sihnon. Keep your men under control while you're there. We don't need any problems with the law. Nothing to draw attention to yourselves. Understand?"

"No problem," Wilson nodded. "And they won't cause trouble anyway, since this'll give them the edge next time we meet our new friends."

"I've managed to convince Master Bukidao to teach you for three months, every day. The work will be hard, and demanding. Make sure you give your men ample incentive to pay attention, and learn all they can."

"I imagine livin' to a ripe old age'll be all the incentive they need."

-----------------------------

The ships that departed Nightside lingered in orbit long enough for the people on board to verify to the others what they planned to do. It was agreed that they would check in with each other every seventy-two hours. If anyone failed to check in, the rest would go at once to their last known location and see what had happened.

The Brethren on board those ships had survived a long time, some of them for a millennia or longer, by being cautious, and careful. Suspicious, even. They were smart, tough, and resourceful, as well as near immortal. Their existence had been carefully hidden for well over an age. That secret was now threatened. This could not be allowed, and if that meant that this man Brockman and his followers had to perish, then so be it. All of them had spilled blood beyond measure in the long course of their lives. They were no strangers to violence.

One by one the ships departed, on their way to sniff out this threat, and make plans to eliminate it.

For good.


	18. Chapter 18

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 18

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement_

---------------------------

Time seemed to pass slowly on Nightside. In the three weeks since the others had departed, much had been accomplished. Jayne had provided housing for everyone, and Prim was working with those who desired to remain, even after the threat was eliminated. They had seen for themselves how secure this place was, and many wanted to keep their families as far away from the Alliance as possible.

Those with farms eagerly traded their holdings on other worlds or moons for

equivalent acreage on Nightside. One of Jayne's companies would assume ownership of the widespread farms and properties on those worlds, and sell them off a few at the time, to avoid raising any alarms. Nothing would be traceable.

Jayne had also had a new school erected on the grounds of his manor, so that the orphans, as well as the other children, could receive a good education while still being separated from the majority of the moon. It wasn't that Jayne didn't trust the people living on Nightside. Rather, it was the need to make sure that the children were in a stable environment, one that would allow them to put their treatment at the hands of the Alliance, Blue Sun, and Neethos, far behind them.

Mal and his crew remained as well, assisting with the work. Mal chafed at being on the ground so long, away from his ship and the rest of his crew, but he knew that what he was doing was important. And, he admitted, he had been thinking more and more about what Jayne had said to him that night, before the raid on Neethos' facility. If he were to pursue that course, one of politics and public service, then he had to start leaving his preferred isolationism behind him. This was a good place to build new habits.

One of those habits was assuming the role of father figure to Amanda Paine. The teenager had scarcely left his side, or Neera's, since their arrival. Mal had been concerned about that, at first. He didn't know anything about being a father. Amanda had suffered a great deal, and Mal wanted her to have the kind of life, and influence, that would help her recover from her ordeal.

He had often wondered, though, what it would be like to be a father, and have a family. There had been a time when he'd hoped that he and Inara might start a family of their own. He had always imagined they'd raise their children on _Serenity_, though. Now, as he looked around him at laughing, playing children, he realized that raising children aboard a ship would be the ultimate injustice. Children needed to be around other children. Needed that interaction that living in the black would deny them.

All of these things played on his mind even as he helped get the new school finished, helped families get settled, and watched the activities around him with a careful eye.

Neera had noticed the slow changes in him as well. She had remained silent, however, knowing that Mal needed to work through these things on his own. She would help him if he asked it of her, but would not intrude. She was confident that Mal would make the right choice, whatever it was.

----------------------------

"What's up, Zoe?" Julio Givens asked, walking over to where she sat, resting, after working to help one of the families get settled into their new home.

"Just takin' a break," she smiled up at him. "You?"

"Same thing," he shrugged, offering her a bottle of water. She took it gratefully, nodding her thanks. Julio sat beside her, drinking his own water, in silence. Zoe glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Julio was a good looking man, she admitted. And smart as a whip. She hadn't responded to his gentle hints as yet, but admitted to herself it was tempting. She had watched how Mal's relationship with Neera had gone for a while, curious as to how well that would work. She didn't know that being involved with someone who would likely still be young when she was old and gray was a good idea.

"Ever married, Julio?" Zoe asked suddenly, curious. He looked at her, startled.

"No," he shook his head slowly. "Never have been."

"Really?" Zoe's eyebrows rose at that.

"Really," he nodded. "Came close once, long time ago. _Long_ time ago," he grinned at her, and she found herself returning it.

"What happened?" she asked. Julio took another drink from his bottle, then shrugged. A helpless gesture, full of pain.

"She died. Caught a sickness, back on earth. That was before. . .well, _before_, if you know what I mean. Nothin' I could do. We didn't have insurance, and even if we had, they likely couldn't have saved her. But it made me mad. Thinking that she _might_ have lived, had we been able to get her some treatment."

"I was already into computers, back then. After Rosa died, I started messin' with the government's computers. Little things at first, like stealin' their money, or puttin' it in the wrong account. Gave a lot of it away, in a way they couldn't trace," he smiled, remembering those days.

"After a while, I started doin' real damage," he admitted. "Screwing things up good and proper for anyone I could reach. It wouldn't bring Rosa back, or even help me get over her loss, but I. . .I wasn't really thinkin' straight, I admit."

"Anyway, I got careless, and they got on to me. Started chasing after me. I dipped into their systems a time or two, erasing information they had gathered about me, and my way of doing things. They always rebuilt it, but it took time."

"I would have gotten caught, sooner or later, I guess. But one night, late, I got the urge for something to eat, and went into this little convenience store. Place where they sold beverages, fast food, and the like," he explained. "While I was in there, this guy walks in, pulls a gun, and demands money. The cashier gave him everything in the register, but it wasn't enough to suit him. I gave him my money, wasn't much," he admitted, "but it just made him madder that we didn't have much between us."

"So, he shot both of us," Julio's voice strangled a bit, as he remembered the look on the woman's face as she fell to the floor behind the counter. That woman had had four children, none of them grown. Working to support them.

"I figured I was dead," he told Zoe. "Then, someone was picking me up, and carrying me outside. I don't know how far he toted me, 'fore he laid me down on the ground. I could hear sirens wailin', and figured this was it. Of all the ways to get nabbed, this one had never entered my mind," he chuckled softly.

"Jayne?" Zoe asked, curious.

"Yep," Julio nodded. "He looked at me, said, 'you know you're dying, right?'. I guess I nodded, or something, I don't rightly remember. Then he looks at me, all funny. I had lost a lotta blood by then, and was a little off, you understand."

"He asks me, 'if you could live, and use your ability to help others, would you?'. I remember thinking 'that's what I been doin'. I can remember talkin' to him, but not just what I said. I know I told him I had been doing just that, and sure, I'd keep on doing it, till they caught me. Next thing I knew, I was wakin' up, days later, in his house."

"Been with him ever since," he grinned. "Ain't been a bad life, really. I've done a lotta things for Janos over the years. Always tryin' to help other folks, here and there. Can't always help, mind you," he looked at her pointedly. "For all his ability, Janos ain't clairvoyant. He can't see what's coming anymore than I can. So, sometimes, we don't get things done."

"But we try, when we can. Janos is gone a lot, wandering about, seeing what's what. Leaves a lotta time for the rest of us to see what we can get into on our own. Long's we don't leave no traces, he don't never say nothin'. He's not a bad sort."

"No, he ain't," Zoe nodded. "Was a time, 'fore I knew all about him, that I'd not said that. But, lookin' back, it seemed as if, even when he was arguing against us, he was tryin' to steer us away from trouble. And he always came through in the end, mind you. He never left us hangin', even when others might have. And felt justified in doin' it."

"He's like that," Julio nodded. "I feel sorry for him, sometimes," he sighed. Zoe looked at him incredulously.

"_Sorry_ for him?" she demanded. "Why in the 'verse would you feel sorry for him? He's got everything anyone could ever want!"

"Including about three thousand years worth of memories I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy," Julio told her. "Well, maybe Brockman," he added thoughtfully. "He's been through more than any one person oughta have to endure. There's times, just ever once in a while, mind you, when I swear I think he'd welcome dyin'. Like it would give him some kinda rest. Y'know?"

Zoe didn't reply, still stunned at this revelation. Julio noted her silence, and grinned.

"Don't get me wrong, now," he chuckled. "He is right well to do, and got more luck than anyone I ever knew. But there's always been a sadness about him. Well," he added thoughtfully, "I can't say he's been so sad as all that since he met Lady River. She seems to have give him a reason to live again. He needed that. Been needin' it for a long time," He looked at Zoe suddenly, as if aware he'd spoken out of turn.

"Don't be tellin' no one all that, Zoe," he asked. "He'd not be wantin' people to know his business. And he'd chew my ear off for tellin' it."

"I doubt that," Zoe smiled. "He likes you. I can tell."

"He treats me well," Julio nodded. "But he ain't what you'd call the forgivin' sort."

"Worked that out for myself," Zoe murmured, nodding.

"Yeah, reckon you might've." He stood suddenly.

"Well, I need to get back to work, I guess. Thanks for the company, Zoe," he smiled, and walked away. Zoe watched him go, thinking.

Julio had opened up to her, something she suspected he didn't do very often. And she'd had a glimpse of Julio Givens, the _man_, as opposed to Julio Givens, the _Brethren_.

She decided she liked what she'd seen.

---------------------------

Thom Fell sat cross legged on the sidewalk, weaving a seat into a chair that needed repairing. It was just a coincidence that the small store he'd taken to working for on occasion was right across the street from a place that Brockman's men were known to frequent.

He'd been watching that place for nearly two weeks now. So far, there'd been no sign of anyone who might have worked for Brockman. Garrison had been the one to sniff out information about Brockman and his hirelings, knowing as he did so that he was inviting attack. That left old, harmless looking Thom to do the surveillance. No one spared him a second glance, just an old man, making ends meet any way he could.

He was almost finished when the small com unit in his ear pinged. He reached up, as if scratching his ear, and activated it.

"_Thom, so far as I can tell, none of Brockman's people are about,"_ he heard Meadows' voice in his ear. "_It's like they've all disappeared. I. . .I got a funny feeling we missed something, somewhere."_

"Reckon what we can do," Thom murmured, looking around to make sure he wasn't overheard.

"_Working on it,"_ Meadows' voice assured him. _"We're going to have to see if we can figure out when they left, and more important, where they went. Tonight, we'll venture into the bar, and see if we can convince anyone to tell us what we need to know."_

"Sounds like a plan," Thom agreed. "I'll see you back at the ship in a little while." The connection broke, and Fell continued to work on the chair.

He never left a job undone.

-----------------------------

Elizabeth Winter and Jared Barstow were facing similar problems on Osiris. They had visited several people who had known Neethos, but none of them had heard of the man called Brockman, nor knew anyone matching his description. River's drawing was helpful in asking questions, but so far, there were no answers.

"We're not getting anywhere, Elizabeth," Barstow sighed in frustration. "It's like the whole organization has just. . .left."

"Maybe they have," she shrugged. "Had to be a rude shock, running into Janos like that. They may have gone underground, rethinking their strategy."

"I'd rather find them now, than wait for them to spring out on us later, when they're more prepared," Barstow pointed out.

"Me too," Winter agreed. "But in order to do that, we need to find them, or at least someone who might know where they are. Any ideas?"

"Only that we keep looking," he shrugged helplessly. "I think we've exhausted our leads here, though," he added.

"I agree," Winters nodded. "Let's contact the others, and see what they've been able to uncover. If nothing else, we'll head to another planet, and start over."

"This could take a long time," Barstow grumbled. Winter chuckled.

"Afraid you're missing out on a good case, Barrister?" she teased.

"I don't have long left in my present role," he admitted. "I'd like to end it on a positive note."

"Finding this heathen and killing him is a positive note," she pointed out.

"True," he smiled. "And it's not like I'm going to run out of time, is it?"

They walked back toward her ship, laughing.

--------------------------------

"Red Dog Saloon," Thom Fell murmured, looking at the sign over the door way. "Sounds like a place I knew in New Mexico, once." Garrison Meadows nodded, grinning.

"Think I heard of it," he replied. Meadows was dressed as he almost always was, in a plain white shirt, dark vest to match his trousers, and a long duster. Fell had changed from his normal buckskin type clothing to similar dress, though without the small bolo tie that Meadows wore. Neither man looked armed, but they were.

"Might as well wet our whistle, wouldn't you say?" Fell grinned, and the two walked into the bar.

Inside revealed the usual run of the mill bar room. A long bar across the back, several tables to one side, and a few recreation games, such as billiards, on the other. Several card games were going on.

"Think I'll find a game and sit in," Meadows said quietly, and Fell grinned again.

"You just can't leave them paste boards alone, can ya?" he jibed. He and Garrison had known each other for a long time, off and on. They had traversed the old West of North America's USA together for almost fifteen years during the late 1800's.

"Have to practice my trade," Meadows shrugged. "Good way to get information, anyway," he added.

"True that," Fell admitted. "I'll have a word with the barkeep." The two men separated, going their separate ways. Meadows selected the game with one empty chair, which, pleasantly, seemed to be the one with the most money on the table.

"Got room for another, gents?" he asked politely. Four men looked up at him. Two were probably sharks, the gambler decided at once. Sitting opposite of each other, they looked as if they were running cards to one another. A third was likely a gunhand, possibly from a ship in dock. The fourth had the look of a prosperous business man with time to kill, and a bit too much alcohol in his system.

"Sure, friend," one of the sharks smiled. "Take a chair. Be nice to get some new money in here. Ole Bret, here," he nodded to the man Meadows had pegged as his partner, "he done took most of the coin so far." Meadows smiled and sat down, placing his money on the table.

"What's the game?"

Across the room, Fell watched as Garrison inserted himself into a game, recognizing the look on his friend's face, and chuckling to himself.

_Them two idjuts are in for a time,_ he thought with malicious glee. As the bartender walked by, Fell motioned for his attention.

"How 'bout a beer, friend," he smiled. "Cold as you can make'er."

"Sure thing," the bartender smiled. Taking a mug, he drew up a foaming mug and placed it before Fell. The old mountain man placed more than enough coin to cover the cost on the bar, and drank nearly half the mug in a single draught.

"Man, that sure hits the spot," he sighed. "Ain't nothin' like a cold mug on a hot day!"

"I hear ya," the barkeep agreed, filling the mug again.

"Much obliged," Fell nodded. "Things busy 'round these parts?" he asked casually, as if he didn't really care.

"'Bout fair, I'd say," the barkeep nodded, polishing a mug. "Stays fairly busy year 'round, though it picks up a good bit this time o' year. Seems people always want to visit in the summer time."

"I 'spect," Fell nodded, taking another pull on his beer. "Just driftin' myself, though it seems a good place for a man to. . .relax, so to speak," he grinned.

"That it is," the other man nodded.

"I ain't been around in some time," Fell mentioned casually. "Work on a little freighter, bouncin' around the 'verse. Place seems to o' grew some, since I was in last. Must be five, six year now."

"There's been a boom of sorts, here and there," the barkeep agreed. "Slowin' some now, it seems, but I think it'll keep on. Had a bit o' trouble with the criminal element, of late, but that seems to have righted itself."

"What sorta trouble?" Fell asked, still as if passing the time.

"Well," the bartender started, and Fell leaned forward, as if were intent on picking up the gossip, and nothing more.

At the table where Meadows had set in, things were picking up. Three small pots had gone to the business man, but then the fourth, a large one, had gone to 'Bret' in a showdown that had his Aces over Tens full house beating out the business man's straight. The loser, who's name was Gaines, Meadows had learned, was sweating profusely now, and becoming angry, if the gambler was any judge.

Meadows had about decided that the 'gun hand' was actually in with the sharks. The man had upped the pot three times, only to fold at the last minute. His raise had prompted Gaines to stake far more on his small straight than he might otherwise have done.

"You got the luck of a damned little one," Gaines murmured. It was Meadows' turn to deal, and he decided to help Gaines out a bit. He might be grateful, later on, and he might know something useful. Plus, it would tickle him to thwart the three con men. He dealt the cards slowly, almost clumsily, but without any apparent difficulty, other than a lack of experience. He had folded on three of the hands he'd sat in on, losing a good bit himself on the large pot.

As the men took up their cards, Meadows noted the three other men exchanging glances, and knew then that the gun hand was, indeed, a party to the scam. Good. He was prepared for that, this hand.

It seemed that 'Bret' was the ring leader, as the others seemed to take their cues from him where betting was concerned. Meadows hoped that Gaines poker face held, after the drubbing he'd taken in the last round. If it did, then 'Bret' was in for a rude shock.

"I'll take three," the gun hand, Myers said, after the initial round of betting. The others followed suit around the table, with 'Bret' taking one card, his other partner, 'Toby' taking two, and Gaines taking two. Meadows watched as Gaines picked up his cards, and almost smiled as the man's face revealed nothing. Seemed he was a pretty good player after all. Just unaware, apparently, that he was being taken.

"I'll raise two hundred," Myers said. "I'm gonna take you this time, Bret," he added. Bret laughed but said nothing. The betting went around, each man raising at least once. As it came back to Meadows, as the dealer, he upped the stakes considerably.

"I think I've got this one, Myer," he smiled. "It'll cost you to find out, though. I'll raise five hundred."

The men at the table seemed surprised by that, as Meadows had played conservatively in each of the previous hands. Sensing that he was good for a milking as well, Bret nodded. Each of his partners called, leaving it with Gaines. He puffed a bit, looking at his cards more than was needful. Finally, reluctantly, he slid his own money out to the middle of the table.

"I'm in," he declared, almost against his will. Meadows smiled.

"Time for showin' then, if we're all in," he grinned, and placed his cards on the table first. He had dealt himself a full house, Kings over Jacks. Myer, in feigned digust, threw his own straight on the table, muttering. Toby likewise threw his cards on the table, revealing two pair, Nines and Sevens. Bret smiled at Meadows.

"Sorry, friend, but I've got this one." Laying his cards down, he revealed a hand of four Queens. As he reached for the pot, Gaines cleared his throat.

"Hold you horses there, young fella," he said. "I don't think so." Gaines slowly laid his own hand on the table. Four Aces, all in a row. Bret looked stunned, and his friends were in shock. Meadows snorted in disgust.

"I can't win for losing," he shoved his own cards into the center. "I appreciate you lettin' me sit in, fellas, but my luck ain't workin' out today. Be glad to by the winner a beer, though," he said to Gaines. "And I'll spring for my fellow losers as well," he added, just to make things nice.

"I think I've had enough, too," Gaines nodded, gathering his winnings. If his math was right, he was actually about six hundred to the good, and that was his cue to stop. The three other men at the table didn't seem to agree.

"We had a good game goin'!" Toby complained. "Ain't no sense in stoppin' now!"

"I'd love to stay on, fellas," Gaines assured them. "But I gotta store to run, and I've been away too long as it is. You boys be around later on this week? I'd like to sit in again with you, if you are."

"I don't think I like this," Bret said suddenly, easing back from the table. "You sit here, pullin' us in, then your man shows up, sits in for a few hands, and you take us to the cleaners. Seems to me, we been cheated." A hush fell over the other patrons at that declaration, quiet settling over the bar.

Across the way, Fell saw what was happening, and let go with a mournful sigh.

"Well, it was good while it lasted," he told the barkeep. "Thanks for the comp'ny." Fell eased away from the bar, coming up behind Toby and Bret slightly, where Meadows could see him.

"Gentlemen," Meadows said softly. "I don't like to be accused of something like that. Ever. I know your loss was heavy, but so was my own. And I assure you, I've never seen this man before today, nor will I likely see him again. I suggest that you reconsider you claim, and leave this be."

"He talks awful fancy, don't he," Myers sneered. "We don't take kindly to professional like card sharps comin' in here, takin' advantage of us."

"No, indeed," Meadows smiled. "I imagine you don't. Because you three are so pathetic at the little game you're running, a three year old could have seen it. No offense," he added to Gaines, who growled at that.

"You was scammin' me?" he demanded angrily. Before he could say more, Myer rose swiftly from his chair, a gun in his hand. Before he could bring it to bear, however, Meadows trapped it in his own, and squeezed. Hard.

Everyone in the bar heard the bones in the gun man's hand breaking, and winced. Myers screamed aloud, his face contorted in agony.

"I dislike guns being aimed at me," Meadows said, his voice soft with menace. "I suggest you three find someone else to pick on."

Bret and Toby were not gun hands. That was why they had Myer. The two had picked him up when they arrived on the planet, and would have dumped him when they left. Neither of them wanted to face someone like Meadows in the open.

"Ain't no need for offense takin', now," Bret said placatingly. "I don't know what got into this fella's head, but we ain't of a mind to make no violence. Was just wantin' a good game o' cards to pass the time til our ship left."

"I'd say that time is now," Meadows growled. "And take your friend with you," he ordered. The three men, Myer still moaning in agony, eased their way to the door, and out, while Meadows watched them. Satisfied they were gone, he turned to Gaines.

"I'm right beholden to you, Meadows," Gaines offered his hand. "I didn't know they was playin' me. Just thought my luck was off. I ain't no regular player, just enjoy a good game, now and again."

"No problem," Meadows smiled. "You said you were a store owner?"

"Yes," Gaines nodded. "Got a little place just a few blocks from here. Mostly shipboard electronics. Computers and the like, too."

"Well, what if my friend and I escort you back there, in case our game companions decide to make trouble for you. Along the way, perhaps you can give us some information about how things work around here."

The three left together, heading for Gaines' store. The barkeep watched them go, shaking his head.

"See all manner o' things in here," he told the bar, polishing a mug.


	19. Chapter 19

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 19

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement_

----------------------------------

All around the 'verse, various teams were looking for Brockman, but not finding him. His organization had, for all intents and purposes, vanished. It was as if they had gone into a hole, and pulled it in after them.

But the hunters were patient. And they had all the time in the world to wait on their prey. So the hunt continued, as they drifted from world, to moon, to world. And the time wasn't wasted. While no one seemed to know where Brockman was at the moment, plenty of people knew who he was, and had run afoul of his crews more than once. And, like people everywhere, they were eager to help anyone who might hurt their enemy.

As a result, the Brethren were beginning to get a clearer view of the crime boss' organization, including numbers. And the numbers weren't encouraging.

By all accounts, Brockman had at least four 'crews' working directly for him, with a total number reaching well over one hundred. And he had at least three others who were 'contract help', adding another fifty to seventy to that tally. There was no way to know how many of them had been turned, but the Brethren were forced to assume that all of them had been.

Worse, it was probable that those individuals had, in turn, created still more underlings. Janos had been right. While they might not have experience, they would have numbers.

All of this figured into the various plans that were developed as more and more information was gathered. It was decided that the best way to approach this problem was to confront the various 'crews' one at a time. While it risked exposing the fact that they were hunting Brockman and his men, it would help reduce the odds to something approaching manageable. Which also meant making the problem of keeping everything as quiet as possible more manageable.

And that was of paramount importance. It wouldn't serve them to eliminate the threat that Brockman posed, only to expose themselves in the doing.

But before they could eliminate the problem, they had to _find it_. And that was proving harder than any of them would have thought possible.

Still, with patience that grew from knowing that time was irrelevant to them, the hunters kept hunting. Sooner or later, someone would show up, somewhere. When he did, someone would be there to meet him.

Then things would become. . .interesting. Very interesting, indeed.

--------------------------------------

Master Bukidao looked at the people before him, and sighed in despair. He had never seen a more worthless group of people in his long and storied life. Even with the money the man who called himself Jamieson had offered him, had he seen the prospective students beforehand, he would have refused to take the job.

"No, no, _no_!," he nearly shouted, then stopped, took a calming breath, and continued in a more normal voice. "You cannot use a sword as you would a knife, or a gun. It is not only useless, it's. . .well, it's wrong." There was no use in trying to explain to them it was disrespectful the blade.

"I don't see why we have to. . . ." the student began, only to fall silent as Wilson glared at him. He looked to the floor and mumbled.

"Sir," Wilson said kindly, "allow us a few moments alone, if you will. Perhaps I can motivate them to try harder."

"As you will," Bukidao nodded, secretly grateful. Far too few of these people bathed often enough to suit him. "I have another student, waiting. I will return at the end of that lesson." With that the sword master left abruptly, leaving the men with the training room to themselves.

"I'm gonna say this one more time," Wilson glowered at the man who had complained, then to the rest in turn. "We need to learn how to do this, and do it proper like. May have slipped your notice on Idlewild, but them others use these things, and use'em right well."

"And we know it's a sure fire way to kill people like us," he added. "If we want to stay alive, and keep enjoying the benefits of our new. . .lives, then we damn well better be able to defend them against these people. The next one o' you complains, or gives that old man a hard time, I'll kill. If you ain't gonna learn, then you ain't no use ta me, nor the boss, so I might's well put you outta my misery. Ever'body got that?" Heads nodded around the large room. Brockman's own men weren't the problem. They were taking to the instructions like a duck to water, and learning far faster than anyone, including Wilson himself.

Wilson's own men, however, were. . .well, morons. Asking them to learn to use such a graceful weapon was about as useful as asking them which fork to use for salad, and which for dessert. That is to say, none at all.

"Now, pair up," Wilson ordered, "and start practicing what the old man's already showed us. And when he gets back, you better all have a new and improved attitude toward all this."

Reluctantly the thugs broke into pairs, and began fencing lightly, putting muscles that weren't yet used to working to the test, and trying to duplicate what they'd seen the old man do.

Wilson watched them, wishing he were better himself. Sooner or later, he'd have to face Brockman. Only one of them could be 'the Boss', and Wilson meant for it to be him. He looked to where Brockman's own men were working. While they would never give the old man a run for his money, any one of them were worth any three of his, already. And any one of them could kill him, Wilson, just as easy.

With that in mind, the crime boss put aside his thoughts of domination for the time being, and began going through the moves he'd been taught, just like his men. He needed to be ready, when the time came.

------------------------------------

"And you think she'll know where he is?"

Winter, Barstow, Fell and Meadows were gathered around a table in a tavern on Beaumonde. They had met there after Fell and Meadows had discovered that one of Brockman's chief thugs, a man named Wilson, they believed, had a woman there that he visited on a regular basis, and apparently kept up when he wasn't around.

"No idea," Meadows shrugged at Barstow's question. "But it's worth a shot, and it's the best lead we've been able to come up with so far. None of these men have any close ties that we've been able to find. Not knowing many of the men on their payroll hasn't helped us, either."

"I would have thought finding Brockman would have been a touch easier," Winter nodded. "And no one on Osiris knew anything about him. Apparently Neethos didn't share the fact that he'd turned him."

"Are any of them going to help us?" Fell asked.

"Doubt it," Barstow sighed. "They see this as Neethos' problem, which, in their eyes, makes it ours. They have agreed to keep an eye out for him, or anyone that might work for him, and give us a wave if they see them. That's about all we can expect, it looks like."

"Figures," Fell snorted. "Most of'em are pathetic anyway. Lightweights that've let a long life make'em soft."

"Or teach them to mind their own business," Meadows added with a shrug. "Helping us might expose them, and they know it. You can't blame them for not wanting to tip their hand."

"If Brockman is exposed, then there's a greater chance that all of us will be, sooner or later," Winter pointed out. "And once the Alliance is on to the fact that we exist at all, they'll never stop looking."

"True," Barstow nodded. "Which is why all of us are here, looking," he noted. "Very well, then, let's do go and visit this woman, this. . .Evelyn, and see if she knows where we can find Mister Wilson."

------------------------------

"Hey, _bao bei_," Kaylee grinned, walking up to where Simon sat, observing the staff of the manor interact with the eight children they had yet to be able to identify. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just watching," Simon smiled, moving slightly to allow Kaylee to sit beside him. "What have you been up to?"

"Lookin' at _Athena_'s plant," she smiled sheepishly. Simon chuckled at that, putting his arm around her shoulders. Kaylee leaned into him, sighing in contentment.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he murmured into her hair, then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"How they doin'?" she waved toward the children. Simon shrugged, helplessly.

"They're damaged, Kaylee," he admitted. "Broken, as River might say. I. . .I'm afraid they're beyond any help we can give them, to be honest. I've tried everything I know to do. I know _how_ to do. Honestly, I've run out of ideas."

"You'll fix'em," Kaylee declared, confidently. "I know you will Simon."

Simon Tam looked down at Kaylee, who was watching the children playing, and wondered how he had been so fortunate. It was times such as these that he realized not only how lucky he was to have Kaylee Frye, but how much he truly loved her as well. He looked back to the children still milling about on the playground. They were kept separated from the other children for now, as a precaution.

_I hope you're right, Kaylee_, he thought to himself. The idea that he would fail, again, in repairing the damage wrought by Blue Sun and their. . .associates, caused him true, physical pain.

He really _had_ tried everything he knew to try. The psychiatrist was the last hope, and she was still working with the children, though not as often, since she'd have to be flown out every so often. In the meantime, Simon and the rest of the medical staff worked with them daily, trying to find some way to snap the children out of their mental prison.

So far he'd found no true _physical_ damage, such as he had with River. Whatever trauma had caused their near catatonic state had to have been mental or emotional. Without knowing exactly what had been done to them, he had no way of knowing how to attempt to reverse the damage. Fear of making them _worse_, rather than better, meant that he and the others proceeded far slower than they otherwise might have.

He sighed in frustration, as he felt the beginning of the headache that always seemed to find him as he weighed the difficulties in helping these children. Kaylee read that, and reached up slowly, caressing his face.

"You'll find a way, _ai ren_," she assured him softly. "You got the same gift with people that I got for machines. You can hear them tellin' ya what's wrong, even when they can't talk to you. I know you'll find a way."

Simon smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her lightly.

But in the back of his mind, he feared that she was wrong. That he would never be able to help those children escape their mental prisons.

-----------------------------

"What are you thinking?" Prim asked Inara as the two of them walked among the buildings of the compound. She was drifting, her eyes nearly unseeing as she walked in deep thought.

"What?" she turned suddenly, startled from her train of thought. "I'm sorry, Prim, what did you say?"

"I asked what you were thinking," he smiled gently. "Your mind was far from here, it seemed."

"I'm sorry," she looked down as if embarrassed. Prim snorted.

"Inara, dear," he stopped, taking her shoulders in his hands. "I wasn't complaining. I was just wondering if I could help, that's all." She smiled at him.

"I was just thinking about the future," she admitted. "There is a lot to think on," she added.

"There is," Prim nodded in agreement. "What, in particular, where you concentrating on? Perhaps, together, we can come to a solution." Inara looked at him for a moment, biting at her lip. Prim found it adorably out of place for the normally controlled former Companion.

"I wasn't thinking on any one thing," she admitted. "Rather, several things, all at once. Well, not all at once," she laughed, "but as a group, so to speak. Package deal," she grinned.

"I see," Prim nodded. "And can I help, in some way?"

"I. . .I don't really know," she shrugged helplessly. "You help me, just being near by, to be honest," she smiled. "Lately, though, certain things have. . .I don't really know how to say it," she broke off. "It's just that, recently, I've been thinking a good deal about many things. There's been so many changes, so quickly, and this is the first time I've really had the time to allow my mind to consider all of them."

"I see," Prim mused, and he did. "Then let's take them one at a time, shall we? I'd imagine that your first thought is the fact that I'm a good deal older than you," his eyes sparkled.

"Well," Inara hesitated, and Prim realized that, in trying to lighten the mood, he'd hit a tender area. She looked at him.

"That is part of it," she admitted. "I mean, not you actual age," she grinned slightly. "But. . .Prim, I've come to love you a great deal. I think you know that, and I think you feel the same way about me." Prim nodded, but remained silent.

"And I know that as I age, you won't," she shrugged. "And one day, far sooner than I'll like, I suspect, I'll be gone. If you love me as much as I do you, I know that will hurt you, Prim. And I don't know if I can put you through that," she added softly. "I don't think I could stand it, if I where in your shoes."

"I. . .see," Prim repeated, but this time he didn't. Not quite. "What would you have, then, Inara? Would you rather that the two of us parted ways? If so, you can certainly remain here with the children, and I can. . . ." he broke off as Inara's hand raised to his lips, silencing him.

"That's not it," she told him gently. "Not at all. I. . .I just. . . ." She broke off in frustration, unable to find the words to describe her dilemma.

"Inara, I understand your fears," Prim tried to reassure her. "Whatever you decide is best, I will abide by, I promise you." She turned back to him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes, you would say that, wouldn't you?" she smiled weakly. "You really are the most amazing man, you know?"

"I'm nothing of the sort," he snorted. "Just an old soldier playing at being a civilian."

"No, you're so much more than that," she leaned into him, hugging him to her, and Prim returned the embrace. "So much more to you than just that."

"Inara, what do you want?" Prim asked. "From life, I mean. What do you want, in the future?"

"I don't really know," she admitted, speaking into his chest. "Everything that's happened has happened so fast, with one thing piled right atop another, that I haven't had the chance, until now, to even consider it. It's been one crisis after another, after another. Now, with the peace and calm around here, I have time to think. To consider what's happened, and what might happen, and where my future might lead me." She looked up at him.

"I'd always thought I'd be a Companion until such time as I was able to become a House Mistress. Now, that's all gone. And I'm glad," she admitted. "But it doesn't change the fact that my future is uncertain anymore, and I'm not used to that. It takes some adjustment."

"Indeed," Prim nodded.

"In my fairy tale world," she continued, "we would be together for the rest of our lives, grow old together, and have a lifetime of memories at the end of our path. But in the real world, that won't happen. _I'll_ grow old, and eventually die, while you go on. I'm not jealous, you understand," she added. "I just don't like the idea of your being alone again, once I'm gone. I want you to be happy."

"That's very kind of you, Inara," Prim said after a moment. "Something no one I've ever known has ever said to me. Usually, they _would_ be jealous, even angry, that I would keep going long after than had passed. Not once has anyone expressed concern for me, for how I would fare, after they had left me alone."

"I don't mean to imply that you won't be okay," Inara told him. "I know that you will. And, in time, perhaps find someone else. I don't begrudge you that either," she smiled. "No one should walk the 'verse alone. But it does concern me that I'd be causing you pain. And what about any children we might have?" she added suddenly. "Would they be like you? Or like me? Or perhaps a cross of. . . .what's wrong?" she asked, seeing his face tense.

"I. . .we will never have children of our own, Inara, should our relationship evolve to that point. We are incapable of producing offspring."

"What?" she asked.

"None of us can create or conceive children," he told her softly. "The very thing that makes us what we are, prevents it. Women cannot conceive because their parasite views an embryo as a threat to survival, and terminates it. With the men, any child conceived with a mortal woman inherits the parasite, which refuses to allow the child to come to term, preventing the development of the fetus. The parasite knows only the environment it's created in, and works to preserve that environment against all changes. Including the changes required in a developing fetus to come to full term. I. . .should have told you before. I. . .I'm sorry."

"Oh, Prim, I'm so sorry," Inara almost whispered. "I didn't know. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I have long since accepted that fate, Inara," he assured her. "I fathered children before, and, though I lost them, I knew the joys of being a father. I have missed nothing. I was sorry that I hadn't told _you._ I should have considered that you might want children, but it's been so long a fact of my life, that I simply didn't think of it. I am sorry."

"Prim," Inara chided gently. "It would not have made a difference in how I felt then, and it doesn't change how I feel now. In truth, it only occurred to me now, because of the question of what they might be like. Let's not speak of it again, my love." Prim nodded.

"You're a rare woman, Inara Serra," he told her, kissing her lightly. "A rare woman indeed. And, yes, I have thought long about how hard it would be when the time for us to part came. I don't like to think of it, in all honesty, but the truth is, whatever time we might have together is a gift, and I will always think of it so."

"So will I," Inara whispered. "So will I."

--------------------------

Eric looked at Jayne as the two men stood on the second floor balcony. The house sat on a hill over looking the town, and the added elevation gave them a very good view.

"Heard nothing from the others, then?" Eric asked. Jayne shook his head.

"Not as yet, other than Elizabeth's report that the whole outfit has apparently vanished. And that bothers me."

"I should think so," Eric nodded. "They're preparing for war, most like."

"Yes," Jayne sighed, looking once more out over the small valley. It was more like a bowl, he reflected, than a valley. He wondered, idly, of it was the result of a meteor strike, some time long before the terra forming.

"It has to been done, lad," Eric said softly. "Or does it?" he mused, looking away himself toward the view before them.

"What?" Jayne looked at him, Eric's words having sank in slowly.

"Does it need be this way?" Eric repeated. "These ones," he waved to the children below, on a break from their school work, "are safe, Janos. Brockman and his ilk can't touch them, here, and well you know it. Even your mortal friends are safe here, should they decided to stay. What is it that says you need confront this Brockman, and his little band of thugs?"

"Eric, are you saying I should just let them run loose among the 'verse?" Jayne demanded. "How can I do that?"

"I'm not suggesting it," Eric replied calmly. "I'm just pointin' out the obvious. Your goal was to make these one's safe. You have. No one will ever harm them, here, lad. I'll see to that, even after you're gone. With that in mind, what then is your need to battle this man?"

"I can't leave a group of uncontrolled, undisciplined, criminals, with our abilities, free to prey on the rest of the 'verse, Eric," Jayne replied resolutely. "They have to be stopped. And, there's the threat of one of them falling into Alliance hands. Should that happen, and the secret of our existence get out, then what? Will any of us be safe, ever again?"

"They can't find us all," Eric pointed out.

"They don't need to!" Jayne exclaimed. "All they need is to be able to 'turn' people like their operatives! Those kind are dangerous enough as it is. Add in the benefits derived from being like us, and the Alliance gains more power than it has ever had. Enough power," he added softly, "to truly crush anyone who opposes them. They could build an army that simply couldn't be stopped. And you know they would, given the opportunity."

"Aye," the older man nodded. "That they would. I'm not against your takin' the man, Janos," he added. "I just wanted to make sure of what your reasoning was. Running about looking for revenge isn't always the smart play, boy."

"It isn't about revenge," Jayne promised him. "It's about justice. He deserves to pay for what he's done to those children, and we are the only ones who can make that happen. There's no one else to stop him."

"True enough," Eric nodded, satisfied. "Have you decided how you'll handle it?" he asked.

"I have a few ideas," Jayne nodded. "But first, we have to find him, or at least some of his people. Once we do, then we'll see what plans fit the situation best, and move with that."

"I'm glad to see you're thinkin' straight, lad," Eric clapped him on the shoulder. "I did'na mean to push you, really. But I had to be sure."

"I know," Jayne nodded. "You're a good friend, Eric, and a better mentor. But I'm right, in this. Something must be done, and there just isn't anyone else. I just hope we're enough," he added, looking this time to the stars, just beginning to appear as the sun sank below the horizon.

"I just hope we're enough."


	20. Chapter 20

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 20

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement_.

-------------------------

"Something on your mind, Mal?" Jayne asked. Mal had walked up to stand beside Jayne along the fence surrounding the property, but had just stood there. Silent.

"Maybehaps," Mal nodded. "When we gonna see an end to all this, Jayne?" They had been idle for over a month, now, and Mal was chafing. Well, they hadn't been idle, exactly. Much work had been done in settling the new comers into life on Nightside.

"Soon, I hope," Jayne told him. "Gettin' itchy feet, Mal?" he grinned.

"Gettin' tired o' just sittin'," Mal nodded. "Gonna be hard to find work, I stay outta sight much longer," he added.

"You're still on the payroll here, Mal," Jayne reminded him. "But you know you're free to go anytime. You've done your part, and then some. You get ready, head out. _Artemis_ will take you back to the manor to get your own ship."

"Don't like leavin' a job undone," Mal hedged.

"It's not," Jayne pointed out. "Your job was to get these people here, safely. You did that. Job's over. You want to stay and be part o' the rest, you're welcome. Always welcome, comes to that, and you know it," he added with a grin.

"Appreciate that," Mal smiled.

"What's really buggin' you, Mal?" Jayne asked suddenly. "Other than sittin' still when you know there's somethin' needs doin'?"

"Nothin', really," Mal shrugged. "Just thinkin' it's time to be doin' some'at. I ain't much for stayin' in one place too long, ya know."

"True," Jayne agreed. "Well, like I said, you want to head out, you can. You've done your share, and bit more, I'd say. I'll have Prim fix up your pay, and then you can take the _Artemis_ back to Londinium. Pick up _Serenity_ and the rest of your crew, and be on your merry." Mal considered this for a moment.

"It ain't that I don't want to be in on it," he admitted finally. "I just don't see what I can rightly do, that's all. I ain't got a chance against one of them kind, nor has Zoe. We can't fight 'long side ya, and survive. Or even be of any real help. I just don't see what use we'd be in the fight that's comin'."

"Might be," Jayne nodded in understanding. "And, I can't rightly say when said fight might occur, neither. Folks is lookin' for Brockman and his bunch, but so far they're comin' up dry. Eventually, we'll find'em. Till then, we can't but wait."

"Take a little while to line up any work anyway," Mal temporized. "'Spect we could do it by wave on the trip back."

"Sure," Jayne nodded. "Best not leave without seein' River. She'll be mad. You got enough trouble as it is," he grinned, and Mal laughed aloud.

"Ain't that the sad truth of it. No, I wouldn't leave 'thought sayin' good-bye to her and to Kaylee. Well, and Simon, I guess," he added with a snort.

"Boy ain't all bad," Jayne observed philosophically. "He's done a right wonder with them kids, I know that."

"So he has," Mal had to agree. "And I ain't really got nothin' ag'in him."

"I know that," Jayne nodded. "How you and Neera gettin' along?" Jayne asked, shifting gears suddenly. Mal looked at Jayne in surprise.

"Fine," he admitted. "Just fine."

"She thinks a lot of you, Mal," Jayne said quietly. "I reckon you do her, too. Make sure, time comes when you don't, that you don't do nothin' I'd have to smack you for. She's one o' my dearest friends. Been with me a long, long time. Ain't never knowed her to be wrapped up in any man like she is you, save for a very long time back." Mal's surprise widened.

"Sounds like somethin' I'd've said to you, couple years back," he pointed out.

"Like as not," Jayne nodded. "I won't have to do anything, anyways, you make her mad," he needled. "Just sweep up what's left, and find somewhere to dump it."

"That ain't funny, Jayne," Mal replied.

"It wasn't a joke," Jayne shot back, though he was still grinning. "I just wanted to know if you was really in this for the long haul. It ain't for everyone, you know."

"I know," Mal nodded after a moment. He looked down across the rolling hills, where the town was visible. For a while he just stood there, looking. When he turned to look at Jayne, his face was serious.

"I. . .I love her, Jayne," he admitted. "And it scares me, somethin' fierce. I. . .she told me about the other feller, man she was married to. I was. . .I was kinda afraid she'd leave _me_, once I took to gettin' long on tooth. After she told me 'bout him, I figured it was worth the risk."

"She's a good woman," Jayne nodded. "One of the best I've ever know. Bit blood thirsty," he allowed with another grin, "but that ain't a bad thing in a woman, especially for one lives like you do."

"True enough," Mal nodded. "Still, it's a lot to think on. I. . .I don't reckon I'm done with my thinkin' just yet. But I don't have near so much left to do as I once did."

"Sounds like a man that's found something special to me, Mal," Jayne smiled. "That's what I like to refer to as a lucky man."

"Ain't no doubt o' that," Mal nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I don't see how this is no concern o' yours," Mal added brusquely. "'Spect that's 'tween Neera an' me."

"'Spect it is at that," Jayne laughed, clapping Mal on the shoulder. "Just wanted to make sure, that's all. I try to look out for all my people."

"I've learned that," Mal admitted. "And it's a good thing. If it rests your mind, any, she thinks o' _Serenity_ as home, nowadays. And I like that. I like it a lot, in fact."

"Sounds good, then," Jayne nodded. "I'll go and have Prim get your money ready. It'll be enough that you ain't gotta work right off, by the way. We owe you for several weeks work, plus expenses. Wouldn't hurt to take a few days just sailin' around."

"Might be, but that ain't no reason not to be workin'," Mal shook his head stubbornly. "I ain't got pockets so deep as yours, Jayne. I need to keep workin' so I can keep flyin'. Fuel and ship parts ain't cheap."

"Good luck, Mal," Jayne shook hands with him. "And take care."

--------------------------

"Are you sure he won't get mad about that?" Lucas asked, as he and Willie watched the work crews adding a new piece of equipment to _Serenity_.

"No, but I expect he'll get over it," the little woman said confidently. "And he'll be too busy lookin' at all the other pretties to notice it right off, anyway."

"Bet he won't," Lucas shook his head. "Be the first thing he sees."

"Twenty?" Willie asked, sticking out her hand.

"Done."

----------------------------

"Are you sure this is the place?" Barstow asked, looking at the small shack before them. "I'd have thought that a crime boss would take better care of his woman than this."

"They aren't all gentlemen, Jarred," Elizabeth noted. "Just because those thugs you normally represent treat their women well in public, doesn't mean that. . . ."

"Oh, God, Elizabeth, I'm sorry I said anything," Barstow groaned. "And, _alleged_ thugs, if you please. Innocent until proven guilty."

"And the worst ones are the only ones who can afford your rates," she replied.

"I have to make a living, Liz."

"Stop _calling_ me that!" she snapped back, and both Meadows and Fell snickered.

"Why'nt you two go and get a room?" Fell asked in derision. "We'll wait here for you."

"Better yet, just get married and be done with it," Meadows added. "Seems like you two have all the downside of marriage, and none of the perks."

"You _can't _be serious. . . ." Barstow objected.

"This _isn't_ like that, you fancy pants. . . ." Winter bellowed at the same time, and both Meadows and Fell nearly collapsed in laughter. Their friends just glowered at them.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from the house, and the four turned serious at once.

"Beg pardon, ma'am," Meadows tipped his hat to the woman on the porch of the small house. "We were having some fun at our companion's expense, and didn't see you. Are you Evelyn Charles?" Meadows had on his best smile.

"And if I am?" the woman demanded, hands on her hips. She wasn't bad looking, Meadows decided, though she was dirty from working in her garden, it appeared. Dirty blond hair peaked out from a rag tied about her head, and her face, though wearing a scowl at the moment, was one that would certainly rate a second look.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, ma'am, if you'd spare us the time," Meadows replied. "It won't take long, and we'd be glad to compensate you for the time. We're looking for a former business associate, and word has it that you may know his whereabouts. We have a business deal to put before him. He goes by the name of Wilson."

"You're friends o' his?" she demanded.

"Well, no," Meadows admitted. "As I said, just business associates. But we can't always choose who we do business with."

"He ain't here, noway," she spat on the ground in front of the house. "Been gone near to three months this time, except for being here less'n a day about a month ago. Said he had somethin' 'portant goin' on, be gone a while. Mayhap he won't be back," she shrugged. Apparently that wouldn't be a loss to the woman, if Wilson didn't return.

"Did he say where he was going, ma'am?" Meadows asked. "I wouldn't ask, but we need his services rather quickly. If he can't leave the job he's on, then we may have to find someone else, though that would be difficult."

"Why you need him for, anyway?" Charles demanded. "He ain't worth two rocks rubbed together. If'n you really knowed him, you'd know that!"

"We do know it, Miss Charles," Barstow took that one. "As my associate said, we can't always choose who we do business with. In this case, despite what you said being the case, we don't have much choice. We need to find him, as soon as possible. Do you know where we can find him? Or at least make contact with him? It isn't necessary that we meet face to face, if we can get through to him on the cortex."

"Said he'd be over in the Core for a good bit," she relented. "Near on to three months, most like longer."

"Anywhere in particular, or is he moving around?" Elizabeth asked. Charles eyed her for a moment before answering.

"Said he'd be on Sihnon most o' that time," she admitted. "Why I don't know. He ain't the kind o' man that'd be welcome in a place like that. Nor any o' that bunch as works for him, comes to that," she added.

"We have some acquaintances on Sihnon," Meadows smiled again. "Perhaps they can help us get in touch with him, now that we know where to ask." He walked slowly up to the porch, and handed over a small bag, which the woman took warily.

"For your time and trouble, ma'am," he assured her. "I know we interrupted your day, and I am sorry for that. Hopefully this will make up for it." Inside that bag was more platinum than her house was worth, Meadows knew. If she was smart, she'd leave here right now, today, and never look back. If she wasn't? He shrugged mentally. He'd done what he could to help her. The rest was in her hands.

"Thank you again, Miss Charles," Barstow bowed slightly. "Good day to you."

-----------------------------

Mal stood at the ramp, as the _Artemis_ prepared to lift off for Londinium. River's eyes were damp, and Kaylee had tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Oh, come on, now," Mal chided gently. "This ain't the first time we been through this. And it ain't like we won't see you again."

"I know, Cap'n, but I done got used to you bein' round again," Kaylee said, hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you all over again, now."

"I'll miss you too, lil' Kaylee," he promised, returning her embrace. "But, we gotta make a livin', and there's not much else we can do here."

"You could still stay," River said flatly. "It's not like you aren't making any coin, you know." She hugged Mal tightly as well.

"Ain't never been one to take money for nothin'," Mal told her. "And no matter how deep your pockets are these days, I won't sit here takin' money when the job you hired me to do is already finished. We all got to make our own way, Albatross."

"I know," she smiled weakly. "Fly safe." She moved to hug Neera.

"Take good care of him," she whispered. "He's prone to getting into trouble."

"Don't I know it," Neera chuckled, and hugged the smaller woman back. "Don't worry. I'm not too keen on something happening to him either."

"Happy for you," River smiled. "And for him. It's a good fit."

"Yes, it is." Neera hugged Kaylee too. As she stepped back, she saw Julio Givens headed toward them, bags in hand.

"Going somewhere, geek?" she teased.

"Thought I'd tag along, for a while, anyway," he shrugged as casually as possible. Neera's grin was wide. "Don't start on me," Julio warned. "It ain't like that."

"Uh huh," Neera ribbed him, glancing to where Zoe was watching Givens The warrior woman was stoic as ever, but her eyes might have been a little brighter than usual. She smiled as Julio walked on board, and offered to take one of his bags. Mal watched for a moment, as the two headed off, then turned to Neera.

"Huh. Didn't see that comin'."

"You never do," River cackled, and Mal frowned.

"You knew about this?" he demanded, looking from Neera to River, and back again. Both women shrugged.

"Hints, maybe," Neera replied.

"Intuition," River added. Mal sighed.

"Two o' you will likely be the death o' me, yet," he shook his head. Inwardly, though, he wanted to be pleased. Maybe Givens could help Zoe heal a bit, after what had happened to Wash. Anything was possible, he decided. The past year or so had proven that beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Jayne know he's goin'?" he asked.

"He does," River nodded.

"Well, I guess that's that, then," Mal nodded. "Can't say he won't be useful, that's for sure."

"We're ready when you are, sir," the comm crackled. Mal hit the switch.

"Right. We're almost ready." He turned to the others.

"Take care," he smiled. "We'll be seein' you." With that, he and Neera made their way onto the ship, and Mal closed the ramp.

"We're good to go," he reported over the comm. "Take us out."

_Artemis _shuddered slightly, then was flying. Mal turned to Neera.

"On our way home, _bao bei_," he hugged her, then kissed her lightly.

"Like the sound of that," she nodded.

--------------------------

"Mal and the rest get off okay?" Jayne asked, as River joined him in his study.

"Yes," she nodded. "I still don't see why you couldn't have been there," she added, a bit peevishly.

"Had a call come in as they were leaving," he shrugged. "Seems like Liz and Jarred have run Brockman's man, Wilson, to ground. At least they know where he may be," he added. "They're on their way to check it out, now."

"Where is he?" River asked, leaning forward, Jayne's absence at the other's departure instantly forgiven.

"Sihnon."

----------------------------------

"So, can't help but notice we seem to have a new crew member," Mal said as nonchalantly as possible. He and Zoe were sitting at the galley table, the two of them having been discussing possible work options.

"Noticed that myself," Zoe nodded. "You usually consult me 'fore hirin' anyone, sir. Don't recall you askin' me about this one."

"What?" Mal almost screeched. "I didn't. . .he didn't _ask_ me! He just showed up and said he thought he'd tag along!"

"So you aren't doin' the hirin' anymore, I take it?" Zoe asked, a look of concern on her face. "Anyone want's on, all they have to do is just say so?"

Mal spluttered and stammered a bit, before Zoe finally lost her battle with the smile that was threatening.

"That ain't funny," Mal muttered.

"Oh, yes it was," Zoe needled. "You were all set to give me a hard time about Julio staying with us. I just managed to turn it around on you." Mal glared at her half-heartedly for a minute, then laughed.

"All right, I was," he admitted. "So, what's between you two? And I ain't askin' as Captain, but as your friend, Zo'." She looked at him a moment, then shrugged.

"Don't rightly know, just yet," she admitted. "Maybe nothin'. But he's nice to have around. I like him."

"Like him," Mal repeated, eyeing her closely. "Well, that's a start, I guess. I ain't pryin'," he raised a hand at the look on her face. "Ain't pushin' neither. Just. . .well, I don't want you gettin' hurt, for one. For another, been a long time since I've seen you happy. I miss it." She smiled fondly at her friend and boss.

"I know. I miss it too. And I don't know what might happen. He don't neither. All we've done is share a bit about each other, and talk some. But, he's got plenty o' time, and he's willin' to wait and see what might happen. It was his idea to tag along, but I admit I didn't discourage it none."

"Glad you didn't," Mal nodded, rising. "Ain't like he won't come in handy, no ways," he added with a grin. "Happen I can keep him from bein' all distracted."

Zoe just smiled, without saying anything else.

----------------------

"Well, well, well," Barstow mouthed. "Now we know why the elusive Mister Wilson has been so elusive."

The four brethren stood together near the studio of Master Bukidao. It had proved much harder than they had anticipated to locate their prey, but after three days of casual asking, and another day of _not_ so casual asking, they had apparently found the right place. Even as they stood watching, a large group of men left the studio, heading away from their own position, up the street.

"I count seventy," Fell said softly. "And if what we heard was right, there's at least one more group."

"Well, this is. . .interesting," Meadows commented. "I must say, I didn't see this coming."

"None of us did," Winters almost growled. "Damn Neethos. If Janos hadn't killed him, I'd be looking for him right now. This. . ." she waved at the group, "is the last thing we need."

"Won't be easy to get rid of, either," Barstow noted. "They're learning to use the blade, and they'll have numbers on their side. This is a real problem. Especially since we aren't exactly getting a lot of support and encouragement from the others."

"They don't see it as their problem," Meadows shrugged. "Maybe, once we tell them about this, some will change their minds."

"Look, all this is well and good," Winters cut in. "But for now, we need to be following up on this bunch. Let's be finding out where they're staying, and how long they've been here. More important, how much longer they'll be here. Having them all together in one tight little bunch might be a good thing," she pointed out.

"Last time I checked," Fell rumbled, "there's only four of us here, Li. . .Elizabeth," he corrected himself when the woman glared at him.

"I know," she nodded. "And I'm not saying we should walk over and declare war all by our selves. But we need as much information as we can get about these idiots before we start gathering the clan."

"She's right," Barstow nodded. "Let's split up. You two," he told Fell and Meadows, "try to see where they're congregating. Mingle in among them, so to speak. A bunch like that, they'll want women and whiskey. Meanwhile, I think we'll try to have a little talk with Mister Bukidao. He might be willing to talk to us, if we approach him the right way."


	21. Chapter 21

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 21

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement_.

----------------------------

Barstow and Winter entered the studio of Master Bukidao carefully, looking around. For all they knew, he was one of their enemies. Winter didn't think he was, but wasn't sure. That was one of the things that had brought them here.

The two were visibly impressed. The studio's hardwood flooring was highly polished, and ancient weapons adorned the walls. Some were clearly antiques, possibly from old Earth, while others were just as obviously serviceable weaponry.

"Nice place," Barstow murmured, as the two walked deeper into the studio.

"Sure is," Winter nodded in agreement. Just as Barstow was about to call out, a small, robed figure emerged from the inner door.

"May I help you?" he inquired politely.

"Are you the master of this studio?" Barstow asked politely.

"I have that honor, yes," Bukidao nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Barstow bowed neatly. "I am Jarred Barstow, this is my companion, Elizabeth Winter. We wondered if we might have a moment of your time?"

"I have no more students today," Bukidao informed them. "I can allow you some time. Please, come into my office." He pointed the way back through the door he'd just entered through, and went through himself. Barstow and Winter followed, entering a small but comfortable office space. Bukidao waved them into chairs.

"If you are inquiring about lessons, I must warn you that there is a short waiting list. I am unable to take any students at this time," he said at once.

"We know you're very busy, sir," Winter smiled. "And, no, we aren't really in need of lessons. Actually, we noticed a large group of men leaving your studio a bit ago, and wondered what you might be willing to tell us about them."

"I don't make a habit of talking about anyone who contracts my services," the small man frowned.

"I know that," Winter smiled again. "Your reputation is well know, Master Bukidao. And I wouldn't ask you, save for the fact that several of those men are known felons. Seeing them in a group like that gave us pause. That's why we're interested."

"You are police officials?" Bukidao frowned. The last thing he wanted was a shadow cast over his dojo.

"I'm afraid we can't say," Barstow smiled knowingly. "I hope you understand, sir. Your reputation as a man of. . .discretion, shall we say, is also well known. We're merely making an inquiry." Bukidao looked at them for a long moment, then sighed, and sat back.

"They are perhaps the worst example of _gai jin_ I have ever had the displeasure of knowing, let alone instructing," he admitted. "I am not surprised to learn they are criminals, though I wasn't actually aware of it. They are a crude, and for the most part uneducated lot. Very hard to teach. The word 'moron' comes to mind when dealing with them," he almost growled.

"I found it odd that such men would engage your services," Winter noted. "The art of the sword isn't something the unwashed know much of." Her comment was designed to stimulate Bukidao's attention, and it did.

"All too true, I am afraid," he nodded. "And in truth, I see no reason for their need to learn. Yet they are driven to do so. Even those who are the simplest of minded seem to be desperate to learn. Their employer was very specific that they should know the sword. And the man who leads them here, rules them with an iron hand. When any step out of line, he corrects them at once. There is usually no need for a second correction," he added.

"Sounds like a hard man," Barstow mused.

"Yes, though he is not so dangerous as he might think," Bukidao smiled. "His knowledge of the blade is slow in coming, though he applies himself very hard indeed." He looked at the two people.

"Should I discontinue their lessons?" he asked. "I want no difficulty with the authorities. My ties to the Companion Guild would be in jeopardy. If I had it to do over, I would not have taken this contract."

"No, I don't think that's needful," Barstow smiled. "And I have to ask that you not mention our visit, either. For now, it's actually quite helpful to know where all of them are. How much longer is on their contract?"

"Another seven weeks," Bukidao sighed.

"Very well. As I said, you need do or change nothing. Simply carry on as if we had never visited. We'll be watching them, but not here. We will not throw suspicion upon your place of business, Master Bukidao."

"Thank you," the smaller man bowed slightly. "If I can be of further help, please let me know."

"You've already done enough, sir," Winter smiled brightly. "Now, let us leave you to your work."

------------------------------

"Are we going back to _Serenity_?" Mal looked up to see Amanda looking at him questioningly.

"Sure are, _nizi_," he smiled. "That okay with you?"

"Shiny," she smiled, sitting next to him. "She feels like home. Will I get my own room?"

"Don't see why not," Mal nodded, pleased with her reply. "Decorate it any way you want, too," he added with another smile.

"Thank you," she smiled, and kissed his cheek. Once he would have huffed and puffed over something like that. This time, however, he merely kissed her back atop her head.

"You're right welcome," he assured her. "You know, you might have had it better had you stayed with the others," he told her seriously. She shook her head.

"I know where I belong, and this is it," she told him. "You're the only father figure I've ever known," she added softly. "Would it. . .do you mind being my father? I mean, this is the only family I have," she waved her hand to encompass the ship.

Mal felt his throat close up slightly at the softly worded request. This girl had suffered a great deal. Maybe not quite like River had, but in some ways she'd had it worse. Amanda hadn't had a Simon to come for her. She'd had no one who cared when she dropped out of sight. He swore to himself, right then, that no one would ever hurt this child again, and live.

"I think I'd like that," Mal smiled. "I think I'd like it just fine, in fact."

"Maybe Neera won't mind being my momma?" Amanda smiled up at him, and Mal chuckled, thinking to the soft spot Neera had for the girl she'd rescued from the Facility.

"I 'spect not, little one. I 'spect not. In fact, I imagine she'd be right pleased. In fact," he stood, "why'nt we go ask her right now."

---------------------------

"And that's what we've learned, so far," Barstow informed Jayne. The big man looked away from the screen for a moment, thinking, then looked back.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Well, we've been kicking that around," Barstow admitted. "Truth is, it would be a lot easier to hit them here, when they're all together. But there's no way to keep it quiet, or cover it up. This is a core world, with a lot of Alliance presence. We'd wind up alerting them to our existence, instead of preventing it. We think our best bet is to watch, and catch them once they're gone."

"We can likely catch them in smaller groups, and deal with them in detail. Might keep our own casualties low, as well," he added. Jayne nodded.

"We're getting captures of all of them," Barstow continued. "We'll know all their faces, and some of their names, by the time they leave here. Might even find out where they're going. Fell and Meadows are working to ease their way into the watering hole that bunch uses, just hanging around, listening. Might pick up some useful information."

"I wish we could hit them now," Jayne sighed. "Be done with it, and move on. But you're right," he added. "We can't afford to have a pitched battle in such a visible place. We'll just have to wait and watch."

"We don't like it much, either, Janos," Barstow agreed. "We just can't figure out a better way. Not one that will ensure we get them all, and keep our secrets."

"I agree. Let me know if you need anything. Or if anything changes. Meanwhile, we'll keep looking for Brockman. Maybe we can find him, at least, and make a move on him."

"Sounds like a plan," Barstow nodded. "We'll be in touch." With that the screen went blank. Jayne leaned back, rubbing his face. This wasn't going fast enough to suit him, yet he couldn't see any way to speed things up.

"What's wrong?" River's voice floated to him from the door to his office. He smiled.

"Just wanting to find a way to speed things up," he replied. "There's just no way to do it, that I can see. We can't declare war on that group while they're on Sihnon. Too visible. And we can't seem to locate Brockman, to take him down either."

"We'll find him, eventually," River assured him, crossing the room, and settling into his lap. He hugged her to him, smiling.

"I know. I'm just impatient. Mal oughta be getting close to Londinium by now," he added with an evil grin. "I'd love to see his face when he gets a look at _Serenity."_

"Well," River mused. "There's no real reason for us to stay here, now. There's no reason we can't go. And, we still need to see my mother about her involvement with Neethos. She might even know something about Brockman."

"Might," Jayne nodded. "I'm kinda leery about involving her in this, though. I can't see where she would have known any details about all this. Surely she wouldn't have been involved with something like this."

"I hope not," River said softly. "I'd like to believe you're right. But neither she nor Father would help Simon save me. I can only hope that they just truly didn't think anything was wrong. Otherwise, I would be forced to hate them," she added darkly. Jayne considered that for a moment.

"Then why don't we go and see her," he said suddenly. "You can lay your worries to rest, maybe, or confirm your fears, if they're accurate. Either way, you'll know."

"All right," River said after a minute. "It beats sitting here." She stood, pulling Jayne from his chair.

"Well, let's us get ready, then."

---------------------

_Artemis_ settled into orbit over Londinium, the pilot getting clearance for landing. The crew members of _Serenity_ gathered their things. Though they were almost sad to leave the ship they'd called home for so many weeks, they were also excited at the prospect of seeing _Serenity_ again. As the ship settled onto the pad at the Manor, everyone gathered near the ramp.

"Well, we'll likely miss the amenities of this bird," Mal smiled, "but we'll be home, finally."

"Amenities are over rated," Neera smiled. Zoe nodded.

"This is a nice boat, sir. But _Serenity_'s home. That makes up for a lot of shiny."

"Right," Mal nodded. He hadn't realized how much he missed his ship until now. As they got closer and closer, he'd been more and more apprehensive to get back aboard, and take to the black. The ramp lowered, revealing Willie and Lucas standing there, big smiled on their faces.

"Welcome back, Cap'n!" Willie smiled, running up the ramp. She hugged everyone, while Lucas shook hands, then helped gather bags.

"You been takin' good care o' my ship?" Mal demanded, following the two down the ramp.

"Sure have!" Willie grinned at Lucas, who grinned back. Mal missed that exchange however, stopping dead in his tracks as he got his first look at his ship.

"What'n the gorram hell is that?" he demanded, pointing to the chin of _Serenity's_ cockpit. Willie sighed, and pulled out the twenty platinum she owed Lucas.

"It's a rail gun," she admitted, passing over the money. "And there are rocket launchers on each support, too."

"And where did they come from?" Mal demanded, angry. Zoe touched his arm.

"Better look again, sir," she whispered softly, pointing to the ship. Mal followed her finger, taking in the hull. His eyes widened as he realized that the ship looked, well, _new_. Gone where the dents and dings suffered over the last several years. Even the paint was new.

"What in the hell?" he muttered.

"Wait till you see the inside!" Willie beamed. "She's new, stem to stern, Captain!"

"And who is it that's payin' for all this?" Mal demanded, giving his two crew members a jaundiced look. "I told you two to make sure nothin' happened to my ruttin' ship!"

"What say we take a look at the rest o' the ship, 'fore you have some kinda apoplexy?" Willie said, her tone a mix between sassy and angry. "We worked damned hard on this, Cap'n!" Mal's temper cooled a bit. Neera caught his eye, and he noted a wisp of a grin on her face.

"You knew 'bout this?" he demanded, though not nearly as angrily as he might the others.

"Yes," she grinned. "Janos had it done for you. He told me just before we left. And Willie's right, I should imagine. _Serenity_'s new from bow to stern. Janos left strict instructions that nothing was to be left undone, and no expense was to be spared."

"And all these. . .these weapons?" Mal demanded, his eyebrow raised.

"He wanted to make sure we could protect ourselves," Neera shrugged. "He feels as if he's placed us in danger by using you to move the children. And, if you'd care to notice, all the weapon pods should be retractable. They won't be in view at any time unless you want them to be."

"She's right, Cap'n," Willie nodded with a grin. "And we got a brand spankin' new drive, too. And all new flight controls. And a brand new shiny sensor suite, even better'n the one we had, which weren't bad, mind you. And we got. . . ."

"How 'bout we just see what all we got?" Zoe held up a hand to stall the little pilot's spiel. "Let's get aboard and see what we see, sir."

"Might's well," Mal shrugged after a moment. "Let's go."

-----------------------------------

One hour later, Mal was standing in the completely refinished galley of his ship, scratching his head. His ship, his home, was practically new.

"What d'ya think, Cap'n?" Willie asked. "We did good, right?"

Mal looked around at the galley, with it's new cryo unit, reefer, oven, range, even an auto-matic coffee maker. The bunk he and Neera shared now had a new private head, complete with shower, a new bunk, and storage units built into the bulkheads. The other bunks were just as well furnished, sans the shower unit.

"I have to say yes to that, Willie," Mal admitted. "Still shoulda checked with me, first," he added, stubbornly. Willie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ain't much of a surprise, we let you know ahead o' time, Cap'n," she replied. "And me and Lucas, we supervised every bit o' the work ourselves. Even helped with some of it."

"You did good, Willie," Mal finally smiled. "Really. It's just a lot to take in, is all."

"I know, but we're in great shape, Cap'n. We won't burn near as much fuel, and can get about thirty percent more power from the new plant," Lucas added with a grin. "We can out run near on anything in the black, now. And do it cheaper, fuel wise."

"We can buy fresh food, too, when we can get it," Willie beamed. "Gotta cryo unit, and a good reefer to keep stuff from spoilin' so fast. Our lives'll be a heap more easy in a lotta ways, now."

"I'd say you're right," Mal agreed. It was difficult to stay mad, or even upset, in light of what all he'd seen in the last hour or so. His ship was in better shape than it had been when new, he imagined. The engine room now had a small shop set up in it, and a locker full of spares, not that they should be needing them any time soon. The new power plant was hardly half the size of the old one, and still more powerful than the one they'd had.

"Well, let's all get settled, and get into the black," Mal ordered at last. "We got work waitin' on us on Beaumonde."

"We can lift soon as you say, Cap'n," Willie smiled, and Lucas nodded in agreement."

"Well, I wanna be in the black in half an hour. Just cause we got all this shiny ain't no reason not to be workin'."

Twenty-five minutes later, the new and improved _Serenity_ was in the black, flying smoothly for Beaumonde with no strain at all. Mal watched as Willie expertly piloted the ship out of atmo, then headed aft. Neera and Amanda were just leaving the girl's new bunk, the same one Jayne had once occupied.

"We'll get you some do-dad's for your room, little one, when we're ground side again. That'll give ya some time to decide how ya want it decorated."

"Okay," Amanda smiled. "Thank you."

"Ain't nothin'," Mal smiled, as the girl hugged him tightly. Neera's smile was about as bright as Mal had seen it.

"Want me to help you pick out some things on the cortex?" Neera offered.

"That'd be great!" Amanda beamed at her. The two started for the bridge, hand in hand. Mal watched them go, smiling. Things were good, he admitted to himself. Had anyone told him, two years ago, that he'd be so beholden to Jayne Cobb, of all people, he'd have laughed in their face. But there was no question that his life had changed for the better, and it was due to Jayne, in more ways than one.

Yes, he'd lost a great deal over his behavior toward Jayne in the early days of discovering what Jayne was. His family, for that was the way he'd viewed the crew, had been pulled apart over that. But everyone was better off, now, including himself. He still missed them, but everyone had to go their own way. And his life with Neera, and now with the girl, was no different from River staying with Jayne, or from Simon and Kaylee choosing to stay groundside.

And Zoe was still with him, he reminded himself. They'd been together through thick and thin for a long time. And she was happier now, too. He didn't know what might develop between her and Julio, but for now it had put a smile back on her face, and little twinkle in her eyes that had been gone since Wash had died.

All in all, life wasn't bad at the moment. Not bad at all.

---------------------------------

Brockman looked up as his assistant entered his office.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"We've had word about Reynolds' ship," the assistant told him.

"Where?"

"They'll be arriving on Beaumonde within the week," the assistant replied. "Talking on cargo."

"Where will they be headed?" Brockman asked.

"We don't know, as yet, but we're trying to find out," the smaller man admitted. "I'm hoping to have that information within another day."

"Get me Wilson," Brockman ordered. "I'm sure he'd ready for a break, by now."

"Yes sir."

---------------------------

"And he'll be there inside a week?" Wilson asked, looking at Brockman's image on the screen. "That don't give us much time, boss," he said doubtfully, careful to seem subservient to the other man.

"I know," Brockman nodded, not buying the ruse for a second. "Even if you can't catch him there, you should be able to ferret our where he's headed. When you do, I want you to grab him. Do whatever it takes, but find me those children."

"What about his crew?" Wilson asked.

"Make sure no one ever hears from them again," Brockman said darkly. "I want this finished. Find those children, and bring them to me."

"You know we ain't nowhere near finished with this sword stuff," Wilson pointed out. "Got a little better'n six weeks to go, in fact."

"I don't care about that," Brockman shot back. "I want this done, and I want it done now. You have enough manpower to board that ship and take down anyone who opposes you. Get it done."

"Okay," Wilson sighed. "We'll head out soon's we can get loaded. Let you know when we get there, and what we find."

"You do that," Brockman growled, cutting the connection. Wilson sat back, almost smiling.

"Well, now, Mister Reynolds. We'll see how things go this time around." With that he rose, headed to round up his people and get them loaded.

Time to go hunting.


	22. Chapter 22

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 22

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement_.

----------------------------

_Athena_ was gliding along at a stately pace, though for that ship 'stately' was fairly fast. She was a sleek vessel, made for fighting, and it showed from bow to stern. The fact that it was mostly used as a personal transport didn't detract from her ability to fight. Or from her speed and maneuverability.

"Wave coming in, sir," Harry called from the bridge. Jayne frowned at that, but reached for the com.

"Patch it through to the galley, Harry," he ordered.

"Yes, milord." Seconds later the small cortex screen in the galley came to life, Jarrod Barstow's face appearing on the screen.

"Janos, we may have a problem."

------------------------

"Something's up," Fell murmured, and Meadows nodded, still dealing his cards. The two of them were playing alone, sitting inside the small pub style bar that Wilson's men had pretty much taken over while on Sihnon.

"Seems like," the gamble replied. All around them, Wilson's men were being told, quietly, to gather their things and head for their ships, and do it now. The two watched without further comment, careful to avoid attracting attention. Once the last of them had gone, the two stood, paid their tab, and left.

"They're headed for their ships," Fell said aloud. Meadows nodded.

"So much for watching them here for another six weeks," he sighed. "I'll keep tabs on them, while you call Jarrod. They're leaving. We need to follow."

Non of Wilson's men ever noticed the two men following at a discreet distance.

-------------------------

"Well, that tears it," Jayne growled as the cortex went blank. He reached for the com once more.

"Harry, change of course. For now, just head in the general direction of Sihnon. We'll have better nav info in a bit."

"Aye, Milord. Course change in five." Jayne looked up at River.

"I don't know," she shrugged helplessly. "It seems problematic to me that this group would leave so abruptly, and ahead of schedule, just as Captain Daddy makes planet fall on Londinium."

"Just what I was thinkin'," Jayne nodded. "Someone must have seen _Serenity_ leaving atmo, and informed Brockman." The big man stood, pacing a little, his mind swirling.

"There are only two possible targets," he said. "The children, and _Serenity_. Even without us, the children are fine. Safe as they can possibly be. That leaves _Serenity_. They have to be after Mal."

"I agree," River nodded. "What do we do?"

"Well, it just so happens that Mister Brockman has made a mistake," Jayne grinned evilly. "We been worried over tryin' to take this lot in the open, how much attention it would get, how many of our own people would get hurt, and the like. Now he's gone and put most of'em in just a few shiny baskets, all alone in the black." He sat down again, and entered an address on the cortex. In seconds, the face of one of his retainers appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Milord," Hiram Wickershaw smiled. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Hiram," Jayne nodded. "I hate to be abrupt, but I have a need. I want _Artemis_ in the black as soon as possible. Fully armed, and a security team on board. _Special_ security, Hiram," Jayne emphasized. The older man nodded.

"I understand, Milord. I'll see to it at once."

"You have any idea where Mal was taking _Serenity_?" Jayne asked. Hiram nodded.

"Indeed, sir. He spoke of work waiting for the crew on Beaumonde. They departed almost eighteen hours past."

"Good!" Jayne smiled. "That's outstanding, Hiram. See to _Artemis _as quickly as possible, and have her trail Mal far enough back not to be seen. I want them there just in case. Got that?"

"I'll see to it myself," Hiram promised.

"Thank you, Hiram." Jayne turned off the screen, and looked up at River.

"Things are gonna heat up soon," he promised.

------------------------

"My ship is not a warship!" Elizabeth Winter said sharply, as she and Barstow left Sihnon's atmo, trailing behind the three vessels of Wilson's small armada.

"We aren't supposed to be," Barstow assured her. "We're just following them. And Meadow's boat, while not exactly an Alliance cruiser, _is_ heavily armed, you know, and he's right out there, on our wing."

"He needs a fast frigate, the company he keeps," Winters growled.

"Liz, he's not a. . . ."

"If you call me that one more time," Winters cut him off with a growl, "so help me I'll. . ."

"You'll what?" Barstow cut _her_ off, smiling. "Spank me?" Winter's face was furious as she turned on him, but froze as she saw the look in his eyes. They were fairly twinkling. Suddenly she lost her anger.

"You just do that to needle me," she growled, though not as harshly as before.

"Partly," he agreed, smiling. "And partly because I like it. Liz sounds less formal than Elizabeth. I remember when you were just plain Liz. I liked Liz. Quite a bit in fact," he added. "And I'm rather fond of 'Elizabeth' as well, comes to that."

Winters spared him another glance, then turned back to the instruments in front of her. Once clear of the planet, she set the auto pilot, never saying another word. Once it was set, she leaned back in her seat.

And in the next second, grabbed Barstow by the neck, and slammed her mouth against his. Startled, Barstow took a few seconds to realize what was happening, then responded in kind.

_Wonder how far they're going_? he wondered.

----------------------------

"Well, howdy stranger."

Neera looked up from the table to see Mal leaning against the doorway of the galley, smiling. It was roguish, devil-may-care smile, one of the things that so endeared him to her.

"Hi yourself," she replied, leaning back. "Come her often?" Mal laughed, crossing to where she sat. He sat next to her, facing backwards, and kissed her without warning. Neera recovered fast, however, and kissed him right back.

"Well," Neera said breathlessly as the two broke apart, "that was a welcome treat."

"Oh yeah?" Mal's eyebrows rose. "That's just the tip o' the iceberg, so to speak. We got near on four-and-a-half days 'fore we hit Beaumonde, nothin' don't slip, rip or tear. And with all this new shiny, I'm hopin' that don't happen."

"I take it you have something in mind?" Neera asked coyly. "Some way for us to spend all that worry free time, perhaps?"

"Well," Mal said seriously, "I thought we could inventory the cargo bay. Lotta stuff in there, and we ain't been on board in a while, so there's bound to be a buncha. . . ." He stopped abruptly as Neera grabbed him, planting her lips firmly to his. When they broke apart this time, Mal's eyes were shining.

"Not so much with the inventory, huh?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Not so much," Neera breathed huskily. "I got another kinda inventory in mind," she grinned wickedly.

"Well, I'm open to the sound o' that. Sounds all manner o'. . . ."

"Cap'n!" he was interrupted by Willie's voice coming over the com. "Wave comin' in! From Janos. Or Jayne. Or whatever the hell he calls hisself. Says it's right important!"

"It had damn well better be," Mal grumbled. Neera chuckled, and drug him to his feet.

"C'mon, lover," she teased. "How bad can it be?"

-------------------

"You wanna give me that _again_?" Mal said slowly. Jayne shook his head.

"No, I don't. You heard what I said. They're moving to intercept you, either on Beaumonde, or right after you lift off. Somebody ratted you out, and Brockman's bunch seem to be headed straight for you. We're on the way, and so are some others."

"And what are we 'sposed to do?" Mal asked.

"Just carry on with what you're doin'," Jayne smiled. "_Artemis_ is shadowin' you, and we'll be there with _Athena_ in a few days. I got some friends following Wilson and his crowd, so we'll know where they are all the time. We'll let them make their move, then blow'em outta the black."

"Why not do it now," Mal asked. "'Fore my shiny new ship can get dinged?"

"How'd you like that, by the way?" Jayne smiled. "I hope you did like it. It was meant to be a gift. Way o' saying 'thanks'. Was everything okay?"

"Everything was fine, Jayne," Zoe assured him, moving where she was behind Mal, and making a face. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

"Welcome," Jayne beamed. Mal didn't.

"I asked you why you don't just take'em now, Jayne," he repeated.

"The ships following ain't got the moxie," Jayne told him. "We do, but we ain't there. I can't figure no way, nor can River, that we can reach you 'fore they do, Mal. So just keep goin' like you are, get your job, and get back in the black."

"Why can't we just stay on the ground?" Mal demanded.

"Mal, there's at least seventy of them," Jayne told him. "We don't have the manpower to fight'em on the ground. Period. In space, though?" he asked, smiling. "Out here, we got the edge. And it ain't like _Serenity's_ helpless now, is it?"

"I don't want to get the reputation o' bein' an armed freighter, Jayne," Mal said seriously. "That invites trouble we don't need."

"I ain't even askin' you to fight," Jayne assured him. "Just pointin' out that _Serenity _ain't helpless. This is about the only way we can wipe these _hundans_ out, Mal. And until we do, it ain't safe no matter where you go. _Dong ma?" _

Mal eyed Jayne for a long moment, clearly considering. He didn't want to risk his people, his family, in a space battle. Or any battle, it come to that. But he'd agreed, for better or worse, to help. Doing that had made him a target. And he'd be one until this was over, Jayne was right about that. Finally, he nodded.

"We'll play it your way, Jayne," he said. "Just like we ain't gotta clue. You make sure don't nothin' happen to us."

"I give you my word, Mal," Jayne said solemnly. "We'll destroy them, here in the black. Kill several birds with one stone. After that, all that'll be left is finding Brockman."

"All right, Jayne," Mal sighed. "It's your plan. We'll call when we're ready to settle on Beaumonde." The screen flicked off.

"_Gorrammit_," he murmured. "I shoulda knowed."

"Sir, we knew it was a possibility," Zoe reminded him. "We knew that when we agreed to take the job. We did the right thing."

"I know that," Mal nodded. "Just tired of being in the middle o' all this, that's all."

"Won't be much longer, looks like," Zoe reminded him. "Jayne's got two o' his little pocket cruisers on this, sir. They can't take three freighters, even with them armed, then that bunch deserves to win."

"True," Mal nodded, feeling better as he remembered the power of the two ships Jayne was using. "Well, don't matter none, no how. It's what it is, and we can't change it."

"We still have that inventory to do, Mal," Neera purred into his ear, and Mal's face shot red at once. Zoe tried, but couldn't maintain her trademark stoicism. She broke into a laugh, which she promptly strangled off.

"I'll be in my bunk," Mal said, stomping off in that general direction. Neera smiled at Zoe, winked, and followed. Zoe watched them go, and shook her head.

She wasn't the only one wearing a smile again. Or a light in her eyes.

---------------------------------

Wilson sat back on his chair as his ship and two others, carrying the bulk of both his and Brockman's 'forces' headed for Beaumonde as fast as they could. The pirate leader smiled fondly at the chance to catch Reynolds and his 'crew' on the ground, or even in space, with the numbers he had this time.

And Reynolds element of surprise was now gone, as well.

"This time it'll be different," Wilson murmured.

"Sir?" his second asked, passing by.

"Nothing. How long?" he demanded.

"Just under three days, sir," the other responded. "Call it two days, twenty-two hours."

"We have anything on what Reynolds is takin' on, or where he's headin' with it?"

"Not as yet, sir."

"Stay on it," the pirate ordered. Just as the second was about to respond, the cortex receiver started to blink. Wilson answered it himself.

"Ah, good," Brockman smiled, seeing Wilson. "We've not yet determined where Reynolds is going, but we do know the meeting place," he said without preamble. "I haven't been able to find out, as yet, exactly who he's dealing with, but I don't really care. I'm sending you the coordinates that Reynolds was given for his meeting. If you can reach them before he does, or even while he's there, you should be able to take them without any problem."

"I've heard that one before," Wilson growled, and Brockman's face went red.

"This time will be different," the larger man grated. "You have far more men, and there won't be the confusion that erupted last time. Just get it done." With that, Brockman killed the wave.

Wilson sat back, growling under his breath. His patience was wearing thin.

"Sir, how much longer are we goin' to let him push us around?" Startled, Wilson turned to see his second still standing there.

"What?" he demanded.

"You should be givin' the orders, not him," the second said plainly. "Why let him keep tellin' us where and when to go?"

"We need him for now," Wilson temporized, caught up short by the other man's blatant statement. "Rest of them feel the same way?" he asked, working to keep the excitement from his voice.

"Pretty much," came the reply.

"Well, just tell everyone to let it lie, for now," Wilson put on his best smile. "It won't last much longer." The second nodded, and moved about his duties. Wilson sat back, smiling in spite of the ire that remained from his 'discussion' with Brockman.

_Things might be easier to pull off than I expected,_ he thought to himself.

--------------------------

Wilson's second in command retreated to the shuttle he called his cabin after his talk with the 'captain'. He pulled a panel from the wall, revealing a hidden compartment crammed full of gear. Removing a small electronic device, the man quickly scanned his quarters. Satisfied there were no listening or recording devices hidden in his quarters, he replaced the unit, and the panel, then went to the small cortex receiver at the helm of the shuttle. He entered an address from memory, and seconds later, Brockman appeared before him.

"What?" the larger man demanded, though not so gruffly as he might have from someone else.

"Wilson is definitely planning a coup," the man told him at once. "I think I've convinced him that the crew is behind him. If I can keep him blinded, he may depend on me to have the crew in line when the time comes, which will leave him virtually alone when he makes the attempt."

"See to it that it happens that way."

"Yes uncle," the other man smiled, and killed the transmission.

--------------------

Brockman settled back into his chair, wondering if he should be pleased or disappointed. He decided to be pleased.

He'd know that Wilson was unreliable. That was why he'd seeded some of his own men into the pirate's crews over the last few years. One, his nephew, had risen fairly high in Wilson's command, and was now in a position to keep Brockman informed about Wilson's ambitions.

_If I can trust the nephew_, he reminded himself. That was the problem with crime. Everyone wanted to move up, and sometimes it didn't matter who got hurt along the way. Brockman had forced his own father, and two of his uncles, out of the business himself. Families did that sort of thing all the time, but it left grudges.

So far as he could tell, the nephew was loyal.

But he'd bear watching. Just as everyone around him did. There was a reason that Brockman didn't discourage the bickering that went on between the factions under his nominal command. So long as they were fighting each other, they didn't have time to come after him.

But if some of them should realize what he was doing? Then all bets were off.

_So I just make sure they don't find out what's going on_, he mused. With that in mind, he decided to make a wave of his own, just to stir the pot a little.

_Be a shame is something happened to Wilson before his little plan could hatch, now wouldn't it_?


	23. Chapter 23

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 23

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement_.

----------------------------

_Serenity_ entered atmo over Beaumonde with little fanfare, just the way Mal liked it. The ship had performed perfectly, he was forced to admit, and that was a set of circumstances he wasn't used to, as yet.

_Maybe I hadn't oughta, anyway,_ he mused. _Never know when somethin'll go wrong._

"We're on course and on time, Cap'n," Willie told him over her shoulder. "Be on the ground in about ten, give or take."

"Good deal," Mal nodded. He headed aft, where the rest of the crew, sans Lucas, were assembled.

"Me, Zoe and Neera'll head to the meet," he informed them. "Julio, take it as a kindness you'll watch over things whilst we're out," he added, and received a nod.

"Amanda, want you to stay outta sight while we're here," he ordered his young ward. "'Til this is all over with, don't want nobody gettin' a look at you don't need to."

"Okay," Amanda smiled. "I'll be on the bridge with Willie," she added, rising and leaving the galley on her way to join the pilot.

"This is 'sposed to be a straight up job, but there's the little issue of Wilson and his bunch bein' after us. Like as not, we'll be able to get off the ground 'fore they get here. After that, Jayne and his folks should have us covered. But," he added, finger pointing skyward, "let's don't be assumin' nothin'."

"Julio, first sign o' trouble here at the ship, you get off the ground. We'll make do 'til we can meet up somewhere else."

"Why not take a shuttle, sir," Zoe asked. "If trouble hits, we can always meet up in the black." Mal considered that for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Good idea, Zo'," he agreed. "We'll just do that. Anything else?" No one spoke. "Let's be about it, then."

----------------------------

Jayne looked pensively at the nav plot, eyeing the distance still between _Athena_ and Beaumonde.

"Four hours, milord, give or take," Harry told him, seeing his gaze locked on the screen.

"Can we do better?" he asked. Harry considered that, then nodded hesitantly.

"We can, but it will leave us short on fuel if we need to burn somewhere in a hurry. Trim it to about two hours, fifteen, maybe a smidge more."

"Do it," Jayne ordered at once. "We'll refuel on Beaumonde." He left the bridge as Harry increased power. Soon, _Athena _was hurtling much faster through the black.

"You are concerned," River said as Jayne walked into the galley. He looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Can't hide it from you, I guess," he smiled. "Yes, I am a little concerned. All o' this is bein' thrown together in a hurry. And there's not much room for error. We've increased speed, but at the risk of bein' short on fuel when we hit Beaumonde. If Mal's already back in the black, then we may not be able to follow him all the way to his destination without refueling. Which will leave him with only _Artemis_, plus Meadows' ship. It's powerful," he admitted, "but not nearly so strong as _Athena_. And Wilson has three armed freighters."

"_Artemis_ should be able to handle three freighters," River commented idly.

"In a perfect world, yeah," Jayne nodded reluctantly. "Thing is, with only one ship, Wilson, or some of his men may escape. I don't want that. I want them all dealt with, and this is likely to be the best chance we get."

"We won't get them all together like this again, floating in three big targets like that."

"Then we'll just have to make sure we get them."

---------------------------

"What you reckon them two are up to over there?" Fell said with a chuckle, inclining his head toward Elizabeth Winters' ship.

"At your age, you can't figure that out?" Meadows snorted, and Fell guffawed at that. "About time, so far as I'm concerned," he added with a grin. "I'm getting tired of all their cat bites."

"But it is fun to watch," Fell pointed out. "The funniest part is the way neither one of them are willing to acknowledge what's between them."

"True," Meadows smiled at that. "But, then, they are both uncommonly stubborn people, you know."

"Ain't that the truth if it ever was told," Fell laughed again.

---------------------------

"Liz," Barstow said softly. Winters turned slightly from where she was lying, smiling at him drowsily.

"Yes?"

"Liz, I. . .that is, I don't. . .well, what I'm trying to say here, is that. . . ." Winter sat up, the sheet that covered her falling to the bed. Her eyes narrowed.

"What, exactly, _are_ you trying to say, Jarrod?" she demanded, her eyes now showing the anger she was famous for.

"Dammit, Liz," Barstow grimaced. "Stop that. What I want to say, what I _mean_ to say, is that I. . .I don't want this to be a one time thing. There. There it is." The fire slowly died from Winters' eyes, and she regarded him with carefully.

"So you want something regular, somewhere to go when you get the itch?" she demanded. Barstow's face flushed with anger.

"Dammit, that isn't what I said, and stop trying to twist my words to suit you!" he almost yelled. Winters started a bit at that, taken back by the normally reserved Barstow's outburst.

"All right," she said slowly. "What do you mean, then?"

"I. . .it's soon to be time for me to move on," he said, watching her closely. "I've been where I am for nearly fifty years. I can't stay much longer. People will start to notice. Three of the people I founded the firm with are already about to retire. I'll be expected to follow suit soon. And, to tell the truth, I'm ready for something new."

"When I do go, I want you to go with me," he said bluntly. "Or, I'll just come with you. I don't really care, so long as we stay together."

Winters didn't speak at once. In all honesty, she was floored, though she made sure not to let it show. She had taken Barstow to her bed without any thought of tomorrow. She had assumed he would say no more about it.

She hadn't expected this. It wasn't unwelcome, by any means. But it was unexpected.

"Jarrod," she almost whispered. "Are you sure that's what you want? I mean, _really_ sure? Because if you're not, then this is your chance to take it back, and no harm done."

"I'm positive," Barstow said at once. "I don't want to take it back, and I don't want to think about it. I've done nothing _but _think about it since I saw you again. I don't want to be anywhere but wherever you are."

Winters smiled softly at that. His voice was ringing with sincerity, and Jarrod Barstow was nothing if not honorable, despite her needling him about his clients. She reached out to him, then, and he took her hand.

"In that case," she whispered huskily, "you need to be over here, with me."

-------------------------

Wonder of wonders, the job was legit, and went off without trouble. Take these machine parts, deliver them here, get paid. Mal loved it.

"I tell ya, there's somethin' ta be said for doin' legitimate work," he expounded to Zoe and Neera on the way back to Serenity. The parts were already on their way.

"True, sir," Zoe nodded. "And you don't seem to get shot as much," she added with a straight face.

"No, I don't," Mal's face clouded a bit, his glare bouncing right off of his first mate. "And, as I said before, I'd like to keep it that way."

"Me too," Neera nodded, her face a mask of innocence. Zoe tried, but finally had to laugh. Just a little.

"The things I put up with outta you two. . . ." Mal's mini non-tirade was cut short by the cortex. Neera punched receive, and Juilo's face popped up.

"Looks like we cut it too fine, Mal," he said at once. "Ships that match our friends are entering orbit. No sign that they aim to enter atmo, yet. Just sitting there, looks like."

"They know we're here?" Mal asked.

"Nope," Julio smiled.

----------------------

"What do you mean, 'they ain't here'?" Wilson demanded.

"Just that, sir," his navigator replied. "I've queried the port list, and scanned for active beacons. Reynolds ship isn't here."

"Son of a. . . ." Wilson cut himself off, slamming a hand on the arm of his chair.

"Perhaps they haven't arrived as yet," his second offered. "We may have made better time than they did. Reynolds boat is a bit long on tooth, sir." Wilson considered that for a moment, then nodded.

"True. Very well. Let's have the other two ships orbit here. Meanwhile, we'll scout around, see if we can get a fix on Reynolds. We'll navigate the planet, then start a backtrack. Tell the others we'll be back in. . . ." Wilson did some fast figuring. . . "six hours. Eight at the outside," he added as insurance. "If they see Reynolds' ship, follow it out of sight of the planet, and blow it to dust. Otherwise, stay put here until we return."

His second nodded, and went to relay the orders, while the navigator started plotting their course.

"This is the second time someone's fed me a pile of _go se_ about Reynolds," Wilson muttered to himself. "I'm gettin' right tired of it, too."

His ship was soon moving. After twenty minutes of orbiting, looking for a sign of Reynolds' boat, he started the backtrack.

------------------------

"You what?" Mal asked.

"I fixed our nav beacon to pulse something else," Julio smiled. "So far as anyone looking is concerned, we aren't here."

"Won't that make take-off a might interesting, with the port officials and all?" Mal demanded.

"Would if they were getting the false pulse, yeah," Julio nodded. "But they ain't. And they won't, less you want'em too."

"Huh," Mal grunted, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Good job, Julio," Neera smiled. "We'll be back in about fifteen."

"We'll be here," Givens smiled.

"Nice to have good help, huh, sir?" Zoe said, with a straight face.

--------------------------

"Uh oh," Barstow muttered. Elizabeth looked up sharply at that.

"Uh oh? What is 'uh oh?'" she demanded.

"Wilson's ships are splitting up," he told her, not looking away from the scope. "Looks like one is checking out the planet, while the other two are maintaining an orbit over the dock."

"They can't find him," Elizabeth smiled. "All this way, and they can't find him."

"May not be here, yet," Barstow shrugged. "But we have to decided what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Do we split up?" Barstow finally looked up at her. "Or do we place our eggs all in one basket, and hope Reynolds is just hiding?" Winters bit her lip, seeing the problem.

"I'd say we stay together," she said at last. "We know there are two ships here that we need to kill. According to Janos' timetable, Reynolds should already be here. I say we stay." Barstow was about to reply when the cortex chimed. He punched up the call.

"Mister Barstow," a man he didn't know smiled. "My name is Hawkins. I work for Lord Janos. My shop, the _Artemis_, is just off your starboard side. I assume you trailed Wilson and his men here?" Barstow looked out the view screen, but saw nothing.

"We're hard to see, sir," Hawkins informed him. "But we are here. We trailed Captain Reynolds' ship here. He is currently on the planet."

"You know that for sure?" Barstow demanded.

"I do," Hawkins nodded.

"Then what do we do about the ship that's leaving?" he asked.

"I have no instructions on that, sir," Hawkins admitted. "My orders are to protect _Serenity_ at all costs. There are still two armed freighters in orbit that I am told have orders to destroy her as soon as she leaves atmo, or shortly thereafter. I have to remain here."

"We don't," Winters said softly. "We could. . . ."

"We could what?" Barstow demanded. "This ship isn't heavily armed enough to fight that freighter. You said it yourself. And Hawkins may need Meadows' help, if Janos doesn't arrive on time."

"True," Winters sighed. "Then we stay, I guess."

"We'll be in orbit with you, Captain Hawkins. When the time comes, if you need us, let us know what you require. We aren't so heavily armed as you are, but we can help, in a pinch."

"Thank you, sir, but it shouldn't be needed," Hawkins assured him. "I think we'll be able to take these two. If the third reappears before _Athena_ arrives, then we may need your help."

"We'll be here," Barstow nodded, and killed the wave. He started punching in an address.

"Better let Fell and Garrison know the score."

-----------------------

"We all loaded?" Mal asked, walking to where Zoe stood in the cargo bay.

"That we are, sir," Zoe nodded. "Set to go when you are."

"Well, we could wait, I guess," Mal sighed. "But I can't see no reason to. Julio says that one of Wilson's boats is headed off a ways, and that he's sure that _Artemis_ is in orbit. I reckon it's time we see."

"We're ready," Zoe assured him.

"Well, let's get to gettin' then."

Ten minutes later, _Serenity_ glided from the ground, headed for the black.

----------------------

"Hawkins says that Reynolds is on his way up," Barstow announced. He had Fell on the cortex, and Winters was just walking back onto the bridge. "It's show time."

"Suits me," she growled, settling in. "I'm ready to be shut of this crap. I gotta business to run."

"We'll trail the _Artemis_," Barstow informed her and the others at the same time. "She shouldn't need any help, and we aren't as stealthy as she is. But we'll have her back, just in case."

"We'll be there," Meadows nodded, and the screen went blank.

"Well, once this is over, you can go back to that business," Barstow smiled. "Fancy a partner? I might could scrounge up some investment capital."

"Shut up," Winters growled, but couldn't hide her grin.

They waited in silence.


	24. Chapter 24

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 24

_Author owns no rights of any kind, and writes for his own amusement, and that of others._

_--------------------------------------_

"Leaving atmo, Cap'n," Willie called. Mal headed for the bridge. When he got there he found Julio Givens sitting in the navigator's chair, which had now become the gunnery station as well. Mal took the intercom in hand.

"Attention. We're leaving atmo. If we're gonna see any action, this is as good a place as any. Everyone who ain't needed at a duty station get to the crash circle and strap in." He hung the mike back, and looked at Amanda.

"That means you, _ni zi_," he ordered. She smiled and nodded. Standing, she pecked him on the cheek, then ran for her seat. Mal watched her go for a few seconds, then rounded himself to look out of the view screen.

"All right, Willie," he nodded. "Let's see what we find."

-----------------------

Wilson's other two ships were waiting in the black. Vin Teril, captain of the freighter _MooseJaw_, saw his sensor operator stiffen slightly.

"Sir," he called. "There's a _Firefly_ leaving atmo. It's not squawking Reynolds' ID, but. . . ."

"But there aren't that many _Firefly's_ out there," Teril nodded. He almost smirked. Wilson was chasing a ghost, and now Teril was gonna get the credit for ending Reynolds.

"Notify _Beagle_," he ordered. The other ship was separated from them slightly, so they could cover more area. "Tell them to head this way. Remember, our orders are to follow them away from this rock, then blast'em."

"Inform _Lucky Seven_ as well, sir?" His comm officer asked. That was Wilson's ship. Teril nodded, after a moment's thought.

"Yeah, might's well," he chuckled. "Be over time he gets here though."

Teril sat back as the messages were sent. His pilot was already plotting a course that would let them follow Reynolds without concern. Once they were out of sight, then Reynolds' time was up.

-------------------------

"Looks like they're following," Barstow murmured. Garrison Meadows, on the link with him from his own ship nodded, as did Hawkins, linked to them from on board _Artemis. _

"Looks as if. We'll fall into trail," Hawkins said. "We'd prefer to take them outside scanner range of the planet if possible. If they make their move before then, we'll just have to take our chances."

"Any word from _Athena_?" Jarrod asked.

"None, sir. We did inform him of the situation, of course, but our orders remain unchanged. In any case, Wilson's ship is headed away from Captain Reynolds'."

"We'll be right behind you," Meadows told Hawkins. "We'll not take part unless you need us."

"Very well," Hawkins nodded. "We're off, then."

The three ships all fell into trail, then, following the followers.

----------------------

"What?" Wilson started when he heard the message.

"Teril reports following a _Firefly_ off Beaumonde, sir. It doesn't have Reynolds' ID, he says, but there aren't that many. . . ."

"Yeah, yeah," Wilson snarled. "Get us turned around. _Now!_"

_Lucky Seven_ hadn't been built for speed, nor combat either, when it came to that. But she'd been around a while, and Wilson had made several improvements over the years. The ship came about nicely, and soon was making haste back toward Beaumonde.

Wilson sat in his chair, fuming.

_Fooled me!_ He raged inwardly. _I should have just stayed on station. That's what Brockman wanted me to do! Did he know about this? Or was this just luck? Damn it!_

All he could do was sit and curse under his breath as his ship tried to make up the distance.

------------------------

"We definitely got company," Julio informed them. "Two ships falling into trail." He watched for a moment, frowning. Just as Mal was about to worry, Julio smiled.

"_Artemis_ is behind them!" Julio told them all, clapping his hands and laughing. "They're about to get corn cobbed! Sorry, Willie," he added, grinning in embarrassment.

"Hell, don't be!" the little pilot informed him over her shoulder. "I hope they tear the _huwn dahns _a new one!" Everyone laughed a bit nervously at that.

"Should we unmask batteries, Mal?" Julio asked. Mal was almost sure that Julio's fangs were showing. Just a little.

"Not yet," Mal shook his head after a moment. "I'd soon they don't know we're armed, we can help it. If this don't work, they'll come lookin' again. Like to have a surprise for'em, happen they do."

"Good idea," Julio nodded. "Then we just sail on, and wait."

"Always waitin'," Mal nodded, his face pensive. He'd come to trust Jayne and the others a great deal in the last months. Now he was gambling everything on that trust. Something he hadn't been famous for even before things had gone to hell. Lately he wasn't known for it at all.

Would this work? And if it did, would they be free to go and do as they wanted, once it was over? There just wasn't any way to know that. Not yet.

"Always waitin'," he repeated, lower this time. Mostly to himself.

-----------------------

"How soon until we're out of scanner range of the planet?" Teril asked.

"We're nearly there now, sir," came the reply. "Another three minutes, and we'll be beyond even long range scans."

"Three minutes then," Teril nodded. "Have _Beagle_ get some height on us. Above and behind. We shouldn't need any assistance, but I don't want any surprises, either."

"Sir."

"Let's have the weapons spun up. I want to make quick work of this, and be gone. I don't like how exposed we are."

"On it now, sir," his exec nodded. That done, Teril settled in for the long three minutes.

"Just a little more, Reynolds," he mused quietly. "And then you're no longer a thorn in our side."

----------------------

"Sir, they're moving to firing positions," the sensor officer on _Artemis_ reported. "And scans indicate that the lead ship is readying their weapons."

"Are we out of scanner range of the planet?" Hawkins asked.

"On the extreme edge, sir," came the reply.

"We'll have to risk it," Hawkins sighed. "Prepare to fire. Take the lead ship first." The weapons officer nodded, and began updating the targeting profile. He'd had a passive lock on both ships since they'd sailed. Now it was a simple job to update that, and prepare to fire.

"We're locked on, sir."

"Fire."

-------------------------

"What the hell?"

"What?" Teril snapped, spinning to where the sensor officer was leaning over the scope.

"Someone just locked us up!" the man nearly shouted. "We're being targeted!"

"From where?" Teril demanded.

"_Nowhere!_" The man exclaimed. "There's nothing on the scopes anywhere except for Reynolds' ship. We don't have even a ghost!"

"Bring us about!" Teril ordered. "Inform _Beagle_! Maybe they can get a. . . ."

No one would ever know what Teril hoped for from the _Beagle_. A quartet of missiles slammed into the converted freighter, catching her in the engine area. In less than a second, the entire ship was engulfed in flame.

------------------

"Target second ship!" Hawkins ordered, nodding grimly as the first combatant flamed out of existence.

"Already on the way, sir!" the weapons officer called. Sure enough, Hawkins could see the flame trail of another missile quad, streaking out toward the second target. He watched them all the way in.

---------------------------

"Well, that was impressive," Jarrod said softly.

"I have _got_ to get me one of those," Garrison Meadows said just as softly.

"Boys and their toys," Elizabeth snorted. Fell could be heard guffawing in laughter across the black at that. He stopped as Hawkins' face came on the screen.

"I'd be obliged if you'd help us make sure they're gone," he said calmly. "My orders were no survivors. I know that sounds harsh. . . ."

"No worries, Captain Hawkins," Winters smiled ferally. "We'd have done that anyway. We'll be glad to help."

"Very well."

-----------------

"Well." Mal watched as the others ships moved in to check the floating wrecks that moments before had been trying to kill him and his people.

"Totally cool," Julio grinned. The cortex began beeping, and Julio punched it up.

"Hello, Givens," Hawkins smiled.

"Hawkman, that was _awesome_," Julio enthused. "You guys are just the bomb!"

"Indeed," Hawkins smiled. "At any rate, please inform Captain Reynolds that you can proceed. Your back is clean."

"Thanks, Hawkins," Mal stepped into the view. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime, sir," Hawkins nodded. "We've a bit of cleanup here, and then it's possible we can get back in time to get the last ship. Godspeed." The screen went blank, and there it was.

"Okay, folks, we're clean," Mal announced over the ship wide. "Everyone can move about as they please." He replaced the mike. "Willie, get us on our way."

"You bet, Captain!"

-----------------------

_Athena _was just coming into Beaumonde's orbit.

"No sign of the others," River said. Jayne nodded.

"We're too late," he sighed. "Raise Hawkins, Harry, and let's find out. . . ."

"Wilson's ship!" River said suddenly. He indicated a light on the scope.

"Get after him Harry!"

----------------------

"Both of them?" Wilson asked quietly, stunned.

"I'm afraid so, sir," his second nodded. "We saw it on the long range scans as we approached the planet. Both destroyed in less than a minute, and still no sign of Reynolds."

"Any sign of the one who did it?" Wilson's voice was vibrant with anger.

"None," the second replied. "And, sir? If I may? Do we really want to risk tangling with whoever could take out both of the other ships, alone?" Wilson looked at him, trembling in anger. But soon his calm began to take over.

"You're right," he nodded. "We're sitting ducks. Let's get out of here. Best speed, away from the others. We'll have. . .I don't know what we'll have to do. But we can't stay here. Let's move." The second nodded, and in less than a minute _Lucky Seven_ was burning space for all she was worth. Away from the place where her sisters had just perished.

----------------------

"What are you waiting for?" Jayne demanded, as Harry pulled up. She looked up at him, apologetic.

"Milord, I'm sorry, but we don't have the fuel to catch them at this speed. Remember, I told you that if we. . . ."

"I remember," Jayne sighed in defeat, slumping into his chair. "We need fuel."

"I'm sorry, Milord," Harry said quietly. "I tried to manage the fuel as best I could, but the burn. . ." she stopped as Jayne held up a hand.

"Not your fault, Harry," he told her softly. "Mine. This is my fault. All of it. Set us down, and let's get refueled."

"Yes, Milord."

Jayne stalked off the bridge, anger boiling. River watched him go, then turned to the cortex. She needed to make sure the others were safe, and that Wilson's other two ships were gone.

The taste of defeat was still bitter, however.

-----------------------

"Should we have done otherwise, Milady?" Hawkins face was a mask of concern. He was certain he'd followed his orders correctly.

"No, you did exactly as needed, Captain," River assured him. "Things just didn't break our way on the other vessel. That sometimes happens. I take it the clean up is complete?"

"It is, Milady," Hawkins nodded. "There were no survivors. Both ships completely destroyed, and no one escaped."

"Very well. I have no further orders for you at this time. We'll likely have some shortly, so if you can stand by, or see to any refit and replenishing you have, we'll wave you in a bit."

"Of course, Milady." River killed the screen. Next she called Mal.

"Hello, 'Tross," Mal smiled at her. "Thanks for scratchin' our backs."

"Anytime, Captain Daddy," River smiled. "But Wilson got away, I regret to say," her smile left her. "He was apparently trying to backtrack you, and was too far away to be here. We were short of fuel when we arrived, so we couldn't give chase. He's gone, for now." Mal nodded.

"Well, once we've delivered this cargo, we'll slip about a bit, out on the edge and what not. I expect we can stay clear of him, need's be." River nodded.

"Not a bad idea. We'll try and re-acquire him, of course. The search is already on. But we don't know where he went, just a rough idea of his direction. We'll likely follow that, as soon as we're fueled."

"You be careful, River," Mal told her. "I mean, I know you're hard to kill, now days, but still. . . ."

"We'll be careful, Captain Daddy." River promised. "And when we know something, we'll call." After the call was over, River went to find Jayne. She was unsurprised when she found him in the small hold, beating a punching bag into ribbons.

"I think it's dead, now," she told him, amused despite the situation. He stopped at her voice.

"All of them in one place, easy to take out, and I can't even get that right!" he hit the bag again, this time with enough force that his hand when through cleanly, and out the other side. Sighing, River went to get a second bag from storage, and threw it to him. Jayne silently replaced the bag, and tossed the old one into the trash lock near the back of the bay. He sat down, dejectedly.

"We'll never be rid of them," he sighed. "This will go on, and on, and we'll never be able to finish them."

"We found them once, we'll find them again," River told him. "For now, we have decisions to make." Jayne looked up at her.

"_Artemis_ is still in orbit, awaiting orders. Winters and Meadows are waiting as well. I think Winters wants to stop searching, but Meadows and Fell are ready to keep looking. I haven't talked to the others. _Serenity_ is safely on her way, and no one following. And probably no one the wiser as to her destination. Captain Daddy says that once they make this run, they will skirt the rim for a while, doing odd jobs and staying low until things die down somewhat."

"And that won't happen until we end Brockman. And Wilson," Jayne pointed out. "At least Brockman. We have _got_ to find him, and finish him."

"We still haven't talked to my mother," River pointed out. "She's a shrewd business woman, Jayne. Always has been. There's no way she sank money into a project and doesn't know as much as possible about it. She may well know where we can find him. And," she added. "There's always Ariel." Jayne nodded, looking at the far bulkhead.

"Fair enough," he stood. "Let's have _Artemis_ follow Wilson's trail, at least for a while. Meadows and Fell can search where the wind takes them. They're good at that. Elizabeth probably does need to get back, and I know Jarrod does." He sighed again.

"And we'll head to Osiris. Time I met my future in-laws, I suppose."


	25. Chapter 25

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 25

_Author owns no rights of any kind, and writes for his own amusement, and that of others._

_--------------------------------------_

_Athena_ settled gracefully onto the ground on Osiris. Once the ship was stationary, Jayne and River eased down the ramp, followed by Jon Dixon_, _and Elana Harwood. While the escort was no longer really necessary, it would be unlikely that someone of Janos' standing would be out without bodyguards. Thus, the two would trail along at a discreet distance.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jayne asked once more. River nodded. Firmly.

"I am. It's long past time I did this, Jayne. I no longer have anything to fear. From them, or anyone." Her confidence was almost tangible, and Jayne had to smile. Hand in hand, the two set out. It wasn't far to the Tam household, and they had decided to walk. They made the trip in silence, simply enjoying each other's company, and the fact that the day was rather beautiful.

Before either realized it, they were standing before the gate to the Tam home. River took a deep breath, and pressed the buzzer.

"Yes?" a voice answered at once.

"River Tam, to see her parents," she said into the box.

"What?" The answer was one of shock, if Jayne was any judge.

"I said, I'm River Tam, and I'm here to see my parents," River repeated slowly, as if to a backward child.

"I. . .wait one," the voice finally replied. River frowned at that.

"What's wrong?" Jayne asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I'm sure it's a surprise to them, of course, but it shouldn't rate that much. I mean, it's not like I'm dead."

As if someone had heard her, the gate swung open. River and Jayne exchanged glances, then exchanged shrugs, and stepped through the gate, followed closely by Dixon and Harwood. The two security officers had not missed the apprehension on either side of the conversation, and were constantly scanning their surroundings. Before the party could reach the front door, it burst open, and a woman came running out.

"River!" Reagan Tam cried in obvious delight. "Oh, River, I am so glad to see you!" She ran to her estranged daughter and threw her arms around her enthusiastically. River, shocked by her mother's welcome, finally managed to return the embrace, tightening her arms around her mother. When the embrace was finally broken, both women were teary eyed.

"Oh, my baby," Reagan stroked River's long hair fondly. "I thought I'd never see you again. Is Simon with you? Is he well? Where have you _been_? I. . .oh," she broke off suddenly, seeing Jayne for the first time. "I'm sorry, I was. . . ."

"It's all right, mother," River was smiling now, relieved at the welcome she'd received. "Mother, this is Lord Janos, my fiancee. Janos, this is my mother, Reagan Tam."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mrs. Tam," Jayne smiled, extending his hand. Regan took it, her face frozen. Jayne carefully took her hand, bent at the waist, and kissed it lightly. The formal bearing finally broke Reagan out of her trance.

"Janos?" she sputtered. "Fiancee? Janos, as in _Lord Janos_? Of _Londinium_?"

"Guilty as charged, I fear," Jayne smiled at her.

"Oh, my," Reagan murmured, looking back to her daughter. "When. . .I mean, how. . .that is. . . ." River laughed delightedly at her mother's evident loss for words.

"Mother, Janos and I met some time ago," she explained. "He asked me to marry him six months ago, give or take. This is our first opportunity to visit with you since then."

"Marrying?" Reagan still seemed at a loss for words. "You're marrying Lord Janos?"

"She is," Jayne assured her. "I would not allow her to back out now," he smiled. "I'm far to attached to her, at this point." River laughed at that.

"As if I would," she elbowed him.

"Where are my manners?" Reagan asked. Seeing the two of them banter had apparently broken her daze. "Please, come in! Come in! I. . .are they with you, as well, River?" Reagan noticed Dixon and Harwood for the first time.

"We'll remain outside, ma'am," Dixon spoke. "With your permission."

"They're our protectors, mother," River smiled, winking at the two security officers, who managed not to smile. Reagan looked taken aback at that.

"Mother," River said patiently, "someone like Janos cannot go about unescorted. You know that."

"Of course," Reagan nodded. It was evident that the fact she was in the presence of one of the most elusive men in the 'verse was still sinking in. "Please come in."

Jayne and River followed Reagan into the house, listening to her go on and on about River's presence. River couldn't hide her happiness at the fact that she was welcome once more in her childhood home. By her mother at least.

And the fact that she had detected nothing from her mother other than happy surprise. While she might be able to guide them to Brockman, even in ignorance, she had no idea what had been done to River, or the other children.

It was a great relief to her as she followed her mother into the home she had grown up in, to know that her mother, at least, was innocent.

**********

The visit was going fairly well, very pleasant actually. Right up until Gabriel Tam came home from work.

"Who are those people outside, Reagan, and why are they on the. . . ." He broke off sharply at the sight of his daughter.

"Hello, Father," River said calmly, rising to her feet. Jayne stood as well, staying by her side. "I am glad to see you again."

"River?" Gabriel Tam seemed shocked, to say the least. "What are you doing here?" River's crestfallen look would have broke Jayne's heart, had it not caused anger to boil up inside him instead.

"Is that all you have to say, Mister Tam, after not seeing your daughter in five years?" Jayne's rumbling baritone floated across the room.

"Gabriel, don't. . . ." Reagan started, but Gabriel waved her down.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my home?" he demanded. "And with my daughter!"

"He's a guest, Gabriel," Reagan tried again, but to no avail.

"Shut up!" he snarled.

"That's no way to speak to a lady, Mister Tam," Jayne's voice dropped an octave. River didn't have to look at him to know that his eyes had darkened. She reached for his hand, squeezing carefully.

"Janos, this is my father, Gabriel Tam," she said calmly. "Father, this is Lord Janos. My fiancee. We came here to see you and mother, and tell you of our engagement."

Gabriel's face clouded a bit at that.

"Marriage?" he demanded. "You need my permission to marry anyone, River, and I won't be giving it to you!"

"I don't need your permission, Father," River almost smiled. She had already learned what she needed to know from her father's mind. "I'm quite grown, and capable of making my own decisions."

"Here on Osiris, the law is clear," Gabriel shot back. "No parental consent, no marriage."

"We don't live here, Mister Tam," Janos said evenly. "And we won't be staying, it appears."

"You won't leave with my daughter!" Gabriel shouted. "I'll have the authorities on you before you reach the gate!"

"Gabriel _shut up!_" Reagan finally found her voice. "You don't know what you're saying! This is _Lord _Janos. Of Londinium! Do you really think anyone is going to _arrest _him, for God's sake?"

Gabriel Tam's eyes grew somewhat larger at that, and the color drained from his face. For a moment, he looked very much like a fish out of water, trying to get air. Finally, he managed to get himself under some form of control.

"Ah. . .my apologies, Lord Janos," he was able to stammer at last. "I didn't. . .of course, you're welcome here. Both of you," he threw a glance at River. "I didn't. . .that is, this has all caught me by surprise. I hope that you won't hold my behavior against my daughter." Jayne gave a very un-noble snort.

"Hardly," he replied. "No one can chose who their father is. The fact that my betrothed has a fool for a sire means little to me, insofar as she is concerned. I will caution you, however, just _once_, to mind your tongue in her presence, lest I have it from you."

"Jayne," River whispered. "Don't. Let's just go."

"I will not," he assured her, louder. "Misses Tam, it has been a pleasure to meet you. Please, you must come and visit us on Londinium, at your convenience. You may wave River at any time you desire to make the trip, and I will send a ship for you." He looked at Gabriel.

"So long as you leave him here."

"Thank you, very kindly," Reagan curtseyed slightly, shooting a withering glance at her husband. "I'm sorry that this. . .unpleasantness has occurred."

"It is no fault of yours, mother," River assured her, embracing her mother tightly. "And it was wonderful to see you again." She released her mother, and stepped back.

"And do, please, come to see us. It's a lovely place."

"I will," Reagan promised.

"Now just a moment," Gabriel spluttered, face reddening at having been left out. "Surely you can understand. . . ."

"No, I cannot," Jayne said stiffly. "I cannot understand how any father worthy of the title could think of anything other than joy at seeing his daughter after so long an absence. And," he continued, smiling, "I suggest you watch the markets carefully, the next few days. You may see a decline in the number, and quality, of people who desire to do business with you, should my opinion of you remain as it is now. Or worse, should it decline."

"Now there's no need for unpleasantness," Gabriel blustered.

"Indeed, there was not," River nodded. "We were having a wonderful time before you got here. And, for your information, I had intended to ask for your blessing, Father. Now, however, I've decided that I don't require it." She looked at Jayne.

"I want to leave here," she said simply. Jayne nodded.

"Good-bye, Misses Tam," he said gently. "I look forward to your visit."

With that the two of them headed for the door, a still spluttering Gabriel Tam in their wake.

"Where is Simon?" he demanded. "Why isn't he here with you?"

"Simon is a doctor, father," River replied over her shoulder. "He is very happy where he is, and safe. I will not tell you where he is. Should he choose to let you know, he will."

"I have a right to know. . . ." Gabriel started, only to have Jayne whirl to face him.

"Right?" he asked, his voice grating. "After denying him, leaving him alone and penniless, without aid of any kind, you dare, _dare_ to speak of your right? Your son, Tam, is more man than you could or will ever be. Never doubt that. Should he decide he wants to see you, I assure you he will. He isn't afraid of you, nor of anyone else, that I know of. Without you around him, he's become a man. A very good man. Which is more than I can say of his father." He turned to River.

"We had best go, while I am still able." With that he walked out the door. River looked at her father for a moment, and he was stunned to see pity in her eyes. Stunned, and a little bit angry.

"Such a sad little man you are, Father," she shook her head sadly. "And to think I once so admired you." Gabriel recoiled as if he'd been slapped. Before he could recover, River, too, was out the door.

**********

"I don't know how you stood to grow up here," Jayne growled. He and River were through the gate, Dixon and Harwood in tow, heading back to their ship.

"It wasn't always like this, Jayne," River said softly. "He wasn't so. . .like that, when I was a child."

"We didn't get a chance to ask your mother about. . . ." Jayne said suddenly, stopping. River smiled.

"Unnecessary," she told him, pulling him back onto the walkway toward the ship. "I learned all we needed to know. From both of them," she added."

"And?" Jayne asked, when she wasn't more forthcoming.

"She knows nothing about Brockman," River sighed. "Nor does my father. He _did_ know what was being done to me at the Academy, however," she added. "But was too afraid of losing his 'status' to help me." Jayne stopped again, suddenly. River sighed again, and took his hand.

"There is no point," she told him flatly. "And it will accomplish nothing. Leave it." When Jayne didn't budge, she looked him in the eyes.

"Leave it, Jayne," she repeated. "I have wounded him far more deeply than anything else will do. And you didn't do so bad yourself, now that I think about it," she added with a grin.

"I hadn't really intended to do anything," Jayne admitted. "But now. . . ."

"Yes," River actually smiled at that. "Now, is different. Indulge yourself to your heart's content, so long as my mother is cared for. She is the innocent, here. She knew nothing."

"You're sure?" Jayne pressed.

"Very sure, my love," River promised. "She simply went with an investment opportunity. A 'gamble', as she would put it. High risk, but high reward. And, I was right. She did know a great deal about it. As I said, she was always a shrewd business woman. The only problem was, all she learned was the cover story which we already know. Nothing more."

"Dead end, then," Jayne murmured, starting once again toward their ship.

"I'm afraid so," River admitted. "We must retrace our steps, it seems. Maybe there's something we missed. Somewhere."

"Could be," Jayne nodded. "Don't know where it could be, but it ain't like we got a lotta options at this point." River smiled, hearing 'Jayne's' voice, rather than the formal tone that _Janos_ adopted. He was cooling off.

"Let's just get back to the ship, and get away from here," she said suddenly. "I want to be gone from here, and not return."

"Then it will be so." They walked on for a few moments.

"Simon will be pleased to here how well you think of him," River said teasingly. Jayne chuckled.

"After meeting your father, I have to say, I have a lot more respect for that brother of yours. And I meant what I said," he added. "Soon's you didn't tell him, of course, but I can't stop you, I reckon."

"Be careful, Jayne," River warned. "You almost sound as if you like my brother."

"Do not."


	26. Chapter 26

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 26

_Author owns no rights of any kind, and writes for his own amusement, and that of others._

_--------------------------------------_

While Jayne and River were on Osiris, _Serenity_ was burning through space, on her way to

make her delivery. The crew were at ease, for once, knowing that for now, at least, they were in the clear.

Willie was teaching Amanda to fly the ship, and Julio was also familiarizing her with the new weapons systems. Mal wasn't sure he liked that, but Amanda deserved the chance to be able to fight against the people who had harmed her, and would again, if they had the chance.

He also still wasn't positive that he liked the idea of _Serenity_ being armed. True, there had been times when it would have come in handy, no denying that. Still, it upped the ante. _Serenity _wasn't supposed to be an armed freighter. If word got around that she was, then that might cause trouble all it's own, one day.

"You can't fix everything, you know," Neera's voice floated to him, as this and countless other things ran through his mind. Mal looked up from his seat in the galley, smiling.

"You can't worry everything better, either," she added, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I've learned that, over the years," Mal smirked a bit. "Still, ain't no harm in just workin' through things."

"What's to work through?" Neera shrugged. "We're clear of them, we're safe, and they don't know where we are. Or where we're going. Let's enjoy the break for while, before we pick up a lot more worry. How 'bout it?"

"You have somethin' specific in mind?" Mal asked, eyebrow raised slightly. She chuckled throatily.

"I just might, at that."

---------------------------------------

Zoe sat on the bridge, serving her time on watch. She was in the pilot's seat, Wash's old seat, just staring out into space.

She felt guilt, and sadness, as she reclined in the seat she had shared with her husband for so much of the time during their travels. She had loved Hoban Washburne. Not at first, true, but he'd grown on her, to the point that she didn't think she could ever love anyone like she did him.

In fact, she had always felt she couldn't love anyone else, period. Wash dying had left a hole in her heart that she was certain would never heal. Yet, time, and distance, have a way of healing the heart, and now she found herself thinking she was being untrue to Wash. To his memory.

She was attracted to Julio. There was no sense in denying it, even Mal, slow as he was on the uptake sometimes, could see it. Julio wasn't Wash. He was as different from Wash as he could be, and still be a man. And there were enormous problems involved in pursuing a relationship with him. Not least of which was the fact that he was. . .different.

Zoe didn't hold that against him. She hadn't held it against Jayne, even when Mal was frothing at the mouth about Jayne, and his 'turning' River into something like himself. She couldn't understand Mal's issue with it, the intense hatred that Mal seemed to have. Loathing would be a better description, she decided.

So, she had asked him, finally, while they were still on Nightside. Mal had looked at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"'I was raised in a church, ya know,'" he had said. "'Stories about such as Jayne ain't uncommon, Zoe. All of'em a bit different, here and there, but most agreed they was creatures of the night. No souls. Lost. I. . .I ain't been on good terms with God in a while, you know,'" he had added. Zoe had nodded, saying nothing. But remembering the day that Mal's faith had been beaten from him. In Serenity Valley.

"'Anyway, I guess that old superstition stuff stuck with me,'" he shrugged. "'All I could think of was that Jayne had just condemned River to eternal damnation. Somethin' I couldn't stand, Zoe.'"

"'Later on,'" he continued, "'I realized that maybe what I'd been taught about such as them might not be accurate. But by the time I realized it wasn't so, it was too late,'" he shrugged again, this time helplessly. "'I'd done made such a fool o' myself I couldn't undo it.'"

Zoe reflected on that as she reclined in her seat. Mal had grown a great deal in the last few months. His failed attempt at a relationship with Inara might well have destroyed him, had he not. And, she smiled slightly, Neera had certainly helped.

At the thought of Neera, Zoe frowned. Not in doubt, but in concentration. She was almost certain that she'd seen the woman somewhere before. Where, she just couldn't place. She was certain, though, that she'd seen the woman before meeting her on the night they had destroyed what they hoped was the last facility that the 'Project' had been operating.

_Serenity_ had been through a lot, she reflected. More than once Mal had plunged the ship and her crew into something. Taking on Simon and River, running afoul of Niska to give the stolen medicines to the people who so desperately needed them, Miranda. The list was long, and distinguished. And it had always cost them. Always.

Thinking on losses turned Zoe's thoughts back to Wash. She hugged her arms about her, feeling the loneliness envelop her as it often did when she sat on the bridge. She did miss him so.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this." Zoe whirled at the voice, relaxing slightly when she saw Amanda watching her.

"No peekin'," she admonished with a smile, thinking of how many times she'd said the same thing to River Tam.

"I'm not," Amanda shrugged. She walked further onto the bridge, and took the co-pilot's seat. Looking over at Zoe, she smiled shyly.

"Not much, anyway," she admitted. "It's hard, sometimes, not to feel very strong emotions. And yours are very strong tonight. You miss him."

"Very much," Zoe surprised herself.

"Some of the others have told me about him," Amanda said softly. "He seemed to be a wonderful man. Everyone agrees he was always in an upbeat mood. Funny. And loyal."

"He was all that, and much more," Zoe nodded.

"And you feel guilty," Amanda looked at her closely. "Because you think you're developing feelings for Julio." Zoe looked at the girl for a moment, then nodded slightly.

"I feel like that sometimes," Amanda said quietly. "I'm the only one who survived, you know," she added plainly. "There were others in the cells besides me. We used to talk to each other, late at night, when no one else was around. The guards didn't stay with us. We were alone most of the time."

"They were like me, mostly," she went on. "Refused to keep 'helping'. Some of them were treated even worse than I was. And they're all dead, now." She turned, looking out into the black. They sat silently for a while, each looking at the stars.

"It's not your fault, you know," Zoe offered finally. "You ain't to blame for what happened to you, or the others. You can't let what happened stop you from living your life. Or enjoying it. There's no shame in being glad you're alive."

"You aren't to blame for what happened to Hoban, either," Amanda turned to her at once, Zoe having given her the opening she was looking for. "I've seen it," she continued, before Zoe could object. "Here," she pointed to her temple. "You, Mal, the others, carry it with you, all the time. Wash, and the one called Book. The Holy Man. You all blame yourselves for what happened. None more than River Tam."

Zoe closed her mouth at that. She had never, even once, thought about how River had felt at the deaths of Wash and Book. She hadn't thought about how it affected anyone else, either, she admitted. She had been too wrapped up in the loss of Wash to think on it.

"And, like me, you can't let it stop you from living," Amanda rose gracefully from her chair. "From what I've learned about him, Hoban Washburne was a selfless individual. Always placing others ahead of himself. He would not be happy, knowing that you simply wallowed in guilt, or loneliness, over what happened to him. He might even be hurt by it." She walked over to Zoe, and placed a small hand on the warrior woman's shoulder.

"Don't let the Alliance take more from you than they already have, Zoe," she almost whispered. "If you do, then they win. Don't let them win. Not ever." With that, the girl turned, fleeing the bridge before Zoe could frame a response. She watched the girl go, her mind working over how hard it must have been for her to share those feelings.

Leaning back again, Zoe thought about what Amanda had said. She remembered Wash, always laughing, always joking. Always loving. She looked out at the stars for a little while longer, then smiled softly.

"I'll always love you, baby," she said softly. "But I have to keep moving." A sudden warm feeling embraced her, almost like a breeze on a warm day. Despite the warmth, Zoe shuddered, wrapping her arms around her again. Then, just a quickly as it had come, it was gone.

"Thank you, baby."

Giving the instruments a final glance, she left the bridge.

**********

Julio Givens didn't sleep much. He was always working on some gadget or another. Right now he was playing with a portable cortex receiver, adding certain programs and improvements. It was a present for Amanda, and he had 'improved' it, so that the girl could do pretty much whatever she wanted to, and no one be able to trace it. Since she was still hunted, it might come in handy to be able to hide her movements on the cortex, and send scrambled messages.

And it would tickle her, he smiled. That was the important thing. He was still chuckling when he heard a soft knock at his door. Frowning, he went to his hatch, and opened it.

"I was hoping you were up," Zoe said, descending into what had once been Kaylee's bunk. Julio stepped back, surprise evident on his face. Zoe looked at him, smiling softly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, seeing the receiver laying on a small table.

"Just workin' on something for the kid," Julio answered. "Figured she'd get a kick out of it." Zoe nodded, touched by the man's concern for the girl. It made her decision easier.

"Want to come and sit on the bridge with me?" she asked, almost shyly. Julio started for a moment. "Please?" she added, and he nodded.

"I'd love to," he admitted. "I just. . .I mean, I didn't want to. . ."

"It's okay," Zoe smiled again, and Julio felt his breath leave him in a whoosh.

_My God, she is beautiful._

"Lead the way," was all he said. In truth it was about all he could manage.

**********

Mal woke earlier than normal. He raised his head slowly, letting the fog of sleep wear off. Easing from the bed, where Neera was still sleeping peacefully, Mal dressed as quietly as possible, waiting to put his boots on until he was out of the bunk, and into the passageway. He glanced up toward the bridge, then did a double take.

The door to the bridge was pulled about half shut. Frowning, he eased his gun around in it's holster, making sure it was easily accessible, then walked softly to the bridge entranceway. He stopped short at what he saw.

Julio Givens was sitting in the pilot's chair. Wash's chair.

With Zoe curled up in his arms, fast asleep. Julio was unaware of Mal's presence, as he stroked Zoe's hair softly, singing. Mal couldn't make out the words, but it was obviously something important to the other man. Mal eased away as carefully as possible, making his way to the galley. Smiling just a little.

"Might be there's hope for us all," he murmured to himself.

**********

It was breakfast time on Nightside, and Prim had been awake long before anyone else. He was sitting in the dining room when Inara entered, followed by Simon and Kaylee.

"Good morning," Inara smiled, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Morning, My Lady," Prim smiled in return. "Lady Frye," he added. "Master Tam."

"Mornin' Prim," Kaylee chirped, eternally cheerful.

"Prim," Simon nodded, eyes still clogged with sleep. Prim almost laughed at the differences between the two.

"We have some good news for a change," Prim announced as the others settled into their seats, coffee in hand.

"It seems that our elusive Mr. Wilson intended to ambush _Serenity_ near Beaumonde." Kaylee and Inara both gasped at that, while Simon frowned.

"Intended?" the younger man asked.

"Yes," Prim nodded, smiling. "_Artemis _was there, hiding. Captain Hawkins destroyed two of Wilson's ships, and is pursuing the third. Wilson's own ship, as it were. We aren't sure where Wilson was heading, but _Artemis _is trying to pick up the trail. _Serenity_ is safe, as are all the crew. They are already back to work."

"That's great!" Kaylee enthused. Inara nodded, pleased as well.

"That sounds promising," the ex-Companion said, somewhat more calmly than Kaylee.

"It could be," Prim nodded. "And it makes things a good deal easier for us, as well. Wilson has lost roughly two-thirds of those he had turned. The odds are more than even, now."

"But you don't know where he is, so the odds aren't really a factor at the moment," Simon added, finishing the unspoken part of the information. Prim nodded.

"True. Still, it's a step in the right direction. Meantime, there's no reason for our work here not to continue. I believe we are wise to remain here so long as Brockman lives. Once he and his ilk are finished, we can return to the estate." He noted that no one seemed overly excited about that.

"Problems?" he asked, eyebrows raised. Inara looked at Simon and Kaylee, who nodded. Inara turned back to Prim, smiling.

"We have been talking, Prim," she told him. "We'd like to remain here. At least for a while."

"Indeed," Prim nodded, unsurprised. "I take it you are more happy here, than on Londinium?"

"Well, this is a beautiful place," Kaylee interjected. "And with the young'uns and all, just seems like we oughta stay 'round here. You know, just to look after'em and stuff." Prim tried not to laugh at her enthusiasm, barely managing.

"I should be here, anyway," Simon threw his oar in. "With them. Even the children we had returned to their parents may need me, sooner or later. And this environment might be well for the kids we haven't managed to help, yet. Perhaps being with, or seeing other children they remember will prompt a response," he shrugged helplessly. "It's worth exploring."

"And you wish to stay, as well?" Prim smiled at Inara.

"We had talked about being a part of these children's lives," Inara nodded. "And this is the safest place for them. I don't think anyone doubts that."

_Safest for you as well,_ Prim didn't say, but thought. With relief. He had almost lost Inara once, even in the safety of _Sapor Parco_. Now known as _Flumenea Somnium, _in honor of Janos and River's engagement, the sprawling estate on Londinium had never known a security breach until the attempt the recapture River Tam, during the party announcing the engagement.

In the tussle, Inara had been shot. Had nearly perished. Prim's inside's still churned at the very thought.

"Very well," Prim forced his thoughts back to the discussion. "There is nothing that says we must leave. If that is what you all desire, then here we shall stay."

"Whee!" Kaylee squealed, running around the table to embrace Prim, kissing him sloppily on the cheek. Prim frowned in disapproval, but only in jest.

"Oh, stop that, you old faker!" Kaylee chided. "We done got you figured out by now, you big softie." Prim couldn't contain the laugh that this comment prompted, and the others joined in as Kaylee returned to her seat.

"Well, since we're staying, I suppose we can be about making this our home, instead of our hideaway," Prim announced. "There are several houses on the grounds, guest houses and what not. I would suggest that you two," he indicated Simon and Kaylee, "select one, and I'll see to having it prepared for you." He turned to Inara.

"We might do the same, if you'd like," he said much quieter, as Simon and Kaylee turned to each other, talking about the houses they had seen on the grounds. Inara blushed slightly in pleasure.

"I would really like that," she replied. "Very much."

**********

"I give you a simple job, right on a plate, and _still_ you fail me!"

Brockman was seething. Not only had Wilson failed, he had lost two-thirds of his force doing so.

"You know what?" Wilson shot back. "This is twice you've sent me into an ambush! And this time it cost me nearly all of my men, and two of my ships! I'm damned tired o' having _your_ failures layed at my feet. You want better results, then you get us better information! My ships were destroyed by a damn cruiser that didn't even show up on sensors!"

Brockman started at that.

"What?"

"You heard me!" Wilson was still working his way up to being mad. "I've lost men, and ships! I've led good men into traps on _your orders_. I'm sick of it. Next time you call me, you better know what the hell you're talking about, and it _better_ not backfire! If it does, then maybe it's time there came a partin' o' the ways!" With that, he cut the connection with a flourish. His men, standing around him, suddenly cheered.

Wilson looked around, still angry, but cut his retort off. His men were all happy at how he had handled Brockman. Maybe that spineless XO of his had something, after all.

Next to him, that same Xo was smiling with everyone else. Inside, however, he was in turmoil. This wasn't looking good. He had placed things in perfect order, only to have the rug ripped from under him.

And, despite the fact that Brockman had caused it himself, the nephew knew that he would take the blame for that.

But all he could do for now was smile, and act as happy as the rest of them.

**********

Brockman stood looking at the cortex screen, trembling in disbelieving rage. Wilson had _cut him off_!

"I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do," Brockman swore softly to himself. "If it's the very last thing I do." His fist lashed out into the wall next to him, going deep into the heavy ferro-crete construction. Withdrawing his hand, Brockman sat heavily into his chair.

All his careful planning was unraveling. Coming apart at the seams. Work of years was dissolving right in front of him. All that remained of so much effort was the information on a few data disks. And none of that was useful, except as a roadmap of where to go next.

The loss of the children, billions of credits in facilities and research equipment, trained personnel, the list seemed to go on and on. He sighed. His plans were on hold. There was nothing to do except try and rebuild. And that would take time. Time and money.

Fortunately he had both. Time was not his enemy. Not anymore, thanks to the Old One. And money was always there, for someone willing to do whatever it took to get it.

First, however, he had a few scores to settle. Reynolds, and whoever was helping him. Wilson, including his worthless nephew. And, if he could find them, he still wanted the children.

It was obvious that the way he'd been proceeding wasn't going to work. He needed new blood, so to speak. And some serious firepower.

And there was only one place he could get that. He pondered what he was considering for a good while, weighing the pros and cons of each choice before him. It was risky, in the extreme, in fact. Could lead to his complete destruction.

It could also grant him power beyond his wildest dreams. Power over the 'verse, and everyone in it. Wealth, power, enough to do anything he wanted to anyone, won out in the end. He leaned forward, and entered a address into the cortex. Within seconds, the call went through.

"Hello, Mister Brockman," the blue suited man smiled. As always, it looked fake, and never reached his eyes. "I assume you have decided to take us up on our offer?"


	27. Chapter 27

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 27

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement_.

* * *

For the crew of _Serenity_, and the people of Nightside, life went on. _Artemis_ was still on the hunt for Wilson and the _Lucky Seven_, but with each passing day, the trail grew colder.

_Serenity_ flitted about the rim worlds, taking small jobs that kept them moving, and turned a small profit. With the ship now in top flight order, and a goodly sum of money left in her coffers from the work done for Jayne and River, there was no need to take on high risk or high profile jobs. Life was slow, simple, and, for once, peaceful.

Jayne and River, having failed to find anything new in their search for Brockman, decided against Ariel, at least for now, and chose instead to go home.

Hiram was waiting as _Athena_ touched down gently in the hangar. Several of the staff were present as well, all smiling at the return of their Lord. Jayne put on his 'Janos' face, as River preferred to call it, and accepted their welcome with a smile, calling each man or woman by name, asking after family members, and expressing his pleasure with how well the estate looked during his flyover.

As the 'party' began to break up, Hiram approached him.

"Welcome home, milord," he smiled.

"Thank you, Hiram," Jayne replied. "How are things?"

"Very well, sir," Hiram assured him. "You do have a great deal of correspondence to see to, I'm afraid, but otherwise, all is in good order."

"I'll deal with it in a few days," Jayne promised. "Nothing urgent, is there?"

"No, sir," Hiram shook his head. "Mostly business reports, quarterlies and the like. I have reviewed all but your private correspondence, and all seems in good order. Your signature, of course, is required on most of them, but none are pressing."

"Excellent," Jayne nodded. "In that case, I think we'll take a few days to get resettled, and rest."

"Of course, sir," Hiram nodded. "Your suite is already prepared. You may wish to review the security arrangements, at some point. We have maintained the changes mandated by Lady River," he nodded at River, "but in light of the absence of . . . everyone, you may wish to make changes. I'm afraid the security personnel are somewhat short handed, with so many away."

"I'll see to it," River promised. "If need be, we may hire some supplemental security, or increase the staff. That will take time, of course, but if we can make some changes, it will ease the strain on the present staff." Hiram smiled.

"Thank you, milady."

"Of course," River nodded. "And, you're right. With everyone gone, our stringent security arrangements may no longer be needed. I will look into it."

"Again, welcome home, the both of you."

**********

"I never have enjoyed this," Jayne complained. They had enjoyed a quiet meal, and were now seated in Jayne's private office, wading through some of the matters that needed his attention. Despite his best intentions, he knew he wouldn't be able to really rest knowing that he had so much work waiting for him.

"It's not so bad," River chided. Jayne snorted, and pointed to the corner. River followed his finger, and her face fell. Two large file boxes that weren't normally a part of the decor sat there.

"Oh, my," she groaned.

"See?" Jayne almost smirked. "This is what happens when you flit about for months at a time. With Prim away, no one was able to handle all of this mess."

"You should have an attorney, or an accountant," River told him.

"I own a law firm, _and_ an accounting firm," Jayne told her. "_This_ is the stuff they can't deal with." River goggled at that.

"We've only been. . ._Prim's_ only been gone for. . .what? Three months?"

"I don't know, exactly," Jayne shrugged. "It piles up in a hurry."

"Jayne, just how much. . ." River started, then stopped, shaking her head.

"I don't know that either," Jayne answered the unasked question. "I haven't known in a long time, to be honest. There are investments made with my money all the time by my supernumeraries, which is fine. But they are fairly ruthless negotiators, and I usually end up with a controlling interest, or at least a sizeable one. Take this one," he lifted a sheet of paper from his desk.

"This is a quarterly report from a company of Beaumonde that manufactures a new kind of hover car. Something about stronger repulsor technology, and some other babble. I provided the start-up capital through a high-risk grant distributed through a non-profit organization I started eons ago to help people with a good idea, or a good head for inventing, get a head start."

"Thing is, I had no idea, until five minutes ago, that I owned forty percent of this company, in return for my gamble in backing them. As a result of a sell off of some stock, I somehow wound up as the largest single shareholder for 'Millennia HoverCar Works'. And they need _my_ okay on the quarterly report, before they can publish it." He sighed, and scrawled his name across the bottom of the page.

"Did you read that?" River asked in concern.

"No," Jayne grumped. "I don't have the time. Hiram reads them, and red flags anything I might need to look at. And my very expensive law firm, and even _more_ expensive accounting firm have both signed off on the report as being okay." He shrugged.

"I can't possibly read them all."

River paused at that, thinking. This was too much. Someone could one day slip something through all of this, and wind up hurting Jayne.

"Jayne, you can't keep doing this," she informed him finally. "There's no way you can be sure what you're signing. It's not good business."

"River, I already told you, lawyers and accountants have already looked. . . ."

"And if one of them betrays you?" she demanded. "Jayne, you could easily find yourself in litigation, or even worse, because of something you signed without even reading! It has to stop!"

"Well, what do you suggest?" Jayne demanded, almost surly. "River, I can't _possibly_ review all of this. I'd never get out of this office! And it's not like I care about any of this! Over half of these things are grant-like 'loans', where failure results in no repayment."

"And how many of them are just scams?" River demanded, arms folded.

"I don't know," Jayne shrugged. "Not as many as you'd think, though. Mostly, it's good, honest people, who just need a hand getting started. In return for my gamble, I get a big return, starting five years after. And I own stock in the company."

"Jayne, there's no telling what you own stock in!" River almost screeched. "You're leaving yourself wide open to litigation if any of these. . .these. . ._inventors_, when or if their inventions injure or kill someone!"

"River, I've been doing this since long before you were born," Jayne replied evenly. "No one betrays me, more than once," he added, his voice going dark.

"Once is all it would _take_, if it were the wrong person!" River refused to be swayed. "This can't keep going!" Jayne stood abruptly, and River started in spite of herself.

"You know what?" he said, his voice even, but brittle. "Since, with all of your worldly experience, you are so much more qualified than me to handle my affairs, I leave them to you." With that Jayne stalked out of the office.

Stunned, River watched him go, wondering if she had pushed too hard. Her reverie was broken by Hiram's voice.

"There is a wave for you, Milady."

"Take a message," River replied, a bit more harshly than she had intended.

"Begging your pardon, Milady, but it's your mother. And she seems upset. If I may be so bold, I'd suggest you take it."

* * *

"What's wrong, mother?" River asked. She was seated at the desk Jayne had just vacated, and was conscious of the warmth in the chair beneath her.

"River, I'm sorry to bother you," Reagan said. "But I need your help."

"What's wrong?" River asked, focusing her attention fully on her mother. Regan Tam had obviously been crying.

"Your father and I have. . .well, we're not getting along very well. His business dealings have taken a nose dive since your visit, and he's blaming you. And Lord Janos. And since you aren't here, he seems happy to take it out on me."

"Mother, Janos hasn't done anything," River promised. "He told me so himself. It wasn't worth it, to him, because of the risk of hurting you."

"Well, Gabriel has had some reverses, none-the-less," Regan replied. "And he's angry, to say the least. I thought. . .that is, I was hoping, to take you up on your offer. To come and visit."

"Of course," River replied at once. "Do you need me to send someone to get you?"

"Please?" Regan almost pleaded. "Your Father is very angry, and he. . .well, I don't feel safe around him at the moment. It's. . .I really don't think he would hurt me, River," she said, more calmly. "But I've never seen him like this, and it worries me. And I don't like it. I'm not exactly scared, at least not yet, but I'm becoming concerned."

"I'll come myself," River said at once.

"No!" Regan almost shouted. "No, River. Seeing you or Janos will only set him off further, and possibly force a confrontation. I don't want that. I just want. . .I want some distance, that's all. I think we'll be fine once he can see things clearly. And I want us to be able to work things out. I do. I just don't think it's possible right now, and I don't like. . .I don't _want_ to be on my own."

"I understand," River sighed. "I'm sorry our visit brought this trouble on you. I'll send someone for you at once. In the meantime, are you safe?"

"Yes, I'm safe," Regan assured her. "I don't expect him to come after me, River. Your father isn't that kind of person. He'll find me gone, and be angry. I'm hoping, once his anger cools, he'll want to see me, and apologize. In the meantime, I'll just have to wait and see."

"All right," River sighed again. "I'll have someone there as soon as possible. Meanwhile, if things get worse, leave, and let me know where you are."

"Thank you, River," Regan breathed. "I'm sorry to burden you, after. . ."

"Don't be silly," River waved her mother off. "You aren't a burden, and I'll enjoy your company." They broke the wave, and River went to the office door. She opened it, only to find Jayne about to do the same thing.

"Is your mother all right?" he asked at once, concern in his voice. His earlier anger was nowhere in evidence.

"She and my father have had a falling out," River told him. "His business dealings have gone south, and he blames you. And me," she added. "And since we aren't there, he's taking it out on my mother."

"We haven't done anything!" Jayne protested.

"My father won't believe that," River sighed. "And he's a very. . .irritable man, anyway, when things don't go his way. My mother want's to come here, for a while. She's hoping that once my father cools off, they can work things out."

"We'll go ourselves," Jayne said at once, starting to turn.

"My mother asked that we not come," Jayne took his arm, stopping him. "She's afraid that the two of us being there would force a confrontation. We do need to send someone, however."

"I'll see to it at once."

* * *

"Boss, we're coming up on Byalye."

"Okay, Willie," Mal commed. "Be up in a minute." Mal shut off the com, and started forward. Neera joined him in the passageway.

"More exciting adventures on the backworlds of the 'verse," she grinned. Mal shrugged.

"Had plenty of exciting adventures to last me a good while," he replied, taking her arm. "I like slow, simple and easy."

"Not complainin'," she winked. "Or arguin' either, comes to that."

"Well, we're all a might more rested than we were," Mal told her. "And we deserved it, too, to my way o' thinkin'."

"I'm in agreement," Zoe put in as the two of them entered the bridge. The first mate was in the navigator station, looking at the reports from the planet.

"Weather's for crap, sir," she reported. "They're in the middle of a huge storm near Outlaw, where we're supposed to make delivery."

"Outlaw," Neera mused. "What a name for a town."

"More like a settlement," Zoe nodded, "but yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway, they seem to be having a blizzard. Two foot o' snow on the ground, and expecting another. Their landing pad is completely covered."

"How long is this 'sposed to last?" Mal asked. "And is the whole moon like that?"

"Another week, at least, looks like," Zoe informed him. "And no, Outlaw and the area around it are a lot higher than most places. Seem's their winters are a lot more harsh."

"So we contact the client, drop the shipment lower, and let them pick it up when the storm clears," Mal shrugged.

"Thought about that," Zoe nodded. "Thing is, I don't think they can wait that long. Our shipment includes food stuffs, and medicines. Like as not, they need'em, sooner rather than later."

"We can't deliver in those conditions, Zoe," Mal shrugged again, helplessly this time. "I'm always willing to help them in need, but if we can't land, we can't."

"Might carry the most vital stuff down in a shuttle," Zoe pointed out. "Find out what they need most, and take them that. Then we can leave the rest lower down."

"Not gonna work," Willie shook her head, looking over Zoe's head at the met report. "Look at those winds. We'd be lucky to set down with _Serenity_. With a shuttle? Forget it."

"How lucky?" Mal asked. "To set the ship down, I mean." Willie, looked at him, then back to the report, biting her lip. Finally, she sighed.

"If they can clear their landing pad, and it's well lit, then yeah, we can set down, long as it's in the light o' day. But," she added, looking up again at Mal, "we might not be able to lift off again 'til the storm let's up. I can't tell ya, one way or another, 'til we get down there. Sorry."

"No problem," Mal assured her. His brow knitted for a moment, then he shrugged.

"Wave'em, Zo'. We'll have a palaver, and see what happens."

* * *

"No, Captain, that isn't acceptable." The Mayor of Outlaw had turned out to be a woman named Elmyra Wiggins. Said mayor reminding Mal far too much of Patience for his peace of mind.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but it's the best we can offer," Mal replied patiently. "We can't set our ship down in this kind of weather. We considered using one of our shuttles, but our pilot ruled that out. Winds are too high for the smaller craft. And too near the danger point for my ship. There's just no way to get to you."

"We paid for those supplies, and we expect delivery, Captain," Wiggins retorted. "Delivery problems are _your_ problems, not ours."

"Well, they become _your_ problems, when we can't get in there without risking a crash in your township, Mayor Wiggins," Mal shot back. "Which I won't do. I won't endanger my crew when there are points lower in altitude with better weather where we can drop your shipment. And that's my last word on the subject," he added, when Wiggins looked to erupt again. The woman eyed him belligerently for a moment, then spoke, her voice low, and carrying.

"We need those supplies just to survive, Captain Reynolds. Your refusing to deliver them will condemn a lot of people to a slow death. A great many of them children."

"Lying," Amanda whispered softly, having eased up on the bridge unseen. She was out of sight of the screen. Mal shot her a look.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Wiggins replied, not having realized the question was for her. Amanda nodded in reply. Mal looked back at the screen.

"Give us a minute, Mayor," he said. "We'll see what we can come up with." He cut the wave before the woman could object, and looked at Amanda.

"Okay, _ni zi_," he said to Amanda. "We're waiting."

"It's a trap," Amanda said flatly. "They do this all the time. Lure ships in, then take them. Ships are sold, or used, whatever is valuable taken, and the crews. . . ." she broke off, her eyes damp.

"Yeah, we can work that part out for ourselves," Mal nodded grimly. "_Ai ya_, why _us_?"

"Available," Amanda shrugged. "They don't care one way or another about you, or the rest of us. Just a scam. One they've run for a long time," she added.

"What you want to do, sir?" Zoe asked. Mal looked at her, then at Neera, then back to the screen.

"Smart money is to dump the cargo lower, and go," he said after a moment's thought. "Havin' said that, there's somethin' to be said for leavin' a pack o' hyenas like that for the next ship. One that ain't got a 'evil plan' detector," he winked at Amanda, and was rewarded with a smile.

"We could report'em," Willie offered.

"Report what?" Neera asked. "That our resident reader knows what they've been doing? Without evidence, which Amanda says they get rid of, there's nothing can be done, really."

"Surely they got a record of all the ships that's landed here, and then not took off!" Willie objected.

"On a back water world like this?" Zoe scoffed. "We're lucky they even got landin' beacons. Even the Met reports are computer generated. No one to answer to when you set down, or leave."

"Which means no land lock," Mal mused again. "Just sayin'," he added, when Neera and Zoe shot him a look.

"I say we ditch the cargo and go," Zoe spoke. "There's no profit in fightin' other people's battles."

"I agree," Neera nodded. "This is one we should pass on. We can spread the word to other ships we meet, and leave word in other ports. And we can have a word with the man who put us on to this job, too," she added darkly.

"All right," Mal decided, standing and moving back to the screen. "That's how we'll handle it." He waved the Mayor with the good news.

"I'll sue you, Reynolds," the woman threatened. "And don't think I can't collect, because I can. You land, now, and deliver our goods, and we'll let by gons be. Otherwise, I'll come after you with everything I have."

"Our contract specifies that we can alter delivery arrangements to avoid danger to the ship or the crew," Mal smiled. "And this will count. And, since we offered you an alternative delivery method, and you refused, that means you have refused delivery. Which means we _could_ sue _you_. But, we ain't like that," he smiled. "Instead, we'll just return your goods to the point of sale, and collect our fee. Might make him a bit less likely to do business with you in the future, but we can't help that."

"Reynolds, there's no reason you can't land here," the woman tried again, he voice placating. "We need those supplies!"

"And our ship?" Mal asked. "Along with whatever valuables we might have, and whatever you can get for the crew?" Wiggins face paled at that, and Mal knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"I got my ways o' knowin' things," Mal smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. "And you should be glad that I do. My crew's pretty saltly, and don't take to bein' tricked, cheated, or put upon. So we're goin'. But, don't worry. We'll be spreadin' the word about your little scam to everyone we meet up with, and we'll be _sure_ and mention it to your contact man. Ya'll have a good winter, now." Mal shut the wave off with a flourish, and turned to his smiling crew.

"Thought I'd go chargin' right in, did you?" he asked Zoe. The first mate eyed him for a moment, then shrugged.

"You've done before, sir," she said, straight faced.

"So I have," Mal ran his thumbs under his suspenders. "But them days is over. Willie?"

"Cap'n?"

"Get us outta here. We'll pay us a little visit to the _hundun_ that sent us on this trip, and explain our displeasure in detail."

"That's an idea I can get behind," Neera growled.

"Thought you might."


	28. Chapter 28

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 28

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement_.

* * *

Gabriel Tam stalked up the steps of his house, anger boiling off him in waves. Another day of losses, thanks, he was sure, to his wayward daughter and her untouchable _fiancee_ had left him in an ill mood. As he entered the house, he was conscious of other people in his home. Walking into the living room, he saw his wife, surrounded by baggage and boxes, and four people standing with her.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, voice surly, bordering on outrage. Regan turned to face him, her own face set in determined lines,

"I'm going to Londinium, for a while," she said softly, but firmly. "River sent a ship for me, and I'm going to visit my daughter."

"Like hell you are!" Gabriel snapped. "You'll go nowhere near her, or her Lord Janos! You know what they've done to me?"

"Nothing," Regan replied calmly. "I asked River myself, and she told me that they had taken no actions against you. Someone is trying to leverage you, Gabriel. I don't know who, or why. But I _do_ know it isn't our daughter. And I _am_ going."

"I'll return when you have your temper in check, and can talk to me, _treat_ with me, as I deserve. I'm tired of feeling your wrath over whatever is happening at your office."

"You aren't leaving!"

"Yes, sir, she is," Jerl McCann said softly from where he stood just an arm length from the woman he was charged to protect. "Lady River sent me with implicit instructions to see to it that her mother was safely transported to Londinium, along with whatever baggage she desired." Just as he finished speaking, two more men entered the room, taking boxes and baggage and starting for the door.

"You hold it right there!" Gabriel demanded, advancing on the two. McCann placed himself between the two and the outraged Tam.

"Continue," was all he said over his shoulder. Then he turned to Gabriel Tam.

"Mister Tam, don't interfere," he said quietly. "All we're doing is following Lady River's wishes with respect to her mother. Don't make this more difficult for her than it already is."

"Who?" Tam demanded. "My daughter?"

"Your wife," the other replied, his voice like iron. Gabriel looked at Regan, and noticed that his wife was on the verge of tears. For some reason, this infuriated him even further. He looked back to McCann.

"You bring her things back inside, and get the hell out of my house," he seethed. "If you don't, then I'll have the authorities on you before you've gone a mile. My wife will leave when _I_ say she leaves, and not a minute before!"

"I'm afraid that's not how things will go, Mister Tam," said another of the visitors. A woman in a business suit.

"Who the hell are you?" Tam demanded.

"My name is Winifred Weigel, of Wright, Patterson, and King law firm. I've been retained to look after your wife's legal affairs in her absence. And to see to it that she has no difficulty in leaving. She is completely within her rights. And the authorities have already been notified of her impending departure. So the easiest, and the wisest, course of action open to you is to simply let things take their course."

"Gabriel," Regan said, looking at the attorney to silence her. "I don't want this to cause a separation between us. I simply want to give you time to get things straightened out, so that we can go back to being what we were. I can't. . .I _won't_, take your abuse. I've tried to be patient, and I've tried to be understanding. All that's done is make it worse. I know you're angry, and I know you're having troubles. When you have them sorted out, and you think that the two of us can sit down and talk, call me. I want things to go back to how they were. That's all that I want. Until then, I think it's better if I'm not here to distract you, or be your whipping post." With that, she gathered her personal bags and started to the door, with a uniformed woman right behind her.

"Regan!" Gabriel shouted. "You get back here right now! If you walk out that door, then you can keep walking! Do you hear me?" Regan stopped, and McCann tensed. His orders were to protect Mrs. Tam, and return her to the estate. If she decided not go, he couldn't force her. But he needn't have worried.

"If that's truly how you want it, once you've regained your senses, then we'll work out the terms of our divorce. Until then, I'm leaving." She was out the door before he could respond. Gabriel started after her, only to be blocked by McCann.

"Mister Tam," the soldier said softly. "Don't do it. Let this lie."

"Get the hell out of my way!" Gabriel hissed, and placed a hand on McCann's shoulder to push him aside. But McCann didn't budge. He didn't strike Gabriel Tam, he simply stood there as the infuriated business man tried to move him.

"Let it go," McCann said again.

"This is it, sir," one of the porters called, as he and his partner gathered the last of the baggage. "We're ready."

"Then let's go," McCann ordered. The remaining uniformed man walked outside, taking a post just outside the door. The lawyer followed, and McCann exited right behind her.

Gabriel Tam stalked to the door, watching in helpless fury as his wife joined the rest in the long ground car, the car being followed by a transport vehicle out of the gates, and out of sight.

* * *

"I can't say it went well, Lady River," McCann spoke into the cortex viewer, "but it went smoothly. We're away safely from Osiris, and on our way home. ETA is just under a day-and-a-half. Your mother is waiting to speak to you."

"Thank you, Jerl," River smiled. Her smile faltered as Regan appeared on the screen.

"River," her mother smiled. "Thank you. I don't like the think what might have happened if you hadn't taken the steps you did." She took a deep breath.

"But I may have misjudged your father," she continued. "This. . .this may well be the end of our relationship, dear. He didn't take things as I had hoped. I really thought this would serve as a wake-up call, of a sort. I don't think it worked quite that way, however." She paused, then looked at her daughter in despair.

"Oh, River, what will I _do_?"

"We'll worry about that if the need arises, Mother," River assured her. "In the meantime, you'll be safe here, and we can share some time together. And," she smiled, "I may have a job for you."

"A job?" Regan blinked. "Really? What kind?"

"Business manager for a very large firm," River said in satisfaction. "And I mean _very_ large. The best part of it is that you can work from home, for the most part. Right here."

"River, I can't stay with you permanently," Regan chided. "That's not fair to you or Janos."

"You haven't seen this place," River laughed. "The _guest _houses are larger than our house on Osiris, Mother."

"Oh," was all Regan could muster. "Well, I. . .we can discuss it when I see you, then, I guess."

"See you soon, Mother. And don't worry. You're as safe as you can possibly be."

* * *

"We headed back to Warhol?" Willie asked, as _Serenity_ left orbit from Byalye.

"Just briefly," Mal nodded, his mind clearly not on the subject. "No need to hurry. We'll tool along." His hand came up to rub his chin. Zoe, still sitting in the Navigator's chair, saw that, and frowned.

"What's eatin' you, sir?" she demanded. She'd seen that look before.

"I don't like leavin' that lot to prey on other ships," Mal admitted. "I don't want us goin' in there, but seems like someone oughta clear that rat's nest out."

"We take out their finger man, that'll likely keep them on ice, so to speak," Neera pointed out.

"If he's the only one," Mal nodded. "But I been thinkin'. Operation like that, can't take lambs from just one flock. Too noticeable. Folks'd start notin' how many ships from one supplier ain't comin' round no more. I think this operation's pretty big."

"Too big for us, then," Zoe said abruptly. "I say we stick to the plan, and put the word out everywhere."

"And we will," Mal nodded absently. "I was just thinkin' on some way to get rid o' that whole outfit, that's all."

"Sir," Zoe began, but Mal held his hand up.

"I don't mean to take us in there, Zoe," he cut off her objection. "I said I wasn't, and I ain't. Don't mean I'm comfortable with just lettin' it lie, neither."

"So what is it you thinkin' on doin', then?" Zoe asked, puzzlement on her face.

"I was thinkin' I'd give Jayne a call," Mal smiled.

* * *

"That sounds pretty bad, Mal," Jayne mused. "Wonder how many o' them ships they've took that had women and kids on'em. And what happened to them same women and kids?"

"Was thinkin' that myself," Mal nodded. He was in his bunk, talking to Jayne in private. "Like to think we'd have come out all right, all things considered," he grinned. "But others? I ain't never been no saint, mind, but I don't like the idea of leavin' this bunch to keep runnin' their scam, neither."

"I don't like it myself," Jayne agreed, his voice thoughtful. "Mal, why don't you set course for here? By the time you get here, I got an idea might already be set up. Be a good chance for you to make a start on that little thing we talked about the night we raided the Facility."

Mal studied Jayne carefully for a second.

"What you got in mind, Jayne?" he asked carefully.

"How'd you like to be a Marshal, Mal?"

* * *

"A Marshal, huh?" Neera said, sitting on the bed next to Mal. "Be a purplebelly next thing you know," she grinned.

"Like hell," Mal grimaced. "But, thing is, Jayne was right. Folks got to start standing up to them as run the Alliance. Makin' a fight out here, that's all well and good, but it don't amount to a bit o' spit on the griddle, when ya think on it."

"Man was to make a name for hisself takin' out operations like the one on Byalye, might be he could move on to more interestin' things. Get a bigger voice, and maybe start things to changin'. Tried changin' it with a war, once, and that didn't work out so well. Maybehap Jayne's got a point. Try changin' from the _inside_ this time."

"You're only one man, Mal," Neera pointed out.

"But I'm not the _only_ man," Mal surprised her. "There's other folk out there willin' to do what's right, given a chance. Happen I do as Jayne said, I might wind up in a place where I can giv'em that chance."

"Well, that's a point," Neera conceded. "What about _Serenity_? Zoe and the others? You can't take them along on something like that."

"Zoe can run this ship well as I can," Mal shrugged. "Better, most like," he added. "Have to get her a couple o' serious shooters, mind, to replace us."

"Us?" Neera's eyebrows rose sharply. "You just assume I'm comin' along?" Mal looked flustered.

"No, but if you ain't, then I ain't goin'," he surprised her. "Don't aim to be without you, can I help it. Ever. If you say no, then it's no, and we stay right here."

"What about Amanda?" Neera asked, more to cover her surprise than anything else. The certainty in Mal's voice had sent a thrill through her, and a chill down her spine. It was the closet he'd ever come to saying that he loved her.

"Thought about that," Mal nodded. "Figured River could look after her a bit. See to it she get's schooled, and get some help with her readin' ability. Ain't plannin' on flittin' about the verse as a lawman forever. If I start, that is," he added, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Well," she considered for a second. "You'll look awful cute in uniform, I bet."

* * *

"It's an unusual request, Lord Janos," the Minister for Law and Order spoke respectfully. "But, as you said, it's also an unusual situation. But Malcolm Reynolds isn't a very popular man among my contemporaries."

"You aren't inviting him to tea, Minister," Jayne replied in his 'Janos' voice. "Things along the rim worlds have been allowed to spiral too far out of control. Someone has to get a handle on them before it's complete lawlessness. That's not the Alliance way at all. I know you don't need me to tell you that. And while Reynolds does have some strikes against him in his past, he _is_ a very savvy ship Captain, and is no longer a fugitive. I believe," Janos leaned forward slightly, "that if you review his file, you'll note that he was wanted because he chose to help someone who was a victim of a secret government operation. One your ministry was quite successful in closing. My congratulations on that, by the way." The Minister smiled slightly, bowing his head at the compliment.

"Thank you. And I didn't notice that," he admitted, looking more closely at the file before him. "Hmm, Simon and River Tam. I say, isn't that. . . ."

"Yes, she is," Janos smiled. "Surely you don't believe that I'd be marrying a criminal," he added with a laugh.

"Of course not," the Minister scoffed. "I read her file, and her brother's. Quite a young man. His only real crime was impersonating an Alliance Officer, which, all in all, I think we can simply overlook." The Minister went quiet for a few seconds, looking off screen as he pondered the request.

"Very well, Lord Janos," he said when he turned back to the screen. "I quite agree that something needs to be done about such operations. At the moment, however, I fear that my resources are spread quite thin. I can't say a great deal, but I will tell you, privately, that my Ministry is practically at war with a crime syndicate. One that is heavily entrenched on several core worlds. I don't have the men, or the ships, to spare."

"I can provide both, with your blessing, and the authority for them to police these problems," Janos assured him. "I feel it's my duty to help when and where I can. And this is something I can get done."

"It's too bad there aren't more like you, milord," the Minister spoke openly. "The Navy used to handle these things more so than we did, but with the war over with, I'm afraid the Navy has been scaled back a great deal. That's not public information, however, so I ask for your discretion here," the man hurried to add. Janos nodded.

"I understand, and it will not leave this room," Janos assured him. "I thank you for your trust in me."

"I'll have the necessary paperwork and identifications sent to your estate by tomorrow, milord," the Minister smiled. "The rest I'll leave to you. Do take care, however. I trust you won't be going yourself," the man added, a hint of concern in his voice. Janos laughed.

"Hardly. I'm not the sort to go about shooting and slicing, Minister. I have staff who do that for me." The Minister chuckled.

"So you do, milord. So you do. Well, good luck. If problems arise, let me know."

"I will, and thank you once more for the trust you place in me." Jayne killed the wave, and leaned back, looking out his office window.

"It's good to be king," he said to no one in particular.


	29. Chapter 29

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 29

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement_.

"And that's that," Jayne finished, outlining what he had done. Mal studied him for a very long moment, taking the time to look at the leather wallet that Jayne had handed him.

"Marshall Malcolm Reynolds," Mal said it aloud finally. Shaking his head, he looked up at Jayne with a bemused smile.

"Who'da thunk it?" he asked.

"No one," Jayne laughed. 'Sure as hell not me ever." Both shared a laugh at that.

"I'll give you _Hecate_," Jayne told him, "along with a dozen of my best men. And Jerl McCann's team. That should be enough to deal with whatever you find."

"_Hecate?_" Mal asked, eyebrows raised. "Just how many o' them ships you got, Jayne?"

"That's the last," Jayne frowned. "Since I met you, and you found out who I am, I seem to be running out of everything. Funny, 'fore I knew you, Mal, I had plenty of everything."

"I'll take good care of 'er," Mal promised, smiling. "She got a crew?"

"Yep, and is all stocked, ready to go. You'll be leaving _Serenity_ here again?"

"No," Mal shook his head. "Not this time. Only me and Neera are goin' with this. Which reminds me, I need to find a couple trustworthy souls to be a help to Zoe. Think Julio'll be stayin' with her, by the way," he added.

"I wondered about that," Jayne smiled. "Zoe?" Mal nodded.

"Well, he's a good man, Mal," Jayne promised.

"I already knew that," Mal assured him. "And I think he's good for Zoe, tell ya the truth. Anyway, she'll keep _Serenity_ movin', keep our contacts up. Reminds me o' somethin' else, by the way."

"What?" Jayne asked.

"Reckon the girl can stay on with you and River for a while?" Mal asked. "I don't want her out in space 'thout me an' Neera, and I sure ain't aimin' to take her along on this ugly business."

"Course she can," Jayne replied, as if insulted. "River can likely help her with her talent anyway. And we'll see to settin' up a school curriculum for her. One she can take along when you get back. She can just check in by wave with her work. Kinda like home school. I don't want her off in no school where anyone can get hand to her."

"Thanks Jayne," Mal didn't quite sigh with relief. Jayne had seen the same problems he had.

"No problem," Jayne assured him. Just then the sound of a ship descending onto the pad cut into their conversation.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's gonna be the future mother-in-law," Jayne informed Mal. "So I need to head out. You stayin' a while?"

"No," Mal shook his head. "Faster we get out, quicker we can see to that den o' snakes. I already spoke to 'Tross, so we're good. Soon as the ship is loaded, we're headin' out." Jayne nodded, and pressed a buzzer on his desk.

"My Lord?" Hiram's voice replied almost at once.

"Jerl McCann is arriving shortly on _Athena_. I want to see him as soon as he hits the ground, and he is to inform his team that they will be leaving again almost immediately. And advise the crew of the _Hecate_ that Captain Reynolds will boarding shortly, and they will be departing ASAP."

"At once, sir."

"Well, Mal, I'd say good luck, but I don't wanna jinx you."

"Yeah," Mal sighed. "Look, Jayne, this is like to be ugly, you know that, right?"

"I do," Jayne nodded. "Just get it done, and let me deal with the rest. And don't get dead. River'll kill me. And Kaylee'll help."

"Do my best," Mal chuckled. "Take care."

"You take care," Jayne shot back, shaking Mal's hand. "I'll be here where it's safe."

"Is there anywhere you ain't safe?" Mal asked.

"Here, if you get killed."

"Hello, Mother," River smiled warmly as Regan Tam walked down the ramp of _Athena_. She went at once to her daughter, embracing her warmly.

"Thank you, River," she whispered softly. It was obvious that she had been crying, but her tears were gone now, and she had a determined look on her face.

"I'll have someone take your bags up Lady Tam's suite, Milady," a uniformed man said quietly. River nodded, and guided her mother toward the house. Jayne was walking to meet them.

"Mrs. Tam, welcome to our home," he said formally.

"Thank you. . .er. . .what do I. . .?"

"Janos if fine," Jayne assured her. "Or whatever you feel comfortable with, My Lady."

"Janos then," Regan nodded. "Thank you, Janos."

"Let's get you settled, and then you can have the grand tour," Jayne suggested. River nodded in agreement.

"Oh, there are so many people on Osiris that will be envious of me, getting to see this place," Regan laughed. The sound of laughter was a welcome one to River. She had not known quite what shape her mother would be in when she arrived. Seeing her daughter's look of concern, Regan smiled.

"Don't worry, dear," she told River firmly. "I'm not as fragile as I might look. Your father and I have had a good life. If he's willing to throw that away, then I firmly intend to go on living mine. To spite him, if nothing else," she added with another laugh,

"Well said," Jayne nodded.

"Where is Mal?" River asked.

"Already set to leave," Jayne informed her. "He said he'd seen you already. Speaking of which, let me have a word with Jerl, and then we can go."

"Hey Neera!" several people called as she and Mal walked through the hangar to where _Hecate_ sat, preparing to lift off. She waved and relied in kind, smiling.

"Good to be home?" Mal asked, smiling.

"Wherever you are is home," Neera surprised him. His look must have given his surprise away to her.

"I've lived a long time, Mal," Neera shrugged. "Home has always been wherever I lay down at night. I know most everyone here, but I never let them get that close to me. Hurts too much later on." She shrugged.

"What about me?" Mal asked, concern in his voice.

"It is what it is," she shrugged again. "I love you more than I feat the pain of losing you. Not so much different from the rest of you, now is it?" She smiled.

"I didn't mean it like that," Mal said softly. She stopped, and place her hand on his face.

"I know you didn't," she smiled lightly. "I was simply being honest with you. You grow on a girl, Mal. I haven't felt this way in a long, long time. A _very _long time," she added with a chuckle. "I like it. And, it's enough, for now, that I can live with what comes later. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense," Mal assured her. "And I'm glad you feel that way." He took her hand in his.

"Let's go check out our new 'home'."

"This one?" Prim asked, as he and Inara stopped in front of one of the small houses on the grounds. Inara smiled and nodded.

"Yes. It's a very comfortable place. I think it will make a lovely home."

"Very well," Prim nodded. "We'll have it decorated as you wish. We can have a crew start. . . ."

"I want us to do it," Inara broke in gently. "Together. Let the work crews make sure everything is in working order, and good repair, of course. But I want you and I to decorate it together." Prim looked at her for a moment, a bit surprised at the earnest sounding request.

"Whatever you wish to be done, will be done, Inara," he promised. "If it means so much to you. . . ."

"It does," she said at once. "I want it to be a home, _our _home, not just a house. One that we worked and made together." Prim smiled in spite of himself.

"I'd like that too, Inara. Very much, in fact. We will start as soon as you are ready."

"Have the crews check the house tomorrow," she replied. "I've already looked inside. We'll go into town tomorrow while they work, and start looking at furnishings, and decor."

"I look forward to it," Prim said, leaning forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Very forward indeed."

"Hey 'Nara!" the moment was shattered by the ever cheerful yell of Kaylee Frye. "Ya'll aim ta live here? That's _great_! We took the place next door! We'll be _neighbors_!"

"I'm looking forward to it," Prim sighed, then 'oofed' as Inara's elbow found his ribs.

"That's wonderful mei mei!" Inara replied, smiling beautifully.

The _Artemis_ glided through her orbit around Beaumonde yet again. It was a long shot, Hawkins knew, but this was the one place that Wilson had been tied to in at least a semi-permanent fashion. What better place to lay low than one where his presence wasn't just usual, but expected?

"Anything?" he asked. His sensor officer shook his head.

"Not yet, sir," came the reply. "But, we're not even a third of the way through the survey. Doing it passively and with remote's takes a lot longer to do accurately."

"Accuracy and stealth are important," Hawkins shrugged. "Thus we accept the slower work. Stay at it."

"Aye, sir."

Hawkins left the bridge, making a round through the small ship. He would have to make a decision soon. If Wilson was here, then he had to decided if he could take the man out. He had only a dozen security troops, under the command of one of Lord Janos' personal security team. Wilson was reputed to have three times that many on his vessel, _Lucky Seven_. Hawkins doubted that the men on board could handle it unaided, at least without taking unacceptable casualties of their own.

If, on the other hand, _Lucky Seven_ were to break atmo, then _Artemis _could destroy the other ship without even being at general quarters. Unsporting, to be sure, but Hawkins wasn't a sporting man. He was a warrior. To him, a fair fight meant that he killed his opponent without his opponent ever knowing he was being targeted.

Wilson wasn't likely to do that, in any case. The loss of two-thirds of his forces had to have rattled the man. If he was here, then he was lying low, licking his wounds, and trying to gather intel on who or what had taken out his ships. Which meant that _Artemis_ would have to stay here, on guard, until Lord Janos could assemble a large enough force to take the man on the ground.

_His_ ground. Never a good idea, Hawkins felt, attacking an opponent on ground of their choosing.

_Needs must when the Devil drives_, he thought to himself. No sense in borrowing trouble until they knew if the man was even here.

Wilson _was_ on Beaumonde.

"Where in the hell _is_ that worthless whore?" Wilson asked himself through clenched teeth. She knew the rules. She was _never_ to leave the farm. _Ever_. When she got back. . . .

He stopped that thought as he looked around him. What was wrong with this picture? As he went from room to room, it finally hit him. He went to the closet, ripping the doors open. Nothing.

She was gone? She knew he would track her down, didn't she? Knew he would kill her for daring to leave? Where could she have gone? He went out the back door, looking around the yard behind the house. His eyes fell on a recently dug grave, with a simple cross. He scowled, walking over there.

The cross had a single word on it; _Evelyn_. So. . . .

_Well, I knew she knew better than to just up and leave_, Wilson mentally shrugged. _Wonder who buried her, and took her stuff?_

But in the end, he didn't care, and didn't pursue it. Had he gone into town, and asked, he would have found that no one had buried her. And that she had taken on with a small freighter as a cook over two months ago.

There was nothing in that grave but a few large rocks, and bags of dirt. Evelyn might not have been the smartest woman in the 'verse, but she wasn't stupid. The money she'd received from her 'visitors' had been enough to outfit herself, buy new idents, and have plenty left besides. Evelyn was dead, and buried.

Wilson, not caring enough to find out, would never realize the enormity of his mistake.

Mal watched from the bridge until _Hecate _cleared orbit, and set course for Byalye. Once that was done, and satisfied that the ship's crew knew their business (not that he'd really doubted it) he headed aft, to see Jerl McCann.

"Captain," Jerl nodded politely as Mal joined the other at the galley table.

"Jerl," Mal nodded in reply. "Sorry you have ta head right back out like this, but I gotta say, I'm glad you folks is along on this one, just the same."

"Plenty of time to rest before we get there, Captain," Jerl shrugged. "Lord Janos said you'd explain once we were en route."

Mal quietly laid the problem out before McCann, explaining in detail how things had developed.

"And so, here we are," he finished. McCann looked at Mal for moment.

"How confident are you in the girl's ability?" he asked. Mal blinked at that, never having thought it through.

"Well, as to that, she ain't been wrong up to this point," Mal said after a moment's thought. "And, what we saw, and heard, seems to back up her. . .feeling. We all had an uneasy feelin' 'bout it, if ya know what I mean, 'fore she said anything." McCann nodded.

"Never ignore your instincts," he said approvingly. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, I figure we'll set them up fair and square," Mal replied. "I don't want to just go breakin' down the door, assumin' we know what's what. So, I thought we'd head back to Warhol, let you and someone else meet up with the _hundan_ what set us up to start with, and take on a cargo for the same folks. Since we didn't make delivery, he'll like as not have something to send their way."

"We set down, and see what happens. If they just off load and pay us, then we mayhap assume that Amanda was wrong, and, happens we can't find a reason to do anything, we leave, easy-peasy."

"If they attack us," Mal went on, "then we can safely assume that Amanda had the right of it, and we do as needed."

"Good plan," McCann nodded approval. "I think we can handle them just fine, unless they have a small army, or heavy weapons. The weapons on the _Hecate_ will help. One question."

"Just the one?" Mal smiled.

"Rules of engagement," McCann asked. Mal considered that before answering.

"If this is what we think, I want them out of business. Happens we can arrest any of them, we'll take'em back to stand to trial. If not, then we put paid on their account for good and all. Works?"

"Absolutely."


	30. Chapter 30

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 30

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement_.

_I am having trouble with scene separation. I am trying to fix it, but so far nothing works. Sorry for the trouble._

Regan looked on in shock as River showed her Jayne's financial statements. She'd always heard that Lord Janos was the richest man in the 'verse, but hearing it, and _seeing_ it were two different things entirely.

"River? Do you. . .does _he_, have any idea how much. . . ."

"No," River sighed, tossing the sheaf of papers in her hand onto the desk in despair. "I tried, really I did, when we first got together, to just estimate. I gave up after two days of nothing but looking through all this," she waved her arms to encompass the room.

"There's no telling what people are taking from him!" Regan's voice rose.

"I agree," River nodded. "It's been a bone of contention between us recently," she added, albeit reluctantly.

"Well, I can see where he wouldn't worry," Regan added after a brief period of thought. "He has so much, he could lose a quarter of it, and probably never miss it. Still, you're right. This needs oversight. And management."

"Can you do it?" River asked, her voice hopeful. Her mother looked at her, and had the crew of _Serenity_ seen the look, they would have recognized the 'boob' look. And it's origin.

"Of course I can," she replied with confidence. "I can't straighten this out in a day, or probably even a month, but I _can_ straighten it out. And provide management of his assets to make sure he's not being taken advantage of."

"Good," River beamed. "You've got the job. I think you'll find the compensation is equal to the task." She handed her mother a small slip of paper. Regan looked at it, feeling her head spin.

"River, this is more than your father has ever made in a year!" she almost yelled.

"I know," River replied smugly. "Isn't it ironic?"

Mother and daughter shared a laugh, then started to wade through the mountain of paper work in the study.

"Hiram, I'm not replacing you," Jayne said for the umteenth time. "It's just too much to ask, of you _or_ Prim. That's all. Lady River's mother isn't taking over your position. She is going to be my business manager, and that's all."

"I feel as if I have failed, My Lord," the older man said, his posture and voice a tad stiff.

"If you had, then you'd be out on your ass, and well you know it," Jayne replied. "I've asked too much of you, and of Prim. I just didn't realize it. It. . .it isn't _right_, Hiram, to leave so much for either of you. You _do_ have lives of your own, you know. And with Prim gone for the foreseeable future, I can't ask you to keep doing both your job and his."

"I don't mind the extra work, My Lord," Hiram replied softly.

"I know you don't, and I can't tell you how grateful I am to have you on my staff. I'm lucky to have either of you, let alone both. It's a rare thing to find a man one can place his entire trust in. And I appreciate that in you. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you." Hiram's bearing shifted a bit at that.

"Very well, My Lord," he nodded.

"And, it's not like you're in the clear," Jayne chuckled. "Mrs. Tam will need time to assimilate everything. I have no doubt that she'll need your input more than once. Also, you, Prim, and a few others, know how I think. That knowledge will be invaluable to her as she tries to adjust to managing my business affairs. I know she has the lawyers and accountants, but what she doesn't have is your sense of what I want."

"I will assist her in every way possible, My Lord," Hiram assured him.

"I know that. And you _aren't_ her assistant, Hiram. You are still the number two man here at the estate. It's you who runs things when both Prim and I are absent. She's just going to take part of that job off your hands."

"Very well, My Lord," Hiram was looking better. "I was simply afraid I had failed you. . . ."

"Well, you haven't," Jayne stated flatly. "If you had, you'd be gone. Now, I need to be about my day, unless there's something else?"

"No, My Lord," Hiram was himself again, his momentary loss of confidence behind him. Jayne watched him go, wondering how many other ruffled feathers he would need to smooth today.

"It's not _always_ good to be king," he muttered under his breath.

"How'd it go?" Mal asked, as Jerl returned to the ship. He had gone to meet the agent who had sent _Serenity_ to Byalye.

"We got a cargo," Jerl smiled. "Same as the way you had it, according to what you said. And he was a little forceful about delivering the cargo, no matter what, too. Seems as if he took a earful over you not making delivery before."

"My heart bleeds for 'im," Mal snorted mildly. "All right, Neera and I will stay outta sight while you deal with getting the cargo loaded. Make sure the troops stay outta sight too."

"I'll take care of it," Jerl promised. "Should be here in half an hour."

"I'm goin'."

"Sir, we may have something." Hawkins perked up at that, having been about to doze off in his chair.

"Report," he ordered, rising from his seat and walking to the sensor station.

"There's a faint signal here," the man pointed to a spot on the globe representing Beaumonde. "It matches that of a reactor turned _very_ low, almost below maintenance levels. About what you'd expect of a ship that wasn't in use at the moment."

"And this position is very close to where we were told Wilson might be," the younger man added. "_Very _close. As in, so close as makes no difference."

"Well," Hawkins sighed in relief. All this time hadn't been wasted after all. He studied the 'picture' for a bit longer.

"No chance this ship is preparing to leave, then," he wanted to make sure.

"It would take several hours to ramp it up sufficiently to leave, sir. As I said, it's at or below maintenance levels. They may be doing work on the ship, though there's no way for me to tell that."

"Don't lose contact with that ship," he ordered. He walked toward his small cabin. He had a call to make.

Liz Winters turned her Cortex receiver on reluctantly, grunting when Janos' face appeared.

"What do you want?" she didn't quite snarl. The last few days had been very nice.

"Good to see you too, Liz," Janos smiled.

"If you call me that again, I swear I'll. . . ."

"We've found him," Janos cut her off. Winters sat up straighter and called for Jarred to join her.

"Where?"

"That farm the four of you visited before," Janos told her. "He's back there, with his ship. Looks like they may be doing down maintenance on the ship, and generally just lying low for a time."

"Count?" she asked, Jarred joining her.

"Unknown, but assume the worst," Janos shrugged. "I'm betting on thirty, though I have no way to be sure. I figure better safe than sorry."

"Works for me," the dark haired woman nodded. "When you want to hit them?"

"It will take me about four days to gather what I can, and arrive on station," Janos explained. "I want to hit them no later than five days from now, if possible."

"And this ends it?" Barstow asked.

"This part of it, anyway," Janos shrugged. "I'll still have Brockman to deal with, but without his army, I may can manage that." Winters snorted, but said nothing. Barstow nodded.

"See you in five days," Janos said, closing off the link. Winters sighed, looking at Barstow.

"Well, I guess the honeymoon is over," she grinned. He laughed, leaning down to kiss her lightly.

"It will never be over," he whispered. "Does this thing have an auto pilot?"

"But where are you going?" Regan asked, looking from daughter to son-in-law, back to daughter.

"We have something we need to see to, mother," River explained carefully. "We should be back in a week to ten days, if all goes well. Meantime, you're perfectly safe here, and Hiram will see to it that you have everything you can possibly need." River hugged her mother tightly.

"We'll be back before you know it."

"Why are you taking all these people with you?" she asked, as all of the Team that were on the grounds, along with several others, were filing aboard _Athena_.

"We never go anywhere without security, Mrs. Tam," Jayne took that one. "Because of who I am, who _we_ are, there is always a threat. These men and women are to protect us from that threat. That's all."

"Well, do be careful."

"We shall, mother," River promised. "See you in a few days."

"Comin' up on Byalye, Captain," Mal heard. He worked his way forward, seeing Jerl McCann was already there, seated in front of the cortex receiver. He nodded, and Jerl called up the client. Shortly the less than Honorable Elmyra Wiggins was on the screen. Mal was careful to remain out of view.

"'Bout time," the woman almost snarled. "Though we was gonna starve 'fore you lot got here."

"We left the moment we received the cargo, ma'am," Jerl replied with a smile. "If there's any delay, it wasn't on our end. We just wanted to let you know we're in orbit, and will be landing shortly. Is your pad clear?"

"Yes," the mayor replied. "All is in readiness for your arrival." Jerl didn't miss the anticipation in her voice, or the slight gleam in her eye. He also didn't miss the fact that her pulse quickened in her neck, something few 'mortals' would have noted, especially over a video link.

"We'll be setting down in. . . ." he looked away, where the pilot, already briefed, held up a single finger.

"An hour at most," Jerl turned back to the monitor.

"We'll be ready," Wiggins promised, and broke the connection. Jerl looked up.

"She's definitely hiding something," he told Mal at once. "I can hear it in her voice, and her eyes give her away. So does her pulse and respiratory rate."

"You can tell all that over a wave?" Mal goggled?

"Can't you?" McCann asked, feigning surprise. Mal looked at him for a moment then snorted.

"Funny man," he muttered. "Everybody's a comedian these days."

"Well, we should get a laugh out of whoever is waiting to take us on when we hit the ground," Jerl smirked. "But it'll be short lived."

"Just how I like it," Mal all but growled. "Let's be gettin' things ready."

Prim and Inara were in the small town in the lowlands beneath the estate, shopping for 'this and that', as Inara had put it. Which meant that Inara shopped, and Prim toted the bags.

"What do you think?" Inara asked, holding up a sheaf of curtain material.

"Lovely," Prim responded at once. "If you like it, I think it will look fine."

"Prim, that's the third time you've used that same answer," Inara scolded. "I really want your imput."

"Inara, my darling, I simply don't have a preference," Prim replied with great restraint. He had been about to say 'don't care', but managed to change it just in time. "I have never paid much attention to window dressing. If a home was functional, and secure, that was all I required."

"Well, _I_ require _more_," Inara told him. "And it will _behoove_ you greatly to at least _pretend_ that you do as well."

"I _am_ pretending," The words were out of his mouth before he even realized he'd spoken. _Uh-oh._

Sure enough, Inara was glaring at him. Icily. _Well, today was nice while it lasted._

"I'm ready to go home," Inara said stiffly.

"Inara, dear, that's not what I meant. . . ." Prim tried.

"Yes, it is," she almost sniffed. Prim closed his eyes. _Not the teary look. And the baleful eyes. Anything but that._

"I didn't know asking you along would be such a bore to you." Sure enough, wet eyes, wet, dark, round, beautiful eyes.

"Inara, all I meant was that I was pretending to know what will or won't work. Or look good. I simply don't_ know_. I never have. All I can do is take your word for it. And you have such excellent taste, that's good enough for me. I trust you to make our home as beautiful and as comfortable as it can possibly be."

Inara smiled beautifully at him at that, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Well, in that case, I suppose we can keep looking. Although, the more I look, the more I'm convinced that we'll have to order most everything. I have some catalogues I can dig out once we're home. In the meantime, however, let's go down to the. . . ."

Sighing, Prim dutifully followed.

_I'd rather fight a pitched battle that face the teary eyed look,_ he admitted to himself. _You're hooked but good Primeter Vatorian_.

Mal stood just away from the ramp, trailed by the bulk of the security crew. The ship settled on the ground, and Jerl, along with only two other crew, both Brethren, stood in the bay in plain sight.

"Here we go," Mal whispered. Heads nodded, and final checks of body armor and weapons were made. The cargo ramp lowered, and there stood Mayor Wiggins, backed by over a dozen very unsavory looking individuals.

"Howdy, Mayor," Jerl spoke calmly. "We didn't expect help unloading. That'll be great."

"Yes," she grinned, though the look was far from being welcoming. It was, Jerl decided, rather predatory. _Well, aren't you in for a surprise?_

"We'll take it from here," a large man growled, stepping forward. He was easily a foot taller than Jerl, and seventy-five punds heavier, little of it fat. He expected no difficulty. "You and your crew need to exit the ship."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Jerl said good naturedly. "We'll bear a hand. And, tell the truth, while it'd be great to spend the night dirtside, we got more runs to make. So we'll just get you unloaded, and be on our merry."

"I don't think you understand," Wiggins said, as she and the rest walked up the ramp. "You ain't goin' anywheres. Your ship and your crew belong to us, now. Long as you don't give us any trouble, you might live out the day."

"I see," Jerl said calmly. "Well, then I guess it's time. Mal?"

Mal and the men behind him rushed forward, sweeping around the townspeople.

"You're under arrest," Mal said, a little louder than he meant to. Wiggins raised her gun, but Jerl grabbed it, crushing the revolver in his grip. The others had been moving, but froze at this unanticipated develop.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Mayor," Mal warned. "Next wrong move will be your last. You and this rat pack o' yours are under arrest. You can come peaceable like, or we can carry your bodies back. Makes me no never mind, to be honest. Stop movin'!" He ordered the men in back as they shuffled to the edge of the ramp.

"You ain't got no 'thority ta 'rest no one, Reynolds," Wiggins barked.

"Wrong again," Mal smiled, flashing the credentials that Jayne had procured for them. "We're Ministry of Justice Marshals. And you are all under arrest. This is the last warning I'm like to give, too. Now all o' you, hands in the air!"

"Our men outside will destroy your ship if you try and lift off," Wiggins temporized.

"Think so?" Mal asked. He reached for his com.

"You got'em?" was all he asked.

"Two teams, both bracketed." Neera's voice was calm. Certain. "All we're waitin' on is your word." mal looked at Wiggins.

"Your move, Mayor," was all he said. Wiggins weighed her options for less than a second, then screeched;

"Kill'em all!"


	31. Chapter 31

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 31

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement_.

Gunfire filled the air around Mal as the men around and behind him opened fire without waiting for orders to do so. Jerl launched himself across the space between himself and Mal, taking the Captain to the deck with him.

"Neera, take'em," Jerl shouted into his mike. In seconds the twin guns in _Hecate_'s dorsal turret were spitting death and destruction across the slaver compound. _Hecate_ rocked as the ship was impacted by something.

Mal, recovering, had drawn his own gun, but found no targets before him. Several of Wiggins' men, along with Wiggins herself, lay on the deck, some moaning in pain, others clearly dead. The others had abandoned their 'friends' to the dubious safety of the outside.

"Mount up!" Jerl McCann was on his feet. Mal looked behind him to see two of their own down, one for certain dead, the man having taken a round in the head.

"Let's go," Jerl ordered. "Alpha team, port side, Delta team to starboard. Shoot anyone with a weapon in their hands!"

"Watch for other prisoners!" Mal cautioned. "Like to be some victims still around!" Jerl nodded, not having thought about that. The troopers boiled off the ship, Mal following close behind.

Outside the ship was chaotic. Smoke boiled from two places where Neera had taken out the missile teams. Apparently one had gotten a shot off, Mal noted in passing, as _Hecate_ had an ugly gouge in her port side.

_Can't worry about that now_, Mal reminded himself. As if to re-enforce that idea, a slaver appeared out of the smoke, a rifle in his hands. Mal shot him without the need for conscious thought, seeing the man drop to the ground.

Moving through the camp quickly, the troopers Jayne had sent with Mal cleared the opposition. Without Wiggins, there was a lack of co-ordination among the slavers. They were unaccustomed to their 'victims' putting up much of a fight.

In less than five minutes, the fight was over. A handful of slavers had surrendered to the black clad storm troopers, opting to take their chances in court. If they made it that far.

Mal surveyed the damage. His team had taken two more casualties in the fighting off ship. Though the exchange was lopsidedly in favor of Mal's men, he regretted the loss of even one man in cleaning up such a nest of scum. Jerl McCann appeared before him, blood running down his face from a wound alongside his temple. The man didn't seem to notice.

"All secure, Captain," he informed Mal. "We have two dead, and two more wounded. Only one seriously. We're moving him to the ship right now."

"I want one team to sweep the grounds," Mal ordered. "Make sure there's no one left. And have someone interrogate the 'prisoners' we took. If they got folks bein' held here, I wanna find'em, and take'em off this rock."

"Already being done, sir," McCann nodded. "No word yet on any prisoners they were keeping, but if they're here, we'll find them." Mal nodded, satisfied that things were in good hands. He turned just in time to be enveloped in a crushing hug.

"_Gorram_ woman!" he screeched as Neera squeezed him. "Ease off 'fore you break my dainty li'l ol' ribs!" The Amazon did as ordered, though she did not relinquish her hold.

"When I saw the bay, I was afraid. . . ." She didn't finish, choosing instead to kiss Mal very hard. When she allowed him to come up for air, he grinned.

"Well, now, this is a mighty pleasin' way to end a gunfight, if'n I do say so myself!" Neera shook him slightly at that, but laughed as well.

"Don't scare me like that again."

"I'll sure try not to," Mal agreed, checking his ribs.

"That didn't take long," Neera said, calming now that she knew Mal was okay.

"Costly, though," Mal sighed. "Two dead, two more hurt bad enough to need attention."

"It could have been worse," Neera shrugged philosophically. "And there's not telling how many have met their end here, Mal. This was a good thing, that needed doing. We all knew that."

"Don't make it no easier," Mal pointed out. But, he had to agree. These people had victimized Lord only knew how many people in the time they'd been running their little scam. Now, that was at an end.

"Let's take a look around," he said, checking his pistol. "See what we can find. Might find a lot of missing people went through here."

When _Athena_ settled on Beaumonde, Jayne found his four friends waiting for him. Meadows and Fell had gotten there just hours ahead of him. He smiled at the look on Winters' face.

"It's about _gorram_ time!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Liz," Jayne grinned.

"One of these days, boy, I'm. . . ."

"We got other business today," Fell tried not to laugh. "Kill'im some other time, _Liz_." The others, including Barstow, all laughed at that.

"It's a conspiracy, that's what it is," the woman grumbled, but said nothing else.

"You know the way, so you lead," Jayne said simply. Behind him, nine of his Team, plus another dozen security troops, were disembarking. The 'mortals' would stay with the ships, and form a reserve, or, should it be needed, serve as a rescue.

"We're gonna be outnumbered," Fell noted. "'Bout two to one, likely." Normally that wouldn't have mattered. Wilson and his crew, however, were not normal.

"Can't be helped," Jayne shrugged. "All we got is all we got. We hit them hard enough, fast enough, that should make the difference."

"Should," Meadows nodded. "Unless it don't."

"Won't know til we see," Barstow said. "Let's get this show on the road."

"I left orders with Hawkins to blow Wilson's ship out of the black if it clears atmo," Jayne shared as they geared up. The others nodded in approval.

"Well, looks like everyone's set," Jayne said finally. River crossed to him.

"All ready," she told him.

"Let's head out, then."

Mal and Neera had found Wiggins' office without much trouble. Try as they might, however, they could find no trace of what ships, or how many, the slavers had managed to trap with their scheme. The few records they did find, however, indicated that the scam had probably been going on for years.

"They've been here a while," Neera noted, looking at some of the papers found in Wiggins' files. "I wonder if they've been doing this all along, or started later?"

"Either way, it's a nasty bit o' business," Mal told her. "And one that needed put paid to." Before Neera could answer, Jerl McCann's voice cracked across their radios.

"Mal, you guys need to see this. We're three buildings down from where you are. I'll be out front." Exchanging a wary look, the pair left the office, making their way down to where McCann was waiting.

"What ya got?" Mal asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

"You'll have to see it for yourself," was all the other man said. Mal eyed him for a moment, then stepped inside the building, followed closely by Neera, then McCann.

Mal stopped just a few steps into the building. Row after row of cages sat on the floor, down one wall and back up the other. And some of them were occupied.

"_Wo de tien ya!_" Mal muttered under his breath. All of the prisoners were women, or children. Already McCann had men releasing the prisoners as fast as they could.

"Folks," Mal said after a moment, "folks I know ya'll are hard put upon, but I'm a Justice o' Ministry Marshal, and we just. . . ." His voice was drowned out by ragged cheers from the prisoners. Stunned, Mal didn't know how to react.

"Bless you, Marshal!" an older woman called as she was let out of the cage she'd been held in. "Bless all of you!" Similar cries wafted up and down the lines as person after person offered thanks to Mal and God for their release.

"Worth it now?" Neera whispered in his ear. "I know the men who died would think so," she added. McCann, having heard, nodded in agreement.

"Ain't no doubt," he said softly. Mal looked at both of them for a moment, then nodded.

"Have the slavers held in the most uncomfortable spot on the ship," he ordered. "We'll have to take these folks with us, so we'll be a might cramped."

"We'll make do. Marshal," McCann added, grinning. Mal found himself returning it as troopers began to round up the freed prisoners and herd them toward the ship.

Less than three hours after the first shot was fired, _Hecate_ lifted off, pausing in the air just long enough to turn the cursed compound into a smoking ruin.

Thirty minutes after that, she was on the way home.

"Somehow, I'm let down," Meadows said, as they viewed the area around Wilson's ship. "I mean, really. Where is the professionalism these days? The pride?"

"That's a mangy lookin' bunch o' mongrels, fer sure," Fell agreed, spitting into the dirt at his feet.

"Let's don't be fooled by what we see," Jayne urged. "Remember, they've been turned. Probably for a while, now."

"Maybe," Winters nodded. "But I have to agree. This is just pathetic. Anti-climactic even."

"It ain't over yet," Barstow sided with Jayne. "Let's don't get ahead of ourselves."

"Unaware," River said softly. The others turned to look at her.

"They are unaware of our presence," she explained. "Unaware that we are nearby. In fact, they seem unaware of anything," she frowned. "I. . .I think they're intoxicated."

"Is that a fact?" Fell grinned. "Well now, that's just dandy."

"All of them, River?" Jayne asked. He didn't believe in luck that much.

"No," she admitted. "But many. Even most. Like recovering from a party. No, not a party, more like a. . . ." She stopped suddenly, going pale. "Oh, no."

"What?" five voices spoke at once.

"They've fed," River was trembling at the images in her mind. "Heavily and recently. A family from nearby. . . ." She broke off at that, unable to continue.

"That tears it," Jayne wanted to scream. "We have to get rid of them, now, and get out of here. Someone will report the family missing, and then the lid will come off."

"I say we just nuke the place from orbit," Barstow offered. "Wash our hands of the whole thing and head on home."

"Got a nuke on ya, do ya?" Jayne asked, testily.

"Well, no," the lawyer admitted. "I just assumed you'd have one. I mean, you've always got toys that others don't have."

"Well, I ain't," Jayne snorted. "And wouldn't use it if I did. That'd be worse than that bunch being found out."

"We will have to go in after them," River stated flatly. "There's no other way to make sure that the rot is torn from the branch."

"What she said," Fell nodded. Jayne looked at the others, all nodding in agreement.

"Well, let's get set, then," was all he said.

The members of Jayne's assault team moved slowly across the terrain, mindful of possible booby traps. Jayne didn't really expect them, since this bunch seemed to feel awfully secure. But he didn't know them either. There was no way to predict what they might or might not do in a given situation.

There was also the need to maintain surprise if they could. Being outnumbered two to one against normal thugs wouldn't have worried any of them, even River. Against others similar to themselves was another matter entirely.

River was acting as their scout, for all intents and purposes, her mind ranging far ahead of them. That allowed the team to stay together, as well as eliminating the need to take chances looking over the layout as they approached.

It had been decided that they would attack just before sundown. Any later, and there was the chance that Wilson would post at least some sentries. Right now, there appeared to no look-outs of any kind.

River suddenly held her hand up, and the entire group froze in place. Jayne strained to see whatever River had seen, but couldn't see anything out of place.

Slowly River made her way over to where Jayne and Barstow were lying, conferring quietly about the situation.

"Wilson, at least I think it's Wilson, is awake and aware," she told them bluntly. "And he's suspicious. I don't know of what. I do not believe he knows we are here. It seems more likely that he is expecting trouble from another source."

"Brockman, maybe?" Barstow asked. "Afraid of a backstab?"

"Possibly," River nodded. "In absence of further information, I would say likely."

"Anyone on the ship, can you tell?" Jayne asked, looking to where _Lucky Seven_ sat on the ground. No one was around the ship outside, but that didn't mean it was deserted.

"Yes, including Wilson," River informed him. "There are three other minds on the ship. One is awake and aware, the other two are sleeping, I think. They are very relaxed, at any rate. It is difficult to tell from this range, and without seeing them."

"Just do your best, little bit," Barstow nodded. "We already know more than we would, if not for you." River smiled and nodded in return, pleased with the older man's comment. Jayne usually said the same thing, but hearing it from someone else was encouraging.

"We can't afford for that ship to get off the ground, or to be in the fight," Jayne said flatly. "Period. It's not armed or armored like _Athena_, but it's more than what we're carrying will take on, and the weapons are heavy enough to kill one of us outright."

"True," Barstow agreed. "So what do we do?"

"I hate to do this," Jayne shook his head slightly, "but I think I'm going to tell Hawkins to bring _Artemis_ into atmo, and attack the ship."

"Why not let him do a general strafing run, while we keep them contained?" Barstow asked. "We can pick off anyone who manages to escape."

"Because it would attract more attention than a 'one pass haul ass' strike," Jayne replied. "We don't need any attention out here right now. We need to be able to clean this mess up, and get the hell out of here without being seen. Or identified," he added.

"Really putting us in the hot seat, here, Janos," Barstow commented. "I know it has to be done, but it seems like we're taking far more chances than we have to. How far is the nearest town?"

"Approximately forty-three and three-quarter miles," River replied at once. "Nearest Alliance military facility is two-hundred fifteen and one-half miles. Approximate response time is forty-two minutes."

"That's a lot of time, Janos," Barstow pointed out. He never thought of questioning the little reader's figures.

Jayne frowned, thinking on that. It was true that they would have their hands full with so many. And, he admitted, _Artemis_ would wreak havoc on the small gathering in mere minutes. They could always bring _Athena_ in close to pick them up, but that would leave Winters' and Meadows' ships sitting where they were. Neither had a pilot on board.

"If we do it that way, we might have to leave Liz's ship here. Garry's too," he finally said. "Think they'd be willing to do that?"

"I don't know," Barstow admitted. "We can ask. You can always buy them another," he added, grinning.

"I will, if that's what it takes," Jayne agreed at once. "Find out, and be quick about it. We're losing daylight."

"Wait," River said suddenly. Both men looked at her questioningly. Suddenly, she smiled.

"I have a plan."


	32. Chapter 32

Spartan's Quest - Chapter 32

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes only for his own amusement_.

T H I S I S A S C E N E S E P A R A T O R (lol)

Jayne watched with some anxiety as everyone return to the ships. He had faith in River, but this was so dicey that it was hard to be calm about it.

"It should work," she said softly, from just behind him.

"I think so, too," he admitted. "It's just. . .risky. Very risksy."

"No victory without risk," she shrugged. He sighed.

"I know," he turned to her. "And, I agree, it's better than trying to take them on the ground, as outnumbered as we are. But the odds are that someone will see us. And that's not good. Without Julio here to block things, and to create 'ghosts' for sensor reports, we're very open. That's all."

"Systems on our two ships are capable of doing those things," she reminded him. "Even without hacker influence. He designed the systems, after all."

"No one knows how to run the better than him," Jayne shook his head.

"Not better, perhaps," River smiled slyly, "but adequately, I think for this application. Have faith."

"Yeah."

T H I S I S A S C E N E S E P A R A T O R

_Artemis _had entered atmo, and formed quickly with _Athena_. River's plan was rather simple, in reality. The danger was that not all of Wilson's men would be dealt with. As the two _Asgard_ vessels headed straight for the Wilson farm, Winters' ship banked hard starboard away from them, in order to approach the farm from the north. Meanwhile, Meadows' small cruiser veered sharply to port, and increased it's speed, in order to approach from the south by southwest.

The plan would be for _Artemis_ and _Athena_ to level the place, ship, farmhouse, and all, while the other two tried to make sure no one escaped. Once the destruction was done, then someone would have to go and check the bodies. If they weren't 'dead' dead, then someone would need to administer the _coup-de-gras_ in person.

Jayne had decided he'd do that. River would not be able to go along, since she would be managing the ships ECM systems. The three Team members would go instead.

"Approaching the farm, Milord," Harry called. "We're on course, on time, and _Artemis_ is on our port side."

"_Artemis_ reports on target, systems go," another crew member reported, monitoring the communication systems.

"All right, here we go," Jayne breathed. "Open fire when targets acquired," he ordered.

Ten seconds later, two quartet's of missiles were flying. _Artemis_ was targeting the _Lucky Seven_, and the grounded ship never had a chance. The missiles struck the ship in four places along the port side, and the ship was an instant pyre.

_Athena'_s missiles targeted the farmhouse. Most of their targets were either in the house, or onboard ship. There were a handful of figures which could be seen running wildly below. As the ships banked for another run, their turrets begin to hammer at the figures running below.

A 30mm caseless round does terrible things to the human body. Designed for use against ships, or other hardened targets, using them against flesh and blood target seemed like gross overkill.

Except when the flesh and blood targets had the ability to regenerate themselves.

Jayne watched impassively as the few moving targets below more or less disintegrated when struck with the large rounds. He felt no remorse, and certainly no sympathy. A great many people had suffered because of these men. Too many to waste any pity on them. And Jayne wasn't over burdened with pity to start with.

The ships made two more runs, stalking anyone moving with remorseless efficiency. After two more passes in which no moving targets were visible to the eye, or the sensors, Jayne ordered _Artemis_ to maintain over-watch, and Harry to set _Athena _so that the place could be inspected.

Jayne, followed by the nine members of his Team that were on the ship, moved down the ramp, and over the sight. Jayne heard the occasional sound of a sword striking flesh or bone, and wondered that anyone had survived the strafing run. Shaking his head, he continued to move.

The smell of blood was overpowering to the Brethren, but they were well disciplined. They used their senses instead to find that blood, and it's source, often finding an enemy with enough life left to re-generate. They didn't leave them that way.

"We've counted twenty-nine, Milord," came the report finally. "And there's evidence of as many a four on the ship, though there's no way to really know."

"Excellent," Jayne replied, his voice cold. "I trust we've made sure of the bodies?"

"Very sure, milord," the man nodded grimly. "There will be no re-generation for these."

"Then our work here is completed," Jayne ordered. "Get everyone back to the ship. I want to get out of here."

The men hurried across the distance. They were nearly to the ship when Jayne heard River's voice.

"Alliance shuttle on the way," she spoke calmly. "They cannot see us, but are responding to a call of a possible ship crash."

"ETA?" Jayne asked tersely as the last of his men boarded.

"At least twenty-five minutes," River assured him. Plenty of time. "Let's go."

The four ships settled into a loose formation, heading for the black.

T H I S IS A S C E N E S E P A R A T O R

Mal handed the few prisoners over without fanfare to Alliance officials on Londinium. Those officials had eyed him warily at first, but the production of official Justice of Ministry identification, using his own name, had ended that. JoM Marshals weren't common. And they were powerful.

"Well, that jobs done," Neera smiled at him. Mal nodded, as the two walked back to the ship. He had already completed his report during the trip back. He'd be notified for any court actions.

"I'm right glad, too," he replied. "I don't know that I'm cut out for this job, you know?" Before Neera could answer, one of the _Hecate_'s crew arrived at the ramp entrance.

"Marshal, there's a wave for you. From the Minister."

"What minister?" Mal frowned.

"Of Justice, sir," the man replied, puzzled.

"I knew it," Mal sighed. "We're in trouble for this. Damn that Jayne's hide. I shouldn'a never trusted. . . ."

"How 'bout you see what he wants 'fore you start threatening people, Mal," Neera eyed him severely. "Might just want to say thanks."

"Alliance don't say thanks," Mal muttered, but made his way to the terminal in the small galley just the same. He hit the button, to find himself facing an older man in a simple suit.

"Ah, Marshal Reynolds," the man said with a smile. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No sir," Mal shook his head. "We just dropped off a load o' prisoners into custody, and a group o' folks we saved from the slavers. Social services is helpin'em. 'Spect some been reported missin'."

"That's good. I had been briefed just moments ago. Well done, Marshal. Excellent work."

"Thank you, Minister," Mal replied.

"There's another reason I called. I'm sure you knew that," he smiled. Mal stifled a groan.

"We took as many alive as. . . ."

"I have another mission I need. . . ."

"What?" both men then said at once. Flustered, Mal shook his head.

"Please, sir, you go ahead."

"Very well. I have another mission for you and your crew. I need you to head out to the rim colony of Newhope. It's a small agriculture colony, complete with an experiment station testing new crops, fertilizers, and what not. You can review the file on your way."

"Thing is, there have been a number of disappearances there. Over a dozen in the last three months, including the assistant director of the Station. I want you to go and see what's happening, and put an end to it, Marshall."

"You do?" Mal almost goggled. "I mean, of course, Minister. Send us the file, and as soon as we're fueled and provisioned, we'll be on our way."

"Excellent," the minister smiled. "I must say, Lord Janos said I could count on you, and he was quite correct. I really am trying to bring about some law and order on the rim worlds. It's been ignored too long. And you are just the man to help me get that done."

"Uh, I. . .errr. . .thank you sir," Mal managed to stammer, while Neera fought to keep from laughing. "We'll do our best."

"I know you will, Marshal. Please keep in touch." With that the wave broke.

"I. . err, um, that is," Neera mimicked. Mal turned red about the ears a bit, but was still stunned at what had happened.

"I. . .I guess I'm a _gorram_ Marshal," he muttered. "Didn't really think about. . . ."

"The future?" Neera smiled. "Better start thinking differently Mal," she cooed. "You're a man with serious connections now. Big connections. Things are gonna change for you."

"I guess," Mal shrugged. "Well, meantime, we got things to see to. We need fuel, grub, and ammo. And we need to have someone take a look at damage _Hecate_ took in the fight, and. . . ."

"That's what you have crew for, Marshal," Neera told him. "Time to start giving orders."

T H I S I S A S C E N E S E P A R A T O R

Jayne and River managed to return without Regan ever realizing what they had been up to. She asked if the trip had been successful, and both replied that it had. She assumed it was business, which, in a way, it had been.

With Wilson now gone, and all the children safe, Jayne felt there was just one more bit of business he needed to lay to rest. Brockman.

The only problem was, no one could find him. His friend on Ariel had told him the man hadn't been seen in months. Badger hadn't heard from him either. 'Not since 'e wanted info 'bout Reynolds' Badger had told them. 'Maybe 'e's dead', the little crook had added.

Jayne couldn't accept that, but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it for now. If he couldn't find the man, he couldn't kill him. And there were other duties to attend to.

With Regan's help, Jayne's business dealings were up to date, and she now had a firm hand on all of Jayne's businesses. This left him with little to do, for once, and he was enjoying it. Gabriel Tam had finally hit bottom, and was trying to claw his way back up. He had called Regan to apologize, asking her to forgive him, but not to come home. He didn't want to push his luck.

Jayne had made a quiet call that same evening, and Gabriel had a pleasant surprise waiting for him when the markets opened the next day.

Prim and Inara settled in on Nightside with Simon and Kaylee. They all felt beholden to stay and help with the children, and Prim being there gave another dimension to their security. Everyone was enjoying having so many kids around, and Kaylee was making sighing noises at Simon on a regular basis now about 'kids of our own'.

Inara made no such noises to Prim, of course, knowing what she did about the Brethren. But the two were very comfortable, settling into what Inara called 'keeping house'. Kaylee had chuckled, saying that where she came from, folks called it 'shakin' up'. Inara had looked scandalized, but grinned at the same time.

Zoe, along with Julio and the rest of _Serenity's_ crew, kept flying, picking up plenty of work thanks to Jayne. They were able to stay coreward for the most part, and spend a good bit of time on the ground.

And Zoe was finally letting Julio 'bunk' with her. Things were good.

Everyone just wondered where Brockman was, and what he was up to.

Sooner or later, they knew he would turn up. All they could do was try and be ready.

_This is the end of Spartan's Quest. There's the possibility that the character will return once more, in the future, but there are NO PROMISES. I won't make the mistake again of starting to post a story before it's completed. I had never done that until this one. And it took how long? I'm afraid to look._

_I have a SHADE story in the works, but don't look for it until it's finished. No promises on when, but soon, I hope. Thanks to everyone who has encouraged, criticized, cajoled, threatened, and pled with me over this and all my other attempts at fanfic. You're the reason I write. Well, that and cause I like it.:)_

_Bad Karma_


End file.
